The Lost Jedi
by dovies666
Summary: Sum up: Jedi Knight Alexa is teleported to Middle-earth with a 3 month old babe by the Valar, having escaped Order 66. She is found by a Wizard by the name of Gandalf, who takes her to Rivendell. Where she resides until Gandalf returns four years later with talks of a journey to reclaim a homeland. (Dwalin/OC) (Thorin/OC) (Nori/OC) (Bofur/OC) Rated M for future chapters.
1. Sum up!

After being betrayed by her friend Anakin, who carries out Order 66 with the Clones. Watching him slaughter not just the men but the woman and the children. Jedi Knight Alexa is forced to fight for not only her life but a Youngling she managed to save. Through some out-of-world magic mumbo jumbo, Alexa and the 3-month-old babe are saved by the Valar and teleported to Middle Earth. Waking up in an unknown world, Alexa is found by a Wizard by the name of Gandalf who helps her adjust in Rivendell where she raises the Youngling as her Padawan.

Time skip of four years, Alexa is twenty nine and Gandalf tells her he needs her help on a quest. Will she go? Probably otherwise there's no story. Will she be accepted by the Dwarfs? Who knows...read! Is there a love story? Eh if I can fit it in Enjoy!


	2. Prologue

**I own none of the Star Wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the Hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC Alexa and the wee babe with her and some details of the story.**

**/**

Pounding. Throbbing. Pain. She came to with a groan. The back of her head throbbed. Mumbling a curse, she moved her hands to inspect the damage. _Please, please let everything be okay…_ Gingerly she touched her head, _no blood, that's a good sign._

How long had she been out? Her stomach growled as hunger consumed her. For a moment all she could do was breathe. Deep, long breaths. Her tongue darted out to moisturize her dry cracked lips. Looking around she notices that she's surrounded by thick trees.

"What the hell?" she croaked, _Where the hell am I?_

A cry interrupts her thoughts. _What the…_ Peering down at her brown cloak the cry sounded once more. _What is happening?_ She gently unravels her cloak, _a baby? What…_ Looking down, the baby was no more than a few months old, still a Youngling. Thinking hard she does what her Master once taught her, she began to meditate. Images, flashes appeared before her eyes.

Wait, _Wait! Anakin he… No that can't be true, he, he, he couldn't. But why am I here with this Youngling?_ Snapping her eyes open the weight of the situation finally came crashing down on her. Anakin had betrayed her, had betrayed them all. Oh no, how would Obi take this? She held a hand to her mouth, choking down sobs she looked down at the little bundle in her lap. _Thank force, you're okay._

"Hey sweetie, do you happen to know where we are?"

Silence.

"No? …Well that's okay I'm going to get us out of here, okay?" the baby makes a gurgling noise and grins up at her, holding out its little paw of a hand.

"Aww aren't you the sweetest little thin-"

A rustling noise nearby jolts her from her talk. Slowly Peering over at the spot, she sees a flash of grey. Scrambling to her feet, she wraps one arm around the baby and reaches for her belt with the other to grasp her weapon, she comes back with nothing. _Shit! Where is it? Oh, I'm so dead!_ Frantically she searches around the spot she once lay - she couldn't see it anywhere

"No, No, No! This can't be happening!".

A cough sounds behind her "Excuse me, my dear? I found your… Um. What is this miss?"

Turning around she is face-to-face with grey fabric, looking up she notices the stranger observing her weapon, well at least it looked like it, the dude was wearing a massive hat for crying out loud. Coughing lightly, she holds out her hand, "Thank you, sir."

Peering down from under the hat, an old man stares at her, laughing lightly he leans down slightly still grasping her prized weapon.

"I believe this is yours, miss…?" he chuckles and with an outstretching aged hand he holds her weapon out in front of her.

Reaching out she careful takes her weapon back and attaches it to her belt. "Alexa, sir."

He nods and smiles down at the young woman knowingly. Still wary at the man or whatever he is she says "I'm sorry do I know you?"

The man frowns slightly, gripping a wooden stick and says "Well Alexa I am Gandalf the Grey, though you may call me Gandalf," silence follows.

Coughing lightly Gandalf smiles once more, "I am a Wizard,"

Alexa looks at him startled. "You're a what?"

"A Wizard my dear, and a darn good one if I may say so myself," he replies.

A gurgle sounded once more under her cloak, this, in turn, gained the attention of the old man as he leans towards the noise, as he draws near Alexa notices the wooden stick under his cloak and its intricate signs. _What is that?_

As if hearing this the man, now known as Gandalf says "My dear, if I may ask, why are you and an infant out in the woods in the middle of nowhere?"

Scratching her head lightly she looks up at the Wizard "Uh… Where exactly is here sir? I-I mean Gandalf,"

Squinting down at her he looks confused "What do you mean dearie? We are in the outskirts of Hobbiton,"

Alexa huffs. _Well great, I've never even heard of a system with a Hobbiton_ "No Mr Gandalf, I mean what system is this?"

Staring up at the Wizard he looks almost wary? "I'm sorry dearie, System?"

"Yeah, system like for instance Coruscant," Silence "Uh… Naboo? Kamino? Tatooine? Geonosis?" More silence. Alexa looks down at the baby, now sleeping she whispers an old Jedi song her Master once sung to her.

"Now this is interesting," Gandalf states, staring down at the young woman singing a lullaby not known to his ears. Alexa snaps her head up to the Wizard.

"What do you mean this is interesting? I am lost with a very young babe on a world with an old man who has never heard of systems, planets and is a god damn Wizard!" at her outburst the baby starts to cry having been woken up by all the noise.

_Well shit, I cannot deal with this right now!_ Cradling the babe softly, she begins to rock him or her at this she pulls the cloak up a little - no it's a him. Gandalf stares down at her wondering _perhaps this is the Valar's work?_

Shaking his head lightly he looks down at the woman. "Perhaps, now I think its best you come with me, get some food in you and the babe aye?"

It seemed Alexa's stomach agreed as it growled, smiling sheepishly she agrees, wrapping the babe once more she begun to follow the Wizard whom she decided was not a threat to her or the little one.

**— Time Skip: A few days later —**

Sitting down at one of the seemingly never-ending tables she hikes the babe up in her lap, with a bottle in one hand and the babe in the other she begins to feed him. In the shadows, smiling at the scene Gandalf stands with an old friend of his.

"So, what do you know about the strange woman?" he asks Gandalf,

"Not much my friend, for she has told me nothing so far. However, she carries a strange contraption on her belt, never seen one quite like it before and she talks about umm… Systems she called it. Something about Croissant, no that's not it… Coruscant," humming lowly Gandalf takes a drag from his pipe,

"I think she was sent by the Valar to help us,"

"Help us do what Gandalf?"

"That I do not know Elrond, it remains to be seen."

"Well until then Gandalf, let's find out more about the strange woman and her babe."

"Agreed,"

While all this was happening the folk around Alexa who called themselves Elves played music in the quad, no quite the music Alexa liked but music all the same.

She was having a great time with the babe, he was feeding well and was already on his fourth bottle. He was dressed in a light brown tunic, the same as Alexa's but considerably smaller with matching loose pants, he had light auburn hair with fuzzy red cheeks. _He's adorable,_ Alexa thought as she watched the babe suckle on the bottle. A cough interrupted her staring, from under her lashes she saw Gandalf take a seat across from her and the babe looking rather uncomfortable.

"Yes, Gandalf?" Alexa glanced at Gandalf who looked even more unnerved than usual.

"What is troubling you?" staring at her cautiously Gandalf coughs lightly, taking one last drag of his pipe

"Well Alexa, I… Well we were hoping if you could perhaps tell us more about yourself, where you came from and what that thing on your hip there is," he stated while pointing at her weapon.

Smiling sadly down at the object she puts the babe down on his high chair she got the Elves to make and releases it from her belt. "Well Gandalf, to answer your questions, I am…"

Breathing deeply she continues "I was a Jedi, a Jedi Knight to be exact,"

At this Gandalf was even more confused than usual, signing Alexa continued "We are an ancient people with the force, its what's all around us. In the force are midi-chlorian's which are a microscopic life form that resides within all living cells,"

Making eye contact with Gandalf again, she noticed she has only further confused him, though he seemed rather intrigued in her tale. "The more midi-chlorian's one force user has, the more powerful they are with the force. For instance, my Master Ki-Adi Mundi had the midi-chlorian count of ten thousand six hundred. The largest I've known was of my… My old friend… Anakin Skywalker who had an off the chart midi-chlorian count, approximately twenty-seven thousand seven hundred,"

Alexa's eyes begun to be glassy as tears started to form in her eyes, closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the oncoming tears she continued, "Then… Then Order 66 happened. Our soldier's, clones to be exact. Turned on us. They… They slaughtered us where we stood, many fought well, but there… There were too many. I was at the temple at the time… I watched as my old… My once friend Anakin, walked down the corridor with the clones and killing everyone in his path. Not just the men, but the women and… And the children. It was only through the force that I managed to save this little one," she whimpered, stroking the baby's cheek, who gurgled and smiled big at her in return.

Twitching her lips slightly she signed once more and looked back at the weapon in her hands. Clicking a button to activate it, a forest green glow emitted from the sabre forming a blade, as she moved it a hum went through the air.

"This Gandalf is a lightsaber. It is a weapon used by the Jedi Knights, it's not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized time, for over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights are… No were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic… But not anymore, we are few in number," Pausing for a moment, to control her feelings as her Master once taught her, she continues.

"My Master died, I felt his death in the force, he was like a father to me. I… I miss him," at this, she could no longer hold back anymore, the whole waterworks came.

Sobbing loudly, she cried out for her master, her friends, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, her old life. Gone. Taken from her by her friend. Sniffing heavily, she lifts her cloak and wipes her entire face, dabbing at her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gandalf, I… I didn't mean to just lose it, I-I just…" frowning down at her, Gandalf sighed sadly.

"It's quite alright my dear, you needed that." Gazing up at the old Wizard, she wipes the last of her tears away.

"Well I'm not much help to you or the babe now am I? No more crying over what has been, what's done is done and there's nothing I can do to change it," she says sadly.

Gandalf stiffly sighs at the young woman "Indeed, Alexa I believe you are here for a reason, by the will of the Valar to hel-"

At Gandalf sudden pause, she gazes up at him, only to find him looking intently towards the baby. Following Gandalf's line of sight, she sees the toy blocks given to her by the Elves floating around the babe. In excitement, Alexa picks up the baby and laughs swinging him around in her arms

"You did it! You did it!" she chants and peppers his cheeks with kisses, causing him to giggle. Gandalf watches the woman stare in adoration at the baby with a smile

"You know," she whispers to the baby

"We are going to have to think of a name for you, can't keep going around calling you baby, now can I?" smiling down at the baby, she stares into his baby blue eyes

"I think I'm going to call you Ben,"


	3. Chapter 1: An Adventure

Smiling down at the baby, she stares into his baby blue eyes.

"I think I'm going to call you Ben,"

**— Four Years Later —**

**ALEXA'S POV**

_The Dwarves tried to fight it, nothing worked. A man stood alone on a tower with a wind lance, arrow after arrow he shot. None killed the beast. Running for their lives, an army of Elves stood watching the chaos. One sat upon a massive Elk, dully staring at the wrath and ruin before his eyes. A Dwarf, royalty by the looks of it called out for help. But none was received. Men, women, children died before the beast._

_'Help! Please Help us!' 'Run my children, you must! Go! Go!' 'But-but we can't go, where's daddy?'_

_Their screams seemed never-ending. The beast had taken their homeland._

**/**

Blood pounded in her ears. Her heart thudded in her chest. Hands shaking, she exhaled breathing deeply in an effort to calm her racing heartbeat. She recited the four words, a mantra long engraved in her mind.

_It's just a dream. It's just a dream._ Hands clamped tightly around her knees, she began rocking back and forth. Small hands tugged on her arms, shaking her.

A voice screamed at her "Master, Master wake up! Please! Please!"

Still rocking, Alexa seemed to be in a trance, scaring the owner of the voice further. "It's not real. It's not real! ALEXA WAKE-UP!"

Snapping her head up, Alexa looked towards the voice. Her vision was blurry as if she was looking through a fisheye lens. A tightness grew in her chest. _Who was this person in her room? Why are they screaming at her?_ Alexa was about to lunge at the stranger when she felt something, a presence.

"It's me, Alexa! it's me! I'm here,"

Alexa stared straight at the figure; they hadn't opened their mouth so how did she hear them? Rubbing at her eyes, Alexa stares at the once blurred figure. It was Ben.

"Ben! Shit, are you okay? What's happened? What's wrong?"

Ben shifting awkwardly on his feet, he looks up at her. "I'm fine Master, I… Um… I heard you screaming. You were having a night… A nightmare," he responded.

Looking down at the young boy Alexa see's the fear in his eyes. "I see," she whispers.

Patting the bed beside her, she invited him up onto the bed with her. "Ben… I… I," she began, breathing deeply she stares off at the wall. "Ben, a Jedi does not have nightmares,"

At this Ben makes a face of confusion "What do you mean Master? If it wasn't a nightmare what was it?" he asked innocently. _Here it is._

Exhaling slowly, Alexa wrapped her arm around the boy and spoke. "It-It was a vision,"

"A vision? What's that Master?" the young boy asked excitedly, Alexa looked down at the boy, tightening her hold on him she continued.

"Well my young Padawan, a vision is a sort of dream that can show what is, what was and what is to come," The boy scooched in closer into his Master's arms suddenly intrigued.

"What… What did you see Master?" Ben asked,

"I mean if you don't mind me asking Master," he corrected after seeing her pointed look.

"Well if you must know," she said whilst smiling, Ben bounced in his Master's arms, nodding profusely.

"There was a village, bustling with people. Men, Women and children of all size and ages. Next to the village was a single solitary peak, a mountain to be exact," she paused briefly, images of fire and ruin flashed through her mind.

"I-I saw a King, surrounded by gold and stone. He sat on a stone throne, on the throne was a stone. It was large, white in fact and it looked as if it were glowing and-and…" her breath shuddered.

"What else Master? What happened?"

"The gold. The riches. The stone. It attracted a beast," Ben looked up at his Master uneasy.

"A-a beast?!" his voice quivering. Sighing lightly, Alexa pulled the boy into her lap and held his little hands in hers.

"A dragon Ben, it… It came from the north. I saw. I saw fire, dragon fire. It entrapped its victims, many perished. Men, women, children. All of them – gone," a tear dripped down her cheek.

A small hand reached up and wiped her tear away. "Master… Why didn't anyone help them? Why-why didn't they just kill the dragon?" he asked. Alexa smiled down sadly at the young boy.

"Well for starters," she uttered.

"It's extremely difficult to kill a dragon. I believe in this world it takes a black arrow… As for help, there was someone, an Elf. He sat upon a massive Elk with his army standing behind him, thousands upon thousands of soldiers,"

Ben's piercing blue eyes stared up at her "But-but why didn't he help the Dwarves? The-the people?" he mumbled, Alexa sighed heavily, hugging him tightly.

"I don't know Ben, I suppose he didn't want to fight, he didn't want to risk the lives of his people," she remarked.

Ben turned his head, lying more securely into her chest. Alexa exhaled softly at the action, scooching over to give him more room. "If I were there, I would've helped the Dwarves-the people, I would've-would've saved them all. Then no one would have to die," Ben whispered his voice muffled by her tunic.

Ben's eyes were closed tightly as tears fell from his cheeks; he held his Master even closer as-if-possible. Alexa thought about her vision. Past, present or future? She had no clue; she would have to ask Gandalf later.

**— Time Skip: The Next Day —**

"You have to reach out Ben, feel the matter in the rock… And lift," Alexa instructed the boy, who had his eyes clenched shut, both hands extended towards the small rock.

After a long pause, Ben drops his hands to his sides. "I-I can't do it, Master. I try! I really do! I just… Can't. I suck at this," the boy said, looking down at his hands, dejected.

Lifting his chin, Alexa looked straight into his baby blue eyes "Now, you listen to me, Benjamin. You can do it, have faith in the force. It flows through me as it does you. Stay grounded and focus," she encouraged.

Ben let out a defeated sigh and raised his hands once more. He concentrated on the rock, the force surrounded it and the force within. Slowly he curled his fingers towards his palms, eyes clamped shut. The rock levitated with his movements; Alexa watched on proud of her Padawan.

"Open your eyes, Ben," she breathed.

Ben snapped his eyes open in defeat, only to see the rock float above the ground. Ben shouted in excitement, finally after hours he had done it! Alexa looked down at him proudly, ruffling his hair with her hand. Both of them absorbed in the moment, suddenly they heard screams around them, snapping them out of their trance they looked towards the noise. Stifling a laugh, Alexa looks on at the scene with a shocked Ben.

Before them was not one, two or even three but seven Elves along with two bookcases and at least fifteen candles floating six feet above ground around them. _He show's promise,_ Alexa thought as she looked on, making a solid picture in her mind of the Elves floating. _Ha-ha suckers!_

Much to the displeasure of Alexa, Lord Elrond had asked well more like ordered her to release them. Alexa looked at the very pissed off Elves and sent the seven Elves, two bookcases and fifteen odd candles crashing to the ground much to the discretion of the Elves. At this, Lord Elrond sent her a pointed look.

"You said to get them down, I did," she replied sassily as she walked off with Ben grasping her hand.

**— Time Skip: A Few Days Later —**

"Alexa,"

"Alexa, my dear?"

"Hello?" the figure waved his hand in front of her.

"Anyone home?"

Nothing.

He reached out as if to poke her before he could a hand had wrapped around his wrist.

"I was in the middle of meditation Gandalf! This better be good," Alexa muttered as Gandalf gingerly taking his hand back, he smiled slightly.

"Well my dear, it appears I need your assistance," he stated matter-of-factly.

Alexa looked at him with a bored expression. "Well Gandalf, it better not be changing your underwear or something, if so I'm good ya know?" she joked.

Her comment caused a throaty laugh from Gandalf. "Of course, not dearie, for starters I do not bother with such things such as undergarments," he hit back at the woman.

Cringing Alexa's face contorted in disgust. "EWW Gandalf TMI! TMI!" she yelled.

The Wizard chuckled. "Well, you-"

"I DID NOT ASK OKAY? IT WAS A JOKE! EVER HEARD OF A JOKE OLD MAN?!" she shouted eyes closed shut as she was no longer able to make eye contact with him.

"Anyway, it seems I need your help," he began - again.

"Help with what?" Alexa replied, still not looking at him.

"A quest," he said. At this Alexa snapped her eyes open, looking warily at the Wizard.

"What sort of quest?" she questioned.

Glancing around the area Gandalf leaned down, closer to Alexa and whispered. "What I cannot tell you, not here. But I am certain that your help will be very much needed on this quest,"

Alexa mulled over his answer, she had been dying to get out again, to see more of this world. But she couldn't, what about Ben? He was too young, too inexperienced to go out into this dangerous world.

Over the past four years, Alexa had used the Elves library to inform her of the unknown world around them. What she had read had descriptions of terrifying beasts, too dangerous for a mere Padawan learner, so she hadn't gone further than the borders of Elrond's lands.

"But Gandalf, what of Ben? What will he do when I leave? I won't let anything happen to him," she asked.

Gandalf smoked on his pipe, which he had previously pulled from his cloak, thinking deeply. "Well dearie, he will stay here in Rivendell," he replied, seeing her worried face he continued.

"He is quite safe here, protected by the Elves and he has been exceeding in using his powers – as was demonstrated a few days ago. He will be fine," patting her shoulder lightly, in comfort.

"Now Alexa, I know the boy is like a son to you, it won't be easy not seeing him for a while. But you are needed on this quest! this has to do with that vision you were telling me about a while ago – about dragon fire,"

Alexa peered up at Gandalf, a wary look in her eye. "But you told me that event happened decades ago, so how does the quest have anything to do with my vision?" Alexa asked eyes narrowed at Gandalf, suspicious.

He smiled knowingly at her. "It has everything to do with the quest Alexa,"

Alexa looked on frustrated. "That's not what I asked Gandalf, now don't hold back information," she spoke, before smiling evilly at him.

"I believe you recall what happened last time you withheld information from me," a threatening tone in her voice.

Gandalf frowned deeply thinking about how she had managed to make all of his previously grey clothing into a floral pink colour and his staff into a fairy princess wand as she called it.

What was worse, was for the life of him he could not change his clothes and staff back. Only a day went by before he could stand it no more and told her what she wanted to know, in turn, she changed his belongings back.

He cleared his throat "Yes, I recall the pink, awful colour if you ask me," he muttered.

Laughing to herself she repeats her question "How does the quest have anything to do with my vision?" suddenly dead serious he stared at her dead in the eye.

"They sort to reclaim their homeland,"

**— Time Skip: An Hour Later —**

"What do you mean you have to go?" Ben asked her, watching as she packed a couple of extra tunics and pants, attaching her lightsaber to her belt.

"I'm sorry Ben but this is important, I don't have a choice," _Well I do, but I NEED to go on this quest._

"But-but" he began.

"No buts Ben, I'm going," Alexa stated firmly.

Ben looked down at his feet sadly "Where are you going?" he asked.

Alexa looked up from her belt to him - she walked over to him "I'm going on a journey of sorts," Alexa said, grasping his hands softly, Ben looked at her sadly.

"Can-can I come?" he asked her quietly,

Alexa sighed "No, Ben not this time,"

Ben frowned sadly at her answer "But," she began, which sent a wave of hope through the young boy.

"Next time I go on a trip, you can come with me," she promised, pointing at him when she said 'you'.

The boy beamed with joy. "Really?"

Smiling with him Alexa said "Yes, you can! But this time, it's just me… Okay?"

"Okay," Ben said, more enthused by the idea of going on an adventure with his Master.

"Wait, how long will you be gone?" Ben asked.

Alexa exhaled; she didn't want to lie to him. "I do not know Ben, it could be weeks, months… Years," at this Ben became sad once more.

"Years?" he asked weakly.

"Ben," Alexa said, gripping his hands tightly,

"I will always be with you, no matter how far, or how long I am away, I will always be here," she said pointing at his heart.

"And you will be with me - always, in my heart,"

Ben began crying in her arms. "I don't want you to go! I'll-I'll miss you!" Alexa wrapped her arms around the boy.

"And I'll miss you too, my little Jedi. I love you remember that okay?" he sniffed "Okay, I love you too Alexa,"

With Ben's hand tightly in hers, she walked with purpose towards Gandalf. "I am here, Gandalf. As you requested," Alexa said. The Wizard huffed lightly at her.

"I see that, though we are a little behind schedule," he said with a knowing look.

"Oh, shut it, Wizard, I was busy packing and saying my goodbyes," she spat back, a sarcastic tone to her voice. During their discussion, Ben folded himself more and more into Alexa not wanting to let go.

"Well, everything seems in order, let's go, Alexa," Gandalf said, sending a look towards young Ben who seemed if possible, to be holding Alexa even tighter and closer.

Feeling this, Alexa squatted down, bending her knees – she looked eye-to-eye with Ben. "It's okay Ben, I'll be back before you know it," she said, ruffling his hair softly. Ben stared at her with glassy eyes.

"I'll-I'll miss you, mom," he whispered, his response made Alexa gasp in shock. Ben hugged her firmly around her abdomen, which she reciprocated.

"I'll miss you too… Son," she whispered back, her voice wavering slightly.

Gandalf's lips tugged up in a smile at the exchange, but they were still late. Coughing lightly, Gandalf sadly interrupted the pair.

"Come now dearie, we must get going," he said. Alexa pulled back slowly, staring at the young boy, both pairs of eyes filled with tears she placed a loving kiss on his cheek and stood.

"Goodbye, my son,"

"Goodbye, mom,"


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting the Company

**ALEXA'S POV**

Alexa found herself sitting in a bar, the prancing pony to be exact. Why was she here you may be wondering? Well, she was told by Gandalf to wait here till dark – so he could tell the Dwarves more about her. Placing her tankard down lightly, she waved the bartender over – a young Hobbit boy walked towards her.

"I'll be going now, here's the money for the beer and meal," Alexa said, winking at the boy.

"Yes-yes miss. Tha-thank you miss," he stuttered blushing red from his ears to his hairy feet.

Alexa stood, towering over the Hobbit and nodded her thanks, walking towards the exit. She stopped off at the local stable, checking in on the horse that Lord Elrond had generously gifted her.

"Hey boy, how you doing?" the horse snorted pushing his head into her arms.

"They fed you well I hope?" In reply the horse neighed happily, trotting his feet against the ground lightly.

"Well, I'll be back tomorrow okay? Steady yourself with the eating mister," she said, giving a pointed look at the horse, he snorted at her and went back to eating his hay.

**/  
**  
'Blue door, Bagg-end, mark, Bilbo Baggins' was written on the note Gandalf had given to her.

_Wow! Great directions Gandalf!_ She thought as she walked towards what she hoped was Bagg-end. After a while of going seemingly nowhere, Alexa had come to terms with her situation. She was. Undoubtedly. Lost.

"Dammit! Stupid directions, I'm going to give that Wizard an earful when I see him," She muttered angrily. Alexa looked off into the never-ending darkness. _Well fuck!_

Closing her eyes softly, Alexa reached out – using the force to guide her._ Come on, where are you, you little bugger_

Eventually, Alexa felt the Wizard's presence, opening her eyes once more she navigated the old goat in the dark - with the force as her guide and the moon for light.

_Ah. Finally,_ Alexa thought as she came up to the gate leading to the blue door with the mark. Alexa walked up to the steps to the door, knocking on the door lightly, she breathed deeply. _This better be worth it._

She could hear loud footsteps inside, _just how many are there?_ Alexa searched the room with the force, she could sense fifteen beings inside. Hearing footsteps come closer, she fixed herself to look tidy – hiding her lightsaber behind her cloak, and brushing the latter down.

Hushed talking came from inside, straightening her shoulders she watched the handle turn with anticipation. A middle-aged Hobbit answered, looking very annoyed. _Well I'm certainly at the right home_ Alexa thought, she smiled slightly at the Hobbit, though it came out as more of a cringe

"Hello Mr Baggins, I am Alexa. Gandalf sent me,"

Bilbo sighed defeated "Hello miss Alexa, I am Bilbo Baggins, but you already know that I see... Well come in then,"

Nodding, Alexa stepped into the Hobbit's home. _Well isn't this cosy?_ She thought as she bent her head to see inside the supposed living room area, there sat thirteen Dwarves eating; well more like devouring food.

Alexa chuckled, unknowingly getting the attention of said Dwarves. Looking around the room she spotted Gandalf standing, with his neck bent awkwardly to avoid hitting the ceiling – as if sensing her staring he looked at her.

"Ah Alexa, you made it, just in time may I add," she was about to reply when a voice interrupted her.

"A woman? You didn't say she was a woman Gandalf," the voice said angrily at the Wizard.

Alexa looked towards the voice, a Dwarf was standing at the head of the table, glaring at her with his hands grasping the table in anger. He had jet black hair, with a hint of grey, piercing blue eyes with a well-trimmed beard, in his hair were _beads?_ The Dwarf continued to glare at her.

Alexa, however, was not put off by his glare and was looking at him rather closely, she began walking towards the Dwarf. _I could've sworn I've seen him before..._

"What are you looking at Woman?!" said Dwarf growled, the Dwarves around Alexa begun whispering to themselves about her. _Who was she? Why would Gandalf choose a woman for this quest?_

Before she could even reach the Dwarf, another stood from his stool - in front of her. This Dwarf seemed to have an even stronger glare than the other. He stood tall – taller than most, if not all. He was bald with tattoos covering both his head and his very muscular arms, he too had blue eyes but not the same as the other Dwarf, this one was dark like a night sky. He also had a bit of his right ear missing. _Huh. I wonder if that was a kink thing, she thought humorously to herself._

It seemed she was not as silent as she hoped, the Dwarf glared up at her – though there wasn't a massive height difference (he was a little below her chin)

"What are you laughing at girl?" he spat,

_Oh, this one's going to be fun,_ she thought slyly, she smirked down at the Dwarf and bluntly said "Oh nothing, saw your ear. Man! You're a kinking son of a bitch aye?"

A few Dwarves chocked on their laughs, two, however, did not hold back. One was blonde, he also had beads in his hair with a nice moustache. The other had dark black hair like the first Dwarf, he had no beads however and had no beard, just light stubble. _Damn, I'm going to be travelling with some serious eye candy,_ she thought.

Carrying on her original path, she walked past the now severely pissed off Dwarf towards the dark brooding one. Bowing swiftly, she looked at the dwarf in question.

"Hello sir, my name is Alexa and I have been asked by Gandalf to help aid you on your quest. I ask for nothing in return," At this Gandalf seemed pleased at her words, the Dwarf, however, was another story.

"I will not take this woman on the quest," he pointed at Gandalf.

"She will be no aid to us or our quest, she will only get in our way," The bald Dwarf agreed with him.

"Aye! The wild is no place for a woman who cannot fight, nor fend for herself," he stated rather proudly.

Frowning deeply, Gandalf was about to object however Alexa had beat him to it. Irked Alexa imitated the Dwarf using a thick Scottish accent. "Aye! The wild is no place for a woman who cannot fight, nor fend for herself,"

Silence.

The Dwarves looked on shocked, no one ever insulted him. Those who did had a death wish. Said Dwarf clenched his fists, his face turning redder by the second – he swung his fist at the girl, aiming at her face. However, it never made contact.

Shocked gasps echoed throughout the Hobbit's home; Gandalf stared on smiling to himself. The Dwarf's fist was frozen in mid-air, he attempted to move it, anything but it was stuck – motionless.

"Wha' are you, witch!" the burly Dwarf grunted. Coughing lightly Alexa smirked at the Dwarf.

The Dwarves watched as the woman curled her fingers and suddenly the Dwarf could once more move his fist, flexing his fingers he stared warily at the woman, waiting for her to continue.

"Well first off, I am not a witch, I am from an ancient race. You have never heard of my kind - I have skills. Skills you need,"

Sneering at the woman, the Dwarf continued; sizing at her body as he did so. "Pfft. Yer a woman, so wha' if ya 'ave some sort of magic, we already 'ave a Wizard. So, wha' can yer even do tha' would be even remotely useful?" Smacking her lips she was almost tempted to use the force to make the Dwarf dance, sadly it would most likely make them get angrier. _Which would not help my situation FFS!_

Shaking her head, she glared at the Dwarf. "I may be a woman, thanks for noticing by the way; my eyes are up here bucko," she pointed her look at the now reding burly Dwarf. Turning back to the leader she continued.

"I am no 'fragile' woman! I can fight! And I can certainly fend for myself! I have fought in many battles; I will not be a nuisance. You need me," she stated firmly, the Dwarf looked at her.

"Fine, the woman shall come – however if you prove not as skilled as Gandalf or you say…" he droned off with a knowing look.

"I understand,"

**— Time Skip: A Few Minutes Later —**

**FIRST POV**

Stepping outside, I hear Thorin going off about some map and Bilbo going on the journey. I'm surprised he would bother fighting Gandalf over someone joining the quest, he's a Wizard for force sake! I guess it's true what those books said - Dwarves are truly stubborn. Sighing I sit on the Hobbit's bench, _well might as well relax_ I thought. Laying my head back against the bench, I let my eyelids fall closed.

Lifting my legs onto the bench, I cross them under my body, I begin to meditate. Images of my old life come to mind. Practising forms with my Master Ki-Adi Mundi.

"Good work,"

"Getting there,"

"You are strong with the force, young one. But you must learn to use it properly," he'd say.

Images of Anakin and Obi-Wan pop up, us sparring, laughing about Anakin's antics and missions spent together. Smiling, tear's form in my eyes. _I miss those days_.

A bang startles me, the images of Anakin, Obi-Wan and my old Master fade. Snapping my eyes open I hear Gandalf say "Very helpful Bofur,"

After a while, Gandalf appears, rather pissed by the looks of it. "Ah Alexa, there you are," I hum lightly in reply.

"Gandalf, you need anything?" sitting down beside me he pulls out his pipe.

"Oh no, of course not dearie. Meditating?" he asked, pointing at my crossed legs, I nod watching as he puts some Ol' Toby in his pipe and lights it. Looking out at the scenery I place my legs back on the ground,

"Gandalf," he looks at me.

"Yes, Alexa?" sighing heavily I look right into his eyes.

"How long is this quest going to take - I don't want to be too long away from Ben, he's just a Youngling," taking a drag of his pipe, he smiled knowingly at me.

"It seems the Dwarven map has an inscription - only few can read it," Hearing this I grin laughing joyfully, smiling with me Gandalf confirms my suspicions.

"Yes, Lord Elrond will be of some help to us,"

Gandalf suddenly turns serious "I saw you staring at Thorin, I believe by now you have realized that he was the young Dwarf from your vision which means…" I looked out at the dark unfazed.

"Which means Thorin is the grandson of Thror, he is a King - well Prince in exile, he is to reclaim Erebor to get his home and birthright back," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Gandalf says, taking another puff of his pipe, he is calm, enjoying the fruitless night. I, however, was lost in thought.

"Gandalf, we number at just fourteen – fifteen if Bilbo joins and even then, that's not enough to take on a dragon!"

Staring off into the dark Gandalf huffed, blowing out a smoke ring. "Yes, but that is why you are here," slightly startled, I looked at the Wizard.

"Me? What do you think I am? I am a Jedi Knight! not some sort of dragon slayer,". The Wizard huffed. _Is he-is he laughing at me?_

"Gandalf?" I ask, staring at him weirdly.

"Well of course not dearie, I know you are not a dragon slayer - I merely meant that four years ago the Valar transported you here to Middle Earth for some sort of purpose. I believe it to be this quest," he chuckled puffing out smoke as he laughed, I sat still mulling over his words.

_Maybe the Wizard is right, Ki-Adi Mundi always said "Follow the force," Or something like that. I must go on this quest with these Dwarves to help them reclaim their homeland_

"Gandalf, I have-" "Gandalf?" glancing around the Wizard is nowhere to be seen. _Blasted Wizard, I hate it when he does that!_

Laying my head back against the bench, I let my eyelids fall closed. The dining room is still occupied with noisy Dwarves, who are far too loud for my sleeping plans. _Damn these blasted Dwarves!_

I send a quick prayer for a peaceful rest hoping if any god is out there, they would at least have the power to let me sleep or better yet shut up those Dwarves! Uh, I guess nobody appreciates silence until you're with a band of noisy Dwarfs. _Like honestly what in force are they doing in there?! Band practice?_

**ALEXA'S POV**

Alexa woke with a start, _What the…_ A Dwarf with a hat looked down at her, "Heya lassie, I'm sorry ta wake ya but we're goin' soon. So, pack yer things," he said with a grin.

Following the Dwarves orders, she picked up her backpack, already packed. "I'm sorry to say but I don't know your name, sir. I kind of missed introductions," she joked chuckling lightly.

The Dwarf smiled big. "Well, of course, Lassie, my name's Bofur. Nice te meet ya," he said and bowed,

"At yer service," added, winking at her; making Alexa smirk. _Well hello new best friend._

Bowing lowly Alexa looked up through her eyelashes, "Alexa at your service Mr Bofur," said Dwarf chuckled, nodding as he packed his gear.

Looking inside the hobbit hole, Alexa saw the other twelve Dwarves cleaning up Bilbo's house, she glanced at Bofur, "Well, Bofur would you be able to tell me the names of the others, please?" He looked up at her with a grin,

"Well, of course, Alexa," he began pointing around the room,

"Ya see the one with the big ol' ginger beard an' big bellie?" Nodding, he continued.

"That there is me broth'r Bombur, he loves te cook. The Dwarf next ta him with da axe in his ol' head is me cousin Bifur, he can only speak an ancient language of our people called Khuzadul due te the axe he got in er battle," pointing behind her he continued.

"Those two rascals, blonde and black are the broth'rs Fili and Kili, they are Thorin's nephews. Then there's the err Ri family, Ori, Nori and Dori – all broth'rs. Ori is the one with the uh scarf, Nori is the on' with the star hair - watch ya pockets with that on' and Dori is the on' with the silver hair on the left of Ori. The on' with the hearing trumpet is Oin, if ya have a cut or anything medical go te em, the ginger beside him is Gloin his broth'r. Thorin the one you talked ta last night' is the leader of this 'ere company. The one with the large white beard with a split, in the end, is Balin, he's Thorin's advisor," Alexa nodded taking in as much information about each Dwarf as she could.

"What about that one," she asked,

"The one with the tattoos on his head?"

Following her eyes, he sighed, "Oh, that there's Dwalin, he's Balin's brother," smiling up at her he said,

"Ya showed him up last nigh' no one's ever' done so an' lived te tell the tale," He told her,

His words made Alexa smile smugly, "Oh really? Well, I guess he's met his match,"

Chuckling under his breath Bofur muttered, "Yes, I suppose he has,"


	5. Chapter 3: Bets and Story Time

**FIRST POV**

"Two coins says he's not coming,"_ Fili, I think _called out

"Really brother? Because I bet FIVE coins that he is!" Kili shouted back.

The bickering continued as the company rode on, most bet against the poor Hobbit – only myself, Gandalf, Kili, Oin, and Bofur seemed to share the same hopefulness. Trotting along, we come to the outskirts of Hobbiton. Looking around at the tree's surrounding us, I notice they were as dark and mysterious as they were four years ago when Ben and I first appeared in this world.

Sighing deeply, I thought back to that day the Valar of this world saved us. Ben was just three months old when it happened – he would never know of the world he came from, though that's probably for the best, I think. If the attachment rule was not in place then maybe Anakin would have never turned to the dark side. _Maybe if-if. No, I can't think like that. What Anakin-Darth Vader did that day cannot be undone-the horrors cannot be unseen._

"Hey lass, what do you think hmm? Will the lad come or no?" peering from the corner of my eye, I realize Nori was the one asking.

Smirking I reach out in the force to look for any life forms - I come across a squirrel, a couple of rabbits and one running Hobbit. Slyly looking at Nori I say "I bet you ten gold coins that Mr Bilbo will come," Nori piped up at that "Oh, you're on lass,"

Gandalf rode his horse towards me and smiled knowingly "You sensed him, didn't you?" he asked quietly, as to not alert the Dwarves.

"Yes, I did. He shall be arriving any minute now," I grinned.

Just as I predicted, Bilbo came thumping towards us within minutes. Grinning smugly at Nori, who just looked at me confused, I nodded in Bilbo's direction. Upon noticing the Hobbit, the Dwarf's face fell.

"Dammit," he muttered as he reached into his pack to grab the coins.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo shouts, finally within hearing range of the company.

The Dwarves make haste in pulling their ponies to a stop as Bilbo approaches Balin, stumbling along quite clumsily. He hands him the contract I had signed the night prior – when I had come back inside.

"I-I signed it," he said out-of-breath, smiling as he looked around the company. Balin pulls out a sort of crystal glass contraption. Examining the parchment, he smiled softly at the Hobbit.

"Everything appears to be in order," he announces to the company, Balin proceeds to fold the piece of parchment.

"Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oaken-shield!"

"Give him a pony" Thorin commands, with a sour expression on his face

_Wow, he really didn't want the guy to come. I thought. He didn't put up that big of a fight over myself joining. I wonder just how much Gandalf told the Dwarf – he didn't seem fazed by me using the force to hold Dwalin's fist back. Was he testing me? Dwarven women are hard to come by, so surely Dwalin wouldn't even dare to punch a lady… Oh, this opens a lot of doors._ Coming out of my thoughts I notice Fili and Kili giving each other a nod. _Oh, this will be interesting._ I watch on, stifling my laughter as Kili and Fili sneak up behind the Hobbit on their ponies. Bilbo continues his rant.

"No, no, no, no that-that won't be necessary, thank you. But I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays - you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once,"

Grabbing an arm each they successfully throw Bilbo onto his own pony, interrupting the Hobbit from his speech, "GAHH" I tossed two coins at Kili and Fili _'Good job boys,'_ I mouth, winking at them – grinning at each other they face me once more _'Any time,'_ they mouth back.

I kicked my horse, Ardeth, into trotting faster to catch up to Bilbo – upon coming to him I giggle to myself. The poor thing was holding the reins rather stiffly and high for that matter. It didn't help matters when the pony neighed, throwing its head up with the action – he just gripped tighter, looking even more uncomfortable. Reminding myself of the bet I call out - along with Oin.

"Come on Nori! Pay up,"

Bilbo looks around with the utmost confusion as sacks full of coins went flying all over the company.

"What's that about?" I heard him ask Gandalf "Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't," he stated matter-of-factly, Bilbo looked on intrigued.

"And what did you think?" Gandalf smiled at the Hobbit knowingly.

"Oh…" at that moment a rather large sack of coins was thrown towards Gandalf, catching it with his right hand he tested the weight - throwing it up and down a few times.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second," he says, putting his sack in one of his many pouches on his horse.

Bilbo glances at me "And you?" he asked, I looked straight at him, face emotionless. He nods once looking down at his hands.

"Alexa, heads up!" yells Nori as a sack sailed straight towards me. I catch it smirking at Bilbo who now has his eyes on me from the noise.

"I too Bilbo believed in you," I said, packing my coins away in a pouch on Ardeth's saddle, smiling to myself.

A loud sneeze went off beside me, peering over my shoulder I see Bilbo sniffing heavily, "Oh it's horsehair, I'm having a reaction. Um-" his hands patted down his coat, frantically searching for something.

"Wait! Wait! STOP! STOP! We have to turn around," I looked on giggling at the Hobbit. _And the Dwarves were worried about me?_

Gandalf glanced at the Hobbit from under his hat "What on earth is the matter?" Bilbo snaps his head up at the Wizard.

"I've forgotten my handkerchief," _You've got to be kidding,_ I thought, up ahead Bofur calls out "'ere,"

I watch as he rips the fabric from a sack on his saddle off "Use this," he then throws it to Bilbo. Sniffing the fabric, Bilbo looks on disgusted. At that laughter burst out among myself and the Dwarves.

"Move on," Thorin ordered, and move we did – along the way I heard Gandalf lecturing Bilbo.

"You will have to do without pocket-handkerchiefs, and a great many other things before we reach our journey's end, Bilbo Baggins. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of The Shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead," smiling sadly at the Wizard's words, I dig my ankles into Ardeth, promoting him to run. I ended up riding next to Bofur and his brother Bomber. _Well, this will be interesting for sure_ I thought as I caught sight of Bofur's enthused grin.

**— Time Skip: Several Hours Later —**

It was dusk by the time Thorin announced we stop for the night on a cliff face no less. He began assigning jobs to multiple Dwarves, thankfully none to me. I climbed off Ardeth gently pulling him over to some half-decent grass.

"Here you go boy, save some for the other's though," I said, giving him a pointed look – that horse always ate too much for my liking.

Grabbing my pack, I settled down on one of the few spots without sharp niggly rocks and lay down for the night.

Shuffling around, I struggle to find sleep. This was the fifth time I had moved and still sleep will not come, looking around the camp I notice Gandalf too was awake along with Fili and Kili - keeping watch. Slowly, I plant my hands on the ground, giving me leverage to stand. Without a sound – thank force – I managed to walk to Gandalf without waking up any sleeping Dwarfs.

"Alexa?" Gandalf whispered as I took a seat beside him, he handed me his pipe.

"You should be sleeping dearie,"

In response I take a long drag of good Ol' Toby, breathing out slowly I said "I couldn't sleep, I felt a disturbance in the force. Whatever it was, it isn't going to be good,"

I watched as Bilbo silently snuck over to his horse Murtle with an apple in hand "Hello, girl. That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle; you must tell no one. Shhh," he whispers to the pony, not realizing all four of us could - without a doubt hear his words.

Taking another drag, I feel myself calming down. _Damn this is some good shit._ A shrill scream sounds from the west, must be an Orc I thought having encountered their kind a few times – awful creatures – coughing slightly on the smoke, I watch as Bilbo starts to converse with the brothers Fili and Kili – asking what the scream was. As I expected, the two made a joke out of it, scaring the poor Hobbit.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet. No screams, just lots of blood," Kili said dead serious, snorting with his brother at Bilbo's look of fear.

I notice some movement out of the corner of my eye, Thorin. _Oooh someone's in trouble!_ I think to myself as I watch Thorin get up and stalk towards the two boys.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raided by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin yells at his nephews,_ Serves them right!_

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili defends, looking down at his boots.

"No you didn't, you know nothing of the world," Thorin says bitterly, stalking off to the edge of the cliff, looking off into the distance. _Damn, that is a man right there... Well Dwarf._

Biting my lip, I rise steadily, walking in the direction of Thorin - I came to stand beside him. Sighing heavily, I turn towards him. "I am sorry for what you lost to the dragon, and the pale Orc,"

Thorin glared out into the distance "I do not need your pity," he spits, clenching his fists tightly.

"Thorin," I say softly, gaining the attention of said Dwarf, "I did not mean to offend, I too have lost people – not to Orcs or a dragon but monsters, all the same," Thorin looks at me for the first time that night.

"I am sorry Alexa, I-I did not know," he said in his deep baritone voice.

**THIRD POV**

As this was happening, Balin was consulting the brothers. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs,"

Hearing this Fili stares off at his uncle, Kili, however, stared at the dying fire at his feet, "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria… But our enemy had got there first," Balin sighed, staring off towards Thorin and Alexa.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin," exhaling slowly, he continues with a sad look in his eye.

"He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us," smiling slightly, Balin looked off once more at Thorin.

"That is when I saw him; the young Dwarf Prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield… Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated… But there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King,"

**FIRST POV**

After hearing Balin's retelling of the battle, I softly laid a hand on his shoulder - as to not startle him. He nodded at me, eyes flashing with emotion – it was gone as quick as it came, I wonder what that was.

Thorin turned around, looking out at the company – following his lead, I turned my body back towards the camp. Everyone was staring at us in awe, well at Thorin. _It was understandable, the guy saw his grandfather decapitated in front of him! His father, gone and he still managed to lead the Dwarves to victory,_ I thought sadly.

"But the Pale Orc. What happened to him?" Bilbo asked,

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin replies, his voice thick with anger - he stalked over to his bedroll. Gandalf and Balin shared a wary look, _could the pale Orc have survived?_


	6. Chapter 4: Im on me way

_Ugh blast this annoying rain, it was bad enough on Kamino. Now don't get me wrong, rain is great but after SEVERAL HOURS of non-stop rain, there's only so much one person can take!_

It had been raining for the past three hours now, my cloak was completely soaked through. Thankfully it shielded most of my tunic and pants – my boots, however, were a different story. Since the rain started, I stopped talking to Bofur and Bombur, they understood as they too were as miserable as me. Poor Bofur lost his sight an hour ago, due to his hat getting thick and heavy - from absorbing the rain. When the rain first started, I noticed poor Bilbo only brought with him a flimsy coat so I offered him my spare cloak – a few Dwarfs had raised their eyebrows at this, though I have no clue as to why.

Many minutes pass before Dori ends the silence, "Mr Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" he asked, looking from underneath his hood. I took a look at Gandalf, from under his hat he too looked annoyed by the rain.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard,"

At this Bilbo snaps his head up, turning towards Gandalf curiously "Are there any?"

Confused the Wizard asked "What?" Intrigued in this discussion I pipe in.

"He wants to know if there are any other Wizards Gandalf," I say, looking expectantly at the Wizard.

"Oh, well there are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. And then there are the two Blue Wizards… You know, I've quite forgotten their names," I roll my eyes at this,_ Typical Gandalf._

"And the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast The Brown," Gandalf replies with a smile - that didn't last long, however.

"Is he a great Wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asks, at hearing this I burst into laughter along with Bofur and Nori. Gandalf frowned looking very offended.

"Well, I think he is a very great Wizard… In his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals for others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world,"

**— Time Skip: A Few Hours —**

Towards the end of the day, we set up camp near a run-down farmhouse. From the looks of the structure, it had been burned by something, and long abandoned. The rain thankfully had seized a few minutes prior and we were all soaked, smelling like our ponies or in my case horse – sweat, manure, and hay.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili – look after the ponies and make sure you stay with them," Thorin commanded. _Probably still pissed at them for last night_ I thought.

"Alexa, dear come here," Gandalf said, carefully walking around inside the barn.

Hopping off Ardeth, I follow quickly after "What is it Gandalf?" I asked,

Gandalf reached out towards a hole in the wall, making contact with one of the burnt frames. "Alexa, do you sense anything?"

Stepping closer towards Gandalf, I too touch the frame. Gasping for air, I stumble backwards "I-I feel," Gandalf looks at me intently.

"Soot, it's just an old farmhouse Gandalf," I laugh. _The look on his face is priceless._ Gandalf, however, did not laugh.

"Well I better go help Fili and Kili with Ardeth, he can get antsy around new people," I explain quickly, walking off - trying to shake off the feeling I got when I touched the house. Leaving Gandalf to his thoughts.

**THIRD POV**

Gandalf frowned deeply, staring after her warily. He knew she felt something, he could see it in her eyes – she was scared.

"Oin, Gloin," Thorin stated,

"Aye?" Gloin called out,

"Get a fire going," Thorin commanded,

"Right you are," responds Gloin, going off into the woods with his brother in the search for some firewood.

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf says quietly, almost as if to himself.

Gandalf calls out to Thorin "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley," At this Thorin walks towards the Wizard, stepping inside the farmhouse

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place," Thorin once more stated, walking past Gandalf and further into the burned house.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice," Gandalf advises, hoping the Dwarf would consider.

"I do not need their advice," Thorin said turning around to face Gandalf as he reaches the end of the home.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us," Gandalf tries once more.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves?" Gandalf sighed at the Dwarf, here it comes.

"Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing," Thorin walked towards the Wizard, getting in his face.

"You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father," the Wizard looks on, not backing down.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key, for you to hold onto the past,"

"I did not know they were yours to keep," Thorin stated matter-of-factly. _And the stubbornness of Dwarves wins again._

At his words, Gandalf huffed, storming away, not just from Thorin, but from the whole company. He grumbled at the stubbornness of Dwarves, but most of all their leader. Trudging back into the forest, past the company, Alexa looks on at the Wizard. _Damn haven't seen him this pissed since I made his clothes pink and his staff into a fairy wand._

As Gandalf passes by, Bilbo pipes up "Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

The pissed-off Wizard continues on his way, not looking back "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," Gandalf replies angrily, Bilbo, however, did not get the memo.

"Who's that?" Bilbo shouts after Gandalf before he could disappear from sight.

"Myself, Mr Baggins! I've had enough of Dwarves for one day," he replies, stomping away from the company.

"Hey!" Alexa calls,

"I've got sense too," but the Wizard doesn't respond, already gone.

"Asshole," Alexa breathes – much to the amusement of the Dwarves.

**— Time skip A Few Hours —**

**FIRST POV**

I sat with Bofur, his brother Bombur and his cousin Bifur on a log eating supper. "I've got a good one," I called out to the three Dwarves, my lips turned in a grin.

"Oh, really lass? Give us yer all eh," Bofur says, expectantly.

"Ahem! Baby, I'll make you scream like the Nazgul," I purr, as seductively as I could. In response, Bombur blushed a deep red while Bifur eagerly slaps his elbow making a fist.

"He-he said," laughed Bofur.

"Why don't we test that," I laughed along with Bofur, falling off the log in a fit of giggles._ Man, I love these Dwarves_

"Well, Bifur," I laughed,

"Maybe another time," he grinned nodding enthusiastically, turning back to Bofur with a smirk.

"So, how'd I go?" I asked, still giggling.

"That-that ah that was good lass," he grinned, slapping me on the back as a job well done.

"Though," he continued, wiggling his eyebrows as he did, "I think mine would work much better on the ladies,"

I laughed at that "Well good thing mine is for the men then aye?" he nodded, grinning widely. 

**THIRD POV**

Further away sat three Dwarves, watching the four interact. "What do you think of the lass?" "She is not a threat to us, she will help us on this quest," "Aye, I agree with Thorin. Even though her pickups would make Smaug himself cringe, she seems like a nice lass," Thorin smirked at his friend.

"If you think they are cringe my friend, then why are you blushing?" he covered his face with his palm, embarrassed.

"Pfft! Blushing? Me? Ha! I am not blushing see," pulling his hand away the Prince could still see the tips of his ears burning red – grinning to himself Thorin turns his head back to his soup. "No, of course not,"

"Bilbo, could you go give these to the lads en?" asked Bofur with a smile.

"Yes, of course, Master Bofur," with a tip of his hat Bofur came back towards the group.

"What was that about?" Alexa asked Bofur with a smile,

"Oh, I was jus' askin' Bilbo If he could go take the soup te the lads," Alexa made an O sound, watching as he took his seat next to her once more.

"So, lass, wha' can yer do exactly?" seeing the look of confusion and offence on her face he continues.

"Ya said yer had abilities, lass. I was wondering wha' they were," Alexa sighed, she knew they were bound to ask sometime.

"Well Bofur I can do many things," looking up, she noticed all the company attempting to listen in on their conversation.

Smirking at this she leaned in and whispered in his ear "Want to see something funny?" he nods in reply, wondering what she was going to do.

"Watch Nori closely," she said softly – the Dwarves were leaning towards the two, some spilling their soup in an effort to hear them clearer.

Bofur turned his attention to the said Dwarf, watching, waiting. Feeling the force flow through her, she closed her eyes, focusing on the force - surrounding Nori in particular. Little by little Nori began to rise off the ground, stopping when he was a meter from the earth.

"Mahal," Bofur sighed, wonder in his eyes as he stared off at Nori, which caught the Dwarf's attention.

"What are you looking at Bofur?" he called from across the camp – not realizing he was hovering above the ground.

"Yer floating," Bofur whispered, looking back at Alexa with a grin "That's-that's amazing lass," he breathed.

Nori, however, didn't take it the same way, yelping he cried "Arrrrggh Help! Help! I'm floating! Help me! Help me!" he chanted, gaining the attention of every single Dwarf at the camp – excluding Kili and Fili of course. A chorus of voices shouted out "Help him," "Grab his feet,", and "I can't pull him down,"

Bifur, Bofur, and Alexa looked on not knowing what to do or say. Bofur and Bifur, however, found a solution - laughter filled the panicked Dwarves' ears.

"Y-Ya should see yer faces," Bofur pointed with his arm outstretched. They looked at the two laughing Dwarves and the very red, very guilty looking Alexa.

"WHA' 'AVE YER DONE WITCH?!" Dwalin shouted across the camp, pointing a meaty finger at Alexa - this sobered the two laughing Dwarves quickly. The Dwarf stormed over, mere centimetres from her face "Wha' 'ave ya done te him?"

Sighing Alexa gently placed Nori back on the ground, peering over Dwalin's shoulder, "I'm sorry Nori, I was merely showing Bofur and Bifur what abilities I had," the Dwarf, however, wasn't listening – he was too busy kissing the ground.

She looked back at Dwalin "You have to admit, that," she said, pointing behind him at Nori "Is a little funny," She turned her attention back on Dwalin, the Dwarf in question looked away from her as soon as she did, his ears burning red. _Was he-was he checking me out?_

She smiled to herself at the thought. Looking around she noticed all of the Dwarves' attention was still on Nori – with Bifur and Bofur walking over to apologize. Realizing that no one would see or know for that matter - Alexa stepped closer to the Dwarf, their chests slightly brushing.

"Don't you think?" she purred, stroking his chest straps – firmly enough so he could feel it.

"I-I," he stuttered, swallowing quite audibly.

Alexa smirked moving her hand up, she ran her fingers through his beard lightly "Yes. I-I see why ya thunk-why ya thunk so lass," he stammered; eyes slightly closed.

_New game!_ She thought,_ see how many shades of red Dwalin can turn_. She stepped away from the still stammering Dwarf, _Oh, this will be fun his ears are still burning_! A crash interrupted her thoughts.

"TROLLS!" Fili shouts as he bowls into camp with his brother not far behind.

"They-they took the ponies. Bilbo went to-went to," they puff.

_Bilbo? Oh, they didn't._ Alexa stalked over to the little shits, "Don't tell me YOU left Bilbo – a Hobbit who has never been out in the real world, alone with Trolls?!"

They both smiled sheepishly "Well… We didn't leave him per se," Fili defends, though stops as he sees both Alexa's and Thorin's glares.

He gulps "We left him. With the Trolls,"_ I fucking knew it! They left him like a lamb for slaughter and high tailed it out of there… Cowards!_

"We have to kill the Trolls, it's too dangerous to sleep with them here. Gather your weapons and get ready to fight," Thorin orders, seeing Alex's glare he adds "And… Save the Hobbit,"

The Dwarves scurry about grabbing various weapons – Swords, axes, daggers, _a-a slingshot?_ "Alexa, you stay here," Thorin orders, what? oh hell no!

"Thorin there is no way I'm not joining you," she says sternly,

"He's right lass, lifting a Troll won't help the situation," Bofur puts lightly, squeezing her arm softly. She grumbled incoherently, watching as the Dwarves run off into the forest. 

**FIRST POV**

Shrugging off my cloak I fold it hastily, tucking it in my pack; I pace back and forth around the camp._ Stubborn Dwarves, they need me._ Reaching down my hips to my belt, my fingers find the familiar cold metal "Oh, I'm coming boys, whether you want me or not," I mutter.


	7. Chapter 5: Giants of Gantua?

Reaching down my hips to my belt, my fingers find the familiar cold metal "Oh, I'm coming boys, whether you want me or not," I mutter.

**/**

"Well at least those Trolls didn't take you, boy," I say, stroking Ardeth's mane softly. Though I'm surprised, he's got to be the biggest one of the lot – considering he's a horse and eats like a pig.

The neighs of startled ponies catch my attention, snapping my head up, all of the supposed 'missing' ponies ran towards me. _Well, they managed to save the ponies at least._

Peering down at the earth, between the ponies' hoof prints, I notice rushed footsteps in the mud. _Must be the Dwarves._ Following the tracks, the voices of the Dwarves become clearer to my ears.

"Get yer foot outta ma back!" one growls. _Must be Dwalin_, I reason, laughing quietly to myself. Focusing once more at the task at hand – I glance around the forest, only just making out a red glow in the dark. Walking towards the glow, I come to a clearing, _well shit!_

**ALEXA'S POV**

Shit indeed. Not one or two, but all of the Dwarves including the Hobbit were being held hostage by three very large, very smelly Trolls. Her eyes watered, lips turned in disgust. _Force, that's strong!_

Taking a deep breath, she looked around the opening, counting she noticed that around half the Dwarves were tied to a spit, rotating over a roaring fire – while the other half along with the Hobbit was tied up in sacks.

Alexa pondered for a moment, she could just walk out and slice the buggers to pieces with her lightsaber – but then again, the Dwarves said they didn't need her. _Let's see if they can get themselves out of this one_, she thought. Listening in she discovered the three Trolls were called Bert, William and Tom – William seemed the least weak-minded of the three.

"Wait, wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" Bilbo cried out frantically.

"Eh?" Bert grunted,

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori yelled, his voice drowning out as he was turned away from the Hobbit - by Tom on the spit.

"Half-wits? Wha' does that make us?" Bofur reasoned – also on the turning spit.

Alexa looked on at the brave Hobbit, mulling over whether or not to see how it turns out. _Eh, I'll help him if he needs it..._ _Besides this would help him get Thorin on his side._ She thought, watching as Bilbo attempted to get the company out from being the Troll's dinner.

Alexa smirked, _Ha! Skin them first, oh Bilbo_. She watched on stifling her laughter. Focusing on the scene, she caught a flash of grey fabric. _Dammit, Gandalf! Just a few more minutes!_ That thought changed quickly though as she watched the one called Bert stomp towards the Dwarves in sacks.

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf," He roughly grabbed Bombur, picking him up in a jest to eat him. _Fuck! I'm coming Bombur!_

Alexa ran out into the opening, screaming at the top of her lungs – not as a typical damsel in distress 'Oh save me' scream, more of a 'Get attention off said Dwarf NOW!' scream. Bilbo, Bombur, the Trolls and all the Dwarves – even Gandalf stared at her startled._ Well I got their attention,_ she thought wryly.

"And what are you? Some sort of screeching banshee?" ignoring the Troll, she came up with a plan quickly.

_Okay, there are three massive fucking Trolls and just me – Gandalf will most likely stay hidden so he can turn them to stone when the sun rises. I can't use my lightsaber, there's too many of them - I'll have to even the teams..._ Alexa smirked evilly at the Trolls,_ Oh, this is going to be fun._ Before the Trolls could even think about grabbing her, she turned her attention to the one called Bert.

"You will place the Dwarf down on the ground," she stated quite calmly. Various emotions flashed across the faces of the Dwarves', worry being the most common – the Hobbit, however, had a look of curiosity. He knew the moment she stepped into his home - she was different.

Bert looked on at the Dwarf, face loss of all emotion. "I will place the Dwarf down on the ground," he repeated, placing Bombur down as he did so.

Bilbo and the Dwarves looked on rather confused. _Did he-did he just listen to her?_ \- one Dwarf, however, Bofur to be exact was simply grinning. Tom and William observed their counterpart warily, "Bert, what are' you doing? Don't let the Dwarf go!" William shouted, waving his large hand as he did so – but Bert didn't reply, for he had heard nought from him or anyone but Alexa for that matter.

Smirking slightly, Alexa winked at Thorin, who was gazing at her with a mixture of confusion and awe. Moving her sights to Tom – who had been previously turning the spit, Alexa said smoothly, "You will release the Dwarfs from the spit," Hearing this, Tom too lost all emotion in his face.

"I will release the Dwarves from the spit," he said, repeating Alexa's words, he made for the spit.

"Don't listen to 'er Tom," William growled, turning towards Alexa he pointed an accusing finger at the woman.

"What have you done to em witch?!" _Ugh! why does everyone think I'm a witch around here? I'm a Jedi for crying out loud, not some ugly, pointy-nosed whore on a broomstick!_

William in a rage, charged towards Alexa, his loud thumping feet shook the ground beneath her feet._ Oh, fuck me._ Acting quickly, Alexa thrust out her hand at the Troll, stopping his movement altogether with the force. She grunted lowly, sweat beginning to form on her brow,_ it's been too long since I've done this._ She knew if she didn't think of something quickly, she would be torn apart by a very pissed off Troll.

"You will attack William," Alexa managed to gasp out, almost falling to the ground as she did.

At her command, the two Trolls pivoted, their feet facing towards William. They charged. Rage overcame their once emotionless faces, as they leapt towards their friend – Bert went for his chest while Tom swung his fist at Williams' mouth, knocking out what teeth the Troll had left.

"Arrrrrgh!" William yelled, falling heavily onto the wooden structure that once held the company's ponies.

While this was all going down, the Dwarves gasped at the scene in front of them – frozen in shock. Alexa had commanded two of the Trolls to release them and then fight the other Troll, they had definitely underestimated her. Thorin watched on from his sack in awe,_ the Wizard wasn't lying after all._ The Dwarves on the spit, however, weren't taking much notice. Well the ones hovering directly over the fire weren't, they were a bit preoccupied at the moment, trying to blow out the fire.

The Trolls were fighting like dogs, teeth snapping, arms swinging – anything for a glimpse of blood. Soon they were locked in one another arms, nearly rolling into the fire - kicking and thumping. William managed to snap off a thick branch swinging it towards Bert and Tom. He whacked them both with a branch in an attempt to bring them to their senses – Tom and Bert now unconscious, sailed across the forest floor towards the sacks full of Dwarves.

"Arrrrrrgh!" screamed the Dwarves – Kili sounding the loudest.

Alexa brought both her hands up, reaching towards the Dwarves, she felt the force flow through her once more. The screaming continued, rather loudly – though they were about to be squashed by two massive Trolls so it was expected.

**THORIN'S POV**

_Shouldn't they have made impact by now?_

Slowly, I opened my left eye before flinging the other one open in shock, I gasped, breath heavy – no more than four feet, hovering over me and the others, were the two Trolls. I watched as the Trolls floated away from us, landing on the makeshift fence for the ponies. Searching the area with my eyes, I see Alexa standing strong with her two feet planted firmly on the ground, her face frowning slightly in concentration. _I have truly doubted her._

A thumping interrupted my thoughts, behind Alexa the Troll William or whatever his name is was running towards the young woman with the very same branch he used to send the two Trolls flying over to me and the others.

"Alexa! Behind you!" I shouted, struggling to get out of a sack the Trolls had put me in. A hum stopped me from continuing, it sounded like a lot of bees had come out of nowhere. Snapping my head up I see that once again, I was wrong.

**FIRST POV**

"Alexa! Behind you!" Thorin shouted.

Quickly I spun around, flicking my dark auburn hair behind me. _Fuck! This is not my day._ William was less than a meter behind me, still charging towards me - I leapt, doing a full flip over him, landing hard on my feet. _Damn it's been a while._

The Troll in question spun his head around, searching for me - I watched him closely for any sudden movements. My hand trailed down to my belt, grasping the familiar cold metal of my lightsaber, _shit just got real!_ I grinned, making eye contact with Bofur, I mouth 'watch this!' to the Dwarf.

"Hey! Shithead, I'm over here!" I yelled at William, still smirking at Bofur who was looking at me, shaking his head worriedly. I stood still, eyes closed and feet planted in the form my Master once taught me long ago. I held my lightsaber in front of me, inactivated.

The Dwarves looked on in confusion – what was she going to do with a handle? Throw it at him? Activating my lightsaber, a hiss sounded from my hilt.

A forest green glow emitted from the sabre forming a blade, I smiled as the familiar hum filled my ears. William turned towards me, not paying attention to my lightsaber. _Oh, he will soon,_ I thought. Opening my eyes, I glanced towards where I last saw Gandalf, he stood behind a great boulder. I took notice of the faint light on the backs of the trees; _Dawn will be here soon,_ I thought.

Shouts startle me from my thoughts, _oh right the troll._ William was above me, the branch held above his head – ready to strike. I stood still, waiting for him to strike.

"What are you waiting for? Hit me you slug!" I yelled – for good measure.

William's face contorted in anger,_ finally!_ He brought his hands down, swinging the branch in my direction. Springing into action I summersault over the branch, landing on his right forearm._ Here goes nothing._

I quickly bring the sabre to his arm - before the Troll could react, I sliced off his arm with one swift move, leaving nothing but a stump just above his elbow, hopping down as I did so.

It fell with a loud thud, William screeched in pain, grasping what was left of his arm, groaning loudly Bert and Tom came to. Tangled in each other's limbs, they held their jaw's in their grey hands.

"Blimey! Tom, you're missing a few teeth," Bert howled, I watch on ready to take control of their minds again - if needed.

"The dawn will take you all!" I hear, _well about time Gandalf!_

Bert and Tom look towards Gandalf "Can we eat him too?" Bert says though he doesn't get a reply as Gandalf had split the rock – turning him and the others to stone. _Well, at least it got that one to stop screaming._ I thought to myself, shouting once again interrupted my thoughts. _Oh, right the Dwarves!_

I walked towards Bilbo, though it seemed Gandalf had already beaten me to it – helping the poor Hobbit out of his sack. I wink at him. "Nice work distracting the Trolls,"

Smirking I watch as Bilbo stammers, looking at his feet with a blush. "You-you did most of the work I-I just talked," I nodded at the Hobbit. _Oh, Bilbo, you did a lot more than that._ Spinning on my heels, I head over to Bombur.

"Hey Bombur, you okay? You took a bit of fall at the start, I'm sorry about that I did ask the Troll to place you down on the ground," I explain as I unravel the sack.

As soon as it hit his ankles the large Dwarf wrapped his meaty arms around me, squeezing tightly. "Thank you, lass," Bombur breathed, tears in his eyes.

Pulling back slightly, I look at him with a smile "That's okay Bombur, you got a family back home. I couldn't let you go back to them not in perfect condition," I joked, patting his arm lightly as I did, nodding he released his grip on me, moving to help his cousin Bifur out of his sack.

Looking around, I laugh slightly at the Dwarves still attached to the spit, "Oh, my poor babies," I call, skipping over to the spit.

"I'm nah a baby lass!" Dwalin growls, disgruntled.

"Oh? So, you don't want my help on getting down then?" I say softly at the Dwarf.

A loud chorus of disagreement courses through the Dwarves. "No lass we need your help,", "Please let us down lass,", "Come on Alexa," they called.

I stare at Dwalin expectantly "Say the magic word?"

Rolling his eyes, Dwalin stared almost pleadingly down at me "Please lass, help us," he mutters, looking down embarrassed at his state.

Glancing at the spit, I realize there was only one way I could get them down without hurting them. "Wha' are yer doing lass?" Bofur calls - I don't respond, smiling to myself.

I activate my lightsaber once more, the familiar green blade coming from the hilt "Please no. No lass," Bofur says dreadfully.

I walked towards the end of the spit, grasping my lightsaber firmly up at the ropes holding the spit together. "Don't worry, you're in safe hands," Gandalf says to the worried Dwarves.

I cut the thick rope in one go; the Dwarves fell towards the embers of the fire screaming. Using the force, I held out my hand, carrying them to the side and dropping them softly to the ground.

They continue to scream, some very girly - not realizing they were on the ground. I lost it. Laughing loudly, tears fell from my eyes, I collapsed on the ground, holding my stomach tightly.

"You-you should've seen your faces," I laughed. Steadily getting back to my feet as my laughter diminished, I began mocking their faces with a look of absolute terror.

"Nice scream, by the way, Fili," I said, glancing at the now reddened Dwarf "Not a word,"


	8. Chapter 6: A Whole Shit Ton of Running

**— Time Skip: A Few Minutes —**

**ALEXA'S POV**

"Alexa come down here," Nori called from within the cave.

"For the last time, it is a lightsaber. NOT A TORCH!" she screamed, sending the nearby birds flying.

Dwalin grunted in amusement "Well it certainly doesn' look like anythin' I've ever seen lass,"

She sighed, peering up at the Dwarf, "That's because my people have never been to this world before," she admitted ruefully.

Dwalin watched the young woman, eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Wha' do ya mean lass?" Alexa stared at him, wondering if she should tell him or not.

"Mr Dwalin, come here," she called lightly, the Dwarf in question looked at her warily but accepted and brisk-fully walked over, sitting down next to her.

Dwalin glanced at the woman, hands gripping his war hammer, he asked lowly "So?" Sighing once more she began her tale "As you witnessed before Mr Dwalin, I have abilities, abilities I'm sure not even the Wizard has," she noted, looking in the direction of the cave, he nodded thoughtfully.

"Aye, it wa' mighty impressive wha' yer did lass. It wa'-it wa' amazing," he said softly, looking down at his meaty hands as he did so.

Alexa turned her attention back on the burly Dwarf, she hummed lightly "Thank you Mr Dwalin-"

Dwalin raised his hand "Please, jus' Dwalin lass," he said gently.

"Dwalin, I hope I have not scared you or the others off with my abilities. I-I do not want you to be afraid," Alexa admitted, looking away from Dwalin.

Dwalin looked at Alexa astonished "Afraid? Us? Nah way lass, teh entire time I-we were scared ya would get hurt - We're naut afraid of ya or yer abilities lass,"

Alexa looked down relieved beyond relief "Thank you Dwalin… That means a lot,"

After a moment of silence, Alexa glanced at the Dwarf, making eye contact with him as she did, she saw his eyes thick of emotion. "I'm sorry lass, I should no' 'ave doubted ya or yer abilities," he added softly, blushing lightly under her gaze, he lowered his eyes back to his lap.

Alexa watched the blushing Dwarf tenderly; _he really is a softie_ she mused. Bringing her hand down to his, she squeezed it softly. "That's okay Dwalin, I can understand why though - I'm not your typical girl ay?" she laughed lightly, looking at the burly Dwarf - who was fighting a laugh of his own.

Dwalin cast his eyes to her hand upon his, slightly nodding at her words. Alexa stared off at the cave entrance, no sooner as she did Gandalf appeared holding two blades – peering under his lashes, Dwalin saw her staring after the Wizard. He looked at her in understanding.

"Go on then lass," Casting one last look at Dwalin she removed her hand from his slowly,

"Thanks again Dwalin,"

**FIRST POV**

"Find anything interesting?" I asked Gandalf, he looked down at the two swords.

"Oh, Well Alexa, Thorin found swords forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the first age," he replied, handing me one as he did.

Pulling the sword from the sheath, it was perfectly balanced weighing very little "And that one?" I ask Gandalf, as I return the sword to its sheath.

Gandalf glanced over at Bilbo "Oh, this one is for Mr Baggins. He shall need it on this journey," I nodded at his words.

"Well, here you go then," I say, handing him back the Elvish sword.

He nods, lips curving up slightly from under his moustache "Very impressive with the Trolls I must say, Alexa. Very impressive,"

I grin looking up at the tall Wizard "Ah yes, it's a good thing trolls are so weak-minded," Frowning slightly I continue "Though that bigger one William wasn't," Gandalf bent over, mouth mere inches from my ear.

"Well, you saved Bilbo and the Dwarves, for that matter. I am sure they are in your debt," he whispered, sending a knowing look at Thorin.

**— Time Skip: A Few Minutes —**

"Ahem!" Jumping slightly, I peered up at the noise, there in front of me stood Thorin.

"Something you need Thorin?" I ask,

"Uh-no not in particular. I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he said.

At this, I stare at him dead serious. "It's okay Thorin, it happens to the best of us," I say, patting his shoulder, he watched me confused.

"But I promise," I continue, no longer serious but playful.

"I won't tell a soul that the mighty Thorin Oaken-shield was tied up in a sack by Trolls,"

At hearing this Thorin's cheeks began to turn red, "No-no I meant sorry for doubting you," he corrected, coughing slightly.

"That's quite alright Thorin," I say, still grinning at the Dwarf prince. _Aha! Still got it!_

A Rustling noise sounds from the right of us, effectively breaking my wandering thoughts. "Something's coming," I shout.

"Gandalf-" Bilbo calls weakly out to the Wizard in fear. By now all of the Dwarves were standing together, ready for battle

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves!" Gandalf commands

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" sounds from the trees ahead.

Even though I had proved myself able to hold my own earlier, Dwalin grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him quickly - as he along with Bofur and the rest of the Dwarves made a line of defence, weapons at the ready. Sighing, I watched on behind Dwalin's broad back. _Ugh! Why do Dwarves have to be so unbelievably stubborn? Though it's quite endearing,_ I pondered, smiling at the Dwarf's back.

**ALEXA'S POV**

Turns out she didn't need to stay behind the Dwarf's defence for long, as an old man on a sleigh pulled by massive rabbits appeared.

"Radagast! Radagast the brown. Ah, what on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf called out to the man.

_Wait, Radagast? Where have I heard that name before..._ Thinking back to a few days ago Alexa could recall a talk about Wizards. _Oh! This must be the Wizard who resides in the forest with animals,_ she thought, peering down at the rabbits as she did. _It certainly explains the rabbits._

Seeing as there was no danger, the Dwarves put down their weapons – though some looked on at the stranger warily. "I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong," mutters Radagast. _Well that's just peachy,_ Alexa thought.

"Yes?" Gandalf replies, frowning slightly. Radagast, however, didn't continue, seemingly losing his train of thought. He continued to open and close his mouth repeatedly, like a fish.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh I had a thought, and now I've lost it! It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue," Radagast mumbled frantically, Gandalf stepped closer to the old Wizard, arm outstretched.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all. It's a silly old-" Radagast informs just as Gandalf reaches into his mouth, pulling out a bug of some kind and placing it in the Wizard's hands.

"Stick insect," he finished, looking gleefully at the bug in his hands

"You've got to be kidding me," I mutter to Nori.

"He had a bug in his mouth? What next a birds nest under his-" As if proving her point, at that moment Radagast lifted his hat, dusting off some dirt as he did. This action showcased a bird's nest along with two bluebirds seated comfortably where his hat once was.

Nori stifled a laugh while Alexa giggled "Well…" she murmured to Nori – and Bofur as he had joined their little circle.

"That would explain the bird shit on his face," she finished, lips turned in a grin, the two Dwarves beside her laugh loudly attracting the attention of the entire company and the two Wizards – shoving them lightly, the two began to cough equally as loud.

"Sorry bout that," Bofur coughed, still grinning.

"Must have been some – ahem – some dust down the er throat," Nori added, coughing as he spoke. Alexa rolled her eyes, _way to go, guys, even Ben wouldn't believe that!_

**— Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes Later —**

A howl echoed through the woods, breaking the two Wizards from their very long chat. "Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo stutters,

"Wolves? No, tha' is not a wolf," Bofur says, with a knowing look.

Alexa knew of a creature with such a howl, it had to be a Warg. She knew it to be true when she glanced at Bofur. At that very moment two Wargs leapt from the forest towards the company. Before they could do any damage, Thorin kills the first one with his new blade while the second is shot down by one of Kili's arrow and finished off by Dwalin's war hammer.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," yelled Thorin, making his way through the alert company.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo questioned.

Gandalf spun towards Thorin "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your Kin? He commanded.

"No one," Thorin defended, angry at Gandalf's allegation.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf demanded, louder than before - Alexa stomped towards Gandalf pissed beyond belief.

"He obviously didn't tell anyone you blasted Wizard! But your loud ass fucking shouting just alerted the rest of the pack of our location," she muttered angrily, mere inches from said Wizards face.

"No one I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin roared, fed up with the Wizard's accusations.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf replied, quieter than before.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin grunts,

Alexa nodded with his words "Agreed! Let's get the hell outta here,"

"We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted," Ori called from above. _Blast!_

"I'll draw them off," Radagast announces to the company, effectively ending the bickering of the frantic company.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you," Gandalf said warily, walking brisk-fully towards Radagast as he did.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits! I'd like to see them try," Radagast says smugly at Gandalf. _Finally! We are leaving before we become dog food, fantastic!_

Radagast leaves the company, riding away on a sleigh lead by his rabbits. _Oh, this better work,_ Alexa thought, running side-by-side with Nori and the company. They come to an open field, large rocks sticking out of the ground here and there.

"Well at least we're not completely out in the open," Nori muttered to Alexa quietly, she nodded along with his words, hoping for the best possible outcome of all of this.

Radagast takes his rabbits for a spin, twisting and turning through the dry grass, ducking under rocks. All and all distracting the Wargs and their riders from the company, whilst getting them further and further away from the said company running in the opposite direction.

"Stay together!" Gandalf commands, near the end of the company.

"Move!" Thorin grunts, running at the head of the company towards another massive boulder, the company along with the Wizard follows their leader blindly. Ori picks up the pace from behind Alexa, running past the stopped company.

"Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin shouts, reaching for the young Dwarf and yanking him back behind the rock to safety.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf yelled, pulling the Dwarves in the direction to the hidden pass. When Alexa ran over, Gandalf grasped her shoulder tightly to prevent her from moving.

"We are making for The Hidden Pass, lead the Dwarves," he mutters into her ear, she nodded jogging along to catch up to the company.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin demanded, panting from exhaustion – having just missed the Wizards and Alexa's interaction. Gandalf doesn't reply, opting to follow after the company instead.

The company comes to yet another boulder, however, on this one is a Warg with its rider, sniffing the air as it prowled around. Thorin glanced at Kili, nodding slightly. Kili wrapped his fingers around an arrow, notching it in the bowstring, he breathed out deeply. Moving quickly, he came out from under the boulder and shot at the Warg, hitting it just below its shoulder blade.

The Warg fell screaming towards the company, with its rider tumbling down off the creature. Swiftly Alexa removed her lightsaber from her belt, activated the blade and sliced the foul creature's head clean off; making a dull thud as it hit the earth. The Dwarves, however, were not as quick, the Warg had gotten out several animalistic screeches before they were able to silence the beast. This, in turn, attracted the attention of the rest of the pack.

"Move! Run!" yelled Gandalf, running at the front of the company with Alexa by his side.

"There they are!" Gloin shouts, informing the company of the oncoming Orcs.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf commands, disappearing behind a boulder with Alexa.

They skidded down the hole in the ground, Alexa waited at the bottom for the rest – but they did not come. Bilbo and the Dwarves stayed above ground, not noticing the two leave. The Dwarves got out their weapons, while Bilbo stood behind them shivering in fear.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted face turned away from the company.

"Kili shoot them!" commanded Thorin, fighting off a Warg as he did.

"We're surrounded," Fili yells, watching as the Orcs came closer towards the company, closing their ranks.

"Where are Alexa and Gandalf?" Kili asked the company, shooting down another Warg.

Dwalin looked around, true to his word, Alexa and the Wizard was nowhere to be seen. "He has abandoned us!" Dwalin shouts back, not willing to believe that Alexa had too.

Hearing the bickering from inside the cave, Alexa and Gandalf looked at each other "You've got to be kidding me," Gandalf huffed in reply.

Deciding enough is enough Alexa jumped – using the force of course – to get back up and out of the hole, Gandalf followed close behind. "Over here you idiots!" she screamed.

Gandalf joined her "This way you fools," he yelled, heading back down the passage while Alexa stayed up, just in case.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, Go, GO!" Thorin shouts, standing beside Alexa as each Dwarf ran over to the boulder hiding the secret passage.

"Nine, ten," Gandalf counts below the surface, making sure everyone made it.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin screamed at his nephew. Kili kept shooting, _waste of arrows if you ask me,_ Alexa thought as she watched.

"Come on Kili! We have to go!" she yelled. Finally, Kili turned around, running towards his uncle and the screaming woman. Alexa looked behind Kili for any dangers, her eyes caught an Orc notching its own arrow._ This is not our day._

"KILI DUCK!" she screamed, throwing her lightsaber precisely over Kili's lowered head and towards the unexpecting Orc.

Thorin gasped watching as the Orc sliced in two, he looked at Alexa deadpanned "Well how are you going to get it back?" Alexa looked at the Dwarf, smirking she held her hand out towards the field. Within moments her weapon was back in her hands, deactivated.

Thorin looked at her shocked "I-I want one," Alexa scoffed, watching as Kili ran past them in a blur.

"Please Thorin. You would cut your own limb off within seconds of holding it,"

Before he could reply she was down the tunnel. Scoffing himself Thorin followed after the woman – but not before he imitated her voice. "Oh, please Thorin, you would cut your limb off within seconds of holding it," The company stifled their laughter as the Dwarf came down, hearing every word.

At that moment a familiar horn went off, Alexa smiled slightly to herself; _I'm coming, Ben._ Suddenly an Orc fell into the passage, landing at Thorin's feet. He poked it with his sword, still cautious. Realizing it was dead he turned it over.

"Elves," he muttered angrily, dropping the arrow from his hand.

"I cannot see where teh pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin announced, asking the company.

"Follow it, of course," Bofur replied.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf agreed, smiling knowingly at Alexa, who followed the Dwarf, eager to see her boy again.


	9. Chapter 7: Rivendell

**ALEXA'S POV**

Alexa and the company walked along the pathway towards Rivendell. Alexa was so excited, she could barely hold herself back from running, though she was travelling with a group that had 'I hate Elves' plastered on their foreheads; so, she pretended otherwise.

Shortly, they came to an opening, Alexa hung back not wanting to seem too enthused to the Dwarves about coming to the Elvish home. Gandalf looked on at the scene, Bilbo pushed past him to get a better look – he gasped. Looking around he saw a river twisting round the Elven structure built into the rock, he saw waterfalls pouring out from the city and into the river.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the common tongue, it's known by another name," Gandalf said a smile on his lips.

"Rivendell," Bilbo breathed in awe. Alexa watched on from beside Gandalf at the Hobbit, smiling knowingly; for she had the same reaction as Bilbo all those years ago.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea," Gandalf informs the company, still smiling.

Thorin glared at the Wizard, coming back up the steps of the mountain pass "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy," he sneered, a deep frown etched on his face.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oaken-shield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf scolded the Dwarf.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try and stop us," Thorin retaliated, ignoring the Wizard's words. Gandalf huffed at the Dwarf's stubbornness.

"Of course, they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which why you leave the talking to me," Gandalf says, having lost the smile on his face to an even deeper frown than Thorins.

_Force! you can smell the testosterone!_ Alexa thought, watching the two bicker. Eventually, Thorin gave in, slumping his shoulders slightly he stepped aside so Gandalf could pass and therefore lead the company down to the Elven city.

Alexa walked at a slow pace – against her own will - behind Bofur and Bifur towards the city, she grew impatient, an urge to run into the city to find Ben overwhelmed her. Eventually, they came to the courtyard, she glanced up at the familiar Elven warrior statues when a shocking thought came to her._ Oh, shit! How do I tell the Dwarves I've been living here for the past four years? Wait! I'll just tell them the mayhem I've caused over the years. They won't hate me, will they? Who am I kidding they hate Elves!_ She thought, peering around at the disgruntled company.

Soon the eyes of the company are drawn to an Elf gracefully making his way towards the company down a set of marble stairs. His straight brown hair waved about his narrow shoulders as he descended, he approached the company towering over those in his path. _Lindir?_

"Mithrandir," Lindir greeted Gandalf, causing the Wizard to turn around to face him.

"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf replied, passing his staff back and forth through both hands. _Wow! Gandalf's nervous! Never thought I'd see the day,_ Alexa thought, coming out from behind the Dwarves – some sending a worried glance towards her.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said to Lindir in common – as the Elf had been speaking in Elfish previously.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," Lindir informed Gandalf, causing him to frown deeply.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked warily. A horn sounded from behind the Wizard, swiftly turning around on his feet he saw Elrond and his battalion gallop towards the company.

"Ifridî bekâr!" Thorin commanded, this caused the Dwarves to close ranks.

They shoved Bilbo and Alexa behind them, closing them in a circular defence formation to protect them. Though it didn't do much for Alexa, since she was taller than all of the Dwarves her head stuck above the group awkwardly – though she was thankful she could see.

Elrond and the rest of his group circled the Dwarves on their horses. _Not making the situation any better,_ Alexa thought, peering at the Elven troops awkwardly as she did.

"Gandalf," he called out.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf replied, making his way over to his friend he spoke in Elvish.

Elrond hopped off his horse, closing the distance between him and the Wizard, continuing to speak in Elvish. For what felt like an eternity, Alexa and the company watched on having no clue what the hell the two were on about.

"Hey!" Alexa called out, gaining the attention of the Elf and Wizard.

"Unless you want to translate, speak common," the Dwarves looked on shocked at Alexa, Thorin turned, whispering to Dwalin.

"I like this one," Dwalin nodded in agreement, still glaring at the Elf.

Elrond looked towards Alexa, a flash of recognition went through his eyes, he smiled slightly, nodding. He turned back to Gandalf as if nothing happened, and begun talking once more – though this time in common.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near," Elrond continued, glancing at the company as he did.

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf admitted sheepishly.

During their talk, the Dwarves broke their circle formation as Thorin had stepped towards the Elf. This drew the attention of Lord Elrond, who looked at Thorin knowingly. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain,"

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin grunted in reply, Elrond looked on amused.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain," he told Thorin.

"Indeed, he made no mention of you," Thorin responded bluntly, not bothering to sugar coat it.

Slightly fed up with the Dwarf, he shifted back over to Gandalf, speaking in Elfish once more. Alexa though wasn't paying attention; she was too busy looking around for Ben. When she couldn't find him, she reached out in the force with her mind, she called out to Ben. _"I'm here Ben! I'm back home with the company,"_ she felt a rush of excitement flow into her suddenly - he's coming. She was brought out of her trance when shouting filled her ears.

"Wha' is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin shouted at the Elf, infuriated.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food," Gandalf informed the riled Dwarf. Alexa watched on humorously as the Dwarves came together in small groups, talking about the Elf's offer.

"Ah well, in tha' case, lead on," Gloin confirmed, hustling past his fellow Dwarves to get to the food first.

Alexa began to follow after when she heard a voice call out to her. "Nice to see you are here in one-piece Alexa. He has missed you greatly,"

Peering over her shoulder, she confirmed it to be Elrond "Good to be back Lord Elrond, I have missed him too. Now I must get back to the company, force knows what those Dwarves would do if I stayed any longer," she smiled slightly, bowing respectfully towards the Elf who she had grown to admire; before sprinting off in the direction of the Dwarves.

"Try it just a mouth full," Dori said, regarding a piece of lettuce.

"I don't like green food," Ori replied, disgusted.

Dwalin fisted his bowl full of greens "Where's the meat?" he asked annoyed.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked, looking around the room as he did.

"What took you so long?" Nori called from the table across the room, slowing her pace to a walk she strolled over to the table, sitting down next to Bofur, opposite Nori.

"Lord Elrond wanted to talk to me," she vaguely replied.

"An' why's that lass? Does he know ya?" Bofur added, interested in why the Elven Lord wanted to talk to her.

"Yes, he does know me, he said he was glad I made it in one piece," The two Dwarves looked at each other warily.

"And how does he know you?" they asked, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, Nori looked at her questioningly both eyebrows raised, sighing she gave in.

"Well for the past four years I have been living here,"

The chatter at the table suddenly stopped, all Dwarves glanced at her having heard everything. Thorin scoffed at her, angry she had kept such information from them.

"Is there anything else you haven't told us?" he grunted from the head of the table, fists clenching. Alexa slouched in her chair, willing for it to swallow her whole.

"Well-"

**— Time skip: Rewind a Few Minutes —**

**BEN'S POV**

I was busy playing with Estel when I heard it. "I'm here Ben! I'm back home with the company,"

Excitement shot through me, she's home she's finally home! Calling out to Estel, I explain to him what I heard. He grinned at me. "What are you waiting for? Go see her!" he yelled. I nodded, truly happy since she first left - I ran following the force to her._ I can't wait!_

Skidding to a stop, I come to the dining area, glancing around I see her and a bunch of Dwarves sitting together at a table. I grin, running as fast as my feet could carry me.

"MUMMY!" I yelled, rushing towards her.

**— Time skip: To Present Moment —**

**THIRD POV**

"Well-"

"MUMMY!"

Piping her head up, Alexa saw Ben running towards her with a massive grin on his face. She stood up quickly, knocking the seat backwards, she ran around the table to him. They collided, arms wrapping around his body, she lifted him and spun him around.

Bringing him to her hip she papered his face with kisses, he giggled hands coming up to grasp at her face as she did. The company watched on at the two dumbfound, opening and closing their mouths in shock. After reuniting, Alexa brought Ben over to the Dwarves on her hip smiling widely.

Thorin was the first to speak "W-what you-you didn't tell us you were-you were with child!" he gasped out, shocked.

Alexa laughed, taking her seat next to Bofur again. "Well for starters you didn't ask," That earned her a stern look from Thorin, an eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Second, he-he's not my child," a few sighs of relief came from the company. _That's weird,_ "I rescued him when he was a babe from genocide," she added, serious once more.

Ben looked up at her questioningly; Alexa had told him very vague details about the Jedi purge as it still hurt her to talk about it, he hadn't heard about the event until it was the night of the fourth anniversary. It wasn't intentional, but she was drunk, pissed in fact, the details just flooded out, ever since he had never asked her about it again.

Taking his eyes off of Alexa, Ben turned to look at the company, curiosity filling him. "Hello there," he waved, "I am Ben," he grinned.

Bofur looked at the boy with his own dimpled smile "Well hello Ben, I am Bofur," he said, bowing as much as he could while sitting. "At yer service,"

Alexa went around the table, introducing Ben to the Dwarves "That one there with the tattoo's - you see him,"

"Yeah!" Ben grinned.

Alexa looked at Dwalin "That there is Dwalin, he's Balin – the kind white-bearded Dwarfs' brother," Ben looked on at the Dwarf in awe, he knew from the look of him that he was a proper warrior.

Ben stretched his arm across the table towards Dwalin "Nice to meet you, Mr Dwalin,"

Dwalin looked at his hand weirdly "He wants you to shake it," Alexa informed, grinning at Dwalin.

Peering over at Alexa, Dwalin nodded, shaking Ben's hand stiffly "Aye, nice te meet yer too laddie,"

Continuing on Alexa went through each Dwarf "This is Nori," said Dwarf smiled mischievously, he ushered Ben closer.

"By any chance, Ben. Do you have abilities like Alexa?" Ben smiled slyly,

"Yes Mr Nori, I shall show you later," Nori nodded at the boy, slapping him lightly on the back,

"See you then aye?"

"Aye!"

Alexa watched the interaction intrigued, "Yer know," Bofur started, nudging Alexa "That ain't gonna end well,"

Alexa hummed thoughtfully "Yeah probably," she adopted a mischievous grin of her own "But I really want to see how it ends," Bofur laughed heartily at that, nodding vigorously in agreement.

"And this is the leader of the company, Thorin Oaken-shield," Alexa introduced.

She watched proudly as Ben bowed lowly. "Hello Mr Thorin, a pleasure to meet you,"

Thorin looked at the child thoughtfully "How old are you, Ben?" he asked, Ben looked down at his feet for a moment, then back up, making eye contact with Thorin once more.

"Four, Mr Thorin, sir," Thorin breathed out a laugh, "Wow," He said, now looking at Alexa with a grin,

"He's four and he has manners? Where were you when I was raising those two?!" Thorin stated, jesting at Fili and Kili.

"Oi!" they both yelled, which caused Thorin to stare at them knowingly, eyebrow raised. The brothers pouted, knowing they were never that polite, hell they still ain't. Thorin crouched down to Ben's height.

"So, tell me young Ben," Thorin stared at the boy seriously "Do you like Elves?"

At that Ben stifled a laugh. "They are okay,"

"It's fun to mess with them though," he added, looking at Thorin with a grin that reminded him of his own when he was a mere Dwarfling.

"Oh," Thorin said, "So, you have the same abilities to miss Alexa then," he said, casting a look at her as he did.

"Well no, uh I have a lot of training to do before I get that good," Ben replied, looking over at Alexa briefly. She was back at the table next to Bofur, laughing with him and Nori about something.

"Ah, of course, you do young one," Thorin said, bringing Ben's attention back to their conversation, "So tell me, what is your relationship with Miss Alexa?"

Ben thought for a moment "Well she is like my mother, though professionally speaking I am her Padawan learner," Thorin looked at the boy in confusion.

"Padawan learner? What is that?" he asked curiously,

"Oh, it's like an apprentice," Ben said.

"Thorin, Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you," Gandalf called. Cringing slightly, Thorin stood, glancing down at Ben.

"Well, that's my queue. nice meeting you Ben," he said, strolling towards the Wizard and the Elf, Thorin hummed lightly to himself. _Padawan learner, now that is new._

**— While their talk was happening —**

"You know-" Alexa started, having calmed down from her talk with Nori and Bofur. She peered under her lashes at Dwalin. "Ben seems to have taken a shine to you,"

Dwalin glanced at her awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck "Has he now? Cannot say I 'ave noticed," she sighed, _how stubborn can they get?_

"Don't be like that Dwalin," Alexa said, body stretching across the table, she whispered "I can sense the smug seeping off you," She watched as his ears burned red, smirking.

"Nah, I'm naut," he muttered,

"You may fool others, but you can't-fool me Dwalin. I know your preening underneath," she said, moving back to her original position at the table.

Before he could think of a comeback, out of the corner of his eye, Dwalin noticed Kili winking at an Elf-maid strumming the harp. Forgetting about his conversation with Alexa he glared at the young Dwarf. Alexa watched the exchange, knocking Bofur slightly. He looked at her expectantly, Alexa just grinned at him, gesturing to Kili, grinning himself he watched the scene unfold with rabid attention.

Noticing Dwalin's glare, Kili dropped his flirtatious smile "I can't say I fancy Elves myself, too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin," he defended, glancing at Bofur and Alexa, who just nodded thoughtfully along with him "Not enough facial hair for me," he finished.

Casting his eyes back at Dwalin once more, he motioned to an Elf walking behind him "Although, that one there's not bad," he said, watching the Elf as they strolled along.

Alexa stifled a giggle, _that's not an Elf-maid!_ As if reading her thoughts, Dwalin stretched his head across the table slightly "Tha's nah an Elf maid," Confirming his words, the Elf turned around, revealing that he is indeed a male.

Dwalin copied Kili's wink from earlier, sending the entire table bursting with laughter "That's funny," Kili muttered,

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't ya Kili boy?" Alexa joked, making the older Dwarves splutter. Bofur laughed along with Alexa at the young Dwarf who just looked at them weirdly, not understanding what she said.


	10. Chapter 8: Singing & Naked Dwarves

**THIRD POV**

Seated further away from the company there sat Gandalf and Lord Elrond, who were recently up until now, accompanied by the future Dwarven King, Thorin. As Lord Elrond was previously examining the swords Thorin had found in the Troll hoard. Now with Thorin gone back to the company, the two friends watched on, examining the unlikely group.

"Thirteen Dwarves, Alexa, and a Halfling? Strange travelling companions Gandalf," Elrond jest at the Wizard.

"These are the descendants of the house of Durin! The noble, decent folk," As Gandalf was finishing his sentence, the Dwarf Nori was peering around for onlookers before sneakily shoving a salt shaker into his tunic. Unknown to this, Gandalf continued defending the Dwarves.

"And they are surprisingly cultured. They've got a deep love of the arts,"

Nori swiftly turned to the female Elf behind him playing the harp with a look of distaste upon his face. "Change the tune why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral," he rubbed at his ear as if he was in pain.

At that, Oin, the groups medic piped up. "Did somebody die?" he asked, searching the room.

Bofur looked around the company, evidently coming to a conclusion. Standing from his seat, he smiled down at Ben with a playful glint in his eye.

"Alright lads there's only one thing for it," Climbing onto the table, Bofur outstretched an arm towards Gandalf and Lord Elrond and began to sing softly.

"There's annnnn," Turning back to the company, he crept along the table, all the while making a jig to go along with the song with a big ol' grin plastered on his face.

"Inn, a merry old inn

beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

One night to drink his fill,"

The Dwarves surrounding him joined in on his merry song, singing, clapping and pounding the table and floors with rhythm.

"Oooooh the ostler has a tipsy cat

that plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he runs his bow,

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

Now sawing in the middle,"

Feeling a tug at her sleeve, Alexa looked down at the cause. Ben. He had the biggest smile on his face, which in turn caused her lips to turn up into a smile. Following his pointing finger, Alexa caught sight of the disgusted looks on the surrounding Elves, especially the one who was previously playing the harp.

Alexa laughed at the sight - which usually got her into trouble, however, since the Dwarves were making such a ruckus, her laughter was drowned out. Alexa smiled down at Ben who was now pounding his fists on the table with the rest of the Dwarves.

"So, the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

a jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

'It's after three!' he said,"

Alexa grinned widely at the scene before her, Kili had consciously started a food fight which caused the entire company to, in a fit of passion and ecstasy throw the green food enthusiastically at Bofur as he drew the song to an end. Kili, however, didn't, opting to throw his across the room. Which to the amusement of Alexa hit the statue right next to a queasy looking Lindir.

**— Time Skip: An Hour Later —**

"Alexa, Lass. Where are ya an' Benny boy going?"

"Well Bofur, me and Benny boy are going to do some meditation," she quipped back with a smile.

"Ah, ya go do tha' lass," Bofur called, quickly turning his attention to Ben "Good luck ol' boy," he said, winking at him with a smile.

**— Time Skip: Five Minutes Later —**

"Now Ben," Alexa spoke quietly "Time to meditate," the young boy looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"I'm sorry Master, what? Meditate? I thought you were joking when you said that to Mr Bofur!" he moaned.

"Yes Padawan, meditate," Alexa quipped back, laughing slightly at the look on his face.

"But I can't! I've been trying ever since you've left, I-I just can't think of nothing! I don't know how you do it," Ben whined, looking at the ground in defeat, he tried to hold in his tears.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Ben in understanding "Come then, try. Copy my movements now,"

Peering from under his lashes he does as she says. Ben sat down on the cropped grass and straightened his back, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his lap - he sighed. "Now what?"

Alexa smiled wistfully at her young Padawan, "Now close your eyes,"

Alexa looked on as he closed his eyes. She watched as his hands curled into fists and his face turned in frustration. "Feel the earth around you, Ben. Feel the dirt in the ground, the worms wiggling about. Smell the air around you, the flowers, the dew and picture it, in your mind and reach out,"

A smile broke out on the boy's face "I-I can see it! I'm doing it!"

"Great work Ben! Now, focus. Some Jedi have the ability to see into the future, to predict what could come to pass,"

"Like you?" Ben asked,

"Yes Ben, like me," Alexa replied, she peered down at the ground, exhaling softly. She watched as Ben seemed to go into a state of calmness as he got absorbed in the meditation. Alexa watched on, proud of her Padawan, then she too closed her eyes and begun to meditate.

_**/**_

_"Alexa, wake up, Alexa… Alexa," he shook her lightly, smiling at the sleeping girl._

_"Hmmm?" Alexa yawned, rubbing at her eyes with her tiny fists._

_"Time to get up Alexa," he whispered, patting her arm gently. He watched as the young girl began to open her eyes. As she did, he waved his hand, the curtains opening with his action._

_"Come now young one," he murmured, strolling around the room to pick up her discarded robes._

_"Where are we going Master?" she asked groggily, flicking her auburn strands out of her vision._

_"We are going to the archives. I spoke with Master Yoda and he agrees that you are ready for your first mission," he whispered back. Lips twitching upwards into a grin as he saw the girls face light up_

_"A mission? Really? I-I can't believe it! Oh, thank you so much Master!" she gushed, wrapping her small arms around her Master's neck in excitement._

_"Yes, now come my Padawan, you must get changed,"_

_"Yes, Master,"_

_**/**_

_Alexa stared at her friend, who was attempting to stifle his laughter "Oh, shut up," she snarled._

_"I didn't say anything," he fired back, a smirk on his lips._

_"You didn't have to you little-"_

_"Ahem!" Jumping, Alexa whipped her head towards the noise._

_"Master!" she shrieked. Quickly she covered her face with her robes, rubbing at it harshly._

_"Alexa, what is that?"_

_"What is what Master?" she asked with an innocent tint in her voice, still rubbing at her face._

_"That," he said pointing at her covered face "On your face,"_

_"Oh, that? That's uh - that's, nothing,"_

_He sighed. Lightly grasping her cloak, his hand pulled the fabric away, her face came into view. Looking at the black marks adorning her face he turned his attention to the grinning man standing next to her. "What have you done now Kenobi?"_

_Said man, raised his hands in defence "I haven't done anything Master Mundi, I swear! She-she oh my," at that the man burst into laughter promoting Alexa to playfully swat him._

_"Master," Ki-Adi-Mundi turned his attention back to Alexa "I was attempting to show Obi-Wan that trick you always did when I was a child. It uh-it backfired," she looked down at her feet, humiliated._

_Her Master grinned, staring at her knowingly "Ha! I can see that my young Padawan, I suppose we should get you cleaned up – and get Knight Kenobi back later," he said, whispering the last part to her so said Knight wouldn't hear._

_"I look forward to it Master," she said, grinning mischievously at Obi-Wan as they walked away. He gulped audibly._

_"Oh, that one's going to be the death of me,"_

_**/**_

_"Are you sure about this?" the young man asked._

_"Yes! I've done this plenty of times," she assured, looking down at the ropes in her grasp._

_"Though most of them didn't turn out so good," she whispered._

_"WHAT?! NO! I WANT OFF!" he yelled at her, making fast movements to unravel the ropes wrapped around him._

_"Too late now Anakin!" she shouted back._

_And they were off. Speeding along, rapidly turning sharp corners all the while jostling fellow Jedi out of the way._

_"Look out!"_

_"' Scuse us" they called._

_Alexa and Anakin were racing downstairs and across corridors, using the force to carry them and their makeshift sledge._

_**-Elsewhere-**_

_Two cloaked figures were walking around the familiar corridors of the Jedi Temple._

_"So, Master Mundi, I hear you are thinking about putting Alexa through the trials?" one asked._

_"Yes, Master Kenobi, I do believe she is ready for the trials," Mundi replied, lips curving slightly at the thought._

_"I think she-"_

_Distant shouting interrupted their talk._

_"What in the blazes," Obi-Wan muttered,_

_The two looked at each other confused, both hearing the unknown ruckus coming closer towards them._

_"Woo-hoo! Didn't I tell you this would be fun Ani?" Alexa cheered, peering over at the grinning man next to her._

_"Yeah! definitely, Lexi, this is-oh force,"_

_"What?" Alexa asked, staring at Anakin confused. He merely looked straight ahead, his face turning whiter by the second._

_"ALEXA!" "ANAKIN!"_

_Well shit_

_**/**_

"Master?"

"Huh? What?"

Soft hands roamed her cheeks, brushing her tears away. "Are you okay?"

Alexa opened her eyes, coming face to face with Ben. "Yes Ben, I'm fine. I just-" she peered into his baby blue eyes, the eyes that reminded her so much of Obi-Wan.

"Meditating just brought up a few old memories that's all," She grasped his little hands and held them in her much larger ones.

"Now," she said, a smile returning to her face.

"I think that's enough for today, how about you go and play with Estel ay?" Ben's face lit up, a grin of his own on his face, Alexa watched as Ben ran off back towards the city to find his friend.

**— Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes Later —**

**ALEXA'S POV**

As she was walking back to the city, Alexa thought back to her meditation session with Ben. It had been ages since she had mediated last, as she had been afraid of what she might see. Thankfully all the memories were of happier times, before the dark times, before the purge. Alexa scowled slightly at the thought, all of her happiness gone. All because of-

"OI! Watch it, Nori!" Kili yelled.

"Or what aye? What are you going to do about it?" Nori hollered back, a sly smirk on his face.

The sounds of loud splashing followed by shouting came from one of the openings near Alexa, which unintentionally broke her from her current thought. Brisk-fully she walked down the corridor to find out what was going on. As the shouting soon erupted into laughter, Alexa felt her curiosity peak, quickly dashing around the corner Alexa came face to face with a company of naked Dwarves.

_Ooo Elrond's gonna be pissed!_ She thought, laughing under her breath as she watched her companion's roughhouse in the Elvish fountain. As if Elrond had read her mind, he along with Lindir walked around the corner, also getting an eyeful of the Dwarves.

Turning towards the two Elves, Alexa raised both of her hands in innocence. "I swear, I had no part in this," Elrond nodded slightly, while Lindir just stood there, cheeks red with a horrified look on his face.

Stifling a laugh, Alexa managed to get out a quick "I'll talk to them," before fast walking off in the directions of said Dwarves.

Unable to hold it in any longer she succumbed, her laughter joyful as it was received her two heated glares at the back of her head, uncaring she paid it no mind and continued laughing. _Oh, the look on Lindir's face was priceless!_

Coming to the edge of the fountain, it seemed none of the Dwarves had noticed her presence. Quickly sneaking one last quick peek because why not? she glanced around the Dwarves, she realized that their group was missing three members of the company.

Coughing lightly, she managed to catch Ori's attention. Said Dwarf instantly covered his groin and made a rather high pitched squeak, therefore catching a nearby Bofur's attention. Unlike Ori, Bofur strutted over to Alexa with confidence, flexing where he could. This, in turn, caused Alexa to laugh, promoting a dimpled grin from Bofur.

"Would you care to join us lass? The waters cool,"

Upon addressing her, the rest of the Dwarves realized they had an audience. Loud shouts and grunts of protest and embarrassment rang out, the ruckus only further encouraged Alexa to continue looking.

Giggling quietly to herself, she looked around the fountain of shocked Dwarves, many now coming to their senses. She caught the eye of red-faced Dwalin standing tall in all his glory, smirking she not at all subtly gazed over his very muscular body. _Damn, he is shredded! It wasn't the tunics that made his body that big._

At seeing her wandering gaze, said Dwarf blushed even redder, starting from the tips of his ears and moving quickly to his neck and cheeks. Finally coming to his senses, Dwalin covered his groin with his tattooed hands.

Smirking slightly at the said Dwarf, Alexa winked subtly at him making his face redder than any apple she had ever seen. Still keeping eye contact with Dwalin, she replied to Bofur's last query.

"Oh no need, I'm already wet," At that, the Dwarves burst out laughing, the awkwardness of the previous moment forgotten. Now full of confidence; Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Nori began acting like peacocks, flexing their bodies and strutting their way towards her with large grins on their faces.

"So, lass… We light your forge aye?" Nori quipped, noises of agreement sounded from the three beside him. Keeping up the act, she sauntered towards them and opened her mouth.

"Whatcha gonna do about, aye?" she egged on with a grin of her own. The Dwarves grin only grew wider at hearing her response,

"Well lass," Bofur begins "I can help you with that," he flirts, holding a hand out for her.

Before she could respond with a flirtatious comment of her own, Nori piped up "What do you mean you?" he accused, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Bofur.

"Yeah! What do you mean just you?" Kili and Fili interjected. Scratching his neck with his hand softly, Bofur grimaced slightly "Well er-"

Alexa watched with a small smile on her face as a fight broke out between the four Dwarves. It seemed the four were proving to be a good show for the rest of the company, glancing around she could already see a few of them betting over who was going to come out the victor.

Seeing as there was no clear winner as of yet, Alexa decided to also enjoy the water of the fountain. Moving further along the rim of the fountain she found just the spot to sit and watch the 'fight' - which was now looking more like a typical catfight, with Kili and Fili finally turning on each other and swatting the other with their hands, necks outstretched away to avoid getting hit.

Sitting firmly on the rim of the fountain, she unstrapped her boots and rolled up her pant legs just over the knee, dipping her feet into the cool water, she let out a sigh of content. Leaning back, she squinted slightly at the water, wiggling her feet around she thought about what she saw. _And to think, I've been travelling all this time with a load of eye candy!_

Turning her attention back over to the lads, she watched as the fight soon diminished, the four Dwarves now sat on the base of the fountain, turning their heads back and forth in confusion, wondering where Alexa had gone to. A deep chuckle sounded next to her, effectively taking her attention from the frantic looking Dwarves. Turning her head towards the noise she saw none other than Thorin Oaken-shield.

"Thorin," She addressed, taking her eyes back to the water. He hummed in reply, sitting down heavily next to her.

"I hear you are causing quite a ruckus," he said, his deep voice sending a shiver down her spine. _Damn these Dwarves! I'm going to need WAY more pants if they keep this up._

"In my defence, I was just going along with it!" she defended, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides, attempting to calm down ;). At hearing her response, a laugh burst from Thorin's lips, rocking his whole body.

"I'm not accusing you, Alexa, aha. I-I- ahh the company needed this," he managed to get out, chuckling along the way.

"The-the company needed this?" she asked softly, peering over at the chuckling Dwarf.

"Yes, they needed a good laugh," he replied, patting her on the back with a large meaty hand.

"However," he continued, now sober from laughing "We must talk about what you saw," Alexa looked at him flabbergasted.

"What I saw?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

Thorin sighed deeply, running his hand down his face "About-" he started softly "About your nightmares," He watched as her face fell in understanding, he took that as a sign to continue.

"A month ago you told me that you had lost people. Your family, your friends-" Alexa looked down at her hands, the memories of the past bubbling up,

"I have been told you wake up multiple times in the night, sweating and panting as if you had run from an entire army of Wargs!" he sighed deeply,

"I see it too, on your face when we are riding, you're tired. You don't need to tell me now, but this cannot go on, I need you at full strength every day, ready to fight if and when we are attacked but you can't do that if you don't sleep," he finished, breathing deeply.

Alexa was still staring at her lap, he was right she couldn't defend the company if she was sleep-deprived, speaking of who told him? She hadn't noticed anyone awake when she woke, well other than the one on watch but they were always looking in the opposite direction. _Question for later,_ she thought.

Finally, she lifted her head, making eye contact with Thorin she attempted to hold her tears back, she could not look weak, not in front of him. Thorin watched Alexa with a sad look of on his face, grasping her arm lightly he stood, pulling her up with him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her tears begin to soak through his tunic, though he did not mind. Pulling back slightly, he looked into her green-grey eyes now red from crying.

Alexa shuffled back, releasing Thorin from her hold and begun rubbing at her eyes with her sleeves. Exhaling softly, Thorin nodded once at Alexa in farewell, then went off to tell Balin about Gandalf's plan to show the map to the Elven lord, Elrond.

**— Back in Time a Few Minutes —**

**DWALIN'S POV**

"OI! Watch it, Nori!" Kili yelled. _This'll be interestin'_, he thought to himself, watching the scene unfold.

"Or what aye? What are you going to do about it?" Nori hollered back, a sly smirk on his face.

Shifting slightly in the water, Dwalin turned to get a good seat for the upcoming fight. _Enough of teh niceties, fight!_ And the fight commenced if you could call it that.

Dwalin huffed in annoyance._ Lads do naut even know wha' a fight is!_ He thought as he watched the two splash each other, both laughing more than anything. A cough interrupted his thought, peering over at the noise he froze. _Wha' is she doing 'ere?_

He watched as Bofur strutted towards her, he grunted lowly, glaring at the back of the Dwarf's head._ Oh, no yer don't._ He observed as Bofur started to flirt with the young woman, his brawny fists clenched together in anger._ How dare he?_ He found himself thinking. _Wait wha'?_

Looking down at his tightly clenched fists, he looked back at Alexa in confusion. _Why am I actin' like tis? I ain't nah young Dwarfling_! Releasing his clenched fists, he stood. Bad timing on his part – though he realized too late.

Feeling eyes on him he looked up, instantly making eye contact with Alexa. He stood there frozen in place, as the tips of his ears begun reddening. _Do something ye idiot!_ He watched as her eyes, travelled across his body and finally down to his groin. _His groin!_

"Oh, Durin,"

Both hands reacted quick, covering his groin. Peering back up he noticed the impressed look on her face, he felt himself going red. _Out of all teh bloody people in tis damn_\- he paused as he saw her wink, his mind went numb. _Did she jus'?_

He felt his blush deepen in his cheeks making him look down slightly in embarrassment, though he continued to keep eye-contact. What he heard next only made it worse.

"Oh no need, I'm already wet,"

Laughter erupted around the company, Dwalin however just stood there shocked. _Oh, tha' one's goin' ta be teh death of me._ Dwalin continued to stand in the fountain watching as some of the lads advanced jokingly on Alexa, not wanting to watch any longer he got out of the fountain and got dressed, deciding to go looking for Thorin, he had to tell him something anyway.


	11. Chapter 9: Map reading, Jedi tricks

**THIRD POV**

That very night, five figures stood in a secluded area in the Elven city. Among them stood two Dwarfs, one Elven lord, one Wizard, and a Halfling. From an onlooker's perspective, they would think the unlikely group were up to no good. However, this was Rivendell, nothing of the sort ever occurred, so they gave them the benefit of the doubt.

The two Dwarf's stances were incredibly tense and for good reason. Gandalf had once again backed them into a corner. One the one hand they could hand over the sacred map of their homeland to the Elven lord. As a result, they would get the translation of the hidden text however, an **ELF** of all creatures would have to see their treasured map. On the other hand, they could not hand over the map to the Elf. Risking never finding the secret inscription of the whereabouts of the hidden Dwarven door. However, Dwarfs are known for their stubbornness, Thorin being one of the worst.

"Our business is no concern of Elves," Thorin stubbornly stated, causing Gandalf to roll his eyes at the Dwarf.

"For goodness sake Thorin, show him the map," Gandalf says, attempting not to give in to his sudden desire to hit the stubborn Dwarf over the head repeatedly with his staff.

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets," Thorin replied holding his ground against Gandalf.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves! Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond!" Gandalf commanded, losing his composure for a brief moment.

Thorin pondered on the thought, wondering, assessing his next actions. Deciding not to walk blindly into things, Thorin reached into his tunic and grasped the parchment, stepping forward. Seeing this Balin held out an arm in front of his King in an attempt to talk sense into him.

"Thorin no!" Balin interjected, not wanting their secrets shown to an Elf of all things.

Slowly but firmly Thorin pushed Balin's arm out of the way, effectively silencing him and began walking _very_ reluctantly in the direction of Lord Elrond, handing the parchment over to said Elf. He watched as the Elven lord opened the map to examine its contents.

"Erebor," Elrond says, staring at Thorin curiously. The Dwarf stared right back, not saying a word.

"What is your interest in this map?" Elrond asked, looking down at Thorin. Said Dwarf exhaled softly and opened his mouth to say something, though Gandalf bet him to it.

"It's mainly academic, as you known this sort of artefact sometimes contains hidden text," The Wizard answered, peering at Thorin once Elrond had turned his back. Thorin looked at Gandalf, nodding slightly in understanding, thankful for his input.

"You still read ancient Dwarvish do you not?" Gandalf asked, watching as Elrond held the map up in the moonlight. In response, Elrond mutters something softly.

"Moon ruins?" Gandalf muttered under his breath, a small frown on his face.

"Of course. An easy thing to miss," he said, glancing back at Bilbo with a small smile.

"Well, in this case, that is true; moon ruins can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written," Elrond informed to the group, turning back towards them as he did. Thorin stared at the Elf in question.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked, his patience beginning to wear thin.

**— Elsewhere in Rivendell —**

Eleven Dwarfs and a Jedi sat around a fire on one of the many Elven balconies, the only light being the small fire in the centre of the group. They had managed to find food in the Elven city which was not green in any way, which pleased the group greatly. They also had the idea of burning the Elven furniture to make a fire, much to the amusement of Alexa.

"Bombur," Bofur called, gaining the Dwarf's attention instantly. He chucked the sausage to Bombur, watching in anticipation.

Alexa watched as Bombur caught the sausage with his meaty hand, no later than three seconds the table broke sending Bombur crashing to the floor - causing the group to erupt into hearty laughter.

Alexa clutched her stomach, rocking back and forth – Bofur, in a similar position to her grinned boyishly at Alexa, who managed to get out an "Ooh, that was fucking awesome!" before once more laughing uncontrollably.

**— Back to Map Reading —**

"These ruins were written on a Midsummers Eve by the light of a crescent moon, nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oaken-shield. The same moon shines upon us tonight," Elrond spoke, the moon shined upon them as if it had heard the Elf. White light shined on the map revealing the hidden ruins, taking his time Elrond translated the ancient Dwarf inscription.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole," Elrond translated.

"Durin's day?" Bilbo asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf replied, answering the Hobbit's query.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us," Thorin said, his hand stroking his beard slightly in thought.

"We still have time," Balin interjected, his voice full of hope.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo remarked, confused where the conversation was heading.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then can the door be opened," Balin uttered, revealing the truth of their journey.

"So, this is your purpose, to enter the mountain," Elrond confirmed, staring back and forth at the two Dwarves warily.

"What of it?" Thorin replied lowly, his body stiffly turning to face the curious Elf.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Elrond warned, staring down at Thorin sternly.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf piped up, looking concerned.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth," Elrond admitted, walking back down the long corridors of his Elven kingdom, leaving the small group dwelling on in thought.

**— Elsewhere in Rivendell —**

"Hold-hold up! So, your-your tellin' me," Nori mumbled, on the verge of blacking out.

"You can-you can create zip-zap like ol' Mahal?" he managed to get out, pointing at the sky then turning back to Alexa; disbelief clear in his eyes.

"Yes Nori, I can create zip-zap, as you call it," Alexa chuckles, watching as the drunk Dwarf sloppily gestured his hand at her as if saying 'prove it'.

Alexa smiled at the challenge accepting gladly, she placed her hands on the ground in an effort to stand. However, before she could Nori pressed down on her legs, stopping her from standing. Confused Alexa looked at the Dwarf who had turned back to the rest of the company and opened his mouth to speak.

He spoke loudly, causing many of the wasted Dwarves to cover their ears. "OVER HERE EN-" *hiccup* "DA LASS IS ER, DOING ER-" he mumbled off, losing his train of thought.

"I'm going to do a wee trick," Alexa confirmed, laughing as the Dwarf tried and failed to get out a full sentence.

Alexa now had a group of drunk Dwarves sat cross-legged, watching her with rapid attention. Once again, she planted her hands on the ground. Now without anyone stopping her, she pushed herself off the ground and stood shakily on her feet - as she too had a lot to drink. Holding her hands out in front of her, Alexa closed her eyes, focusing on the energy surrounding her. Opening her eyes, Alexa smirked as she saw the green sparks begin to form.

The Dwarves watched in anticipation as a green light begun to form in their companions' hands. Thrusting out both her hands towards a nearby chair, several bolts of lightning shot from her hands, exploding the chair.

Sparks shot all over the room, splinters went flying and smoke filled the space where the chair once stood. Frantic shouts erupted from the Dwarves at seeing the lightning, as the smoke cleared Alexa watched as they all blinked rapidly before Bofur stood unsteadily to his feet.

"THA' WAS AMAZIN' LASS!" He shouted, promoting the rest of the Dwarves to snap out of their previous shock and began cheering. They poured more wine into their tankards, filling them to the brim and handing them out to celebrate.

What to Alexa had no idea, but she soon was informed as a very drunk Bofur declared. "ALRIGHT, NOW WE ER DRIN' TE ALEXA FOR HER – FORE HER EH HELP-HELPIN' US ER DWARVES TO EH GO RECLAIM-RECLAIM OUR-" *hiccup* "-HO-HOME," he slurred, stumbling about the room before falling on top of a passed-out Nori.

"Aye! To Alexa," They cheered, slamming their tankards together before bringing them up to their chapped lips. It was silent for the Dwarves were chugging their beverage as quick as they could. Soon Gloin was declared the winner, though Ori – surprisingly had the loudest burp.

**— Time Skip: Several Hours [Before Dawn] —**

_How dare he say I will fall to the sickness! I am not my grandfather! And that Hobbit, he too-_

Ompft!

"Heeey Thoooorin," Alexa slurred, staggering all over the place, somehow managing to grasp onto his thick arms with both hands.

"Alexa? Are you drunk?" Thorin grunted, his internal rant forgotten; temporarily. Alexa exhaled deeply, trying to get ahold of her surroundings.

"You-you know," she stuttered, ignoring Thorin's question making the latter let out a deep chuckle.

Thorin led Alexa over to a lone chair, which was right next to a large burnt spot on the ground surrounded by several splinters. _That's weird,_ Thorin thought. Sitting in the chair Thorin had led her to, Alexa continued – this time without stuttering or slurring… Much.

"Yo-you know there was once many of us," Thorin looked at her confused, causing Alexa to sigh as if she was stating the obvious.

"The Jedi!" Alexa sassed, the answer promoting a soft 'Oh,' to come from Thorin.

"No Alexa, I-I did not know. Who were the Jedi?" He asked cautiously, making Alexa exhale heavily.

"You don't have t-" Thorin started.

"No! I need-I need to get this out… I need to tell you guys," she motioned to himself and the seemingly sleeping company with a flick of her head. Thorin nodded in response, observing as Alexa eyes fluttered closed momentarily - obviously mentally preparing for the story, she was about to tell.

"The Jedi are… Were the bringers of peace an-and democracy to the galaxy. However, there were dark wielders… The Sith - who sought power and dominion over the galaxy. The Jedi used the li-light side of the force, while the-the Sith used the dark side," Alexa replied, momentarily sobered by the topic. Thorin stayed silent, not wanting to force it out of her.

"The Jedi aspired to attain a state of inner tranquillity through calmness and meditation while avoiding emotions affiliated with the dark side of the force; such as anger and hatred. Which is one of the reasons we had the Jedi Code; one of the codes was to have no attachments, as having a connection with something… Or someone could promote dark emotions to come forth," Alexa sighed deeply, her eyes glossy, tears running down her cheeks. Thorin leaned forward, gently wiping them away with a callused thumb. He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"In your story, you and your people were attacked by Orcs and a dragon," Thorin nodded sadly with her words.

"We-we were betrayed by one of our own. An…" _sigh_ "Anakin Skywalker… He was-he was like a-a brother to me," Alexa let out a choked sob, promoting Thorin to rub her back gently. A look of shock passing over his features before a small frown etched on his face.

"He was supposed… He was meant to be 'The Chosen One' the-the one who would destroy the Sith, an-and bring balance to the force, but h-he didn't. He joined the Sith, and with the Jedi's own Clone Troopers initiated an attack upon the Jedi. He was no longer the man I once knew…" she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"At the time I was looking after a handful of Younglings. After seeing the Clones and a cloaked figure kill our own, I sent them to the council chamber. I thought they would be safe. I watched as the cloaked figure stalked through the temple towards the council chamber, I stood between them. Only then I saw his face. I couldn't believe it my friend, my brother," she continued,

"He asked me to join him, but I couldn't. I-I tried to stop him… But he was too powerful, he sent my lightsaber across the room and started chocking me with the force. I thought he was going to kill me. He probably would of, when a cry sounded from council chambers, he flung me across the room. I was struggling to breathe as I watched him stalk towards the chambers. I-I can still hear the screams every time I close my eyes," she breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I tried to move, to run, to save them… My body wasn't responding, black spots clouded my vision and I collapsed. When I woke up Anakin and the Clones were gone, an-and bodies were lying everywhere. After picking up my lightsaber, I headed towards the council chambers, all the Younglings… Dead. I fell to my knees, I couldn't save them. I cried so hard, I couldn't handle seeing their lifeless bodies," she breathed, her jaw clenched and a lump in her throat as the words fell from her lips.

"I was about to leave when I heard a cry, I have never moved so fast. Hidden near the back of the chamber, under discarded robes was a baby. It couldn't have been more than three months old, I held it in my arms and rocked, trying to soothe the babe. I don't remember much after that. All I remember is waking up in a forest, that is-that is whe-where Gandalf… Where Gandalf found me," Alexa chocked on a sob, her body shaking, she cried; loud.

Thorin hesitantly lifted her from the stool, wrapping her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth, his soothing words falling on deaf ears as she sobbed. Over her shoulder, Thorin stared at the shocked looks on the companies faces. He nodded at the sad look on Balin's face; they all had heard everything.

Soon the cries ceased, as Thorin peered down he realized Alexa had fallen asleep in his arms, passed out from the alcohol or of exhaustion he did not know. Knowing he should get her to a proper bed, he made to stand – but he couldn't. His legs had gone numb from staying hunched up in the same position for too long.

Motioning Balin over, he quickly explained the situation to the Dwarf, who in return nodded. He padded along towards one of the more sober Dwarves; capable of taking the sleeping Alexa back to her chambers.

"Up laddie, we need ya to take Alexa back to her chambers," Balin whispered, nudging the Dwarf with his foot lightly. Said Dwarf stood rather steadily - considering he had been drinking all night it was an impressive feat.

"Aye," he grunted, walking as quietly to his King as he could without waking the sleeping woman.

Getting down on bended knee, with outstretched arms he reached for Alexa. Thorin slowly extended his arms, lifting her body towards the awaiting arms, he gently placed her in the Dwarf's embrace - as not to wake her.

Standing tall, the Dwarf secured his arms around Alexa's form, holding her firmly. As he was coming up to her chambers, Alexa curled into his chest grasping his tunic in her fists. At that, the Dwarf's heart softened, a fond smile gracing his lips.

Knocking as gently as he could, he stared at the sleeping woman with a tender look. Which diminished as soon as the door opened. Placing her softly in her bed, he reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around her form. Sighing to himself, the Dwarf took her small hands in his calloused ones and carefully removed them from his tunic; he stayed long enough to properly tuck her into bed. Brushing the auburn strands from her face, he exhaled softly, silently vowing to protect her from any harm. As it had pained him deeply to watch her cry like that, knowing he couldn't stop her pain.

Ben watched the scene unfold, a mix of emotions on his face. He had known she had gotten drunk, he could smell it, the strong scent engulfing his senses. He didn't even have to look at the Dwarf's face to realize she had told them about her past, as he too had heard the sobbing. He had gone to find her and take her back to their chambers, when he came across the leader Thorin holding her in his arms, comforting her.

Though he had only just met the Dwarfs, he knew Alexa would not just tell anyone about her past, so giving them the benefit of the doubt he left. He observed briefly as the Dwarf stroked her hair to the side, a heartwarming look coming over his features. Ben decided then and there to retire to his own bed, feeling bad for watching such a _private_ moment.

**— Elsewhere —**

The remaining company watched on teary-eyed as Alexa was carried away to her chambers. Though drunk, they had managed to hear almost all of Alexa's sad tale.

"Poor Alexa, she didn't deserve it," Ori sniffed, curling into his brother Dori for comfort.

"Aye, she truly has suffered," Thorin whispered, his heart going off to the unconscious lass.

The rest of the Dwarfs expressed their sadness, all going to their respected Kin to grieve for their lass's painful past. All promising to protect her from that day forth. Though they all consciously had previously, the new knowledge only further encouraged them.

They grieved for some time, before the Dwarf who had carried their lass away returned, Thorin spoke up effectively ending the sad scene, and revealed what had gone down at the map reading.

"Now," Thorin begins in a deeply serious tone.

"We only have a few hours till we must leave this place," Thorin informed the company,

"So, get as much rest as you can, we leave at dawn," At that, the company lay in their bedrolls for some shut-eye, all thinking of Alexa's scarred past.

**— Time Skip: Next Day —**

_They are coming, they are coming._

_Alexa watched the scene, not able to do anything._

_A long deep horn sounded, Orcs, Ogres and everything foul ran forth from massive holes in the earth. Man, Dwarf, and Elf rallying together to fight for their lives. Many fell, blood painted the soil beneath their very feet as they fought on, for their King._

_Two Dwarfs and a Hobbit stood in the mist on a great hill._

_"It's a trap Alexa," a voice echoed in the depths of her mind._

_The sound of drums beating made the three turn towards the peak of the hill._

_"Oh force, please no,"_

_A pale Orc held the blonde prince in his iron grasp._

_"RUN!"_

_His damaged body fell from the cliff, landing right in front of his brother, the youngest Durin. Dead._

_"NOOOOO!" she screamed, tears falling down her cheeks_

**_/ Scene change /_**

_"No, not Kili too," she watched the scene, eyes downcast and red._

_Bent over, his eyes cast towards a red-headed Elf maid. Whispering words that would never be spoken. The Elf looked on, eyes red, crying. The Orc struck, stabbing the Dwarf through the chest._

_"STOP THIS! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" she yelled, to no avail._

**_/ Scene change /_**

_Bilbo lay on the ice, his body facing towards another._

_Alexa walked around his body, a hand coming up to her mouth in horror._

_"Thorin?" Alexa sobbed, falling to her knees. This was too much._

_"The Eagles, can't you see them Thorin? The Eagles are here," Thorin didn't respond, blood seeped from his tunic onto the ice below, his body motionless. Across the frozen lake lay the body of the pale Orc, his eyes too glazed._

_Their forces rallied, fighting back against the foul creatures, removing their worthless heads from their revolting bodies. They drove the Orcs back to the depths of whence they came, killing all filth in their path. The great battle between the five armies drew to an end. They had won._

_The battle-worn company stood before the crownless King, grief-stricken on their faces. The Line of Durin had fallen._

**_/ Scene Change /_**

_"No! no more, please take it away," Alexa screamed, holding her head in her hands as she sobbed._

_"I cannot young one, for it shall come to pass," a figure replied, his voice echoing around her convulsing form._

_"No, please! they are good people. THEY DO NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" Alexa yelled at the cloaked figure._

_"It is your destiny my old Padawan," the figure spoke, stepping closer to her shaking body, revealing himself to her eyes._

_"Master?" she whispered, reaching her hand out for him._

_"You must save the line of Durin, for the sake of Middle Earth," Ki-Adi Mundi spoke, his voice thick with emotion. He grabbed her hand and brought her in for a brief but warming hug._

_"Wake now Alexa," he whispered into her ear, pulling back from their embrace._

_"Wait, Master! please don't g-"_

**ALEXA'S POV**

"Alexa, wake up,"_ huh, what?_

Someone shook her impatiently "Come on Aleeexa, Uncle Thorin said we have to leave," _Kili? KILI!_

Leaping out from under the covers, Alexa dashed out of the bed, towards the two brothers. Her body collided with the two, a loud bang sounded as well as an 'oomfta' from the pair.

"Alexa?" Fili whispered, sending a concerned look across her shoulder at his brother as he heard the soft crying.

"Are you okay Alexa? I didn't mean to shake you too hard," Kili muttered sheepishly, his response only made her grip them tighter.

"No, it's not that Kili. I-I'm just glad you two are okay," Kili and Fili sent each other confused looks, before pulling back slightly from the embrace.

"What do you mean Alexa? Were fine," Fili said warily, peering at the woman suspiciously.

"Right, yeah… I guess I've had a bit too much to drink last night aye?" Alexa said, putting on a large grin.

"Yeah no kidding, you look like shit Alexa," Kili chuckled, earning a swat from his brother and a serious bitch face from the former.

"Kili!" Fili reprimanded, glaring at his brother for his comment.

Alexa chuckled at the scene, thankful all she saw was just a dream. _Vision_. She corrected, swallowing the lump in her throat at the thought, a frown came onto her face._ It will come to pass, that is what her Master had said. I have to save them… But how? I'm going to need some help…_

"Hello? anyone home," Kili joked, waving a hand in front of her frowning face; snapping her out of her thought.

"Yes, Kili?" Alexa asked, staring between the two brothers.

"You have to pack, we are leaving soon," Fili informed softly, his hand reaching out for her shoulder, grasping it lightly in a form of reassurance and comfort.

"Unless you wish to stay here with Ben," Fili added, making Kili jerk his head over to face his brother, his mouth agape.

"NO!" Alexa replied quickly, making the two brothers jump in surprise.

"Uh no, I'm coming," she said, quieter this time. Her answer resulting in the two smiling big at her.

"Great! Let's get you packed then," Kili announced heartily.

**/**

"Okay that's everything," Alexa said smiling wide, as the brothers searched the room with their eyes; just to make sure they had gotten everything.

"All clear Fili,"

"Aye, Kili our work here is done," The two bantered, causing Alexa to stifle a laugh.

"What is taking you so long?" a voice asked, the three turned around, it was Nori.

"Nori!" the three said simultaneously, making the latter roll his eyes.

"Aye, it is. Now get off your asses and let's get going aye?"

"AYE!" the three loudly chanted, creating an echo.

That earned them an equally as loud shush from the star-haired Dwarf. Causing Alexa and the two brothers to adopt an innocent look on their faces: making Nori scoff lightly. Motioning for the three to leave with a flick of his head, he turned to leave with the brothers in tow, while Alexa sneaked off to tell Ben of her departure.

**/**

"Ben, wake up sweetie," Alexa whispered into the boys' ear.

"Mmmm?" Ben groaned.

"I have to go now, Ben. I'm leaving Rivendell with the company," she whispered, combing his short ginger hair through her fingers soothingly, making him hum in pleasure.

"What? No!" Ben objected, almost jumping out of the sheets.

"I'm sorry Ben, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can," Alexa soothed, continuing to stroke the boy's hair in comfort.

"But-"

"No buts Ben, I'm leaving. They-they need me Ben," Alexa whispered, a sad tint in her tone.

"You had a vision, didn't you?" Ben asked.

"How'd you know?" Alexa inquired, looking at the boy with a curious look in her eye and a small smile on her lips.

"You have that look in your eye," he started "A look of knowing… Of burden"

Alexa sighed, breathing in deeply before hugging Ben tightly. He reciprocated instantly, relishing the contact; as he didn't know when or if he would see her again.

"Please come back to me mum," Ben whimpered, his eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"I will Ben," she replied, holding her boy tighter if possible.

"Promise?"

"I promise,"


	12. Chapter 10: Stone Giants and Goblins

**THIRD POV:**

Alexa stood with Bilbo; the pair stared back at the Elven city with looks of longing. It would be a long time before they would see such a sight again, the thought saddened them both.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up," Thorin shouted from the front of the company, his hard gaze lingering on the Hobbit before briefly flicking over to Alexa. A soft look crossed his face, before turning his back once more to continue the hike up the rocky terrain.

**— Time Skip —**

"STONE WHAT?!"

"STONE GIANTS LASS!"

"I CAN FUCKING SEE THAT BOFUR!"

"Take cover! You'll fall!" Thorin yelled._ As if I would willingly stand out in the open,_ Alexa thought bitterly, wedging herself as far into the mountainside as was humanly possible.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki-" Fili shouted desperately to his brother, his voice cracking. The brothers reach for one another, to no avail, the rock splitting down between the two of them – Fili could only watch as his brother's face disappeared into the storm.

**ALEXA'S POV**

Alexa's body visibly stiffened as the stone giant she was on descended towards the side of the mountain. One hand grasped the wet stone while the other buried itself into Nori's tunic, holding on for dear life. She watched as the rocky mountain face came closer and closer towards them. _I can't die! Not now! What about Ben?_

With Ben on her mind, Alexa force pushed herself, Nori and the few others that were trapped with her on the giant's knee cap towards an opening on the side of the mountain. Nori closed his eyes, along with the rest of those on the knee, waiting for impact, for Mahal's Halls – but it never came.

Alexa kneeled, crouched over a familiar form as the storm whipped over their heads. "Nori! Nori!" Alexa shouted over the rain, shaking the poor Dwarf.

"Alexa?" Nori asked, peering through the rain at the woman in front of him.

"Are we dead?"

Alexa laughed breathless, falling back to rest on the back of her legs; the sound promoted a raised eyebrow from the dazed Dwarf. "Not quite yet,"

"Alexa, ya alright lass?" Bofur asked, pulling her up by the arm and into his chest.

Alexa nodded, a massive grin forming on her face, making Bofur grin in return. She tipped her head, gesturing to a slightly out-of-it Nori, who was finally coming to his senses.

That would be the second time the two witnessed Nori on his hands and knees, kissing the very ground beneath them. That was until the realization hit him. _Alexa saved us._ Scrambling to his feet, he ran the short distance across the wet surface, slamming his body against Alexa, thanking her. The poor woman barely got a word out before another three or so bodies were wrapped around her form; though she didn't mind, they were proving to be a nice blanket in the cold weather.

"We're all right! We're alive!" Gloin shouts as if trying to assure not only the others but himself.

The warm blanket of Dwarfs slowly released Alexa from their grasp, their bodies turning to face a desperate-looking Thorin. A relieved sigh leaving the normally brooding Dwarf's lips as his eyes scanned the scene of uninjured Dwarves. He rushed towards Fili, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Alexa smiled slightly at the scene, watching as her companions went to reunite with their Kin, her eyes downcast.

**/**

Thorin's head turned so swiftly; anyone would be surprised if he didn't get whiplash. He raised one thick brow, his muscular arms dropping from his nephews' shoulders, confusion clearly written on his face.

"She saved us, uncle. Used her force powers," Fili mumbled over the pouring rain; a grin plastered on his face as he spoke of her.

After sparing a quick glance at his companions who were nodding in confirmation, Thorin strode his way through the storm to Alexa. His face was blank, emotionless as he approached the now apprehensive woman. His arms engulfed her wet frame, pulling her in for an equally bone-crushing and heart-warming hug.

Alexa saw nought but black, as her face was pressed firmly into the Dwarf's neck and his long locks. She smiled softly, carefully linking her arms under his and grasping his back, just as tightly._ I could get used to this,_ she thought, relishing the rare and unexpected contact of the Dwarf before her. Pulling back slightly, Thorin's deep blue orbs searched her green-grey ones, a smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Alexa," he said softly, gratitude clear in his voice and eyes.

"Don't mention it," Alexa breathed, returning his smile. The woman exhaled slowly, captivated by the Dwarf before her. _Thorin is smiling! Holy shit this is some breakthrough work right here!_ She thought gleefully, though that did not last long.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur pops up, breaking the moment between the two warriors.

"Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur repeats, frantically looking over the rocky surface. His words naturally sending the company into a frenzy.

"There!" Ori shouts, pointing a finger towards the edge of the cliff.

Squinting through the rain, Alexa could just make out a pair of hands grasping tightly to the wet cliffside. Quickly she released Thorin from their embrace, pushing her way through the Dwarves and towards the Hobbit. Just as she was no more than a step away, she was stopped as something wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her back into something solid. Peering down at the obstruction, she could faintly see a brawny hand holding onto her wrist through the rain.

"Get him," A deep voice orders next to her ear, causing her to snap her head towards the sound._ Dwalin?_

She turned her head back to Bilbo, who was still hanging from the cliffside. Worried for her friends' life, she struggled against the Dwarf's grip, which only caused him to tighten his hold.

"Stop squirming lass," Glaring up at him through the rain, she was about to give Dwalin the rebuke of his life when Thorin strutted towards the struggling Hobbit with purpose. _Well, he's in safe hands now… I guess?_

Recognizing that Bilbo was in good hands, she stopped her struggling against Dwalin's grasp. Causing him to release their tight grip on her wrist, but still held her.

He towered above her, which confused her for a moment; before realizing he was just standing on a higher rocky platform of sorts. Her frame was pressed firmly against his body, the heat emitting from his burly chest made her want to cry in delight. Alexa looked down at his hand around her wrist, a soft sigh falling from her lips. The heat only made her crave his touch even more, slowly she slid her wrist through his grip and grasped his massive hand in hers.

The response was instant, she didn't even have to turn to look up at his face to know he was shocked; his body gave it all away. He was as stiff as a board, muscles tense, his chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily on her neck. She smiled softly to herself, squeezing his hand slightly, surprised but delighted when he returned the action.

Turning her head to the side, she glanced up at his face. He had somewhat regained his tough persona, his face hard, jaw clamped, and blue eyes set on the scene before them._ So serious,_ she mused. _He's like a big ol' teddy bear! So soft then so hard… Damn, Dwalin the bear! Dwalin aha ha In-in a wee bear costume aha he'd be a wee baby bear GRRRRR!_

The sudden thought of Dwalin dressed as a bear caused Alexa to laugh. She bathed in the mental image she had conjured. Her outburst caused the stoic warrior to flick his eyes over her, watching as the mirth convulsed through her. He briefly wondered what caused such a laugh, he had opened his mouth to ask when out of the corner of his eye he saw Thorin lose his grip on the ledge – promoting him into action. Releasing his hold on Alexa, he pulled his old friend to safety, quickly looking over any injuries the slip could have caused.

The Hobbit lay, breathing heavily on the wet rocks, not daring to look near the cliff where he was previously hanging from – realizing just how close he had come to death. Alexa peered down at Bilbo, relieved that he was alive and well, a weight having been released from her chest. Pulling the Hobbit up by his forearm and into her chest, she embraced him momentarily. The loud boom of Thorin's voice caused her to release the Hobbit. Alexa smiled reassuringly at him, a soft look on her face.

"He has been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us," Thorin growled angrily, storming past the Hobbit and the woman with a look of fury etched on his face.

Flicking her damp auburn hair to the side, her eyes followed the brooding wet form of Thorin as he marched towards an opening in the mountain, a cave. A pat on the shoulder from Nori brought her out of her thoughts, she could barely see the ground in front of her - how she hadn't noticed how dark it had become she did not know. Her cold fingers reached out, grasping Nori's tunic firmly she followed him blindly through the storm and towards the cave.

**/**

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied," Thorin grunted. _Probably from experience,_ Alexa pondered, as she set out to unpack her belongings for bed.

_Well, at least I still have my lightsaber,_ Alexa thought, grasping the cool metal in her hand, a small smile graced her lips. _Ha! I can hear him ranting already. 'Your weapon is your life,'._ The thought of him made her expression soften, before becoming masked once more. _Not here, not now._ Shaking her head, she set to work on finding a secluded crook in the cave, before peeling off her wet clothes in exchange for her dry ones.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started," Gloin announced, hands smacking together in delight after dropping a pile of wood in the centre of the cave.

"No, no fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep, we start at first light," Thorin commanded,

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan," Balin interjected, confusion in his eyes.

"Plans change. Bofur, take first watch," Thorin says, his blue eyes set hard.

Walking back to her spot, Alexa noticed three bedrolls flanking her at all sides. "Ah, there she is," Nori called, settling himself into the bedroll right beside hers.

Bofur and Bilbo unpacking their packs next to hers; Bofur at her head, Bilbo at her feet. Sending Nori a sly wink, she sauntered the rest of the way to her bedroll, walking past him before collapsing into the heap of furs acting as her bed.

"Ah that's the stuff," she muttered, curling further into the furs until all that remained to be seen were her piercing eyes.

The green-grey orbs flashed at the Dwarf as if egging him on to comment on her sleeping getup. After receiving nothing but a raised eyebrow in return, her fingers danced over her necklace before resuming their position under her head. Closing her eyes, she let the patter of rain outside lull her to sleep.

**THIRD POV:**

"Wake up! Wake up!" a force shook the unconscious woman awake.

"Huh, what?" Alexa muttered; voice groggy from sleep. Peering up she saw a frantic Nori hovering over her gesturing fiercely at the ground beneath them. Now wide awake, she scrambled about under the furs, somehow managing to grab a hold of her pack before falling.

Darkness.

**ALEXA'S POV**

The ground had collapsed beneath their feet, sending the company down a rocky slide of sorts. Screams of surprise and terror echoed across the walls of the cavern.

The company lay in a heap on a sturdy platform, everyone was groaning, all except one. Nori was rather content as he was nestled quite comfortably – in his opinion – on top of Alexa,

"What in the blazes," Alexa muttered, pissed beyond belief. _The one time I have a decent fucking sle-_

Something slimy wrapped itself around Alexa's arm, wrenching her from the pile of Dwarfs. Glancing from under her cloak, she saw it. A Goblin.

"Release me scum before I make you!" she growled; the little shit grinned before a bunch of other Goblins grabbed her other arm and flanked her on all sides.

Their clawed, slimy hands dragged over her form pissing her off further. Yanking her right arm back towards her body, the momentum sent the Goblin propelling right towards her. Acting quickly, she swung her head forward, a crack sounding through the air as her head made contact, before repeating the action with her other arm. Punching the Goblin with her now freed hand under its ribs before lobbing the convulsing body off the dingy bridge - his fading screams promoted a smirk to rise on her lips.

Soon more took the two Goblins places, Alexa reeled back ready to fight, fingers brushing her lightsaber._ Well, at least I still have you._ Before she could act, a meaty hand grasped hers, blue eyes met green-grey.

"Stay low. Your taller than we are," Thorin murmured, his words caused Alexa to adjust her hood on her cloak to cover more of her face.

Without letting go of her hand, Thorin as subtlety as he could, pulled Alexa towards him while the Goblins were busying admiring their King's song. Pushing her behind him, Dwalin, Bofur, and Gloin flanked her sides, protecting her from sight. They came to a stop, confused, Alexa snuck a peek from under her hood. Woah!

Awful singing continued to flow from the big Goblin's mouth, making her scrunch her face in disgust before looking down at her feet. _MAKE IT STOP! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! OH FORCE!_

"Down, down, down to Goblin Town," the massive Goblin sang,

The floorboards creaked in protest as the Goblin King walked towards the company with his mace in hand. Alexa shrunk back further into the Dwarf behind her, head low. A loud squeal sounded, as the King squashed his subjects beneath his monstrous feet.

"Catchy, isn't it? It's one of my own… Compositions," Alexa scoffed at his words, earning herself a nudge from the Dwarf behind her, warning her to keep her mouth shut.

"That's not a song… It's an abomination!" Balin yelled out. _Preach Balin. Preach!_ The Goblins, however, seemed to disagree strongly if the screeching was anything to go by.

"Abominations, mutations that all you are going to find down here," the Goblin King replied nonchalantly before a snarl took place.

"Take their weapons," he commanded, _well shit!_

It didn't take long before the Goblins were once more upon them, her three protectors were unable to do anything as they swarmed over them, though this time in greater numbers. This, however, only made her fight even harder, all the while clinging to her hood. They had managed to take her pack and snatched her lightsaber off her belt, causing a growl to come forth from deep within. The Goblin King leaned towards the company.

"Who were to be bold and armed to come into my Kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" he demanded,

"Dwarves, you're maleficent," one of his mutts answered,

"Dwarves?! Search every crevice! What are you doing in these parts?" the Goblin King boomed,

"SPEAK!" he yelled when no one replied,

"Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the mangler! Bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest!" the King roared, jesting his mace in the direction of Ori.

Alexa was overwhelmed, clawed hands roamed her body. Uncurling her fists, she shot out her hands towards the group of squabbling Goblins. Green energy shot from her fingertips burning the flesh from their wretched bodies, their squealing catching unwanted attention. Panting heavily, Alexa looked around the now quiet scene, she had managed to fry most of the goblins - though they were still great in number.

The Goblins looked on at her shocked and afraid? The company took full advantage of this, overpowering the remaining Goblins for a while, before being swarmed once more. Her eyes roamed over the melted bodies of the Goblins before making eye contact with the Goblin King. It was then she realized her hood had fallen, revealing her face.

"A female? Bring her forth!" he commanded, a malicious glint in his eye.

The place was in an uproar, the Dwarves fought harder. Alexa watched, stunned, as two Goblins went flying past her – courtesy of Dwalin. Before being dragged to the King, her eyes barely staying open, all fight gone. It had taken a lot of her energy to complete that stunt, that and the fall had greatly affected her.

"Hold him down!" the Goblin King ordered. Instantly a dozen-odd Goblins jumped down from the swinging structures above them, grabbing any part of Dwalin to hold down.

The two Goblins dragging Alexa forced her to her knees, not that she cared to notice, she was busy gathering what energy she had left. She knew one way or the other that they would end up fighting their way out of this place.

"A human woman. A human witch! What are you doing travelling with a band of Dwarves?" Alexa said nought but looked down at the dirty floor before her, grinding her teeth at the witch comment._ For the love of force, I'm not a fucking witch nerf herder!_ Her lack of reaction caused the King to jump down from his throne, stomping towards her, he got right in her face.

"Not a talker hmm? Oh, I know just what to do with you," he grinned, a sadist smile on his revolting face.

"Take her to my chambers," he commanded, his voice booming, before adding "I'll get her to scream in no time," Her face snapped up at that, there was no way they were taking her, she'd rather die! Before she could spit anything back at him, a deep voice sounded from the ruckus behind her.

"Leave her be," _Thorin no._ Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Thorin standing in front of the company, his posture strong, unforgiving. The Goblin King's grin faltered slightly before a cocky smirk replaced it.

"Well, well, well... Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain!" he bowed, mocking the Dwarf King before him.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain, and you're not a King. Which makes you nobody, really," he finished,

Alexa scoffed loudly at that; a dangerous look flashed in her eyes. "He's more of a King than you will ever be," she growled, spitting at his blistered feet.

She felt it before she saw it, the bastard had hit her with his mace. _The nerve!_ She screamed; the momentum of the hit sending her tumbling into Bifur's arms. He didn't even bat an eye at her screams. Bastard.

"Send a message to the pale Orc; tell him, I have found his prize,"

**/**

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung,

You'll be beaten and battered,

From racks, you'll be hung,

You will lie down here and never be found

Down in the deep of Goblin Town,"

On and on the disgusting Goblin King mutt sung, she didn't know what was worse their impending doom or his singing. She had never wished more to be like Oin, deaf. _Lucky bugger._ Cradled in Bifur's arms, she slowly regained her strength. Force knew she needed it!

She didn't know if she was lucky or not, the Goblin King had managed to miss the top of her ribs, hitting her on her left shoulder more than anything else, and man did it throb like a bitch in heat. For most of it, she wasn't paying attention to what was happening around her, focusing solely on healing herself through the force. That was until a loud bang sounded from what she assumed was the weapon pile, followed by gasping and screaming.

"I know that sword!" the King exclaimed.

"It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!" _Well, we're fucked for sure now,_ Alexa thought, having previously been set down as gently as possible by Bifur so he could fight.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them!" he screeched, throwing his arms about wildly.

"CUT OFF HIS HEAD!" the King yelled,

Alexa's eyes widened; forced to watch Thorin struggle against the Goblin's hold on his arms. One brave or incredibly stupid Goblin held a rather wicked looking dagger above his disfigured head - getting ready to decapitate the Dwarf King.

With fury in her eyes, from her position on the floor, surrounded by the remaining company. She held her hand out towards the offending Goblin, fingers curling into her palm. She watched as the dagger clattered to the ground, forgotten, as the Goblin clawed at the invisible force surrounding his neck. With a quick jerk of her hand, his neck snapped. His gangly body landing next to Thorin's confused face. A bright light exploded in her vision. _Gandalf_

"Take up arms, fight. FIGHT!" he yelled, his voice bouncing around the cavern.

Blinking rapidly, a pair of hands grabbed her forearms, pulling her up. A groan slipped from her lips; she grasped the tunic of the Dwarf tightly. Finally, she looked up.

"Dwalin?" she croaked, still clutching his tunic in her hands.

"Come on lass, let's get out'r 'ere," she merely nodded, wincing as a Goblin bumped into her shoulder, intent to hurt, only to be killed seconds later by Dwalin's axe.

"Alexa, lass!" Bofur called, her eyes snapped up, just in time to see her lightsaber flying towards her. Quickly releasing her hold on Dwalin, she caught the hilt of her treasured weapon.

Drawing in a sharp breath, the familiar hum of her weapon filled the air. Without a moment's thought, Alexa began slicing through the bodies of the squealing Goblins. _Been a long time since I've done this,_ she reflected for a second, before belittling herself for getting distracted._ We're supposed to be escaping FOCUS!_ Sadly, that was always a problem with Alexa, dating back to her Padawan days, always distracted, always daydreaming.

The fight was more of a dance for Alexa, her body flowing, twisting and leaping. Forms long left unused flowed through her, blood roared in her veins. The years of training coming back to her in a dance. Her blade slashed through the bodies of Goblins like butter, killing every Goblin that came into her path.

**THIRD POV**

"Thorin!" Nori yelled; eyes wide. Thorin turned just in time to thrust Orcist out, colliding with the Goblin Kings' mace. The strength of his blow sending the Goblin King off the edge of the makeshift throne room.

"Follow me," Gandalf called out, rushing off towards an unoccupied bridge.

"Quickly!" he shouted; Alexa would have snorted if it was a different situation. _Cheeky bugger, we've got shorter legs than you!_ They ran along the wooden floorboards of the seemingly endless bridge, Goblins rushed towards them on both sides, like ants.

Dwalin ran his axes, Grasper and Keeper through countless Goblin bodies, before chopping off a rope supporting a bannister railing with his axe. Letting out a war cry, Dwalin, Nori, Ori, and Oin picked up the wooden rail, carrying it like one massive lance. Using it to shove the incoming Goblins off the edge of the bridge to their deaths.

Alexa and Thorin stood back-to-back fighting back the Goblin forces. They fought in sync, slicing through the slimy bodies with ease; as if dancing together, a powerful, fearless dance.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yelled, his eyes following the line of dangling Goblins soaring towards them. Hacking through the ropes, the Goblins screeched, their ropes wrapping around the fallen bridge.

Swarms of Goblins came from all flanks, surrounding the company. _Well, this can't get any worse,_ Alexa thought, stupidly. Not a moment later, the Goblin King burst through the floorboards, having survived his fall. _Pity_.

"You thought you could escape me?" he jests, swinging his mace towards Gandalf's form. Avoiding all the blows, Gandalf fell back onto the Dwarves, who together stopped him from toppling over.

"What are you going to do now Wizard?" he mocked, the irritating cocky smirk back on his blistered face.

Gandalf didn't bother replying, thrusting his staff into the Goblin King's eye, making the King clutch at his eye, groaning. Gandalf then proceeded to cut through his large belly with his sword. "Ow," the Goblin King yelled, falling to his knees, a contemplated look on his face.

"That'll do it," he muttered, just before the Wizard sliced his neck, cutting through the arteries and killing him on the spot. His grotesque fat body smashed into the wooden bridge below, causing the bridge to creak before breaking under his weight.

The company fell, yelling as they attempted to hold onto something for safety as they collided with the sides of the rocky crevice. The walls closed in on them, becoming narrower the further they fell. This, however, caused the bridge to wedge itself into the sides of the cave, the action taking most of the force of impact away as the structure eventually came to a stop, touching the ground softly.

"Well, tha' could've been worse," Bofur piped, cheerful as always.

"OH!" Alexa and the Dwarves groaned, crushed under the weight of the dead Goblin King.

"Haver! Yer've got ta be joking," Dwalin grunted, pushing the wooden boards off his chest.

"You had to fucking jinx it didn't ya Bofur!?" Alexa muttered angrily, glaring at the Dwarf from her spot next to him.

Bofur smiled slightly, tired from their escapades. "Come on then lass. We ain't safe yet," he says, lifting her up and out of the rubble.

"GANDALF!" Kili yelled, eyes open in fear as he stared at the legions of pissed-off Goblins hurdling towards them.

"There's too many. We can't fight em," Dwalin says to Gandalf his jaw set, carrying Nori under his arm.

"There's only one thing that will save us. Daylight!" Gandalf announced, rushing off down an unusually bright cave near the crash site, the company following close behind. Twisting and turning through the path, they soon came to an opening filled with light, daylight.

**/**

"Bifur, Bofur that makes ten. Fili, Kili… Twelve. Alexa, thirteen. And Bombur that makes fourteen," Gandalf listed, fretting about worried.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?"

"WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?" Alexa's face fell, eyes wide as she frantically searched the area for Bilbo.

"Curse tha' Halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin grumbled, not wanting to go back into the Goblin lair after barely escaping with their lives.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Oin piped up,

"Don't blame me," Dori defended; arms crossed,

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf resorted, striding towards the white-haired Dwarf.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," Nori voiced, uncertainty in his voice.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf commanded, hope in his grey eyes.

"I'll tell you exactly what happened," Thorin's baritone voice sounded. His words made Alexa snap her head towards him; her eyes narrowed.

"Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone," He finished, posture rigid, hands clenched. Alexa clutched her shoulder, a harsh glare pointed at Thorin's back.

"No, he isn't," A voice called behind them,

"BILBO!" Alexa yelled, forgetting all about her sore shoulder, she bounded up to the Hobbit, spinning him in her arms gleefully.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf spoke, laughter in his eyes as he watched Alexa swing the poor Hobbit around like a child.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili shouted, a happy smile on his face.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked, his face more serious than his brothers.

"How indeed," Dwalin muttered under his breath, his eyes wandering over the Hobbit, suspicious.

Alexa pulled back from Bilbo, releasing her hold around him and stepping back a few places to hear his story. "Err aha," Bilbo laughed nervously, his hands slipping into his pockets.

"Well, why does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf calls out, causing Alexa to look back at him with a raised eyebrow. _What's he playing at?_

"It matters. I want to know - why did you come back?" Thorin asked, his voice growing softer the longer he spoke. Bilbo stood there for a moment, pausing briefly to think of words to say to the Dwarf.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have," he begins no longer nervous, his eyes locked on Thorins.

"And you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. That's why I came back, 'cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can," He finished, a soft smile on his face, he looked around the company of teary Dwarves, each taking his words to heart – even grumpy Dwalin.

A howl echoed down the mountainside, breaking the bittersweet moment. "Out of the frying pan," Thorin breathed,

"And into the fire. Run! RUN!" Gandalf shouted, turning away from the mountain and taking off into the woods with the company running behind him.


	13. Chapter 11: So, uh Azog is still alive

**ALEXA'S POV**

_Blast will this never end? First Stone Giants, then Goblins, and now Orcs?_

Running, running, running. The longer the company ran down the mountainside the darker the sky got; day turning to night. The pounding paws of the beasts behind them echoed loudly, sounding closer with every breath.

Alexa exhaled sharply; the air in her lungs came out in harsh gasps. She was exhausted. Her left arm hung limply by her side, shoulder throbbing. _Just another few minutes._ It felt like forever and a day had passed by the time Alexa and the rest of the company had reached the edge of the mountain. _Shit!_

The company came to a dead-end, a cliff. A great drop awaited them, about six hundred feet from where they stood to another forest below. They were undoubtedly screwed.

Her green-grey eyes wandered to her right, to Gandalf. The Wizard had a look of panic in his eyes, fearing for the worst. His expression did little to comfort her, only proving to scare her further. Alexa's eyes searched their surroundings for anything, _anything_ that could help them escape. She found nothing.

Her head twisted and turned from side to side before her eyes scanned over him. The blood in her veins quickened as her eyes snapped back towards the Hobbit. A Warg had crept up behind him, baring its sharp teeth.

"BILBO!" Alexa screamed; a shaking hand raised, at the ready. However, he seemed to have the situation under control, as he had soon impaled the beast - by accident or no, he had done it.

Bilbo stood there wide-eyed as a fierce growl had come from the Warg as it drew it last breath. Despite wanting to, she had no time to hug Bilbo, as the rest of the pack had come towards them in greater numbers, surrounding them.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Alexa, Bilbo climb!" Gandalf called out, his voice not registering in Alexa's ears.

The pounding of blood roaring through her ears muted out all noise around her. A gruff hand forcefully grabbed at her injured shoulder, promoting a cry from the woman; however, it seemed she needed it, as the sharp pulse of pain brought her back to the situation at hand. The owner of the hand had since removed it from her wound and muttered a quick apology, before grasping the back of her tattered cloak tightly.

"They are coming!"

She felt herself being lobbed into the air before making contact with a branch. _CLIMB!_ Adrenaline pumped through her veins. Grasping the branch tightly she steadied herself before beginning the climb up.

Alexa was forced into taking her time; as she only had one hand. Ever thankful for her small frame and weight, she dragged herself up through the branches to the very top of the tree.

**THIRD POV**

Gandalf glanced at Alexa's ascending form, a sigh of relief leaving him. A loud snap caused his eyes to flick down the tree and to the hungry Wargs. Timidly he outstretched his hand, he held his wooden staff towards a butterfly, before softly drawing the staff back to his chest. Words ran from his mouth towards the butterfly in a whisper; releasing the creature, he watched as it fluttered away – a flicker of hope in the Wizard's eyes.

Growls came from below, a white Warg stood on a ledge staring out at the company with his equally-as-white Master. Alexa shivered as a feeling of dread washed over her in waves; as she came face-to-face with the Pale Orc from her vision, Thorin's bane.

Roughly shoving a branch off to the side, Thorin got a good look at the scarred Orc before him. "Azog," he muttered, disbelief and shock clouding his features.

The Pale Orc made a show of sniffing the air before black speech poured from his mouth, "Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?" [Do you smell it? The scent of fear?]

Unable to understand a word, the company all held their breaths. Waiting for the inevitable. "Thorin son of Thrain," Azog finished, his face twisting into a malicious grin, showcasing his rotten teeth.

"It cannot be," Thorin whispered, his face growing paler by the second. The company watched as Azog pointed his wicked mace in Thorin's' direction, as if claiming him - then his forces descended.

Jaws snapped beneath their feet; the mangled beasts leapt from the ground tearing at the lower branches in an attempt to climb. A bitter cackle rose from the pale Orc's throat; he watched astride his white Warg as his mutts tore into the roots of the trees holding the company.

"Sho gad adol!" [Drink their blood!] Azog roared, his command fueling the Wargs attacks as they became more violent for the taste of blood.

Alexa peered down; eyes wide as she barely hanged on through the assault. Her right arm stiff around the tree, she watched as the over-sized dogs begun tearing through the roots of the very same tree, she sat in.

Yelling arose from the Dwarves around her; her own screams leaving her mouth as they tumbled and fell from one tree to another and so on like dominoes. Uprooting all of the trees; until they were all perched on the very last tree, a tree that just so happened to be standing half on-half off the edge of a cliff.

Azog snickered, a cruel look in his dull eyes; the sound of his laugh travelled to the company's ears. All hanging on for dear life as the Wargs continued their restless onslaught.

**—**

As a last-ditch effort, Gandalf snagged a pinecone off a nearby branch with ease. Clutching his staff firmly, he raised the pinecone to meet it.

Blowing softly, embers rose from his staff and caught onto the pinecone, setting it alight. With a steady hand and a half-decent arm, Gandalf threw the flaming pinecone towards the growling Wargs below. Striking the dry ground and catching alight; the fire roared, the dry leaves and branches on the ground only fueling it to grow higher, hotter.

Thorin watched the Wizard's movements shocked, _he couldn't have done that before?_ He thought, grateful, however for Gandalf's efforts. While this was all happening, Gandalf had grabbed and lit another two pinecones.

"Fili," Gandalf shouted, catching the young Dwarf's attention. Gandalf dropped one of the flaming pinecones into Fili's awaiting hands, while he threw the other, successfully hitting and setting aflame to one of the Wargs.

Fili, now having a flaming pinecone; tossed it between his hands, preventing the flames from burning him. Turning to his right - towards Bilbo who had ripped off his own pinecone. Bringing the two pinecones closer together, Fili then helped light the one in Bilbo's hands, both throwing the now flaming pinecones onto the dry earth.

The process went on for a bit; Gandalf lighting the cones, passing it to one in the company and throwing it towards the woodland floor below. Their efforts sent the Wargs running back to their Master, yelping in pain.

Their fear of the fire caused a roar to erupt from Azog. Cheers sounded from the company as they had successfully managed to create a concaved semicircle around them, protecting them from Azog's forces.

The bad feeling was still wafting around Alexa's head and her senses; she realized then that they had only just briefly warded off the inevitable. As if proving her point, a loud creak erupted from the tree; the company went silent, cheers of merriment died in their throats as they were forced to hang on for dear life as the tree swayed slightly before crashing down over the edge of the cliff.

**ALEXA'S POV**

Alexa dangled from a branch over the cliff, a haggard look on her face. A fall of six hundred feet into a forest below her feet awaited her, almost surely guaranteeing death.

"Ah! Oh, oh no!" someone screamed,

"Mister Gandalf!" Another yelled, their voice strained,

Alexa flicked her eyes towards the noise, her hair sticking to her sweaty face, blocking her view. But she knew who it was, the voice was recognizable enough. The yell that followed only confirmed her suspicions.

"Hold on Ori!" Dori yelled, his face red and muscles straining, holding onto Gandalf's staff for not only his survival but his brothers.

Alexa could do nothing but listen to their struggle, as she too fought to survive. Breathing in deeply through her nose and out through her mouth, Alexa started to sway back and forth. Gaining momentum in her swings, she managed to touch the trunk of the tree. Knowing that she now had enough velocity in her swings to reach the trunk, she swung one last time towards the stock of the tree.

A pained groan left her lips as she forced herself to let go of the branch and soar towards the trunk. She landed with a thud on her injured shoulder. The impact causing blood to ooze from her wound and splatter across her face. She ran her right hand over her face, doing more bad than good as she only smudged the blood further along her cheeks.

A spike of pain shot up her arm, causing a fresh run of tears to flow from her eyes as she adjusted her position. Deciding to sit against a sturdy enough branch with a few smaller, bushier branches sticking out over her head.

Alexa knew that Thorin would someday seek his revenge upon the Pale Orc, as it showed in her vision at Rivendell. But even that did not prepare her for this.

The bark crunched under his stocky steel-capped boots as he marched with purpose towards the Pale Orc, sword unsheathed. He strode down the length of the trunk, Orcrist in hand, an oaken branch in his other, as a shield. A look of determination was on Thorin's face, as he broke into a run; crossing the fire barrier and charging towards the Pale Orc and his Warg.

Alexa observed the scene from her place on the tree trunk, her glassy eyes barely making out Thorin's hair let alone his shape. She watched as Thorin's mighty frame was struck down by Azog's mace and chewed like a toy in the white Wargs mouth; its teeth sinking into his flesh, drinking his blood. Even through the tears, Alexa knew that there was a smug look was on Azog's face, everything had happened just as he wanted it to - and the bastard was bathing in it.

The ache in her shoulder was only building as the effects of her adrenaline wore off; just from the pain Alexa knew the Goblin King had dislocated her shoulder, as well as broken a few of her bones in her left arm - for sure. Blood oozed through her ripped tunic and onto her fingers, staining them a deep red. She couldn't even imagine what her wound looked like; she didn't want to.

"Alexa, lass. You alright?" a voice called,

A hoarse "No," escaped her throat in a harsh cough,

"Lass?" The voice called again, now closer than before. Alexa shifted slightly in her spot; eyes glazed. Blood pooled around her form, darkening her cloak and the bark beneath her.

"Mahal's beard!" Something blocked her sight of the fire ahead; fuzzy shapes flew towards her. Only registering the Dwarf in front of her by their touch on her face.

"Alexa? Can you hear me, lass?" _Nori?_

Darkness.

**NORI'S POV**

"Alexa, lass. You alright?" he called, manoeuvring his way down the tree as quickly as he could to the lass; a feeling of dread rising in his chest.

"Lass?" he asked once more, only a few steps away.

He watched as the woman shifted slightly, but said nothing in return. "Mahal's beard!" he breathed; his grey eyes wide.

"Alexa? Can you hear me, lass?" Nori questioned, eyes frantically searching her unusually dull-looking ones.

Now on bended knee, he scooched closer towards her; his hands reached out to grasp her bloody face softly when his knee suddenly felt wet. _What?_ He thought. _Why am I wet?_

Peering down at his knee confusion lit up his face, before understanding took place, then fear. Cold, bone-rattling fear. The feeling only intensified when her head lulled forward into his hands, eyes closed.

Quickly leaning her back against the branch behind her, he retracted his hands from her; now with her body supported on the branch, he unfastened her cloak with practised hands. The material fell from her shoulders, her wound now in full view. Nori's eyes scanned her injured shoulder, face pale. _How did we not notice before?_ He scorned himself, before snapping into action.

"Oin! Get over here quick!" He yelled, pressing Alexa's cloak into her wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"What is it, laddie?" Oin shouted,

"It's Alexa, she's hurt," he replied, voice thick with emotion. His tone, sent the Dwarves still on the tree to panic, all calling out to ask what happened, what was wrong and if she was alright.

His eyes were fixed on his hands; the same hands which held the dripping fabric to the woman's ghastly wound. No words left his mouth, only quiet gasps until Oin had pulled him away. Nori looked out at the Dwarves, eyes not even registering the Eagles above them. His grey eyes met scared green-brown, the eyes of Bofur. He sighed, eyes breaking contact to peer down at his bloodied hands.

"Her shoulder," he muttered softly. He went to turn back to her, to Alexa when something grabbed him; he went to fight the unknown creature when it released him from their grasp and off the cliff.

Landing on something soft, his grey eyes scanned the large bird confused. From his peripheral's, he saw his brothers and Bilbo perched quite safely on their own birds. Looking back at the cliff, he observed as the large birds - which he had now recognized to be Eagles - save the rest of the company.

Soon everyone was settled upon an Eagle, all except for Thorin who was being carried in an Eagle's grasp; as he had been hurt badly during the brief fight with Azog.

Nori winched, eyes downcast as he thought of his King, before snapping back up and scanning the Eagles for her. The more Eagles he searched, the more nervous he got._ Where is she? She's not with Oin, or Gloin, or Bofur, or Fili, and Kili-_

Feeling eyes on his back, he spun around on the Eagle he was seated upon. Dark blue eyes stared back at his grey ones before his settled on the form of the woman in their arms. A look of fear and questioning shone in Nori's eyes and he stared back at the dark blue orbs; awaiting an answer. Understanding and reassurance flashed in the blue orbs, a nod in confirmation made him sigh in relief. She was okay.

**— Back in Time Several Minutes —**

**THIRD POV**

"Help!" Ori cried out, unaware of the situation his King was in. Dori whined as his fingers slowly begun losing their grip.

Thorin exhaled heavily, pushing up from bended knee to face off against the Pale Orc. He had hardly turned around before Azog's mace had slammed into his face, sending him tumbling back to the woodland floor.

"Nooo!" Balin yelled, watching as his King was brutally assaulted by the Pale Orc. His yell caused a growl to blare from Azog, kicking his Warg into moving towards Thorin's unmoving body. A panic-stricken Bilbo gathered his bearings and stood, a scared look in his eyes. The white Warg's jaw clamped around Thorin's form, biting into his chest; His screams filled the air.

"Thorin! NO!" Dwalin bellowed, sorrow clear in his tone. He attempted to get to his brother-in-arms, but the branch had other ideas. It snapped under his weight, almost sending Dwalin to his death. He dangled over the cliff by a literal thread; the branch swung from side to side as he tried and failed to regain his footing.

Bones crunched beneath the white Wargs teeth as it continued to tear through the Dwarven Kings' flesh. But Thorin wasn't done, not yet. He thrust his fighting arm back around to the Wargs snout, hitting the creature with the butt of Orcrist.

His battered body landed heavily on stone, having been unceremoniously thrown across the woodland by the pissed off Warg. His body lay limp, barely breathing.

"Bririz Torah khobdudol," [Bring me the Dwarf's head] Azog muttered with a somewhat bored expression, head jerking in Thorin's direction.

His command promoted a nearby Orc to slide off his Warg, the Orc strode confidently towards the Dwarf a sickle-like blade in hand.

Bilbo watched as the Orc sauntered closer to the Dwarf King. A spark of bravery lit in his chest before lighting into a roaring fire like the one before him. Unsheathing his sword, the blade glowed a bright blue. The Hobbit paused for a moment, breathing deeply in an effort to calm his raging heart, before he followed in Thorin's footsteps; treading softly down the trunk of the limp tree and through the still-raging fire.

The Orc held the curved blade down across Thorin's neck, as said Dwarf struggled to grab his sword. He watched, vulnerable, as the Orc lifted the blade above his head.

**THORIN'S POV**

_Forgive me, father, for I have failed to reclaim our homeland. Mahal look after Fili and Kill, it's my fault th-_

A yell sounded from his right, unintentionally startling him. The Hobbit, Bilbo who he had called weak had saved him._ Oh, Mahal! I will never live this one down_. He thought, unable to do anything but watch as Bilbo tackled the Orc, before being rolled over onto his back.

A breath left Thorin as he watched, not wanting yet another to die because of him. He didn't have to worry long however as Bilbo had been rather resourceful, kicking the Orc in the chest, warding off his blade with his own, before stabbing the Orc repeatedly through the chest with his small Elvish blade. _I have truly doubted you, Master Baggins…_ He last thought, eyes glazing over.

**BILBO'S POV**

Bilbo stood in front of Thorin's unconscious body, waving his blade around frantically; slicing through the air. Three riders and their Wargs prowled towards the Hobbit, growling lowly. _This is it; I'm going to die!_ Bilbo thought, the notion terrifying the poor Hobbit.

Yelling broke his trance, his brown eyes snapping over towards the sound; he watched as Kili, Fili, and Dwalin bashed and sliced at the hideous Wargs and their equally foul riders. Releasing a yell of his own, he ran towards the one closest to him, swiping his blade across the Wargs snout before deflecting a blow from its rider.

Pivoting to the left, Bilbo collided with something heavy. All he needed to see was the blotched white fur before trying to scamper away; the white Warg pushed him over, making him fall on his back. _Fool of a Took!_ Bilbo criticized, shuffling back as the Pale Orc and the white Warg continued to ascend towards him.

**THIRD POV**

Thick fingers slipped from their tight grip, unable to hold on for any longer. Dori and Ori both let out yells of panic as they fell; an Eagle having heard their screaming flew beneath them. After catching them on its back, the Eagle flew away from the roaring fire on the cliffside.

Gandalf lips graced into a relieved smile as he saw the Eagles soar towards them. They screeched as they swooped down, digging their long sharp talons into the Wargs bellies; then proceeding to drop them off the side of the cliff-face to their death – not that they deserved any less… Awful creatures.

Bilbo's mouth fell open in shock, awe clear in his eyes as he watched as one particular Eagle planted itself onto one of the pine trees and sent it crashing down onto more of Azog's forces, crushing them into the earth.

**DWALIN'S POV**

The bald Dwarf barely had enough time to duck, as an Eagle swooped over his head. His eyes wide as he witnessed the Eagles plucking the Wargs from the ground and releasing them to their deaths over the cliff. A muffled laugh of relief sounded from his chest. _Aye, kill teh bastards!_ He thought, a glint in his eye.

His mood faltered slightly as he watched Thorin, his brother-in-arms being lifted and carried off the cliff by an Eagle. It was then he realized the Eagles were picking up the rest of his companions too; this realization caused his eyes to roam the area.

"Oin! Get over here quick!" Someone yelled; the scared tone in the voice caused the warrior to turn swiftly on his heel towards the noise.

_Nori?_ He thought, confused as to why he had sounded so fearful. In no hurry at all, Dwalin brisk-fully walked towards the panicked Dwarf, axes now in their leather holsters; that was until he heard the next few words from Nori's mouth.

"It's Alexa, she's hurt,"

Now running, his boots covered the last few feet between them, his big form came up behind the huddled ones of Nori and Oin. He watched as Oin pulled a shaking Nori's frame away from the lass; Nori staggered to his feet, hands stained red. _No._ Dwalin thought, his eyes set on Nori's face, looking for answers, for anything. Nori didn't even look at him, completely ignoring Dwalin as he turned towards the rest of the panic-stricken Dwarves.

With heavy feet, he stumbled the last few feet to Oin, to her. The healer was loosening the knot holding the cloak in place; gently pulling back her dark cloak and exposing the horrific gash on her shoulder. He gasped, before swallowing heavily, throat seemingly swollen shut.

Her shoulder was mangled, blood was splattered over her pale face, collarbone and down her left arm. It seemed Nori had managed to stop the bleeding, but with Oin having now removed the cloak, he had unknowingly started it up again.

An ear-piercing scream invaded his ears, almost bursting the drum; his eyes snapped to the convulsing form of Alexa, her eyes wide, lips open in a dying scream.

"What er yer doing?!" He yelled at the old Dwarf, yanking his hands away from her.

"Yer hurtin' her!" Dwalin continued, shouting. Oin barely managed to get a word out, confused at the burly Dwarf's sudden burst of anger towards him; having of course done nothing but touch her bad shoulder, he hadn't even applied that much pressure. But it was enough for Dwalin to see red.

During his shouting match with Oin, Alexa had begun to come to consciousness. Ripping off the sleeve of her tunic, Dwalin was careful not to jostle her shoulder as he wrapped the cloth around her wound, stopping any further bleeding. He winced slightly at her injury; as he came to the understanding that it must have been sustained from the Goblin King's blow from when she had spat at his feet.

He smiled slightly at the thought before it soured once more; she hadn't even bothered to mention her lesion, just waving them off, saying it was nothing of concern. It was at this particular moment that Dwalin began to realize just how tough this woman was - tough but stupid.

His rough hands grasped her wet cloak; the fabric having been drenched in her blood. Dark blue eyes searched her glazed ones as he secured the cloak once more around her form.

"Why didn't yer say, anythin' lass?" He asked, his voice a quiet rumble.

Instead of replying, Alexa's right hand raised slightly, a grimace on her lips; the simple action evidently taking all of her strength. He watched as it landed on his thick thigh, before sliding down to his knee. Dwalin's eyes snapped up to hers in question, wonder and confusion in his eyes at her action. All he received were unspoken words breathed from her lips and a soft pat on his knee before the darkness took her once more.

Startled yells interrupted his shock, peering around he saw the Eagles plucking his fellow kin and members of the company from the fallen pine tree and carry them off to safety. With slow, steady movements he wrapped one his arms under the back of her thighs and the other around her back. Scooping her up as gently as he could, he held her limp form against his burly chest; waiting to be picked up by one of the Eagles.

They didn't have to wait long as soon Dwalin had spotted an Eagle below the tree – as if waiting especially for them, which it most definitely was. Adjusting his hold on her he leapt the small distance from the overhanging tree, landing heavily onto the large birds back.

"I've got ya, Alexa," he whispered uncharacteristically soft into her red hair.

**— Time Skip: Now —**

**THIRD POV**

They flew in the direction of east for hours, dusk turned to dawn. The sun began rising above the peaks of the mountains, as they soared above the clouds and through gullies.

At some point Alexa had awoken, causing relieved sighs and cheers to erupt throughout the company. Nori, in particular, had gone almost berserk; questions about her wellbeing falling from his lips. His concern and genuine care made tears come to Alexa's eyes, she softly responded that she was okay and thanked him for checking up on her. That comment had earned her an eye-roll and a few scoffs. _As if he wouldn't help her! Pfft._

Alexa had tried to grin though it came out as more as a grimace, and had attempted to apologize about how she wasn't useful in the fight against Azog. To put it lightly, it had caused an outburst.

"Done nothing?"

"You did most of the fighting against the Goblins!"

"It's true, lass took down nearly everyone in her path," They commented.

"You needn't apologize, lass. I'm honestly surprised you had made it up the tree with that shoulder of yours," Balin had commented; a fatherly aura came from him, the same that Alexa had felt around her Master, Ki-Adi Mundi. His response caused a soft smile to appear on her face before…

"What are ya on lass? I want some," Bofur had jest, a grin on his face.

His comment erupted a laugh out of her chest, her body convulsed with mirth; that didn't last too long however as she had banged her bad shoulder into something hard, making her winch. It was then she became hyper-aware of Dwalin's body beside her. His arms had tightened around her form at her noise of pain, his muscles rippled against her side.

Alexa tried to send a smile back at him, which was harder said than done. She was sitting almost side-saddle on the Eagle, her right side pressed into his chest, head near enough under his bushy chin and her body facing the company.

Alexa had leaned back into his stronghold, stretching her back as she did. Bones popped in her back, causing a satisfied sigh to fall from her lips. Purring softly, she settled back into Dwalin's warm embrace, eyes dazed. Shutting them softly, she apologized in advance to Dwalin for using, in her words; 'his body as a surrogate hot water bottle' before sleep claimed her once more.

The other Dwarves had no idea as to what Alexa had said to the burly Dwarf, only that whatever it was had made him turn red. Which in turn made him subject to their teasing before he threatened them with a slow painful death… Which naturally silenced them.

**—**

"Thorin!" Fili shouted, voice cracking slightly; he stared after his uncle in sorrow.

The company watched as the Eagle carrying Thorin placed him carefully on a bear-snouted peak, The Carrock; before flying off once more. Not soon after, the Eagle carrying Gandalf came towards the mountain. Landing a slight distance away from Thorin's body, upon landing the Wizard slipped gracefully off the Eagle's back and onto the stone below.

"Thorin!" he shouted, rushing towards the Dwarven King's limp form.

"Thorin," Gandalf repeated softly, now crouched down beside his body.

Gandalf reached his left hand out; the aged fingers ran over the Dwarf's face slowly as Gandalf muttered an incantation spell of healing. No sooner after finishing the spell, Thorin gasped, his eyes snapping open. Gandalf smiled softly down at the Dwarf, a sigh leaving his lips.

"The Halfling?" Thorin croaked, still lying prone.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe," Gandalf muttered softly, head jerking behind him towards the Hobbit in question.

Weakly, Thorin made to stand – only able to with the help of Dwalin and Kili. Shoving their hands off from under his arms, Thorin's blue eyes were drawn into slits as he eyed the Hobbit down.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin growled, prowling towards the Hobbit with every word that left his lips. His tone and words shocked the company, though they kept silent.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" he breathed softly; his arms wrapping around the small frame of the Hobbit before him.

Bilbo looked on over Thorin's shoulder at the rest of the company, he met Balin's eyes with a confused look; watching as the company erupted into cheers and laughter. His eyes then glazed over to meet Alexa's, who smiled brightly at him from her spot behind the healer Oin, giving him a big thumbs up and hollering 'Go get it, Bilbo!'

Thorin pulled back from the embrace, hands lingering on Bilbo's arms before falling back to his sides. "I am sorry I doubted you," Thorin apologized, shocking Bilbo who had never seen or heard of Thorin apologizing for anything. Bilbo smiled back softly at the Dwarf, having a few words of his own to say.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior… Not even a burglar," Bilbo admitted, making the company chuckle.

Their attention soon directed to the Eagles, who had decided to depart, deeming the company safe enough to continue without them. Thorin gazed behind Bilbo, eyes widening at the view before them. "Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked Thorin,

"Erebor-The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle Earth," Gandalf answers Bilbo, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Our home," Thorin responded breathless, a look of pride in his eyes.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain," Oin pipes up from beside Alexa, eyes now focused on the bird.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected,

"But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen," Thorin says, eyes flicking back between Bilbo and his home.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us," Bilbo replies, confident of the journey ahead.

Upon hearing his words Alexa sighed painfully, eyes glassy as she thought of her vision; her Master's words rang in her head. _You must save the line of Durin. For the sake of Middle Earth._


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

So... That was 'The Unexpected Journey'. What do you think of it? Did you like it? I certainly enjoyed writing it. Though my updates have been scattered all around the place (sorry bout that btw)

I feel as if I've really rushed the plot of the story, especially Ben's involvement. Later on, I might do a 'spin-off' sort of story about his and Nori's antics in Rivendell or something, I'm open to any requests of any kind.

The next installment 'The Desolation of Smaug' will be longer and hopefully will be a step up from this one. I'll also be putting in more filler chapters to establish Alexa's relationship with the company and some fun times along the way. I've already started working on the first chapter, which should, _should _be up in the next week.

I haven't quite decided yet if this is going to be a romance story or not. I have certainly set it up for some of the characters if I do end up going in that direction.

Also, do you think I should go deeper on Alexa's relationship with her master and Obi-Wan Kenobi, or should I just leave it as it is?

Thanks for taking the time to read, comment, and kudos this work.

Stay awesome, peace out!


	15. Chapter 1: The Carrock ft High asf Alexa

**ALEXA'S POV**

Alexa watched the scene over Oin's shoulder, a grimace on her face, "Can't the Eagles fly us to Erebor? Certainty would be a lot quicker," she muttered under her breath, annoyed at the wasted opportunity and the thought of the long trip ahead.

"What's that lass?" Oin asked,

"You'll have to be louder, broken trumpet remember?" he shouted, hurting her ears greatly.

"No Oin, its nothing," she assured him,

"What?" Oin yelled even louder; annoyance from the day's events bubbled within her, before promptly bursting.

"I SAID ITS NOTHING YOU DAMN DEAF BUG-ARRGH!" She screamed; a loud popping noise came from her left side, followed by an intense burning sensation.

"There we are lass, shoulders back in will have to wear a sling for at least four full moons though," he muttered, thinking for a moment about what methods he could use to strap up her shoulder without restricting her left arm more than it needed to be.

Unknown to him, but painfully obvious to the surrounding company, Alexa was seething beside him - and rightfully so. _The bastard! the little shit! Ooooh, he's going to fucki - breathe Alexa breathe, he's just an old deaf Dwarf, he's just an old deaf Dwarf. And in, and out. And in, and out._ She recited the words in her mind; not wanting her emotions to get the better of her.

"Here lass," Oin said softly, interrupting her mantra. Peering up from her sitting position on the rock, she saw him holding what looked like a small piece of wood in front of her. She stared at the item in his hands, a confused look in her eyes.

"It's ta put in yer mouth lass. Unless ya prefer to bite ya tongue off that is," Bofur chirped from beside her.

"Ah," Alexa breathed, taking the chunk of wood in hand and placing it securely in her mouth, biting down.

"Rewedy," she mumbled; words muffled by the wood.

The process was long. Longer than Alexa would've liked, but she had to give it to the old Dwarf, he did a good job. The stitches were quite small and very neat; and when she had relayed that back to him, he had puffed up and preened like a peacock. _Damn Dwarves and their pride, I'm surprised they haven't had competitions over who's better at what yet..._

Oin had then given her a concoction of sorts for the pain, which she, of course, thanked him for. Though when she had asked him what it contained, he had been rather stingy; claiming she'd be better off not knowing. Wiser words had never been spoken. It was awful. Vile in fact. But what was worse, was that it lingered – and not for a few seconds either, we're talking minutes, long and painful minutes which felt like hours. She was about to speak her mind when…

**THIRD POV**

"OH, MY FORCE!" Alexa squealed, leaping to her feet. The sudden shout made the company jump, not expecting the deafening noise. She stumbled towards the brooding leader of the company, a massive childish smile on her face.

"You have pretty eyes, very pretty," She complimented; oblivious to the company's bulging eyes and open mouths.

"Did-did she just…-Did she just call uncles eyes…" Kili started, voice wavering, his brown eyes blown wide in shock.

"Aye, I think she did," Fili finished an equally startled look upon his face.

Thorin coughed slightly, holding a closed fist up to his mouth in an attempt to hide his rising blush. _Oh, Mahal give me strength_

It seemed Mahal was not on his side, as her small hands had reached out to cup his bearded jaw, stroking it slowly. The feeling of her calloused hands caressing his face made a deep groan reverberate from within his chest. The sound startled the woman, before a grin formed on her lips and she continued her administrations.

It was only when he had finally broken eye contact with her, had he remembered that they were very much still surrounded by the company and not alone. Coughing loudly, Thorin grasped her much smaller hands in his and gently released them from his beard. Quickly taking a few steps back from the woman's affections and wandering hands.

"Er Oin," *cough* "What exactly, did you-did you give her?" He asked, cheeks visibly red.

"The lass was in great pain, I admit its strong… but I never thought she'd…" Oin mumbled, hands gesturing at her as the words died in his throat.

To say she was out of it would be a massive understatement. Alexa honestly hadn't felt this good since that mission to the outskirts of Ryloth with her master; where she had fallen into a hole and pulled him in with her, unintentionally of course. She had found the very thing they were searching for; a very rare, very expensive, illegal drug plant. However, as they had landed directly in it, they had become very high. Which had later led to a long meeting with the council to explain their absence. Obi-Wan the little shit had laughed when she explained how she had fallen in, sadly he had covered it rather well with a cough and a thoughtful look; so, he wasn't reprimanded as well.

During their discussion, which soon turned to bickering over what should be done about the drugged lass; Alexa had wandered over to the edge of Carrock; towards the steep steps that were carved from the rock itself. She jumped like a child down each step, a big smile etched into her face.

**\- Time Skip: Back in Time a Few Minutes -**

**BILBO'S POV**

_Oh, my goodness_

Bilbo's cheeks began to glow a subtle red, feeling second-hand embarrassment. He watched with bated breath, as Alexa pretty much flirted with their stoic leader right before the companies very eyes.

He observed the unexpected situation before him; Alexa was practically caressing Thorin's cheek, who looked as if he was very much enjoying it, most were trying their damnedest not to laugh, while others were dumbstruck.

Bilbo was shocked to notice that there were looks of envy within the eyes of some. He couldn't blame them though for there was no doubting that Alexa was a beautiful woman; he wouldn't dare call them out on their lingering eyes, for not only would that be a death sentence, he'd also be a hypocrite.

The bickering of Dwarves had grown in volume, discussing what to do about Alexa and how to get down from Carrock. It was around this time that Bilbo realized that Alexa was no longer with them.

"Uh, excuse me," Bilbo said, trying to get the Dwarves attention. When that didn't work, he stomped his foot on the rock beneath him angrily.

"EXCUSE ME!" he yelled, finally breaking the Dwarves out of their bickering.

"Alexa's gone," That silenced them,

"Wha' do yer mean she's gone? Where is she?" Dwalin growled, eyes narrowing on the Hobbit.

"I-I" Bilbo stuttered,

Thorin sent a worried look at Dwalin who reciprocated it. "Spread out, find teh lass," Dwalin bellowed,

Whilst this was going down, Gandalf was standing off to the side with an amused smile etched onto his face. He had seen where Alexa went and was not worried in the slightest about her; though he kept an eye on her – just in case.

"I believe our female companion has taken a trip down the stairs," Gandalf spoke, voice all knowingly.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Thorin snapped, back to his brooding self once more.

Now on a search for the hidden steps, they all peered over the edge of Carrock, apart from the brothers; Fili and Kili, who for some reason, were searching the skies and the rock beneath their boots. _Idiots_. Soon enough Bofur had managed to spy the lass, calling a quick 'found her' to the company; he descended the rocky steps.

**ALEXA'S POV**

"Whee," she laughed, voice bubbly and full of joy. She was having a grand time, leaping down the narrow steps.

Soon she came to a stop, a few of the steps were gone. Her drugged mind concluded that they must have been broken as they were no longer there. But that didn't stop her. Scuffling back a couple of steps to get somewhat of a run-up she breathed in deep and ran. Freedom!

She felt the wind fly through her locks, until- "What er ya doing lass? Yer could have fallen,"

Eyes set forward, she was unable to jump the distance, but why? Looking down, she realized that she had been brought back to her original position; except this time there was an arm around hers.

"BOFUR!" She cried; a grin broke out on her face at seeing the hatted Dwarf.

"Aye it's me lass," he breathed, thankful that he had gotten to her in time.

"Alexa?"

"Lass, you alright?"

"What's happening?" The company called from above, rushing down the narrow steps towards the pair.

"She's alright, I've got the lass," Bofur called back, pulling Alexa further away from the gap in the path and into his chest.

"Geez don't do that to us lass," Nori said as he came behind Bofur, a relieved look on his face.

**THIRD POV**

"Alright, let's go," Thorin commanded, taking the lead once more

"Dwalin," Thorin called; the two exchanged a look before the bald Dwarf nodded in response.

Big arms folded themselves around Alexa's form, picking her up bridal style; the sudden action caused her to gasp in surprise. Her wide green-grey eyes met his stoic dark blue. Never breaking contact, his muscled arm wrapped around and supported her back, while the other went under the backs of her knees; lifting her from the rocky steps and closer into his chest.

Her shock soon wore off, as her drugged consciousness took in the burly Dwarf in front of her – his arms in particular. "Wow! You're so big" Alexa gushed; her right hand reached out and clasped itself around Dwalin's bicep, squeezing the muscle lightly.

Dwalin flushed, his ears, neck, cheeks - you name it - were burning a bright red. The Dwarves watched on scuffed, as they saw Alexa drool over Dwalin's thick arms. The brothers Fili and Kili, in particular, had their fists shoved in their mouths, biting down hard to avoid bursting out in laughter.

Alexa's onslaught continued; hands roamed the warrior's stocky frame, running over his chest straps and his arms, tracing the ink etched into his skin.

"Dwalllliiiinnn," she drawled, head resting on his firm chest.

"Aye lass," he asked,

"Can you flex please?" She asked innocently. Dwalin coughed in surprise but didn't reply, preferring to concentrate on getting down from the Carrock.

"Ok, I need to know… are you flexing right now? Or is this your normal size cause damn," Alexa panted. It seemed like Dwalin was relentless to get down as he was close to breaking into a sprint, stomping down the steps with heavy footfalls. Not accepting his lack of response, she tried once more.

"Come on please, just a little," she whined, pulling on his bicep like a child. Something deep within Dwalin snapped; a deep, animalistic growl reverberated from his chest. Arms tightened further around her form, flexing. His action promoted Alexa to let out a sound of glee; her hand groped the flexed muscle.

"Ahem! I think that's enough Alexa, don't you think?" Gandalf coughed lightly from his place behind the two; trying to save what was left of the woman's dignity.

Alexa looked behind her at the Wizard, a confused look on her face. "But-but," she began, stuttering the words out with great difficulty; her resistance was met by a stern look from Gandalf.

"Fine," she pouted, reluctantly stopping her eager hands; deciding to snuggle into Dwalin's chest instead.

**— Time Skip: A Few Hours Later —**

"I did what!?" Alexa screeched; eyes were blown wide with panic; the drugs having long worn off.

"You-You said that-that uncle's eyes were-" Kili laughed, body shaking with laughter.

"-pretty and then started to caress his beard," Fili finished; joining his laughing brother on the ground, their bodies convulsed with mirth.

"Oh force," she groaned, rubbing harshly at her eyes.

"That-that wasn't even-wasn't even the best-best part!" Nori piped up, cackling at her misfortune.

"Kill me now," Alexa grumbled, wishing for nothing more than the ground to swallow her up, at least then she'd be away from the laughing company before her.

"Then, you-you practically begged Dwalin to-to flex, you went on and on about how-about how 'big' he-he was," he chortled; grasping his chest as it hurt too much to breathe since he was laughing so hard.

"Please tell me this is a joke," she mumbled, head in her hands.

"Ya can't make this stuff up lass," Bofur jested, his laughter sounding loudly over the rest.

Alexa lifted her head from her hands, she glanced around the jolly company. Even Gandalf was laughing! Bilbo at least had the decency to muffle his laughs. Thorin had even cracked a smile at her drugged antics. Dwalin however, was not smiling, he looked like he was ready to murder anyone right then and there. _But that's just Dwalin,_ Alexa reasoned.

Exhaling deeply, she felt the eyes of the company upon her; peering up from under her lashes at them she spoke smooth, suave. "If anyone of you speaks a word of this to anyone," she began, eyes sharp.

"There are other abilities one such as myself possesses, abilities that can make one's life very miserable," she threatened, voice steady, her greeny-grey eyes void of all emotion.

"I'm sure Gandalf there can fill you in, right Gandalf?" she finished, an innocent enough smile on her lips; which would have reassured all of the Dwarves and Bilbo that they were not in deep shit – however, the nervous gulp and weak grumbled 'yes' from Gandalf told them otherwise. What had she done to him?


	16. Chapter 2: Fantasy Filled Fun XD

It had been almost ten months since the events on Carrock, and the company still had not forgotten about Alexa's drugged escapades. However, they never mentioned it, cautious of her thre-warning; though that didn't stop the knowing smiles and gestures when they thought she wasn't looking. Eight of those months had her wearing an uncomfortable sling to support her injured shoulder and to say the least, she was glad it was gone.

It had been difficult for her, dealing with her injury; those long eight months had taken a toll on her and her ego. Even with the force on her side, the company wouldn't allow her to do any strenuous activity – even something simple like collecting the firewood. Hell, Dori nearly had a fit when he caught her balancing a load on her right arm and carrying the rest behind her with the force. That incident had caused an outburst; it was agreed that night that she was to be watched 24/7! Thankfully, they at least had the decency to allow her to bathe alone, though there was still at least two company members within walking distance - just in case.

It drove her insane. She felt weak, useless; no longer the strong, independent woman that she had grown to be. When it got to the eighth month with the sling, she had been prepared to yank all her hair out in protest.

Having previously been told how precious hair was to the Dwarf's and their culture, she knew that they would do whatever she wanted to prevent her from doing anything bad to her hair.

The threat had worked well in her favour, in fact, it had turned out that she could've removed the sling one month prior. That sent her into a long and rather loud rant about how she didn't need to be babied and that she could care for herself thank you very much. She had almost instantly regretted it though.

After seeing the dejected look in their eyes and their closed-off body language, she had immediately apologized; they were after all, only trying to protect her. She did, however, lay down some ground rules such as; she could go to the bathroom, eat and roll out her bedroll without assistance. She was not weak, and she made sure they remembered that fact.

**— Time Skip: Present —**

**THIRD POV**

The day had been nothing but gruelling. Thorin had pushed them to walk even farther today, with little to no stops on the way. It was dark by the time he had called it quits for the day, and when he did Alexa didn't even bother to hide how tired she was, collapsing from the get-go.

The company were in ill spirits, the day had worn them out. Hell, even Thorin the stubborn git that he was, was more brooding and unapproachable than usual. Dinner passed by with silence, everyone too exhausted and hungry to do anything but consume what food they had in front of them.

After dinner, Alexa decided to lighten the guys up a bit.

**/**

"So, just to confirm, we can ask anything?" Kíli questioned, a playful smile on his lips.

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this?_ "Yes Kíli, anything" Alexa answered, warily.

"And another thing-" she added "-If they do not do their dare there will be… consequences," she said smiling mischievously.

She glanced around the few dwarfs willing to participate, of whom included Fíli, Kíli, Nori and Bofur. "Is that good? Does everyone understand the rules?" she asked, receiving nods in confirmation.

"So," she said, rubbing her hands together in excitement "Who wants to start?"

As the game of 'Truth or Dare' continued, more and more of the company joined in, much to her delight. Alexa was thoroughly enjoying herself and after looking around the campfire, it seemed she wasn't the only one; for weeks the company had been slumped, emotionally and physically drained. Now they were howling and convulsing with laughter, back to the jolly Dwarves she had met in bag-end.

So far, they had watched Nori grudgingly eat a dirty earthworm, Kíli lick Fíli's big toe and Bilbo's impression of Thorin; that one, in particular, had lightened their entire month. Thorin even cracked a smile! Alexa had also found out some rather surprising things about the men around her.

Bofur had claimed to taking his hat off only ONCE whilst in the act of… ahem, yeah. Gandalf - who Alexa had no idea was even playing – after being asked by Bilbo, admitted to fooling around with the Lady Galadriel on several occasions. That had made her choke on her stew, after all that time of Gandalf saying he was going to talk with Lord Elrond, he had really been doing his mother-in-law.

However, the most shocking truth came from dear Ori. Turned out he's far from the innocent little thing that she had imagined him to be. The question had come from Bofur, asking if Ori had ever done a naughty drawing in his journal, the very same one that he was recording the journey in. Apparently, he had. As no sooner did Bofur voice his question, Ori turned a deep red, sat on his book and let out a small squeak.

**— Time Skip —**

The game had gone on for over four hours now, most of those who were playing ended up crashing to get some much-needed rest. Now all that remained were Bofur, Nori, Fíli, Kíli, and of course Alexa – who had brought out an unscathed bottle of Yub Nub from her pack; a bad decision on her part.

"Fíli! Truth or dare?" Nori asked,

"Truth," Fíli replied, not wanting to end up like his brother Kíli – who was now sporting an Elven dress that had been gifted to Alexa from Elrond. Since the dress was made for Alexa's small form rather than for someone broad, Kíli was nearly suffocating from the tightness.

"If you had to have sex with either an Elf or an Orc, which would you choose?" Nori questioned the blonde Dwarf.

"Oooh, this will be interesting," Alexa said, chuckling as Fíli's face contorted into one of disgust.

"What?! Neither that's disgusting," Fíli responded, making a show of fake vomiting.

"Though, if I had to choose… It would be an Elf," grimacing as he said the words. Bofur laughed, swaying as he made his way to the Dwarf.

"Aye, make sure yer don't let Thorin hear yer say that," he chuckled, softly hiccupping as he plonked back down in his seat next to Nori and Alexa, snatching the bottle from her grasp and drinking the last of it.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, Alexa truth or dare?" Fíli called, gaining the rapid attention of a slightly drunk Alexa.

"Dare," she slurred, grinning widely at the Dwarf who matched her enthusiastic grin.

"Oooh, do a good one now Fíli" Nori called out, gaining a chorus of agreement from Bofur and Kíli.

Lowering his voice slightly, Fíli gestured for the secluded group to come closer, "Okay, I dare you to… use your abilities on one Mr Dwalin," he finished, smirking, he made eye contact with his brother who matched his smirk.

"My-my abilities?" Alexa stuttered, staring wide-eyed at Fíli

"Yeah! But not the levitation one, another one" Kíli added, now adopting a more curious look than his previous smirk – as he wondered what other powers she possessed.

Exhaling softly, Alexa peered past Kili, catching sight of Dwalin who was peering down at his axe with a fond look in his eyes as he sharpened it.

"Okay, fine" she agreed and began shuffling the group into a better position to watch the dare go down - without making it obvious they were watching.

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT: PRETTY LIGHT BUT STILL PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOUR UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS SORT OF THING!**

It started as just an itch, causing him to scratch at it for a moment - before he went back to sharpening his axe. Before long the itch turned to light pressure, starting at his shoulders and heading down his chest. The reaction was instant, the small group watched on as their counterpart looked around him for the source – finding none he went back to his axe, Grasper.

Deciding to pick up the game, Alexa placed even more pressure on Dwalin. The four Dwarfs beside her, all grinned watching as Dwalin began to shift about uncomfortably. Soon, he had placed his axe on the ground and stood up searching his previous spot for anything suspicious before sitting back down - as he had found nothing of the sort again. Picking Keeper up this time, he began the process all over again.

Wanting to add more pressure, she quietly called her fellow dwarfs to turn their attention on her. "Now boys, I'm going to start applying more pressure so I'm going to need you guys to start up a random conversation so he doesn't suspect us," she whispered, making eye contact with all four Dwarfs for confirmation.

Once she got it, the four did as she asked and started talking – though they still had a good sight of Dwalin. Closing her eyes for a moment, Alexa started to move the increasing pressure all over the poor Dwarf's body - starting from his chest and moving down, she skipped his groin for the first part and placed all of the pressure on his upper thighs.

The four Dwarves watched as a red-faced Dwalin began squirming in his spot, rubbing his legs slightly. "What do you think she's doing to him Fí?" Kíli asked softly.

"No idea Kí. Though whatever it is, it's beginning to get under his skin," Fíli replied, eyes attached to the form of a twitching Dwalin.

Many minutes of Dwalin shifting about went by before Bofur urged Alexa to pick up her game. Agreeing with Bofur, Alexa stopped teasing and began pressing down on his groin. If at all possible Dwalin grew redder, peering down at his groin in confusion.

**DWALIN'S POV**

Dwalin huffed in frustration, as he rubbed his legs. _Wha' in Mahal is going on?_ he thought, glaring at the earth beneath his legs as if it held the answers. The weird sensation grew, spreading to his chest then travelling down to his thighs and up again. _Wha' was in tha' damn soup!_

Deciding something had upset his stomach he positioned himself to stand, however, he felt an intense pressure on his inner thighs heading towards his groin. Groaning softly, he laid back as he could not stand with such sensations coursing through him.

He tensed; hands at his side clenched into fists, his veins popping out of his arms as he held back the noises, he so desperately wanted to make. The pressure only seemed to build - along with his orgasm. Clenching his jaw, his teeth locked together. _Oh, Mahal save me._ He prayed, whimpering slightly as he came closer to the edge.

Digging his nails into his forearms, Dwalin attempted to distract himself from his oncoming orgasm, but not no avail. A loud whine escaped Dwalin's lips as he exploded in his pants, he panted slowly coming down from his high. Embarrassment flooded him, as he dared look at his companions.

Glancing up, he scanned the camp to see if anyone saw or heard. Thankfully almost all of the company were passed out asleep, though a wee way away from the camp he spotted the secluded group in the corner.

Kíli, Fíli, Nori, and Bofur were all sporting horrified expressions, eyes were blown wide. Though when he looked at Alexa, she was simply smiling at the four shocked Dwarves.

**— Time Skip: Back a Few Minutes —**

**THIRD POV**

Moving to his groin, Alexa felt a blush of her own stain her cheeks as she saw Dwalin's pants expand. Though the poor Dwarf tried to hide it, there was no use as it looked as if a war hammer was trapped in his trousers. Gulping audibly, Alexa turned back to the task at hand, missing the looks shared between the four Dwarfs, who had also seen Dwalin's tent.

Applying more pressure, Alexa watched in delight as Dwalin started sweating profusely, body tense and fists clenched at his sides - in what she assumed was in an effort to keep quiet. Doubling her efforts, she watched as Dwalin's blush deepened, veins popping out of his now crossed arms, nails digging into his forearms.

Grinning, she turned to the left of her to Bofur. Nudging him softly to gain his attention she muttered, "I bet five coins I can make him scream like the Naguzal,"

Remembering her pick up from several months back, Bofur tried to stifle his laughter, almost blowing their cover - while doing so. He nodded in agreement "Aye, I bet you could lass… but I don't think you have what it takes," he replied, taking the bet eagerly with a smug smile.

It didn't last long though as no longer after he said that Dwalin suddenly let out a high pitched mewl, startling Bofur. He along with Nori, Kili, and Fíli stared wide-eyed at a now very embarrassed Dwalin, their jaws slack.

"You may want to pick those jaws of yours off the floor lads," she joked, grinning at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Can you do me, next lass?"

**-END OF MATURE CONTEXT-**

**ALEXA'S POV**

_Gasp!_

She clutched her side, panting heavily. Her green-grey eyes scanned the darkness before her, the stars the only source of light. With frantic movements she yanked her tunic away from her sweaty body and back again, creating a cool draft. A moan of relief left her, sparing a glance over Dwalin's sleeping form she let out a frustrated sigh. _What in the blazes was that?!_

"Alexa are you alright?"

Squinting through the darkness, she could just make out Thorin's form. "Yeah…yeah, I'm-I'm okay," she stuttered as embarrassment flooded her.

Her tone apparently, didn't convince the stubborn git as he had made his way over to her before she could say 'Wookie'. "Can't sleep?" he asked, his voice a low murmur in the darkness.

"Something like that," Alexa replied, bashful,

He sighed thoughtfully "Join me on watch?"

"Sure,"

**DWALIN'S POV**

Groaning, he rubbed at his eyes. Confusion struck him as he took in the starry night before him before the realization of what happened dawned on him. Shifting slightly, he released a soft groan as he felt a familiar tightness in his breaches. _Mahal tha' was won vivid dream_

Needing to get rid of his erm situation, he shuffled in an attempt to untangle the blankets from his body. "Can't sleep?" he heard a deep voice ask, Thorin? He opened his mouth to reply when someone else beat him to it.

"Something like that," He held his breath, _wha ' is Alexa doing up at tis time? Did she ' ave another' nightmare?_

Hearing rustling, he stilled, dark eyes searching the woodland before them for any threats. Finding none, he turned on his side ready to fall back asleep, Thorin was aware of her nightmares – thanks to him so she was in good hands. A soft giggle sounded across the camp, breaking his thought. Glancing up, he saw Alexa looking at Thorin with a soft smile, who also had a fond look on his face.

Something in Dwalin's gut twisted uncomfortably as he watched the scene in front of him. Soon anger sparked in his eyes followed by a burning feeling in his chest as he saw Thorin wrap an arm loosely around her waist. If that didn't hurt him enough, he watched as the lass leaned into his friends' side; sadness flashed in his dark blue eyes before hardening.

He thought they had something! For Mahal's sake, she had touched his beard! Held his hand, said those things at the tree-staggers home! Doesn't that mean anything to her? _But she had done teh same ta Thorin,_ he thought,

_But she was drugged!_ he reasoned with himself. She was sober when she did those things ta me. He spared another look in their direction. _Tha' how it's gonna be en?_


	17. Chapter 3: Oh force I'm schizophrenic

**THIRD POV**

Two months had passed since that night. Since she had dreamt of him. That morning after the very vivid dream - or whatever it was, she couldn't even look in Dwalin's direction without her cheeks growing warm. This behaviour, however, did not even last the day.

Dwalin had been short with her all day, never talking, just grunting. It had driven her insane. Naturally, it hadn't taken her long to confront the Dwarf, which proved to be a big mistake. No sooner had she, a massive screaming match had gone down between them, it looked as if they were ready to start throwing punches before Thorin and Nori had stepped in. Ever since Alexa hadn't been alone with him, much less talked to him and when they did it's either disgruntled noises or spitting venom at each other.

Which to some extent Alexa was eternally grateful for. She had joined the company to prevent her premonition from happening, to save the line of Durin and with-it Middle Earth, she can't afford to be distracted. Besides, it was bad enough that the dream had affected her so, making her look like a babbling fool, no matter how short it was, it was bad. She's a Jedi for crying out loud! If the council could see her now, she'd be banished! Sent away to live out her life as a nerf herder of all things! They are all counting on her and she can't afford to think of anything else. She's here on a mission.

**— Time Skip —**

Now, two months later, twelve since the journey began; the company were all either standing about or crouched uncomfortably in a confined crevice in a mountain. All apart from Bilbo – who was yet again tasked to scope out how many leagues away Azog and his forces were from finding them. So, there they stood or in some cases, crouched. Waiting.

Alexa had argued that with being a Jedi – she can literally just sense where the group of Orcs are at and be done with it. But ever the protective company she was told to stay put and to let Bilbo, the official burglar – someone without any powers of any kind – sneak up on Azog's forces and report back when sighted.

Before Bilbo had left to do his daily lookout, he had quickly padded off in the direction of an annoyed, hunched over Alexa. "I'm going to be just fine Alexa," he had whispered,

"I know Bilbo, I just don't like putting you in unnecessary danger. I don't understand why Thorin is making you do this when I could..." she trailed off, a wistful expression on her face. A soft exhale and a sharp nod was all she received before he was gone.

**/**

Waiting was excruciating, it held uncertainty and was painful to sit through. If her leg wasn't bouncing, then her fingers were flexing, twitching; It had gotten to the point that she no longer needed to file her nails because she had bitten them all off. Even though Alexa could sense that Bilbo was in no danger whatsoever, it didn't stop her from worrying that something would happen to her friend.

Bilbo and her had grown somewhat close on the journey to Erebor, bonding over the fact that they were both outcasts of the company – not including Gandalf of course, but he's a Wizard sooo… While the Dwarfs had warmed up rather quickly to Alexa, it had taken them a while to include Bilbo in both their conversations and secluded groups at supper etc.

Alexa held high respect towards the Hobbit. He had come all this way when he wasn't obliged to do anything; he could've just stayed in Hobbiton, sat in his armchair, read his books, cared for his garden and just gone on with life. But he didn't. He had joined the company, pledging his services to help. He had no experience outside of the Shire, no weapons training, no survival skills, nothing. But he had come along to help the lost dwarves of Durin reclaim their home, that took courage and Alexa recognized that, respected that.

**ALEXA'S POV**

Alexa took in the starry night before her, so many stars. Counting them was impossible, a futile task, but it helped pass the time as she waited for her friend to return.

It had been a decently long while when she sensed another life form. This one being much bigger and closer to Bilbo. Closing her eyes momentarily, she scoped out the form. It was a bear, bigger than anyone she had ever seen; it was about the size of an XJ-6 speeder. Snapping her eyes back open, she launched to her feet, startling the two Dwarfs beside her.

"Mahal Alexa! What is it?" Nori quipped, on alert

"It's Bilbo, he's in danger,"

"Danger?" Bofur breathed, a horrified look forming on his face.

A curt nod was all he received before she turned head, taking quick strides in the direction Bilbo had left. The two exchanged worried looks and without much encouragement, Nori and Bofur followed after Alexa's lead. The trio didn't make it that far as Dwalin had stopped them before they had gone down the same path as their Hobbit.

"Wha' do yer think yer doing?" Dwalin angrily whispered, gaining the attention of the rest of the company.

"Saving Bilbo," Alexa spat back in a hushed tone, giving Dwalin a harsh glare.

At that all the Dwarves simultaneously groaned and rolled their eyes; this had been going on for months now. No one knows what had caused it, but they all knew a wedge had come between the two. The change between the two hadn't gone unseen by any of the company.

Before they were once more at each other's throats, Nori and Bofur pulled Alexa away whilst Thorin and Balin shot an annoyed look at Dwalin, who just huffed in response. No sooner had they pulled Alexa away, the pitter-patter of feet alerted the company of Bilbo's arrival. Thorin didn't even let him suck in a breath before the onslaught of questions came.

"How close is the pack?" he had asked,

"Too close. A couple of leagues no more. But that's not the worst of it," Bilbo replied, sucking in a deep breath while the breath got stuck in Alexa's throat. _The Bear_

"Teh warg's picked up our scent?" Dwalin muttered, gripping Keeper firmly in his hand.

"Not yet but they will do. We have another problem," Bilbo remarked, a look of anxiety and fear plastered on his face.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf speculated, panicking.

"No, that's not it," Bilbo huffed, causing a knowing smile to form on Gandalf's lips as he turned towards the company, spirits lifted.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material," Gandalf remarked, sparking noises of agreement throughout the company. Whilst this was happening Bilbo was getting more and more annoyed by the second. Seeing his struggle to speak over the Dwarves, Alexa placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort, before raising her own voice.

"Oi! Stop your damn chatting and for force, sake listen!" Now that got them to be quiet.

"Thank you, Alexa... Now I'm trying to tell you there's something else out there," Bilbo enlightened, pointing out towards the woods; his words made the smiles fall from the companies faces as worried looks took their place.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked, causing Alexa to stare at him suspiciously, _Now, how does he know about the bear?_

"Ye-Yes Yes but bigger much bigger," Bilbo uttered, baffled as to how the Wizard knew.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur stated, eyes wide; Gandalf's silence spoke loud enough for him.

"I say we double back," Bofur spoke, promoting another round of agreement.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" Thorin reasoned,

"There is a house. It's not far from here, where we might take refuge," Gandalf informs,

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin exasperated, done with the Wizard's games and riddles.

"Neither, he will help us or he will kill us," Gandalf spoke, a serious look on his face.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Alexa muttered, as the feeling of DeJa'Vu swept through her.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin questioned; not soon after a loud roar echoed around them.

"None," Gandalf admitted.

**/**

And more running. This time through rivers and out in the open.

_At least this time I'm not about to pass out from blood loss,_ Alexa reasoned as she ran with the rest of the company; following Gandalf to the home of someone who will potentially kill them upon arrival. Which is just Fantastic!

"Come on!" Gandalf yelled.

Puffing, Alexa looked down at her legs pumping through the grass beneath them. _I'm running as fast as I can damn Wizard!_ Is what she wanted to yell when a soothing voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I think we both know that isn't true Alexa," the voice said,

"What in the force," Alexa muttered out loud, gaining a few odd looks from her companions.

Not much later, Gandalf led them into a forest woodland, which provided a lot of more needed coverage and protection than the field. Adrenaline pumped through Alexa as she ran near the back of the company with Nori and Bilbo; branches whipped at her face and arms, not having the time nor the energy to avoid them as she ran down the slope in the woodland.

With every roar from the beast, the company ran seemingly faster, adrenaline and the will to live fueling their quickening pace. After one particularly loud roar, the whole company came to a stop, peering behind them towards the sound. During this time of panic, Alexa leant up against a nearby tree, momentarily resting as her shoulder had started to ache – her action caught the eye of a concerned Thorin; when he had made to walk over to check up on her, she had merely waved him off with a slight grimace.

"This way, quickly!" Shouts Gandalf, his attempt of encouragement makes a brief smile form on Alexa's face. Not soon after she felt eyes on her; looking up to see what it was, her face instantly hardened as her eyes met with Dwalin and his particularly harsh glare. _Ass!_

"Bombur, come on!" Bofur yells at his cousin, as he ran past him. But Bombur just stood there, a scared look etched on his round face. Thorin, however, managed to grab Bombur by the beard, dragging him along. A little while after it seemed, the woodland forest was coming to an end, and opening up into a field with the house not too far away.

"To the house! RUN!" Gandalf bellowed, causing a sigh of relief to come from Alexa. _Thank the force!_

Soon the thumping of paws behind the company got louder as the distance between the company and the beast rapidly decreases. Alexa was sprinting right behind Bofur with Bilbo on her left and Nori to her right. With the house in sight, Alexa let a glimmer of hope settle in her stomach, _we're going to make it_ she thought.

Suddenly a thud sounded beside her, her eyes flickered over the form of a collapsed Bilbo – who had tripped over a rabbit hole in the ground. "Bilbo," she breathed, slowing down.

Without hesitation, Alexa ran back towards Bilbo's prone form and helped him up. Just as she lifted him onto his feet, a roar sounded from the forest woodland they had just previously exited. Snapping her eyes back towards the sound, she watched as a big black bear reared its head from within the forest and made a break for it straight towards them.

"Oh force," Shoving Bilbo – rather roughly – in front of her, she pushed him to run faster as the beast was gaining ground and fast. A pulse of pain shot through her injured shoulder with every step she took, she couldn't take this for much longer.

"Hurry up lass!" a gruff voice called from beside her; looking to her left she saw the one Dwarf she had been avoiding. Dwalin.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" she panted from exertion.

"Well, run faster!" he bellowed, pushing her roughly near her injured shoulder, causing a whimper to escape her.

"Trust in the force" the soothing voice sounded in her head once more, startling her. _Trust in the force?_ Alexa thought confused when it came to her.

With newfound energy, she lunged towards Bilbo and grabbed the scruff of his cloak. "See ya later Dwalin," Alexa quipped; a cocky smile etched on her lips. Said Dwarf barely had time to open his mouth before she was gone, along with the Hobbit.

**/**

Alexa huffed a laugh as she watched from the gate of the house as the usually stoic Dwalin became panic-stricken, blown wide eyes searching for her and Bilbo's form. After hearing her booming laughter, his eyes snapped to her convulsing form, a wicked glare glazing over his eyes.

The sound of vomiting caused Alexa to break her stare, she turned back around towards the noise. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched Bilbo heave up what little he had for breakfast that morning. Patting him on the shoulder softly, she stared at him with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Sorry Bilbo, I forgot what it's like for first-timers," Alexa said, a regretful tone in her voice.

Wiping his mouth with his worn dull jacket, Bilbo raised a hand in forgiveness. "It is fine Alexa, just a little warning next time please," he jested, making a soft laugh escape her lips.

"You got it, Bilbo," she joked, whacking him quite enthusiastically in a spark of happiness on his back; which wasn't a good idea, as no sooner had she, Bilbo was back to throwing up his insides.

Not able to watch him, Alexa turned her attention back to the company at hand, who were still a wee way away with the bear on their tail. What Alexa saw next; she would never forget; her jaw went slack. How he was doing it, she had no clue but holy mother of force.

At first, she reasoned that the adrenaline was making her delirious. But no. There Bombur was tearing up the trail, running past everyone; and soon ran past her and a heaving Bilbo and into the massive wooden door of the house. Alexa flinched at the sound. _Now that's gotta hurt!_

"Come on, get inside!" Gandalf yelled as he stood beside Alexa, the pair remained at the gate, ushering the rest of the Dwarves towards the house. By this time, Bilbo had – thankfully – seized vomiting and was now being squashed by rowdy and panicked Dwarves.

As soon as the last Dwarf had passed, Alexa and Gandalf approached the large door which was currently being unsuccessfully bashed into by the rest of the company. All squabbling about to try open the door. Alexa kept her eyes focused on the large bear running towards them, ready to take it down - if necessary.

"Open the door!" Gandalf yelled,

"Quickly!" Thorin bellowed, hastily backing up towards the door before finally turning around and rushing to lift the latch.

With the door now open, the Dwarves along with Bilbo, Gandalf and Alexa all desperately ran inside, away from the bear. Once inside, they had almost no time to gain their breaths as the bear was upon them. Yelling out, the Dwarves struggled to push the bear out as its snout stuck through the gap between the two doors.

"Dwalin!" Thorin yelled, pushing on the door with all his might.

"Come on!" Dwalin blared,

Beside her, Bilbo unsheathed his Elvish letter opener and pointed it towards the beast, while Gandalf had a knowing look in his eye. After a few more seconds of watching the Dwarfs struggle and a rather sharp jab and pointed look from Gandalf, Alexa huffed and waved her hand slightly through the air. Her action sent the bear back a few meters, giving the Dwarves enough time to slam the door shut and barricade it.

"What is that?" Ori asked, a scared look present in his eyes.

"That is our host," Gandalf answered, bewildering the company.

"He's what?" Alexa huffed, glaring at Gandalf's form.

"His name is Beron and he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overly fond of Dwarves," Gandalf finished, wary.

"Great, just great," Alexa breathed, holding the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, quietly seething.

"He's leaving," a wide-eyed Ori updated, causing his mother hen of a brother to jump into action.

"Come away from there, it's not natural none of it. It's obvious, he's under some dark spell," Dori reasoned, holding his younger brother in his arms.

"Don't be a fool, he's under no enchantment but his own," Gandalf tutted disapprovingly, before continuing.

"Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight – I hope," Gandalf finished, in a whisper.


	18. Chapter 4:Beorn really hates dem dwarves

**ALEXA'S POV**

After a restless night of tossing and turning, Alexa gave up entirely on getting any sleep. Soon dawn would break, and the light would shine on a new day, waking the company. Exhaling deeply, Alexa decided to take advantage of the situation in front of her.

Reaching for her pack, she grabbed a pair of clean… Well, a cleaner tunic and pants than the ones she was wearing. As stealthy as she could, she grasped her cloak in hand and tiptoed over and around the snoring Dwarves, Hobbit and Wizard towards the big wooden door at the end of the barn.

Coming to the door, she huffed in frustration as she attempted to open the door. A few seconds passed before she realized just how stupid she was being; she shook her head, blaming it on the lack of sleep. Effortlessly the door creaked open, thankfully it wasn't loud enough to wake or startle the sleeping company.

A breeze of cold air blew through her auburn hair causing her to shiver. Not too soon after, a deep rough voice sounded nearby almost startling her, almost.

"Who are you?" the voice demanded.

Alexa peered over her spare clothes, towards the voice. A very large, very muscular man with unruly hair in the style of a mohawk stood just a wee way ahead of her, a wary look in his eyes. Remembering what Gandalf had said about their 'host' Alexa knew she had to tread softly.

"Alexa sir… I would bow, but…" she replied, eyes gesturing to her full arms. The man grunted in return; arms crossed in a defensive stance.

"And who are you, if I may ask?" Alexa questioned, schooling her face into one of innocence, to look as least threatening as possible.

"Beorn," he grunted; his eyes softened slightly, but still held a cautious tone towards her.

"Well Beorn, if you'll excuse me, I am in dire need of a bath," Alexa said, breaking the slightly awkward moment.

It was then that Beorn took a good look at the woman before him. Compared to him, she was rather short, but she must have been just under average sized for a human. Her eyes were light green with a flash of grey in them, freckles adorned her face. Her hair was ginger, that was as much as he could tell - but a thick layer of mud covered it, as well as the rest of her clothes. It looked as if she had gone swimming with the pigs in the mud; the image caused his lips to twinge slightly upwards in a smile.

"Wait here," he rasped before promptly walking away; to force knows where. Alexa stood their puzzled, as he soon returned with a small bar in hand.

"Here, it'll help get rid of the filth," he said, with an outstretched hand; Intrigued Alexa looked at what it was. A bar of soap! _Oh, praise the force!_

"Words cannot express what this means to me Beorn," Alexa breathed, pretending to choke on her gratefulness in humorous jest of his actions. This promoted a small smile from the large man and a nod as he sent her on her way towards a slightly secluded pond nearby.

**— WARNING MATURE/SENSITIVE CONTENT —**

A moan of relief escaped her as she entered the cool water, it had been too long since she had last bathed. Grabbing the soap Beorn had given her, she scrubbed hard over the filth seemingly attached to her body. As she scoured at the dirt, her fingers traced the burns across her abdomen, before heading down towards her ankles and then to the raised skin on her back; the only physical proof of the wars that she had been through.

Alexa hated her body; she hated the scars and burns that covered it and how they came to be. Self-loathing burned deep in her stomach, as she traced what the separatists had done to her, what war had done to her. To her, the scars, the burns, were just a constant reminder of just how weak she had been; she may not have died from the injuries but she wasn't strong enough to avoid getting them, she wasn't strong enough to save them.

Obi-Wan used to console her when she got like this; he would help her see that she wasn't weak, that she was strong and how her scars showed that she even though she had been through shit, she was strong enough to make it through, that she is a survivor. And when she said that they made her feel ugly and unwanted; he always assured her that he wanted her, cared for her and that no scar, no burn would make him think, no believe otherwise - that she was those things. But he's gone now, along with her master and the rest of the Jedi Order. Now, she has no one.

A shaky breath escaped her lips, her skin now red and raw from her harsh scrubbing. Alexa stood there in the water for a while, thinking, reconciling. The first light of dawn started to shine upon the pond, the arrival of it provoked Alexa to get out and changed; since the company would soon be up.

**— END OF MATURE/SENSITIVE CONTENT —**

After putting on her reasonably clean tunic and pants, she made her way back over to the house; her dirty clothes in hand. After dropping her clothes just inside the door, she headed back outside. Not wanting to get back to the company straight away, Alexa decided to take in the scenery instead.

The first thing she noticed, was the animals. Horses galloped about, their manes swaying from side to side as they trotted along. The highland cattle mooed softly, chewing through the bailage in front of them. Pigs, chickens, sheep, goats it was all there. There were even some rather large bee's which made her eyebrows raise slightly in wonderment, having never seen one so big; Alexa had read about and even seen a lot of 'abnormal' and/or 'uncommon' things in her life that never phased her but she had never seen a bee that big.

To sum it up, it was peaceful. Sure, it wasn't anything fancy, a few animals here and there but it was still wonderful. Yet, nothing would ever compare to the rolling plains and green hills of Naboo.

The sounds of nearby grunting followed by thumping interrupted her gaze. Curious, Alexa wandered towards the noise; it was Beorn. Even though he hadn't been out there too long the shapeshifter was already surrounded by split wood. The thud of the axe chopping through wood sounded in continuous strokes, the motions almost peaceful. Alexa coughed, making her presence known to the man.

"You look cleaner," he grunted, swinging his axe once more.

"Yes, the first time in a while," she laughed, slowly walking closer to the man

"Thanks for the soap by the way," she added, now beside him; she held the soap out with an outstretched hand. Beorn paused, placing the axe down next to the chopping block.

"Keep it," he rasped; a kind look in his eyes. A shocked expression briefly flickered on Alexa's face before a smile formed. Instead of vocalizing her gratitude she merely nodded and sat down on a wooden stool at a nearby table.

Alexa's eyes drifted over his toned body, he was a massive man, very tall and extremely well built. His mohawk extended down his back, like a horse mane, tucking into his trousers. Alexa had seen many creatures in her life, and yet she had never seen one like Beorn. It didn't take long for Alexa to notice the shackle around his left wrist.

Sensing her staring, Beorn looked up at Alexa then followed her line of sight; a sad look crossed his face. Making eye contact with the man, Alexa asked with her eyes, what had happened.

"Long ago, me and my people lived in the mountains. Then the orcs came down from the north, and my family and I were enslaved by Azog the defiler. Not for work you see, but for sport. He found that caging skin changers and torturing them amused him. I managed to escape along with a few others, but they have all died now. I am the last of the skin changers," he finished, eyes downcast.

A wave of sadness passed over her. In some ways, she understood the pain that he was feeling. In others, her story was completely different; he had no one and she had Ben.

"So, what's your story little one?" Beorn asked.

_Not any better._ Alexa thought. She hesitated for a moment, not sure if she wanted to tell the story again… But this time sober. Exhaling softly, she knew, that she had to tell him. He had told her his story after all. So, Alexa gathering her bearings; then she spoke.

**— Time Skip: Elsewhere —**

**THIRD POV**

"Has anyone seen Alexa?" Nori asked, popping his head around the corner.

A resounding "No," came from the company, then they carried on with their own things for a split second before it fully registered.

"Alexa!"

"ALEXA!"

"Where are yer lass?"

The company went into a frenzy, searching everywhere for the 'missing' woman. Nori and Bofur ran up the stairs, Thorin and Dwalin searched the rooms on the left whilst Balin, Gloin, Oin and Dori searched the ones on the right; Fílí and Kílí had gone their own way, rummaging through the hay bales looking for her. -_(-_-)_-

"I think I found her," Ori piped up, causing the company to release sighs of relief.

"Good work laddie," Balin breathed, patting him on the back.

"So, where is she?" Nori asked his brother, who didn't bother replying; too busy staring out of the window. _THE WINDOW!_

Nori scrambled past Bofur, shoving his younger brother slightly to get a better look. There she was, sitting on a log, talking to their 'host', the skin-changer. Laughing with him, as if he wasn't trying to kill them last night… _Well, at least she's she alright._ Nori thought.

**/**

"I say we leg it, slip out the back way. Alexa easily overpowered him last night so she'll be fine," Nori suggested, eyes darting around the company.

"I'm naut running from anyone, beast or no," Dwalin seethed in Nori's face; which would have normally scared any Dwarf, but Nori was too focused on his impending doom by a bear to notice.

"There is no point in arguing, we cannot pass through the Wilderland with Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down, before we'd ever get to the forest," Gandalf reprimanded the two Dwarves, his eyes dark and wary.

**BILBO'S POV**

Bilbo had awoken just moments before; a muted buzzing surrounded him before a something tickled his nose. His nose twitched, getting rid of the fuzzy feeling before it returned once more. Waking up, his eyes fluttered open to see the cause of the feeling; it had turned out to be a rather large bee. After swatting it away from his nose, he peered around the room full of empty bedrolls. Oh, for heaven's sake! He had slept in again!

Pushing off the makeshift blanket Alexa had given him, he moved to the side and began rolling up his bedroll, so it was nice and tidy again. A deep sigh left him as he looked around the room, no one could've woken him up? Usually, being a morning person, he would be one of the first up. On the off chance that he wasn't Alexa would wake him up. Why didn't she today?_ Probably felt bad about yesterday,_ he concluded.

His feet padded softly on the floorboards, soundless to any ears who weren't directly searching for the noise. Exiting the designated sleeping room, he heard the muted voices of some of the Dwarves and what he suspected was Gandalf. Coming around the corner, he came face to face with Thorin and the rest of the company.

**THIRD POV**

"Bilbo, there you are. Now, this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully, the last person to have startled him was torn to shreds," Gandalf muttered, walking through the Dwarves and towards the opened door, staff in hand.

"I will go first. Err, uh Bilbo, you come with me," Gandalf said, hand raised towards the Hobbit.

"Hm? Err mm I-I-is this a good idea?" A baffled Bilbo stuttered, looking to Thorin for help who just motioned for him to follow the Wizard.

"Yes, the rest of you just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal," Gandalf spoke, his hand moving with his words.

"Right, wait for the signal," Bofur breathed, nodding frantically.

"And no sudden movements, or loud noises and don't overcrowd him. Only come out in pairs. Okay?" Gandalf announced to the dwarves, his eyes wide as they drifted over the nodding Dwarves. Just before the wizard went through the door a thought popped into his head promoting him to turn back to the company.

"No, actually Bombur, erm, you count as two so you should come out alone," he mused, gaining a nod from Bombur, who was currently crunching on a carrot. The sound of an axe chopping through wood echoed around them, bringing them back to the task at hand.

"Remember, wait for the signal," Gandalf finished, before reluctantly opening the door and walking towards Alexa and Beorn.

"Right," The Dwarves muttered.

"What signal would that be?" Bofur asked the remaining company, who just looked at each other perplexed; realizing that the wizard hadn't told them what the signal was.

**/**

The pair watched as the skin-changer, spilt another log in two. The action caused a flicker of hesitancy to flash in Gandalf's eyes; he fixed his hair slightly, anxious.

"Ahem," he coughed, clearing his throat. The unexpected noise, caused the Hobbit to scrutinize the Wizard; after seeing the sweat begin to build on his forehead, he gasped.

"Your nervous!" Bilbo remarked, causing Gandalf to snap his gaze down to the Hobbit.

"Nervous? Huh, nonsense…" Gandalf assured, not convincing either of them. The sound of another log being cleaved caused Gandalf's eyes to snap back to Beorn before wandering to an amused Alexa. Upon reaching the skin-changer, an uneasy smile settled on the Wizard's face.

"Good morning," Gandalf spoke in a hushed tone, his voice barely heard by Bilbo's ears, it was so quiet.

"Oh!" Gandalf exhaled, as Beorn's axe swung a little bit too close for comfort. This action, made Bilbo lose both his smile and remaining confidence as he hid behind Gandalf, much to the amusement of Alexa, who was watching the scene go down from her seat.

"Good morning!" Gandalf said once more, louder this time and in a sing-song tone.

"Who are you?" Beorn sneered, clutching the handle of the axe whilst the blade stuck out of the chopping block.

"I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the grey. I'm sure Alexa here has told you about me," Gandalf stated, bowing politely. At this Beorn wretched the axe out of the chopping block and onto the ground, where he held it and flexed his muscles; showing his strength.

"Bits and pieces," Beorn remarked not interested in the old man before him.

"Well, in case she hasn't mentioned. I'm a wizard, perhaps you know of my colleague, Radagast the brown? He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood," Gandalf informed; anxiety once more creeping up.

"What do you want?" Beorn grunted, cautious of the Wizard despite what Alexa had told him.

"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality, you may have noticed that we took refuge in your uh loggings here last night," Gandalf continued, pointing back towards the house with his free hand, unknowingly revealing Bilbo.

"Who is this little fellow?" A wide-eyed Beorn asked, axe now grasped in both hands and raised from the ground.

"Oh, this would be Mr Baggins from the Shire," Gandalf introduced, wrapping an arm around Bilbo and bringing him more into view

"He's not a Dwarf, is he?" Beorn questioned, eyes slightly narrowed. His action promoted Alexa to join the conversation, she coughed to alert him of her presence then when she had his attention; she nodded lowly, assuring the skin-changer that he wasn't a danger.

"What? No, no. He's a Hobbit. Good family and unbridgeable reputation," Gandalf assured patting Bilbo on the back.

"A Jedi, a Halfling and a Wizard. How come you here?" Beorn questioned, having not heard the reason why they were here from Alexa quite yet.

"Well, the fact is that we've had a bad time of it. From goblins in the mountains," Gandalf said, shaking his head as he said the words.

"What did you go near goblins for? Stupid thing to do!" Beorn reprimanded as if it were common sense. _Which it probably is,_ Alexa pondered from her spot.

"You are absolutely right," Gandalf agreed, moving his hand up and down as he tried to tread lightly.

"There it is. Go, go," Bofur uttered, misinterpreting Gandalf's actions as the 'signal'. The first pair sauntered out of the door, presenting themselves.

"Dwalin, Balin," Dwalin grunted, gesturing to himself and his brother before his hands clutched his belt awkwardly.

"And, I-I must confess err several of our group are in fact Dwarves," Gandalf muttered, bashful.

He looked to Alexa for help, for reassurance, for anything. But Alexa just sat there, content. She didn't sense anything wrong with the situation, Beorn was simply, just being weary. Which was fair enough, considering his past. So, she merely sat there, watching as the scene unfolded.

"Do you call two several?" Beorn asked axe raised ready to kill – if needed...

"Well err when you put it that way, th-th-the-there could be more than two," Gandalf stuttered, uncharacteristically spluttering over his words. He began counting the number of Dwarves on his hand.

"Oh, think that's us," Gloin rationalized, seeing Gandalf's 'signal', he and his brother Oin strode out. They walked in front of the Fundin brothers, simultaneously bowed lowly then advanced to the far side.

"Oh, and here are some more of our happy troop," Gandalf muttered, mentally face-palming himself. Oh, he was going to die because of these incessant Dwarves.

"And do you call six a troop?" Beorn scoffed,

"Ha-ha," Gandalf laughed anxiously, as the tension grew.

"What are you? A travelling circus?" Beorn jest,

"Ha-ha," Gandalf breathed once more, uneasy.

"Go, go, go," Bofur whispered, motioning the oldest and youngest of the Ri brothers out the door.

"Dori and Ori, at your service!" Dori muttered, his voice wavering slightly.

"I don't want your service," Beorn spat,

"Absolutely understandable," Gandalf agreed, hand raised in a non-threatening manner; not wanting to be split in half like a log.

"Go, go," Bofur whispered, once more misinterpreting Gandalf's gestures and ushered the next pair out.

"Oh, Fílí and Kílí. I had quite forgotten. Oh yes and err Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur." Gandalf smiled slightly, accepting the steadily increasing possibility of death.

Alexa watched the scene unfold with a grin on her face, it was getting ridiculous. When Bombur had finally waddled out she almost lost it, the obscurity of it all was just crack up. _Never a dull moment with these Dwarves I swear ha-ha._

"Is that it? Are there any more?" Beorn asked, done with the wizard, he turned towards Alexa, questioning.

She merely smiled and nodded in the direction of the Dwarves. As soon as Beorn had turned back around, Thorin, the leader of the company stepped outside and leant against a wooden post. Upon seeing him, realization and understanding flashed upon Beorn's face.

**— Time Skip —**

The company all sat around a large table, way too massive for any of them. Hell! Alexa could barely even touch the floor, but to be fair she wasn't exactly 'tall', just under average for a woman her age. Beorn filled yet another tankard of milk for Fílí, the blonde prince had taken somewhat of a liking to the highland cattle milk.

"So, you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me why is Azog the defiler hunting you," Beorn announced, breaking the tense silence.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked, avoiding answering his questions; in an attempt to find out Beorn's motive.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down from the north. The defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved not for work you understand, but for sport. Caging skin changers, torturing them seemed to amuse him," Beron finished, clutching the mug of milk close to his chest. During this time, Bilbo noticed a shackle around the skin changers wrist.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked, innocently. His question caused Alexa to flick her eyes over to Beorn, gauging his reaction; she knew he wouldn't attack Bilbo, but she was still on alert just in case.

"One there were many," Beorn muttered sadly, casting a look at Alexa who returned it.

"And now?"_ Oh, force Bilbo!_

"Now, there is only one," Silence once more encased the room. The tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick, thankfully Beorn broke it once more.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn," Beorn informed, knowing this information from Alexa.

"Before Durin's day falls. Yes," Gandalf confirmed,

"You are running out of time," Beorn said, stating the obvious.

"This is why we must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf says, making Alexa snap her gaze over to him; she had heard a lot of bad things about that place from Lord Elrond.

"A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need,"

_Well isn't that just fan-friggin-tastic!_ Alexa thought, _Not only does that stuck-up blonde Elven king dwell there, but there are also creepy crawlies and a damn necromancer._ She shivered at that,_ it just had to be creepy crawlies, oh force there better not be spiders._

"We will take the Elven road; their path is still safe," Gandalf assured,

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin, they're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not," Beorn mentioned, causing Thorin to finally speak up.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, his voice a low hum.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive," Beorn admits; his answer caused looks of shock to appear on most of the companies faces. Standing to his full height, Beorn made his way towards the uncrowned Dwarven king.

"I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own," Beorn began, gently holding a mouse that one of the Dwarves swatted away in hand. He stood before Thorin; his large frame towering over him.

"But Orcs I hate more, what do you need?" Beorn finished.

**— Time Skip —**

Well, as it turns out, Thorin decided to stay for another two night's; deeming it safer for the company to hang around Beorn's. Since he provided protection and therefore, they would have plenty of time to gather needed supplies rather than taking off straight away with nothing. So, in the meantime the company - excluding Thorin and Gandalf who were working on a list of supplies needed - the rest of them were stuck doing nothing, bored out of their minds; That was until...

"Hey Alexa, how about some truth or dare?" Nori spoke up, his announcement caused the rest of the remaining company to let out noises of agreement and excitement. All except for Alexa.

"NO!" she yelled, her unexpected outburst caused many of the Dwarves and Bilbo to jump from their seats in surprise.

"Uh, I-I mean… I don't really feel like it" she said, a lot quieter this time.

The Dwarves exchanged looks of confusion, they had such a great time last time, so why was she? Alexa's face blushed a deep red; feeling this, she instantly leapt away from the eyes of the company and into her bedroll.

"Alexa?" Nori asked, slowly approaching her form.

"Yer alright lass?" Bofur asked, worried about his friend.

**ALEXA'S POV**

_Oh force, this cannot be happening._

"Al?" She heard Nori whisper; soon she felt his hands touching her arm.

_Breathe, breathe Alexa. You can do this, just breathe._ Peering up from under her lashes, she stared at a puzzled Nori. Exhaling deeply, she pushed herself up so she was in a sitting position; hoping that her blush wasn't as noticeable as it felt.

Nori looked at her with a raised eyebrow, silently questioning. Instead of answering, she glanced over the dwarves' shoulder towards the Dwarf on her mind; Dwalin. His form was rigid, arms crossed tightly across his chest, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. The last part made Alexa look down at her hands, embarrassed. Before a puzzled look fell on her lips, then the realization of what had happened hit her like a brick.

Lightning fast, her head snapped back up; making eye contact with the burly Dwarf who coughed audibly upon contact. _Oh, please no! Don't tell me I've done it again!_ She pleaded. Gaping openly at the Dwarf, before she noticed Thorin looking at her with a confused look on his face.

When she glanced back at Dwalin, he was no longer blushing red with embarrassment but with anger, sporting a deep scowl; he scoffed and left the room leaving a bewildered look on Alexa's face. _What was that?_

"So, do you want to play Alexa?" A voice asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Broken from her trance, she snapped her gaze towards the owner of the voice. Nori kneeled before her, along with the Durin brothers Fílí and Kílí, Bilbo and Bofur. "Uh… ye-yeah sure," she stuttered, not wanting to dwell on those thoughts at this moment in time.

**THIRD POV**

"Truth or dare Bilbo?"

"I'd rather not do a repeat of last time," Bilbo muttered, earning him a load of scoffs and a 'what do you mean, it was awesome!' from Alexa.

"Truth," Bilbo spoke firmly,

Alexa stared at the Hobbit, wondering what she could ask him… surely, he hasn't done anything considered 'naughty' but maybe… oh yes!

"What is the craziest fantasy someone has had about you or wanted you to do?" She asked, hoping she didn't just waste her question.

Turns out she didn't, as no sooner had she asked Bilbo had turned a deep red, stuttering a poor excuse to leave. "Oh, come on Bilbo, we aren't going to judge now," Alexa assured, intrigued as to what had happened to the Hobbit.

Bilbo sighed, staring around the group of Dwarves he had come to see as friends. "Well, before I start, I just need to say that it was quite a long time ago and- "Bilbo began,

"Get on with it laddie," Gloin interrupted,

"Erm, okay. So, the girl I was seeing at the time, well she told me about her fantasy she had of us," Bilbo said, pausing briefly, his face red.

"Ah, so she erm, she wanted me to erm," Bilbo stuttered, turning redder by the second. Everyone leaned forward in their seats, not wanting to miss a detail. Exhaling sharply, he decided to just get it over and done with, rip the bandage off.

"She wanted me to strip her down, naked. Tie her up, then release her into the woods just outside Hobbiton and 'chase' her, catch her and then have my way with her," He finished, breathing sharply as he tried to catch his breath.

Alexa's eyebrows raised along with the rest of the company who sat their dumbfound. Not for long though, as Bofur soon came to his senses and slapped the Hobbit on the back, laughing. His laughter snapped the rest out of their shock.

"Wait-wait the question is did you do it?" Alexa cried, tears of laughter pouring down her cheeks. That made the Dwarves pause in their laughter, wanting to hear the Hobbits response.

"No! Of course not! I'm a respectable Hobbit," Bilbo defended, slightly offended that they would think for a split second that he would've.

"Oh, that's a shame laddie, I would've," Bofur chuckled, breathing heavily as he tried to control his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay that's enough," Bilbo said, hands raised in front of him. Eventually, the Dwarves and Alexa wiped the tears from their faces and sat still, well as still as they could; grinning at the Hobbit.

"Okay, Balin truth or dare?"

**/**

"Alexa truth or dare?" Ori asked, causing the eyes of the company to fixate on said woman.

"Dare," Alexa said without hesitation,

"Do your worst," she challenged, greeny-grey eyes narrowed into slits, a daring look flashed through them.

Ori sat pondering, contemplating and assessing what he could dare her to do. His brother Nori seemed to know, same with Bofur as they were giving him rather lewd gestures then pointing to the lass. Sighing heavily, he motioned Alexa closer with a tilt of his head. Curious, Alexa complied, crawling over in a childlike fashion to Ori, before sitting beside him on the ground.

Bifur huffed in annoyance, as he watched the two whisper to each other. He watched as Alexa let out a snort, playfully slapping a grinning Ori. He could not take it anymore; he began slapping his arm wildly with precise movements.

"I agree brother, how rude of em. Not even lettin' us hear em" Bofur tutted, shaking his head with disappointment.

As the whispering continued an uproar sparked among the company; as the Dwarves and even Bilbo yelled out asking what the dare was. Hearing the protest, Alexa held a hand up to her mouth and made an equally as loud shushing noise. It worked however, the group shut up straight away, there were, of course, a few indecent huffs.

Her eyes glanced towards the lone figure crouched over a table in a separate room several feet away from their game, going over the list of supplies needed. Turning her attention back to the restless Dwarves and Hobbit at hand, and made a moving motion with her hands to come in closer.

Now in a much smaller, exclusive group formation consisting of herself, Ori, Nori, Bilbo, Bofur, Bifur, Fílí, and Kílí. Alexa told the group her dare from Ori. From hearing the dare, a proud Nori had slapped his brother on the back.

"You want her to what?" Bilbo muttered, not believing what he had heard.

"Oh, come on Bilbo, live a little," Fílí chuckled. That earned him a deadly glare from the friendly Hobbit.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Kílí snickered, a grin plastered on his face.

"Can you even do that Alexa?" Bilbo murmured, generally worried about the woman.

Alexa huffed, insulted. She made a show of puffing out her chest before saying "Pfft telepathy is a piece of cake" Cracking her fingers, she sat cross-legged, eyes closed. Breathing in deep, long breaths, she opened her eyes, a small smile appearing on her lips.

**— Elsewhere —**

"Thorin," a voice whispered.

"Hm?" Thorin asked, not looking up from the list.

"Thooooooorrrrriiiinn," it said again.

"What?" He asked, his eyes leaving the parchment to the voice. But no one was there. Peering around confused, he shrugged blaming it on the lack of sleep. Turning back round to the list once more, the voice sounded once more.

"Thorin!" The voice said, louder this time.

Flinging his head around towards the voice, his hair whipped at his cheeks; he turned so fast. Still, no one was there. Oh, Mahal was he hearing things? Scratching his head, he looked around the empty room. _Strange_, He thought.

He had barely even turned around before he felt something pinch his ass. Startled, he jumped. Once back on the ground, he grabbed his ass, something had pinched his ass! He could still feel it.

"Now that's Middle Earth's ass," the voice said in a husky tone.

"What in Mahal!?" Thorin whispered, rubbing his sore ass, a faint blush on his cheeks.

**— Back to Alexa and The Gang —**

"Did you do it?"

"Did it work?"

"What happened?" They all asked simultaneously, curious.

"Oh, it worked," Alexa grinned, before bursting into laughter.

"So, who's next?" She snickered, rubbing her hands together in delight.

**— Time Skip [Sorry About All The Time Skips] —**

"Truth or dare Al?" Nori asked; promoting a warm smile to appear on Alexa's lips at the nickname.

"Hmmm… Truth," Alexa replied after pondering for a moment. Her answer had made a sly smirk appear on Nori's face. _Oh, force, what have I done?_

"What's the best you've ever had lass?" she faintly heard Nori inquire. Alexa looked at him, a puzzled look etched on her face.

"Best I've had? For what?" She asked. Now it was the others turn to look confused, looking to each other in question. _Had she never?_

A raised brow and a few lewd actions were all she received in response. _OH!_

She blushed a deep red, embarrassed. Her hands shot up to play with a few strains of her hair, not wanting to face the delicate situation at hand.

"I've-I've erm never err…" she stuttered, wanting the ground to swallow her whole.

"Wait what?" Nori spluttered, not expecting that response at all.

"How?" Fílí asked, bewildered at the fact that Alexa hadn't, in fact, had sex, considering the mouth that she had on her. (THE WAY SHE TALKED TO ALL YOU DIRTY BUGGERS OUT THERE)

"You're a virgin?" Kílí shrieked, eyes blown wide in surprise.

His outburst caused the newly returned two brooding Dwarfs; Thorin and Dwalin to turn their attention towards the company, curious as to what caused the youngest Durin Prince to yell. No longer discussing the route to Erebor, their eyes fixated on the very embarrassed and fidgeting woman in the company. The room had gone silent, all holding their breaths for the lass's confirmation, for anything.

"Al?" Nori questioned, breaking the now awkward silence.

Alexa let out a few more calming breaths and flicked her auburn hair to the side. Lifting her head, she glanced at a worried-looking Nori. She huffed lightly, shrugging off his concern.

"Being a Jedi is not easy, it is a commitment. There are rules we must follow, obey," The company nodded already knowing this; they looked at her with puzzled expressions, not understanding why she was bringing it up now.

Peering back down at her lap, she picked at the dirt beneath her nails. "It is forbidden for Jedi to have an attachment, to own anything or to love another," She began, looking back at a bewildered company. _Bet they don't want to be a Jedi now._ Alexa thought bitterly, thinking back to the other week where quite a few of them had admitted to wanting to be like her, a Jedi.

"Attachment can get in the way of the job and result in other emotions to come forth, like jealousy and possession. An attachment was known to make us weak, vulnerable. We were allowed to have…" she explained, gesturing what her lips would not say.

"But I never wanted to, I was afraid it would develop into something more, that I'd yearn for something more. So, I never…" Alexa said nonchalantly as if it didn't affect her one bit, but she knew otherwise. Her life was both a blessing and a curse.

"What about Ben?" Ori asked, a sad look on his face.

"Ben…" she began, a distant look in her eyes.

"That's different, Ben is my Padawan learner… nothing more," Alexa poorly defended, not believing it for a second.

"Oh, that bullshit Al and you know it," Nori remarked, earning a few nods and noises in agreement.

Alexa huffed a dry laugh, arms crossed firmly against her chest. "It's been drilled into me my entire life, no attachments" she sighed "Even if I wanted to… I just can't Nori – not after what happened to Ani," she whispered sadly. Brushing off the non-existent dust on her pants, she stood, said her goodnights and made her way to her bedroll, settling in for the long night ahead.

"Well… that went well," Bofur sighed, gazing off at the sleeping lass.

"Yeah! Good job Nori," Kili pouted, knocking said Dwarf's shoulder.

"Hey! It's not like I knew about the whole 'attachment is forbidden' crap," Nori defended; his tone bitter. _It's not my fault!_ He thought.

**— Time Skip: A Few Hours Before Dawn —**

A blue light shimmered throughout the barn where the company slept, casting light into the once dark room. The light moved from side to side for a moment, as if looking for something, or someone. It seemed that it had found what it was looking for as it moved once more towards the unconscious female in the group. The blue light grew bright briefly before a tall figure took its place; a hand reached out, cupping the young woman's shoulder.

"Alexa,"

"Hm? What?" she groaned, rolling away from the voice and further into the pile of straw.

"Wake up Alexa,"

"Nori If this another one of your-" the words died in her mouth as she looked upon his form.

"Glad to see you haven't quite forgotten me, it has been a good long while since I've seen you," he chuckled, slowly retracting his hand from her shoulder.

"Qui-Gon? … Is this-are you?... Am I dreaming?" she whispered, not believing her eyes

"This is not a dream young one, I am here through the force," he spoke matter-of-factly; as if it was common knowledge.

Alexa lay there dumbfounded, staring up at the man she used to know. The man who had died when she was a mere Padawan, a twelve-year-old girl. At the beginning; she had seen him due to her relationship with Obi-Wan but had never had a conversation with him. That all changed when it turned out that they both had a common interest; and so, their relationship began.

On the off chance, he was free, they would talk about ancient prophecies; and since he was the one person in the temple with the most knowledge about the subject their talks would last hours. Thus, a friendship was founded. It had been seventeen years since that day, since the day that Obi-Wan had come back from the mission to Naboo alone, the day she found out that her friend and Obi-Wan's mentor and father figure had been murdered.

"I must say, blue is not your colour," Alexa said after a while, unshed tears in her eyes. A soft laugh bubbled up from Qui-Gon.

"You haven't changed I see," he jests, a soft smile on his lips.

"Neither have you," she whispered back, as she looked at him with a soft expression, one of familiarity.

Alexa opened her mouth to say something when a faint thud echoed around the barn. Quietly, she unwrapped her cloak from around her body; once free, she stood and crept towards the noise, her lightsaber hung inactivated at her hip. Flicking her head around the corner, she searched for the cause of the noise. After coming up short she huffed, relieved.

"So, where were we?" she asked, turning around towards the Jedi Master. Upon facing the snoring company, the smile on her lips dropped. He was gone.


	19. Chapter 5: Mischief Managed

**— Time Skip: Five hours Later —**

**THIRD POV**

"What are you two up to?" Nori asked, having caught the pair fixing Alexa's bedroll; he smirked as the two Durin brothers jumped at his voice. His eyebrows rose expectantly while he watched as the two shifted uneasily in their boots.

"Pfft, nothing! We were simply fixing Alexa's bedroll for her, after all, she's done for us," Fílí claimed, saying the words as if it were common knowledge. Nori nodded at his words, but none-of-the-less stared at him suspiciously.

"Now my brother and I are simply going for a stroll, are we not Kílí?" Fílí replied, puffing his chest out.

"Yes, Fílí we are. So, if you'll excuse us, we have some strolling to do," Kílí backed up, also puffing out his chest; then two princes' promptly left, leaving a curious Nori.

**/**

"It's heavier than I expected," Fílí whispered to his brother, as he grasped Alexa's lightsaber in both hands.

"Let me see," Kílí whispered back, curious.

"And wha' do yer think yer two ar' doin'?" A gruff voice sounded behind them, the sudden noise making them jump and release uncharacteristically high-pitched squeaks.

"Mr Dwalin how nice to see you this fine morning. Your head looks shinier than usual, are you using a special lotion? What is your secret?" Kílí chuckled awkwardly, his voice wavering as he watched the Dwarf's face grow redder by the second.

"Oh, I'm goIN' TA-" Dwalin began, his voice growing louder with every word.

"Shhh! You're going to blow our cover," Fílí shushed the burly Dwarf, his hands just managing to cover the stoic Dwarf's mouth; whilst Kílí looked over to where Alexa sat laughing with Bofur and Bifur.

"It's clear," Kílí confirmed, making Fílí let go of Dwalin as well as promoting two sighs of relief to escape the brothers; briefly forgetting about the seething Dwarf behind them. Fílí reached down to pick up Alexa's lightsaber, having dropped it when Dwalin startled them.

Dwalin grunted lowly, his eyes hardening as he watched the two brothers' fiddle with Alexa's weapon. Before he could smack the two around the head and teach them a lesson about stealing their companion's things; a sudden spike of pain erupted in his side followed by a burning sensation. His eyes fleetingly caught sight of a flash of green before they closed in agony; his jaw clamped, gritting his teeth.

"W-we-we're so-sorry, we-we did-didn't me—mean to-to," Fílí stuttered, looking to his brother for help, who dropped the activated lightsaber in terror.

Dwalin made a move to beat their heads when he fell to his knees; his meaty hand barely covering the injury. A look of horror passed over their faces as they noticed the severe-looking burn wound on his stomach but not only that a hole.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Alexa asked, having heard the commotion.

"We-we," Fílí whispered, still staring at Dwalin's hunched form.

"Kick him in the family jewels? Who do I owe a high-five? Aye?" Alexa jest, as she came up behind the two brothers and Dwalin's hunched over form came into her sight. When her comment got no laughs from the pair, a bad feeling settled in her stomach. Which was only worsened as she saw her lightsaber humming in the dirt between them.

**ALEXA'S POV**

Alexa stood frozen as she stared down at her active lightsaber, picking it up she inactivated it and turned to look at the terror-stricken faces of Fílí and Kílí. Time seemed to slow down as it dawned on her what had happened. Alexa hurried towards Dwalin's hunched form, placing her weapon into the dirt beside his limp body.

With outstretched palms, she gently took Dwalin's head into her hands; lifting it slightly she stared into his pained dark blue eyes, silently reassuring him. Casting her eyes down to his scorched tunic, she carefully removed his brawny hands which were covering his wound and ripped open his shirt revealing the damage done._ Oh, Dwalin..._

The blade had gone through the side of his stomach and exited through his back, leaving a gaping hole although lucky missing any major organs. Thankfully, since it was caused by a lightsaber the wound had been automatically cauterized when the energy blade went through his stomach lining. However, it was still life-threatening, Qui-Gon had died from a similar injury.

A lump rose in her throat as she realized with bated breath, what she had to do to save him; she only hoped she could still do it since this world did not have the medical equipment to fix his wound properly.

Around her, the Dwarves who had heard the commotion were frantically yelling for Oin; Alexa hadn't even noticed them until now. A tortured grunt left an almost unconscious Dwalin as she pressed her palm to his wound. Closing her eyes, Alexa begged for this to work, she was rusty after all.

Exhaling softly, Alexa let herself relax; reaching out with her mind she reached inside Dwalin and begun mending the flesh and reconstructing his muscle tissue with the force.

Some long minutes later, Dwalin inhaled deeply, having been successfully healed. Alexa opened her eyes and removed her palm from Dwalin's stomach, not to soon after his eyes opened and briefly made contact with Alexa's green-grey ones. Only breaking contact, when Alexa's body fell back against the fence as she panted from exertion. Alexa's chest rose and fell with quick movements, as she tried to gain both her strength and breath back. _Thank the force. It worked!_

"Thanks, fer healing me lass," Dwalin whispered his voice hoarse from the experience.

"Don't mention it," Alexa breathed, exhausted. Having stretched muscles that hadn't been stretched in years.

**— Time Skip: A Few Minutes —**

**THIRD POV**

"The lass has healed him," Oin declared, staring wide-eyed at Dwalin's stomach through the burned away tunic.

From what Fílí had spluttered out, they were expecting a hole going through Dwalin's stomach and out the end with burns; a severe, life-threatening wound. But there was nothing to show this but a patch of singed chest hair.

The Dwarves stared in astonishment at Dwalin's unharmed stomach to a tired Alexa and back again. They had never seen anything like it, Bilbo's jaw was almost touching the ground. They had heard of Elven healing, but this was something else entirely.

"Oh, brother don't do that again" Balin breathed unshed tears in his eyes. Dwalin nodded, grunting before knocking their heads together.

"What happened to you Dwalin?" Thorin asked his friend, knowingly the lesion he had was not a regular battle wound.

Dwalin still tired from the experience nodded his head in the direction of young princes'. Seeing that his brother in arms was okay, Thorin turned his attention back to his nephews beyond angry. "What did you two do now?" Thorin growled, glaring down at his nephews.

**ALEXA'S POV**

_Force, it's been a while since I've had to do that, five years give or take. Damn, I'm as rusty as Rathtar are ugly!_

"Are you alright Alexa?" Nori asked, breaking her from her thought. He kneeled beside her, grasping under her arms to lift her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just recovering. Been a while since…" she murmured, gesturing what she was too exhausted to say, before tiredly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's get you somewhere comfier aye?" Nori muttered, lifting her rather effortlessly so that her legs could wrap around his waist.

Nori then walked quite a wee way away from a shouting Thorin and the rest of the company who was too busy gaping at Dwalin's stomach to notice they had even left. Not long after, he released her from his grasp so she could lean against the oak tree that she had seemed to of taken a liking to over their time here.

"Thanks No," Alexa whispered, getting herself comfortable against the tree.

She released a rather loud sigh, the cause you ask? Knowing that not too far away Kílí and Fílí were more or less getting the admonition of their lives by Thorin. Yes, they deserved every word but she couldn't help but feel like Thorin was layering it on a bit too thick. They hadn't meant any harm to Dwalin, they were only curious. Yes, what they did was foolish and immature and could've killed Dwalin but they were young at the end of the day, still kids.

"Dwalin owes you his life," Nori remarked, a laugh threatening to bubble out.

"So, it seems," Alexa huffed, a wicked grin forming on her lips.

"Though I have to say Al I'm surprised you healed him, considering…" he drowned off with a knowingly look. Alexa scoffed, stifling a chuckle.

"Oh, come on! How cold-hearted do you think I am?" she jests, eyebrows raised in question. In response Nori snickered, bumping his shoulder against hers which caused the young woman to give him a heartwarming smile that reached her eyes.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He asked innocently, provoking Alexa to chortle at his witticism.

They sat there grinning for a while and enjoying the scenery; however, after a particularly loud yell from Thorin; Alexa decided to take matters into her own hands. "Well, I think it's gone on for long enough," Alexa said, pushing herself up from the ground.

"So, you coming or?" Alexa drawled, already knowing the answer.

"Do Dwarves have beards?" Nori deadpanned rather seriously.

"Well… Kili…" Alexa remarked, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yes, I'm coming Al," Nori grinned.

**THORIN'S POV**

"It was a mistake bringing you two on this journey," Thorin growled, anger clear on his face. _Don't they understand what they've done?! What could've happened if Alexa didn't get there on time?_

Thorin was about to tear them a new one when a flicker of dark red brushed against his cheek, causing him to pause. A soft pressure appeared on his chest, moving in small, calming circles. Peering down at his chest, he watched as a small hand continued stroking his chest. His eyes followed the hand, up the arm and face-to-face with their female companion; Alexa.

A sad smile raised on her lips as she looked at his nephews then back to him; a question brewed behind her eyes silently waiting for confirmation. Thorin looked between his nephews and Alexa several times before releasing a deep sigh and nodded.

**THIRD POV**

"What were you doing with my lightsaber?" Alexa quite calmly asked the two brothers, as she turned from Thorin and force picked up her treasured weapon; and began wiping the dirt from the ridges in the hilt.

"We just wanted to see what it did," Fílí admitted, eyes downcast.

"We didn't mean to-to hurt Mr Dwalin," Kílí finished, his big brown eyes full of regret.

Alexa exhaled softly. "I know you boys didn't want this to happen if you wanted to see what my lightsaber could do you should've come to me. I would've shown you and maybe even let you use it if you just asked," Alexa spoke, her words making the boys form sad smiles on their lips; it all could've been avoided if only they had asked.

"Now," Alexa begun, exchanging a look with Thorin.

"I think you owe someone an apology," Alexa implied, nodding her head in Dwalin's direction; the brothers nodded and began making their way to the said Dwarf.

"Oh, and boys," Alexa added, causing the two to glance over their shoulders at her.

"Maybe for the next few weeks, do what Dwalin wants. I think he earned that right," Alexa finished; a stern tone laced in her voice which said no negotiating. Releasing a sigh, Alexa turned to their brooding leader Thorin.

"They are still learning, don't go too hard on them. They understand what they did was wrong," Alexa whispered as they both watched Fílí and Kílí apologize to Dwalin.

**— Time Skip: Nighttime —**

**ALEXA'S POV**

Her fingers twitched, fiddling with the small pendant. The cool of the metal soothed her, exhaling deeply she stared out at the scenery. So peaceful compared to the thoughts in her head.

Alexa's eyes flickered back down to her lap, studying the pendant in her hand. It was nothing special, just a circular piece of steel, a reminiscent of her old life. The tips of her fingers brushed over the wings of the necklace following the path until she got to the shining star.

It was a symbol of the Jedi Order - of her old life. Sighing, she brought the leather that bound it over her head. Tugging her tunic away from her chest, the pendant fell before it hung snugly against her breast. Releasing her tunic, she exhaled softly and crossed her legs; letting the images flow through her mind.

**/**

_Water crashed against the rocks; the bang sounded loudly in her ears. Alexa stood on a wooden structure, a bridge. Her hand reached out towards the railing, fingers stroking the intricate patterns carved into the wood. Elves._

_'So, we get to meet the blonde king after all,' Alexa pondered, chewing on her lip. How fun!_

_A muted horn echoed around her, causing her eyes to flash towards the brown-haired Elf standing beside her. She stared at him curiously, before a shout caused her eyes to snap down to the water below. There they all were, including herself. In wine barrels._

_Alexa stood there watching as the scene played through, the orcs had ambushed them, killing the Elves that stood guard. Part of her felt bad for them, but before she could think much more of it a desperate yell followed by a pained grunt sounded._

_Kílí had been shot by an arrow! Her gaze wandered over the bank searching for the source. Her eyes flashed over a rather brute looking Orc holding a bow in hand; but that didn't catch her attention, the familiar smug smile on his face did. It was then her eyes turned cold; this was the Orc that killed Kílí in her previous vision. She silently promised herself that she would personally see to it that he got what he deserved._

_The scene changed before her._

_A fire burned the wooden structures around her. She watched as Kílí, Fílí, Bofur, Oin, the ginger Elf from her previous vision, and two brown-haired girls she didn't recognize paddle through the lake on a small boat. Screams echoed in her ears. A massive shadow flew above her, crashing through one of the barely standing buildings._

_"Who are you that would stand against me?" A malicious voice roared from above. In the darkness, the fire projected a shadow onto the figure, it was a dragon. It was Smaug._

**/**

Alexa's eyes snapped open; her breath came out in large gulps as she tried to calm her still raging heart. After a couple of deep breaths, she leaned back into the tree behind her, the bark dug into her back, oddly soothing as well as grounding her.

"Another nightmare?" A deep voice rumbled nearby, the voice startling Alexa, making her jump slightly.

Her lightsaber sat against her thigh; her fingers ready to grab it if need be as she reached out in the force for the voice of the being. Not too soon after, she signed deeply as she recognized the force signature; through the darkness, the broad form of Thorin appeared before her.

"Something like that," Alexa mumbled, wiping stray tears from her cheeks before he could get any closer and see them.

"So… You have the ability to heal others?" Thorin asked, a curious tint to his voice.

"Yes, among other things…" Alexa huffed, thinking about her late Master's words.

_"You are the most dedicated and gifted Jedi I have ever known; you might even one day surpass Master Yoda himself." - she had chuckled at that, not quite believing her Master's words. Yoda was great after all._

_"I know you will become one of the greatest Jedi the galaxy has ever seen,"_

A deep hum came from Thorin, followed by the sounds of his boots coming closer to the trunk she was nestled against. Alexa closed her eyes briefly, composing herself from the vision she just had. Not too soon after, a dull thud sounded from beside her followed by a soft grunt.

Not quite comfortable, Thorin shifted slightly, brushing up against her shoulder - thankfully the good one -. They sat like that for a while, in the darkness, quiet with nothing but the soft noises of the cows mooing and the faint sound of their snoring companions around them.

"Thank you for earlier; for saving Dwalin even though you two have been at each other's throats lately," Thorin whispered, breaking the silence between them.

"You say that like I wouldn't of," Alexa laughed quietly, swallowing a lump in her throat. _He would've died if I didn't heal him._ The words were left unspoken, though they were known to the company, especially Dwalin._ Sure, I could've left a scar instead of going the extra mile. But even after everything that's happened, Dwalin doesn't deserve the ghastly scars a lightsaber leaves behind._

"Can you blame me?" Thorin jest, resulting in getting his shoulder shoved by a grinning Alexa, the response causing Thorin to let out a deep chuckle.

"No," Alexa muttered lowly, peering up under her lashes into his Durin blue eyes; unable to stop a smile from forming on her lips as his grew larger by the second. Alexa was the first to break; bursting into laughter, she chortled until it physically ached whilst Thorin chuckled softly with mirth as they lay together under the night sky.


	20. Chapter 6: Blast from the past

**— Time Skip: The Next Day —**

**THIRD POV**

"So, what exactly do you want to know?" Alexa asked the curious Dwarf as the pair settled down in the shade under the old oak tree.

"Well, I'm meant to do a whole background on everyone. But, let's start simple. I'll ask a question and we will go from there; you don't have to tell me if it's too..." Ori trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. He didn't want to force her to relive and talk about bad memories.

Inhaling deeply, Alexa nodded; agreeing with his terms. "So, starting easy. How old are you?" Ori asked, his book spread on his lap. Quill in hand, ready to begin scribing.

"Twenty-nine," Alexa said, her answer gaining a squeak from Ori.

"What? You're so young" Ori breathed,

"Human," Alexa laughed, causing Ori to chuckle, having momentarily forgotten.

"So, where did you grow up?" Ori asked shyly, hoping for the best outcome.

"Well, ever since I can remember I've lived on Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple. It was massive, bigger than most of the buildings on the planet. There were thousands of rooms; rooms for training, meditation, hanging out, the council, of course, rooms for sleeping and at the heart of the temple was the library. Oh, Ori, you would've loved it. So, much knowledge. I used to spend almost all of my free time there, reading. It was wonderful," Alexa breathed her eyes glossy. Ori had never heard Alexa speak with so much wonder, so much passion; the thought caused a dejected look to etch on his face. She deserved better.

"Though I loved the library, my favourite room was the room of a thousand fountains. It was so beautiful," Alexa whispered, her words causing a smile to form on Ori's face and he wrote down her words.

"You said Coruscant was a planet, are there more planets in your world?" Ori asked, breaking the woman from her thoughts.

"Yes Ori, there were hundreds upon thousands. Sadly, I only got to travel to a handful of them though I've researched hundreds. Each planet is different; has different terrain, people, languages, beliefs, etc," Alexa told him.

"For example; Coruscant was basically one big city, so lots of artificial lights and traffic. It was also the capital of the Republic," Alexa chuckled softly as she thought of her home. Ori scribed away quickly, not wanting to miss a word.

"Remember the long downpour we had a few days before we encountered the Trolls?" Alexa asked, to which Ori hummed remembering the never-ending pouring rain.

"Well, if you think that was bad. I once went to a water-based planet called Kamino which rained constantly. No stops. No sun. Just storms. The waves were massive, could knock you over and drag you to your death if you weren't careful," Alexa said.

Her thoughts flashing back to that mission on Kamino when her and Obi-Wan were left dangling over the crashing waves; she had clung to his body like a baby koala, she couldn't swim after all. She snickered at the thought, he had never let her forget that. It had ended up becoming a sort of inside joke between them, one that had caused mass confusion for everyone when it was mentioned; especially Anakin.

"Is there anything else you want to ask? Cause force knows there isn't enough time to go over all the planets I know," Alexa suggested, which earned a reluctant nod from Ori. He was very intrigued by Alexa's world and the different planets and people.

"Okay we will move on, although I must ask; do you have a preferred planet?" Ori asked.

Alexa pondered over the question for a while. After all, there were so many to choose from and he wanted one? Alexa looked over Beorn's land as she thought over her answer, she had researched many different and interesting planets. But as she stared at the land before her, she knew.

"Naboo," Alexa breathed, a small smile gracing her lips. Upon hearing her answer Ori quickly scribbled it down - he would check with her later to see if he spelt it right. In the meantime, he would continue to learn more about his friend and her mysterious past.

"What's it like?" Ori asked, watching as his friend seemed to shine with happiness.

"It's the most peaceful planet I've been to. Such amazing views. Naboo has swampy lakes, beautiful grassy plains, and rolling hills... A good friend of mine grew up there," Alexa said, letting out a long sigh of despair.

Her hand rose to her clavicle and drifted down to where her necklace lay. The cool metal pressed against her chest as she lay her hand over it. A few moments of somewhat tense silence passed before Ori broke it once more, curious to hear more about Alexa's life.

"So, what abilities do you have?" he asked causing Alexa to remove her hand from her chest and to the ground below. Peering up from under her lashes at the curious Dwarf. A smirk formed on Alexa's lips, he wanted to know about her so might as well start at the beginning.

"Well the force is my ability Ori, the midi-chlorian's inside me allow that," she said, not quite giving him the information, he wanted. Not that he minded, he would quite happily absorb any information she would give him about her world.

"Midi-chlorian's? What's that?" Ori asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"In the force are midi-chlorian's which are a microscopic life form that resides within all living cells. The more midi-chlorian's one force user has, the more powerful they are with the force. For instance, my Master Ki-Adi Mundi had the midi-chlorian count of ten-thousand-six-hundred," Alexa said, repeating the words she had told Gandalf so long ago.

"Ah. So, who had the most?" Ori asked, his innocent question made her breath hitch. Her green-grey eyes flickered down to her hands. Tugging at the grass she breathed in deeply and answered.

"My old friend Anakin Skywalker had the most. His count was off the charts, about twenty-seven-thousand-seven-hundred," She sighed, forcing a growing lump in her throat down.

"How many do you have?" Ori asked, not noticing her dampened mood.

"Me? An estimated eighteen-thousand," Alexa said slightly shocked. Having been taken off guard by Ori's question; no one here had asked that before.

"Now as for abilities, I am very good at fighting with a lightsaber – as you have seen," Alexa continued, which earned a nod from Ori who was quickly writing down her words.

"I can lift and stop most objects as well as living things – however, the bigger they are the more it takes out of me. I can force heal, though it's very tiring- so I try not to use to very often. With help, I can Force run, and I can jump higher. Oh, and force lightning; though I try not to use it. I certainly shouldn't of that night in Rivendell or the Goblin caves," Alexa said, listing the abilities off on her fingers.

"What do you mean?" Ori asked.

"I can't control it; I've only done it four times, two of them you saw. I'm surprised I haven't hurt anyone yet," Alexa admitted, sheepish.

"Don't be worried Alexa, you would never consciously hurt us," Ori stated, trying to reassure her.

"I know Ori, but I personally know just how much force lightning can hurt. It feels like your being torn apart from the inside out," Alexa breathed, unconsciously brushing against the raised lines on her abdomen.

**— Time Skip: A Little Bit Later —**

"Okay, now what..." Ori pondered, tapping the end of his quill against his bearded chin.

"What did you ask the others?" Alexa asked, curious.

"Oh, the usual; their childhood, preferred weapon, skills, job oh and about their one – if they met them of course," Ori listed nonchalantly.

"One?" Alexa asked, confused at the term. She had never heard of it.

"Every Dwarf has a one that Mahal has gifted us to love and cherish, a soulmate you may say. Not that their one is always a Dwarf per se…" Ori replied, a warmth in his eyes.

"One," Alexa softly repeated in a whisper, a forlorn expression on her face.

**/**

_"Allie?" a deep voice called out in the darkness._

_"Yes?" she replied; her eyes not leaving the holo-pad before her._

_"What are you doing? It's still dark out," the voice asked, shuffling around in the sheets as they forced themselves to wake up._

_"Can't sleep so I'm recording the information we have collected today," Alexa said, her eyes heavy with sleep. At this, the owner of the voice looked outside at the storm and sighed. They should've known._

_Pushing the sheets aside, they steadily got up and walked over to Alexa and put a calloused hand on her shoulder. The action caused Alexa to peer up at the person. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the tired face of a slightly dishevelled man. His baby blue orbs stared deep into her green-grey ones; force she loved his eyes._

_"Come back to bed. You can do that other time," the man whispered, trying and failing to stifle a yawn._

_"Okay," she murmured, reluctantly looking away from his blue eyes to turn the holo-pad off._

_Standing up from the chair, she turned around and stretched her arms in the air. Several pops sounded from her, causing a satisfied sigh to leave her. Before a boom sounded behind her making her jump in fright; before promptly scurrying to the bed._

_Alexa leapt onto the other side of the bed beside the man and yanked at the covers until they covered her entire body. Only her head was visible, the sheets tucked under her chin. After hearing a chuckle Alexa turned towards the grinning man who had since opened his arms. Forming a grin of her own she shifted her body into his warm embrace. But not before lightly swatting his bare chest for laughing._

_Resting her head on his burly chest, his arms encircled her, embracing her small frame. A hand buried itself in her auburn waves whilst his other hand ventured under her loose tunic; his fingers moved in soothing patterns across her bareback. Soothing her as the storm raged on outside the facility._

_After a particularly loud boom of thunder, Alexa tensed her body and clung to the man's figure. Her breaths came in short puffs as the thunder continued. Aware of her phobia, the man pulled her closer till there was no space between them and brought his face down to her ear. Whispering sweet nothings and words of reassurance._

_"It's okay. It's okay,"_

_"I've got you, Allie,"_

_"Nothing is going to hurt you," and_

_"I'll protect you," Left his lips in a whisper as he rubbed her back and head soothingly in an attempt to calm her._

_Her breathing soon steadied and her heartbeat returned to normal causing a smile to form on the man's lips. Turning his head, he kissed her cheek softly. Before brushing his bearded cheek against her smooth one; the action earning himself a squeal – as the motion had tickled her. The force surrounded the two like a blanket, a calming warmth engulfing them._

_"Goodnight Allie," the man whispered as he lay his head back against the pillow._

_"Goodnight Ben," Alexa whispered back, snuggling further into his chest, feeling safe in his hold._

**/**

"Alexa? Alexa?" Ori said, waving his hand frantically in her face. A worried expression etched on his face.

"Oh, sorry Ori. Got lost in thought," Alexa sniffed lightly, tugging at the ends of her tunic.

"What was that you wanted to ask me?" she continued, the flashes of her memory fading as she forced herself back to the present.

"About your missions were there any interesting things that happened that I can record?" he asked. His question rose a sad smile on her lips.

She stared at Ori for a second or two. Thinking. Lots of things had happened and gone wrong on her missions. She scraped her memory for a funny one – apart from a handful of missions with her Master when she was a Padawan she was drawing a blank. Her missions had taken a swift turn during the Clone Wars, being a General and all; she didn't have many opportunities to have fun.

"Hmm… well, there was the time that I was once chained to a pillar in an execution arena," Alexa remarked after thinking for a few seconds.

"What?" Ori chocked, his brown eyes wide with curiosity and a flicker of fear.

"Oh, that's nothing. I've been in worse positions," Alexa said, laughing off Ori's caution. Ori sat there, staring intently at the chuckling woman with the quill in hand. Ready to write.

"How did that happen?" Ori asked; not missing the way Alexa's eyes briefly glazed over as she inhaled sharply.

"Just before the Clone Wars began, me and... An associate of mine followed this bounty hunter called Jango Fett to a desert planet called Geonosis. Anyway, after being captured and held in force binding cuffs we were led out to four pillars and were chained up. Not too soon after another two of my associates were chained to the remaining two. Then Count Dooku – a Sith Lord - released three creatures to kill us. Lucky me got the Acklay, always had the worst luck..." Alexa mumbled.

"Acklay?" Ori asked, curious.

"Oh, they are a mix of crustacean and reptile," Alexa said nonchalantly as if common knowledge.

After noticing Ori's puzzled expression, Alexa mentally slapped herself. Momentarily forgetting where she was and asked for his book and quill– which Ori hesitantly handed over.

"They are massive green creatures; about the size of this oak tree here. They are very deadly as they can sense the body electricity of its victims and are protected by a hard shell on its back making it very hard to kill - without dying first of course," Alexa added as she attempted to draw the creature from memory on a blank piece of parchment in Ori's book.

"They have three eyes and six skin covered claws with grabbling hands, kind of like this," Alexa said pointing at her drawing to a quickly paling Ori.

"If their sharp teeth don't bite your head off their claws would pierce through your hind like a spear – but much bigger and thicker. They also let out loud shrills that can make your ears bleed," Alexa said, calmly as if she wasn't talking about a deadly carnivorous monster. She stared at a deadly pale Ori who looked as if he were about to faint.

"You don't have those?" Alexa asked

"N-no-no, we-we don-don't" Ori stuttered,

"Well they are repulsive," Alexa said, handing a shaking Ori back his book and quill.

"So… anything else you want to ask?"

"No-no that's enough for today" Ori stammered, unable to peel his brown eyes away from the scary drawing.


	21. Chapter 7: To be or not to be

Alexa bit her lip, holding back a smile. She watched as Ori hurriedly packed up his things, shoving his ink, quills, and notes in his pack and book. Dori, the mother hen he is, had almost lost his mind searching for Ori. Apparently, they had been gone for too long and he had gotten worried.

Which is fair enough, it was very late.

After Ori had finished scribing about her, Alexa had time to ask Ori about Dwarves and their culture. He had been reluctant at first, but eventually gave in and told her the basics. Which was barely scratching the surface of his kind, but it was something and Alexa ate it up.

"Come now Ori," Dori called, now calm from having 'found' Ori.

Ori mumbled a few words under his breath in what Alexa suspected was Khuzadul. Though she didn't know what exactly Ori had muttered, she knew it was certainly something unsavoury aimed at Dori's expense.

"You coming in Alexa?" Ori asked,

"No, no I don't think I will," Alexa replied, staring off at the setting sun.

"Oh, I swear he annoys me sometimes. I'm not a Dwarfing anymore," Ori whispered, shoving the paper into his book.

"At least he cares, don't take it for granted," Alexa said, barely getting out the words before Dori's voice drowned them out.

"ORI!" Dori shouted, waving his arms frantically like a bird about to fly.

"COMING!" Ori yelled back, visibly annoyed. Offering a quick smile at Alexa, he ran off with full arms towards his departing brother.

Stifling a laugh at the brother's, Alexa took in the setting sun. It would be dinner soon. As Alexa took in the scenery, something flashed in the distance near the covered lake, she had previously bathed in. Squinting her eyes, she only barely made out a pale blue light.

"Qui-Gon," she breathed. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed across the grassy land towards the secluded lake. Upon reaching the lake, her green-grey eyes briskly scanned the terrain; searching for him.

"There was no need to run my child. I thought Master Mundi taught you better," the rumbling voice chuckled from behind her.

Her head whipped around at his voice, her auburn hair flicking behind her. She stared at the blue form of Qui-Gon, sitting quite content on the bank.

"Sorry Master, I just didn't want you disappearing on me again. Forgive me," Alexa said, bowing lowly.

"It is forgiven," He said, dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand.

"Now we have much to talk about and not a lot of time to. So come, let us talk," Qui-Gon continued, gesturing for her to sit on the bank beside him.

**\- Time Skip: Dawn -**

Alexa crouched around her pack, gathering her gear. She was alone in the barn, the others outside busy doing their own things. She was dressed in a cream tunic and light brown pants which clung to her figure. Her feet were bare and her auburn hair ran down her back in waves.

Folding her newly dried clothes, Alexa placed them inside her leather pack along with some other possessions that had managed to survive the journey as well as some soap — a gift from Beorn.

Once that was done, she stood and began getting properly dressed starting with her socks. She fell into a calming trance as she changed. Her fingers yanked her tabard over her head, followed by her outer tunic.

Gripping her utility belt, she secured it around her waist before fastening it in place. Her brown cloak soon followed, draping over her shoulders. Tucking her ginger hair behind her ear she sat down and slipped on her boots. With her hair now tied up in her signature high ponytail, she secured her lightsaber onto her belt with a click, ready to go.

Whispers resonated throughout the Dwarves as she walked past. She was wearing her normal cloak but the tunic and pants and belt were different. They had never seen material or the style of the like. Since they had met, she was wearing the tunic of a ranger, nothing like the one she was wearing now.

The reason Alexa was dressed differently was simple. She had seen their apparent 'escape' from Mirkwood and therefore decided to wear her Jedi clothes rather than lose them to the Elven King. It was as simple as that.

Alexa smiled at them as she walked past, gaining smiles in return along with some over the top cat-calling whistles from the Durin brothers. Which had ended in them getting a smack over the head by Thorin and Dwalin. The action making her laugh.

Turning to Beorn, Alexa opened her mouth to say her goodbyes. When Beorn reached down and hugged her, patting her on the back. Recovering from her shock at the sudden affection, Alexa awkwardly placed her arms around the giant.

Pulling away, Alexa gazed down at the shackle on his wrist. After gaining his attention, she had asked him to stand still as she held her lightsaber in hand.

The blade cut through the shackle like butter. Attaching her weapon back on her belt, she reached out and grasped the shackle. With steady hands Alexa eased the metal off his wrist, letting it fall to the ground with a thud.

Before she knew what was happening, she was lifted and spun around. Boisterous laughter erupted from the skin-changer; his chest reverberated against her entire body. Sending waves upon waves of vibrations.

A familiar heady sensation began to creep up causing her to - as lightly as she could, but enough to get his attention - thump Beorn's chest, wanting to be let down.

After what seems like hours, Beorn finally placed her back on her feet. She shook her head, ridding herself of nausea that was surely ready to make itself known.

"Forgive me, I don't do well with motion sickness. Force, you should have seen me flying. Awful. Ha! Flying's for droids," she said, mumbling the last part incoherently. As her gaze wandered towards the oak tree, where they widened noticeably. _Master?_

Confused at her words, Beorn opens his mouth to ask her what she meant. Before shortly closing it again, deciding not to ask and smiled down at her instead. Though her gaze was not on him. Curious, Beorn turned around and followed her eye line to the old oak tree. His lips turned up in a smile.

"Don't worry," he mumbled. Alexa's eyes snapped back to the skin-changer; her body as stiff as a board. Worry emitted from her in waves, _oh force did he see him?_

"The old Oak was here long before me and will be here long after me," Beorn continued, his answer caused Alexa to let out an audible sigh of relief. Which gained her a curious look. Coughing she straightened herself out once more, tugging her cloak behind her.

"Oh, yes. Of course, well I better be going now. But I do believe, before the end we will meet again," Alexa said her voice full of wisdom. She then gestured to the almost packed company, insinuating her words.

Giving one last smile to a confused Beorn, she moved towards the company who were loading up the ponies. Upon counting, Alexa realized that she would have to share. Which usually wouldn't be a problem, except life decided to yet again be a little shit.

"Come on lass, yer riding with me," the deep rough voice of Dwalin said.

"What?" Alexa breathed, snapping her head towards Dwalin. Who was tightening the straps on the white pony before him.

"On Thorin's orders," he grunted, not happy with the situation either.

"You know, I think I'd rather go with Nori," Alexa said, turning towards the said Dwarf with a smile, which dropped as she saw just how much stuff his pony was carrying. Hell, there wasn't even enough room for him.

"Sorry Al," Nori said sadly

"Okay... Then Bofur," Alexa said, moving on quickly.

"Sorry lassie," Bofur said

"Bilbo?"

"He's sharing with Ori,"

"Fili?"

"No room,"

"Kili?"

"Sorry, Alexa,"

"Gandalf?!" Alexa wailed, quickly running out of options.

"Alexa! You will ride with Dwalin and that is that!" Thorin stated from upon his pony, his tone leaving no room for an argument.

Releasing a huff, Alexa walked back over to a brooding Dwalin. Who had at some point got himself settled upon the pony. Slapping away his hand, she went to climb up behind him. Wishing that she still had Ardeth with her, he was such a good horse after all.

**/**

The company galloped on across the land, steadily getting closer to Mirkwood as they got further away from Beorn.

Alexa looked behind at Beorn. His large form grew smaller and smaller till she couldn't see him anymore. Turning back, Alexa was faced with Dwalin's broad back. Letting out a sigh Alexa thought back to her conversation with Master Jinn.

_"You have a gift young Alexa, but you must be wary. Do not change all that you see, for some things are meant to be," Qui-Gon uttered,_

_"What do you mean Master Jinn?" she asked confused; glancing at the Jedi Master._

_"As you change the future another future is created and therefore another outcome. What happened to me, was what the force intended. Follow the force young one, and you will not stray. For we are one with the force and the force is with us," He said, peering at Alexa as he spoke. She nodded, understanding his words._

_"Remember: Your focus determines your reality," He said, causing her to let out a chocked laugh. Having heard the same words many decades before, before he died._

_"May the force be with you,"_

_"May the force be with you Master,"_

**/**

The ride goes without incident and no orcs were seen. Which is fan-fucking-tastic! It was also all-in-all a pretty decent day, the sun was shining, there wasn't even a cloud in the sky! However, as the journey to the forest of Mirkwood drew to an end they all found themselves wishing the ponies went slower.

No sooner had they arrived, Gandalf dismounted from his horse and made his way towards the forest. "The Elven gate here lies our path through Mirkwood," Gandalf announced,

"No sign of Orcs. We 'ave luck on our side," Dwalin says, not waiting for Alexa as he lifted himself off the pony. Almost knocking her off in the process.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their Master," Gandalf instructs the remaining Dwarves, who set to work on removing their provisions.

"This forest feels... Sick as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo asked the Wizard, who was standing a few feet from the forest of Mirkwood.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south," Gandalf said, moving towards the Elven statue marking the edge of the forest.

"Alexa. Come, here would you?" Gandalf called, his eyes not leaving the statue. Outstretching his hand towards the statue his fingers were about to touch it when Alexa made her presence known, startling him. Retracting his fingers, he stepped back.

"You called Gandalf?" Alexa said, uneasy. The forest didn't look great from the ponies but it certainly didn't get better close up. Alexa had made sure she stayed as far as she could from Gandalf and therefore the forest. She had a bad feeling about this.

"I will not be able to join you in the forest," Gandalf mutters his words causing Alexa's eyebrows to rise into her hairline. _HE WHAT?!_

"Gandalf! You can't leave us, not now," Alexa huffed, annoyed at the Wizard, and rightfully so.

"What do you sense dearie?" Gandalf asked, ignoring her words. After a few seconds of Gandalf staring expectantly at Alexa, she gave in. With a roll of her eyes, she closed her eyes and focused on the force around them. As she did, her eyebrows furrowed into a line, confused.

Alexa couldn't sense anything; it was if the force in the forest was dead. Reluctantly she drew closer to the forest and touched one of the branches of the rotting trees. Memories of Order 66 and the assault on the Jedi Temple washed over her like a tidal wave.

_Dead Jedi littered the floor of the temple. Holding a trembling hand over her mouth, silent tears fell down her cheeks. Not even the youngling's survived._

_It was when she saw her, that she collapsed. Falling to her knees, she caressed the young girl's blue cheek. She was always hot to the touch, being a Twi'lek and all, but now she was as cold as stone._

_I was supposed to protect her_

_Pulling Seren's limp body into her arms, Alexa cradled her as tears pricked at her eyes. Stroking her lekku, Alexa buried her head into Seren's neck and sobbed._

_The force surrounding her was still. The once lively temple was dead. It suffocated her, drowning her._

Gasping deeply, Alexa's chest rose and fell quickly. Taking several staggering steps back, almost falling to her knees. "Gandalf, I-I can't go in. I just can't," she splutters, her breath coming out in quick, short gasps.

Gandalf strode towards Alexa and placed both his aged hands on her shoulders, "You must Alexa," Gandalf muttered.

"I don't know if I can," Alexa breathed, her eyes not breaking away from the decaying forest.

"I did not wish to ask this of you, but you must. The Valar brought you here for a reason, it has to be this quest! They need you now more than ever," Gandalf muttered lowly, wary of the flapping ears in the company.

Looking up into Gandalf's wise eyes, she nodded once. Before dropping her eyes back to the ground. Her Master's words floating in her head. _You must save the line of Durin, for the sake of Middle Earth_

Gandalf sighed, squeezing her right shoulder briefly consoling her. Then turned back and walked towards the company. "Not my horse! I need it," Gandalf yells, stopping his horse from being released back to Beorn.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo called, refusing to believe that Gandalf would just up and abandon them.

"I would not do this unless I had to," Gandalf tried to assure Bilbo, though this did nothing for the Hobbit.

"You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire," Gandalf says, his grey eyes squinting at the Hobbit, like a puzzle he couldn't solve.

"I was going to tell you; I… Found something in the Goblin tunnels," Bilbo admits,

"Found what?" Gandalf asked, intrigued.

"What did you find?" Gandalf repeated, staring at the Hobbit warily.

"My courage," Bilbo replied after a few seconds.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it," Gandalf says, deciding not to press the matter.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray," Gandalf states,

"You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again," Gandalf continued, warning the company.

"No matter what may come, stay on the path!" He warns one last time as he rides away on his horse.

Whilst the company watched Gandalf gallop away, Dwalin hesitantly approached Alexa. Her pack in his meaty hand. He called out her name, but she made no sign of hearing him. Thinking that she was ignoring him, he stormed towards her and was about to roughly push her pack into her chest. But stopped himself. Her usually bright eyes were sullen, almost dead. He recognized the look. Post battle. He too wore it, after the battle of Azanulbizar. When he and Balin had found their father's dead body.

"'ere ya go lass," He whispered softly, holding out her pack for her to grab.

Upon hearing his voice, Alexa snapped out of her dazed state and wordlessly took the bag from him. Dwalin stood there for a while, almost wanting to say something but not knowing the right words to say. He was a man of action, not words like his brother.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day," Thorin spoke, snapping the Dwarves from their stupor.

A quick nod to Dwalin, made the latter hastily follow after his King into the forest; leaving Alexa standing alone, her pack in hand. The rest soon followed the pair to the entrance of Mirkwood and beyond.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin shouted,

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door," Thorin says, reminding everyone of just how much is at stake.

"You alright Al?" Nori asked her, as she slung her pack over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Come on," Alexa grinned at him. Her grin falling from her lips as she entered Mirkwood. _I am one with the force. The force is with me_


	22. Chapter 8: Mirkwood

The trees, dead as they may seem, evidently grew taller and thicker the further the company ventured into the cursed forest. Their thick branches and leaves gradually blocking out the sunlight until darkness descended upon them. Fortunately, that didn't slow the pace, well for the Dwarves anyway. Having been brought up under stone, they were used to the darkness, even the younger ones. Unfortunately, Bilbo and Alexa were not. With only hints of light shining through the leaves in the darkness, helping them see.

Alexa and Bilbo were left clinging to each other, stumbling through the darkness. Nighttime was worse, at least during the day they could see each other. But at night, they were basically walking blind. It got to the point that even the Dwarves could no longer see the path in front of them.

Thorin had soon called it a night. Causing everyone to let out synchronizing groans of relief as they dropped their heavy packs. They lit no fires since it brought out the creepy crawlies of the forest. Like a moth to a flame.

The first and only time they lit a fire, Alexa had almost passed out when she saw a tarantula crawling up her boot. She had screamed so loud that it was a miracle the company still have their hearing. Even Oin heard! And that is saying something.

Ever since that night, Alexa had taken the first watch. So, she could ensure that no creepy crawlies would touch her. Since the 'incident', she had been nervous to activate her lightsaber in the darkness of the forest. Worried about the brightness of the blade.

If the company got attacked during the night, they better hold their own. Cause there was no way that she would ever activate her lightsaber in this place, in the dark. Force no! She'd rather take a shot from a blaster than be swarmed by the creatures of Mirkwood. Or force forbid another spider. She shivered at the thought.

Alexa ended up staying up all night, not wanting to face the nightmares that would surely turn up. It had been like this for many nights. The nightmare was always the same. Events of the attack on the temple, Anakin's fall, fellow Jedi dead around her and those she could've saved had she fought harder.

Jedi don't have nightmares, either visions or nothing. And yet the forest had a way of twisting her mind, she couldn't explain it. But each day that went by her mind slowly got foggier. There was something deeply wrong with this forest.

**/**

"The path goes this way," Thorin says from the front, taking the company on the first turn of the path.

As the company travelled further into Mirkwood, the clear-cut path soon became harder and harder to see. Outwardly blending in with its surroundings. Due to this Dwalin had taken the lead with his war hammer. Letting it drop before him till it would hit the path, as to continue following it successfully.

"Tis way," Dwalin grunts, directing them to the right after hearing a clear thud from the stones of the path.

**— Time Skip —**

White flakes glided down from the trees over the company. Alexa walked next to Bilbo, near the middle of the group.

"We found the bridge," one of the Dwarves called from ahead.

Rushing towards the front with Bilbo, the pair's faces dropped as they looked at the bridge; well what was left of it. It was too far to jump, too risky to even attempt. The water had a thick mist over it, almost inviting them in. Alexa watched as Bilbo's eyes glazed over. Worried, she grabbed his arm and tugged him away from the enchanting water.

"Oh… We could try to swim it," Bofur suggested, after seeing the ruins of the bridge.

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stray are enchanted," Thorin said, his words causing Bilbo to snap out of it. Twitching his nose, he gazed up at Alexa, silently thanking her for pulling him away.

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me," Bofur replied, staring wistfully at the water.

"We must find another way across," Thorin said, his tone leaving no room for discussion.

"These vines look strong enough," Fili conveyed, a little way ahead of the bridge. Grasping a vine in hand, he goes to climb across.

"Fili! We send the lightest first," Thorin stated, stopping Fili from going any further.

"Oh," Bilbo breathed, noticing the entire company staring at him expectantly. Looking up at Alexa, she nodded slowly.

"I'll be right behind you," she assured, walking with Bilbo towards the vines.

Grasping the closest overhanging vine as support, Bilbo walked along a thick vine beneath his feet. The vines creaked, swaying unsteadily.

"It's alright. Can't see any problems argh!" Bilbo grunted, almost falling into the water below. Luckily, he managed to wrap his feet around the thick vine he was previously standing on.

"There's one. Ugh! Everything's fine," Bilbo said as he dangled over the water.

Swinging from his position he grabbed the closest vine and swung over to the next. Leaping to the upcoming one, he found himself in a prone position, once more hanging over the water. His arms had a hold of the opposite vine whilst his feet were stuck on the previous. He stared down at the water, captivated for a while, breathing softly.

Shaking his head, he snapped out of his sudden daze and pulled himself up. Slipping across the wet vine he jumped over to the other side. As soon as he did, the foggy feeling suddenly got worse and the air seemed even staler; making it harder for him to breathe.

"Something is not right. It's not right at all. STAY WHERE YOU ARE! Oh, no," Bilbo muttered, as he looked back the way he came. Alexa and all of the Dwarves were climbing across; all at the same time.

Slapping his cheeks, he tried to rid himself of the drowsy feeling that had suddenly washed over him. Not too soon after, Alexa landed beside him, having successfully crossed the water without too much hassle. Which couldn't be said for the others. Bombur had slipped down onto a vine close to the water, having fallen into a deep sleep.

"Told ya I would be right behind you," she said, receiving a small smile from Bilbo - which was the first she had seen since entering this gloomy place. As she went to sit beside him, a heady rush passed through her head making her stumble a bit before collapsing against a rouge stump.

Alexa's head began spinning, the air on this side of the bridge was even worse than before. Breathing deeply through her mouth and out through her nose she tried to clear her head. Which had worked previously, but now the fog remained and grew even stronger than before. It was like she was heavily drunk, on the verge of passing out.

A thud sounds next to her and Bilbo. Thorin had landed steadily on the ground beside them. Not too soon after a creaking, scuffling sound comes from deep within the forest. The three looked towards the source of the noise.

Alexa's lips parted in awe as a pure white stag came trotting into view. The light shined upon the creature, creating a very angelic appearance.

The click of an arrow being notched sounded beside her. But she paid it no notice, preferring to keep looking at the ethereal stag. However, Bilbo did not. Flickering his eyes away from the stag, he looked towards Thorin who was slowly raising his bow.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked as he watched Thorin carefully. But Thorin didn't reply, too busy aiming the arrow at the stag. Bilbo's eyes fluttered back towards the beautiful stag, realizing what Thorin was about to do.

A twang sounded as Thorin released the arrow, it sailed towards the stag; missing it by a couple of feet. Startled from the noise, the white stag ran off into the forest, disappearing from sight. Alexa turned towards Thorin; a shocked look etched on her face.

"Why did you do that?" she asked Thorin, confused as to why he would ever want to slay such a magnificent creature.

"Meat," he grunted, not giving it a second thought.

"You shouldn't have done that. It's bad luck," Bilbo mumbled, gazing off towards where the stag previously stood.

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck," Thorin huffed, annoyed that the stag had gotten away.

Well, Thorin was wrong, so wrong it was almost laughable. As no sooner had he uttered the words, Bombur had slipped off his vine and fallen into the water.

After building a makeshift stretcher, the Dwarves had successfully managed to pull Bombur out of the water without falling in themselves. And let me tell you that was a feat of its own. For it took eight Dwarves. Eight Dwarves to carry the stretcher which held the snoring Bombur. EIGHT!

**/**

As the days went on, Alexa grew more and more cautious. Always on guard. Always on high alert. She soon lost trust in the company around her. There was a constant nagging in her head that someone somewhere was watching her. So, she had stayed at the back of the group, where she could watch them, assess them.

Bilbo had tried to walk with her, but after her negative outburst from his touch, he had actively avoided her. The forest had changed all of the company, but Alexa's change had scared him the most.

He took note of how she strayed at the back. Eyes always wondering, always assessing the company as if they were about to strike. He knew she didn't sleep anymore, that much was certain. He had woken up one night or morning, he didn't quite know. To her rapid, shallow breathing. He had watched as she rocked back and forth in a fetal position, muttering incoherently under her breath. Whatever was happening was taking a huge toll on her. He silently wished that the day would come that they would get out of this forest, he could only hope that it was before Alexa lost her mind.


	23. Chapter 9: Only what you take with you

**Warning: Mentions of PTSD and panic attacks**

* * *

**ALEXA'S POV**

Force knows how many days had gone by.

She dragged her feet along the earthy ground. Her body felt heavy, like the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders and there was nothing she could do to get out from under it. And in some ways, it was.

An overwhelming emptiness in her heart lingered. A shear of nothingness that somehow takes over and grasps her soul tightly. Threatening to kill her. It was like she had a gaping hole in her heart, slowly causing her to bleed out. But still, she lives on. Treading through the never-ending forest.

Her eyes were red and sullen. Bags had long formed under her eyes, giving her a sickly look. They had run out of food days ago, or was it weeks? She had no idea; it could be years for all she knew.

She hadn't slept for what felt like weeks. But her drowsiness didn't stop her, didn't prevail. Though she had long lost the ability to differentiate whether she was asleep or awake. The two states both felt so real all the way down to the physical pain experience in them.

It had been ages since Alexa conversed with the company, although they didn't seem to take any notice. She had taken to actively avoiding them; well as much as she could.

She was always on guard, always waiting for the company to jump out at her, to turn on her and attack. After all, she had been friends with some of the clones that had turned against the Jedi Order, that had turned against her. No one could be trusted. It was like she was trapped in an endless state of nightmares and memory.

Alexa looked around the forest as she walked. It looked dead, dark and hopeless. The only sounds were the ones the company were making. Slowly, her sight became hazier and hazier as they ventured deeper into the cursed forest.

**— Time Skip —**

**THIRD POV**

"Air. I need air," Bofur gasped out, stumbling around as if drunk.

"My head, it's swimming. What's happening?" Oin asked as he leant against a tree for balance.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked, weaving through the company to him.

"The path... It's disappeared!" Nori muttered, standing on the edge of a cliff. At his words, Thorin looked from Nori to the path before him; well lack of path.

"Wha's going on?" Dwalin grunted, Nori's words passing over his ears. The enchanting aura of Mirkwood muddling his mind.

"We've lost the path!" Oin replied, updating him.

With every passing moment, the Dwarves steadily got louder and louder as they bickered about what to do between themselves. Their noise almost certainly alerting anyone or anything of their presence and whereabouts in the forest.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin commanded as he stood at the edge of the cliff, looking for the path. His tone breaking the Dwarves from their bickering, they all began searching for the Elven path.

**/**

Hours past as the company walked on. Cautious not to wander too far from one another as they looked for the path. Oin groaned he was getting too old for this.

"I don't remember this bit. None of its familiar," Balin said, leaning against a branch as he gathered his bearings.

"It's got to be here," Dori responded, walking around the corner from Balin.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked, his face dark, brooding.

"I do naut know. I do naut even know wha' day it is," Dwalin replied, a scowl on his face.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest?!" Thorin groaned, his deep voice echoing around the company.

Whilst this was all happening, Bilbo had sat down. Much to the chagrin of Dwalin, who was glaring at the Hobbit from where he stood.

A white substance was on the tree beside Bilbo, covering it like a mesh. Curious, he reached out to touch it. Plucking it with his fingers, it shook. The motions creating a wave which went through all of its surrounding neighbours. He repeated the action several times, watching as the material wobbled. A sense of dread suddenly hit him, making him stop.

**— Time Skip —**

Rather stupidly, the company proceeded on through the darkening forest, following an invisible path. This went on for hours. The company trudged along, the fallen leaves crunching under their sturdy boots.

Alexa plodded behind at the back. Her hood was up, concealing her face and her caliginous eyes. She watched the Dwarf in front of her closely, though the Dwarf carried on, not knowing he was under scrutiny.

For the life of her, she couldn't even recall the name of the Dwarf. It was muddled, clouded and far from her reach; the forest had poisoned her mind and clouded her vision.

She scoured her brain for answers, though none came to her. Only questions. Endless questions. _Where am I? What system am I on? Who are these Dwarves? Why am I here? WHERE IS THE JEDI ORDER?!_

**/**

"Look. A tobacco pouch," Ori called, picking up the small bag.

"There's Dwarves in these woods," Dori continued, taking the pouch from his brother.

During this, Bilbo had taken note of their discussion and had watched, frowning as the scene unravelled. He had looked at Alexa, though as if sensing it – which she probably did - she had snapped her gaze at him, her eyes dark, hooded, suspicious. Unnerved, the Hobbit had quickly averted his gaze.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine," Bofur claimed, grabbing the bag from Dori.

"Because it is yours. Do you understand? We're going around in circles. We are lost!" Bilbo tells them, noticeably frustrated with the company around him.

"We are not lost. We keep heading east," Thorin argued,

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun," Oin piped up,

"I thought yar were an expert," Dwalin grunted, his words sparking an argument with the Dwarf.

"The sun. We have to find... The sun. Up there. We need to-" Bilbo says, clearly the only one left with a clear mind. Well, as clear as you could be in Mirkwood.

Bilbo's train of thought is cut off by the clamouring of Dwarves. All squabbling between each other, having a bone to pick. Having enough of the Dwarves, Bilbo takes ahold of the tree before him and begins climbing.

Incoherent whispering echoes around the company. Though only one hears it, as the rest are too busy bickering with one another. Durin blue eyes scan the forest around them as whispers fill his ears.

"What was that? Enough! Quiet! All of you!" Thorin yelled over the fighting. His deep baritone voice instantly making the company silent.

"We're being watched," Thorin continued, whispering the words.

**— Time Skip: Back in Time a Few Minutes —**

**ALEXA'S POV**

The Dwarves quarrel at each other's throats around her. With hooded eyes she watched them. The only reason she had stuck with the group was because she didn't know how to get out of the forest. If she did, she would have ditched them long ago.

She sighed; she really needed to get back to Coruscant, to the war. But these Dwarves were too busy fighting amongst each other when they should be trying to find a way out of this cursed place. The sight of a brown cloak caught her attention. Turning away from the bickering Dwarves, she scans the forest.

"Allie, where are you?" a disembodied voice called.

"Allie?" the voice called again; a twig snapped not far away from where she was standing. Turning her head over in the direction of the snap, her breath got caught in her throat. _It couldn't be?_

"Ben?" she asked in an undertone, not believing her eyes. She watched as the cloaked figure walked between the trees, their back turned to her. But she knew it was him, she just knew it. She watched as he travelled deeper into the forest, before disappearing behind a tree.

"BEN!" She yelled, excitement coursing through her.

She rushed towards him, not caring that she had left the company behind. Jumping over a stray branch, she ran towards the tree she had seen him at. But he wasn't there. It was like he had disappeared into thin air. Twisting her head this way and that, she frantically searched the forest for him. But to no avail. Tears welled up in her eyes, a sense of gut-churning disgust pulsed through her body.

It was only then that the dwindling logical part of her brain registered that he had never been there, and was just a figment of her imagination. It was all her imagination. Everything. Turning around, she couldn't see the company, and worse she didn't recognize any of the trees that surrounded her.

For the life of her, she couldn't remember how she got to where she now stood. It was as if she had lost grips on where she was and was lost in a memory. Like her mind is not even where she actually, physically is. It felt so real. Like she had just woken up and doesn't know how she got to where she is now.

Calling out for the company, her voice comes out in a hoarse whisper. There's no way they would ever hear her. Everything felt so far away and yet so close. What was happening to her?

A child's laugh echoed around her as if taunting her. Shaking her head, she gyrates around, looking for the source. Nothing but darkness and decaying trees stared back. The laugh sounds again, but this time closer. Her eyes catch a glimpse of movement from the right, but as she turns towards it nothing is there.

Her breaths come in gasps, and she gets the feeling like she's about to blackout. Her heart hammers wildly inside her chest; her thoughts scatter and accelerate all at once.

The ground begins to spin, she squats down, trying to make everything slow down. An intense wave of sickness crawls up her throat, waiting to come out. She wants to call out to the company, tell them to come find her, but the company is too far away, _it's too far away, too far away._

"You said you would protect me," a small voice says softly. Peering from her prone position, Alexa's foggy eyes stared towards the owner. A gasp leaving her lips as her eyes cleared. It couldn't be! But it was.

"Seren?" Alexa whispered, not quite believing her eyes.

The young girl hadn't changed a day. She was as beautiful as the last time she saw her; minus the gaping hole in her chest. Seren was wearing her standard Younglings' outfit; a long dark brown robe with light brown trousers. Dangling around her neck, she wore a necklace that she had crafted herself. It was the symbol of the Jedi Order.

As a reflex, Alexa's fingers travelled down to the very same one around her neck. The cool metal pressed against her chest, as she grasped it through her tunic. _She's not real_

"You said you would protect me!" she repeated, her voice thick with emotion. Tears ran down her small blue face. Alexa broke at the sight, tears of her own trailed down her cheeks.

"I-I,"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!" Serene cried as a blue light erupted from her chest. Causing the young Twi'lek to let out a blood curling scream.

"SERENE!" Alexa screamed, her voice cracking. Unable to do anything as she watched the light die in the girl's eyes. Before her limp body was discarded carelessly to the side.

"You could have saved her Alexa. But you didn't, because you're weak. You always were!" Anakin spat, releasing a crazed, manic laugh. His eyes burned a fierce sulphuric yellow, as he raised his lightsaber over his head. Still shaking from Serene's death, Alexa scuffled around trying to unhook her lightsaber from her utility belt.

"It could've been different if you joined me," he cackled, swinging the spitting blade down towards her head.

"Alexa look out!" She heard someone yell, their voice hazy in her ears. Her head snapped up; her eyes foggy as she looked where Anakin once stood. _It wasn't real_

"ALEXA!" the voice yelled, followed by grunts and war cries. Something black and hairy flashed before her eyes.

Not a second later a sharp pain erupted in her stomach, causing her to release her inactivated lightsaber, dropping it to the forest floor. Her body went limp, falling to the ground. Ignoring the shouts around her Alexa let the overwhelming call of sleep claim her. Her dwindling conscience only just registering a furry body before her eyes rolled into the back of her head.


	24. Chapter 10:Why did it have to be spiders

**— Time Skip: Back in Time a Few Minutes —**

**BILBO'S POV**

Bilbo climbed that tree for what felt like hours but were mere minutes. Every foot was well earned and it was well worth it. He soon broke through to the surface. Inhaling the fresh air deeply, the enchantment of the forest broke. It was as though he had never been sick. A rush of happiness and relief swept over the Hobbit.

Through the autumn leaves, a flicker of blue caught his attention. Big, beautiful blue butterflies fluttered around him, causing a smile to break out on his face, as he watched the stunning creatures. Looking over the tops of the trees, his hazel eyes spotted a lake. Moving a stray branch from his vision, the Lonely Mountain came into view.

"I can see a lake. And a river. And the Lonely Mountain. We're almost there!" Bilbo called,

"Can you hear me? I know which way to go!" Bilbo called, peering down between his feet to where he had left the company.

"Hello?" he repeated; after not getting a response.

A cracking sounded not far off from where Bilbo stood. Standing as still as he could, Bilbo leaned back into the tree, seeking coverage. He watched as the tops of the tree's shook, the sound of branches snapping steadily coming closer and closer to where he was.

"Hello," Bilbo whispered; a frown etched on his face which soon drew into a worried look.

Spooked, Bilbo tucked his head under the autumn leaves. Eyes looking down the trunk of the tree, searching for the company. During this, the cracking sound continued.

As he peered down the tree, he went to move his right foot to begin the descent down. However, his foot had gotten caught in the white sticky matter. His small body swayed as he tried to gain his balance.

"Oh, no. Oh, come on," Bilbo breathed, as his body lurched forward.

Bilbo let out a yell as he fell. Breaking twigs and snapping thin branches as he went. Finally, he was able to hold onto a stray branch. As the sticky substance had managed to briefly halt his fall.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Bilbo looked up at the branch that he held. Although it was rather spiky for some reason. His eyebrows drew closer in confusion. However, he didn't get long to think about the strange branch when a chittering noise sounded right in front of him.

With wide eyes, he watched as a massive spider broke through the white matter. No sooner had he, the spider let out a deafening roar. Releasing his grip on what he now realized was the creature's leg, he released another yell as he plummeted down to the earth.

Although, before he could the sticky substance - which he now recognized as a web – broke his fall, saving him. Well, from a deadly fall that would've without-a-doubt killed him. Not from the massive mother-fucking spider that was about to eat him though.

**THIRD POV**

The company hung from the trees, stuck in webbed cocoons. The spider's surrounded them, discussing between themselves about dinner; aka the company.

"Kill them! Kill them! Eat them now, while their blood is running," a spider declared – who was the leader of the group.

"Their hide is tough, but there's good juice inside," The second spider said, watching the squirming body of Bombur.

"Stick it again. Stick it again. Finish it off," The first spider whispered. As if hearing it, Bombur kicked the oncoming spider.

"The meat's alive and kicking! Kill him. Kill him now. Let us feast," the spider repeated, it's long legs holding Bombur in place.

"Feast! Feast!" they all chanted,

"Feast! Feast!" another spider chanted, ready to consume his dinner.

"Eat them alive!" an additional spider whispered, unknowingly moving over an invisible Bilbo.

"Feast! Feast!" they chanted,

As the spiders began to close in on a scared Bombur, Bilbo threw a stick away from the company. In an attempt to draw the spider's attention away from Bombur. The stick clattered against the odd branch before hitting on the ground; the spiders all turned in the direction of the sound.

"What is it?" One asked,

"What is it?" the leader repeated, crawling towards the noise; the other's in tow.

"Eat them alive!" another spoke, as it followed the others. However, one stayed behind.

"Fat and juicy. Just a little taste," It muttered, using its legs to spin Bombur around.

Just before it was about to consume Bombur, Bilbo swung at the spider. Landing several blows, as well as managing to cut off two of its hairy legs. The spider hissed in pain, searching for the attacker.

"Curse it! Where is it?! Where is it?!" The spider screeched,

"Here," Bilbo breathed, pulling off his golden ring; revealing himself to the beast. Using the spider's moment of shock to his advantage, he plunged his Elven letter opener into the head of the spider.

"Ah, it stings! Stings!" the spider screamed, just before it died. No sooner had it; its corpse fell beside Bilbo. Falling through the branches and webs until it hit the forest fall with a thud.

"Sting. Ha! That's a good name. Sting," Bilbo muttered to himself, admiring his Elvish blade. Before he looked back towards the hanging company, a new fire in his eyes.

Knowing that he didn't have long before the spiders came back, he quickly got to work. After waving Sting this way and that he had soon cut down the webbing that had held the company. His actions freeing them from their dangling state, all falling to the ground. A sigh of relief left him as he heard them all clamouring on the forest floor.

"You all right there, Bofur?" Gloin asked, after hearing a pained groan from the Dwarf that he had just unintentionally fallen on.

"I'm all right!" Balin yelled as he tore off the webbing binding him. Relieved that he had survived the attack.

"Get it off me!" Thorin grunted as he tried to pull the sticky webbing off himself.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked, searching the group of disgruntled Dwarves for the Hobbit.

"I'm up here" Bilbo yelled, just as a spider jumped on him. Releasing a yell, Bilbo stabbed the spider, killing it. Although, the spider had curled its legs around Bilbo. Pulling the Hobbit with it as it fell off the ledge.

**ALEXA'S POV**

A pained groan left Alexa as she came to. The back of her skull throbbed like a toothache in the back of her brain. Mumbling a curse, she moved her hands to hold her head, except something was holding her back. Her legs too were restrained, which she noticed when she tried to move into a seated position.

Snapping her eyes open, she saw the trees above her, except they were concealed within a blanket of white._ Am I dead?_

"She's over here," a voice called,

Releasing a moan of pain, Alexa blinked several times. Trying to dull the pain in her head. The white that covered her vision and body was soon removed. Moving her arms, she pushed up from a prone position, bracing herself.

Digging her fingers in the dirt beneath, a strong foggy sensation passed over her. Her lips were parched, when had she last drunk?

A burly hand appeared in front of her face. Following the scarred arm, she stared up at the owner; a bald Dwarf stood before her.

Alexa stared at the Dwarf, with narrowed eyes; an apprehensive look on her face. Her eyes flashed back and forth from the imposing hand and the Dwarf's rugged face multiple times. Silently scrutinizing the Dwarf and his possible motives.

She scanned him; running her green-grey eyes over the Dwarf. He had an incredibly broad figure. Even though his clothes did not cling to his figure, she knew that he was most likely very muscular and incredibly strong. She took note of the two axes strapped to his back.

He also had tattoos that covered both his hands and the crown of his head. As her eyes trailed over his form, she moved up to his face. Her eyes followed the jagged scar that went from his forehead, through his eyebrow, and along his nose, ending on the bridge of his nose.

She then turned her attention to his facial hair. It was a dark brown colour, with the odd white strand in his moustache. Following his beard, she noticed that his right ear looked as if it had been bitten off. Gazing back up at his face, she peered deep into his dark blue eyes.

Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, Alexa grasped his meaty hand. Though remained cautious and on guard, not knowing his intentions.

Pushing herself up, it seemed that the Dwarf had a similar idea as he pulled on her hand. With her momentum and his extra pull, she ended up crashing into his broad chest.

Clutching his chest straps, she stared down at the Dwarf. Her eyebrows rising in surprise as she spotted a light red colour forming on the Dwarf's face and ears. A pang hit her deep within, the sight somehow familiar and funny?

Shaking her head, she stumbled away from the Dwarf. Running a hand through her auburn locks, she peered at the Dwarf. _Do I know this Dwarf?_ She thought,

The Dwarf in question shifted awkwardly under her stare. Before she could think any more on the subject, the rest of the company had gotten free and were clamouring together.

The snapping of branches sounded not too far off. Smirking, Alexa reached down to her belt. Her eyes widened, worried as she came back with nothing. With frantic movements, she looked under leaves, rocks and in trees; searching for her lightsaber.

**THIRD POV**

The snapping of branches sounded around the company, making them raise their weapons. The oncoming sounds foreshadowed great big beasts, but none of the company expected this. Spiders, dozens of great big, hairy spiders with pinches the length of their arm burst through the trees all roaring; ready to feast on their flesh.

Thrusting his sword, Thorin stabbed the spider before him. Successfully killing it. Dwalin raised his war hammer, smashing it on the head of another spider.

As the company ran through the forest in an attempt to get away from the spiders. A spider leapt out at Bombur knocking him to the ground. The spider curled its legs around Bombur, trapping him. Going for the kill, Bombur only just managed to grasp its pinchers before it could puncture his head

"Grab the legs!" Oin yelled, to no one in particular as he clutched the leg closest to him.

Fili, Bofur, Ori, Nori, Dwalin, Kili, and Bifur surrounded the spider, each grabbing a furry leg and pulling it towards them.

"Pull!" Dwalin grunted.

The eight Dwarves yanked as hard as they could, stretching the spider. The legs soon reached their limit as they popped off with a disgusting squelch sound. The legless body of the spider fell onto a startled Bombur, who quickly pushed it off.

"Thorin get him!" Dwalin yelled as he jumped at a spider, tackling it to the ground. Grasping a handful of its long hair, he thumped his fist repeatedly into its face. Not scared in the slightest by its pinchers.

"Come on!" Kili roared at the spiders, as he stabbed one in the head and swung his sword into the mouth of another.

"Look out, brother!" Gloin warned Oin as he saw a spider coming up behind him.

"Fili!" Kili yelled as he tried to escape a spider's grasp.

Fili, hearing his brothers yell ran towards him and hacked the spider off him. Once he was free, Kili thrust his sword between the pinchers and into the mouth of yet another spider

Having been too pre-occupied with finding her lightsaber, Alexa hadn't noticed the spiders or anything of the sort. Too invested in her own world. Though not for long.

A loud roar resonated through Alexa's body, breaking her from the search for her precious weapon. Snapping her eyes towards the source, her face paled. Releasing an ear-shattering scream, she fell backwards; panic-stricken. The object of her fear? Oh, only a massive, hairy spider with big chelicerae.

Hearing Alexa's scream, Fili leapt in front of her shielding her from the spider. Grasping a sword in each hand, with precise movements Fili lacerated the spider's head and two front legs. As it was distracted by Fili, Kili jumped onto its back and stabbed his blade into the back of the creature's head, killing it instantly.

As the beast fell, Kili jumped off its back. Landing with a grin, which fell as he looked at Alexa. Who was currently scrambling away from the dead spider, a look of terror clear on her face.

The sight was an unusual one and confused Kili to no end. Alexa had always been strong and fearless. Yet, he (and Fili) had just saved her because she was too scared to act.

He stepped towards her to make sure she was okay but he didn't get the chance to say anything, as something grabbed his foot; tugging him to the ground. He looked back to Alexa for help, but as he looked upon the woman's scared form, he knew she was in no state to help.

"Fili!" Kili yelled once more, as a spider clutched onto his foot.

Over the commotion, none heard Kili's call for help, not even his brother. Kili swiped his blade at the spider, though it didn't seem to do much. As it continued to drag him away from the company and further into the forest.

Whilst this was happening, the rest of the company were running for their lives. Ori, bless his heart. Had seen Alexa and pulled her along with him as the company ran away from the spiders.

"Come on… Keep up!" Dwalin grunted, pushing the odd Dwarf in front of him as he ran.

"We're clear!" Thorin informed. As if just to spite him, a spider lands in front of them; blocking the path.

The Dwarves formed a protection circle around Alexa and Ori; the latter holding the woman in his arms. With weapons raised they attack the oncoming spider's, all the while maintaining the protection circle. But soon, the company is overwhelmed by the beasts of Mirkwood.

It was around this time that several twangs sounded. A blonde Elf shot through the trees, his arrow puncturing the spider's head; killing it. Grasping another spider's web, the Elf rather gracefully swung down the string. Before sending an arrow into the back of the head of the spider. As he leapt off the now dead spider, he notched another arrow and drew the string back to his cheek.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure," The blonde Elf spat, aiming his arrow at Thorin.

**— Time Skip —**

**ALEXA'S POV**

Alexa watched, relieved as the Elves dispatched off the spiders. That all changed though when she saw the two Elves from her vision chatting.

Falling to her knees, Alexa's head pulsed. The sensation steadily getting worse with every second that went past. Grasping her head, she bowed her head into her lap. The pain only got worse as black spots circled her vision.

Ignoring the shouts of the Dwarves around her, she fell into the darkness; collapsing to the ground.

**/ B /**

_Feeling a shift in the air, Alexa uncurled herself. Removing her head from her lap, she looked up from her crouched position. A happy sigh left her at the sight. It was the Jedi Temple. Launching to her feet, she ran towards one of the carved pillars. Reaching out, she went to touch it when a familiar voice sounded behind her._

_"You always did enjoy the pillars," the voice of her old master whispered._

_Pivoting in her spot, she came face to face with her beloved Master Ki-Adi Mundi._

_"Master!" She squealed, jumping into his arms._

_"Force, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever," she muttered into his tunic._

_Pulling away from her Master with a smile, she gazed upon his face. Though she was shocked to see that he had a bittersweet smile on his face._

_"Master?" Alexa asked, a confused look on her face._

_"It is time my old Padawan," he said, sighing deeply._

_"What?" Alexa breathed, not understanding her master's words._

_"Time for what?" she repeated after he hadn't continued._

_"For you to remember," He breathed, reaching out to cup her cheek._

_Flashes of events in her past swept before her eyes. Training with those helmets on with the other younglings, building her lightsaber, becoming Master Mundi's Padawan, meeting Anakin, Qui-Gon's death, discovering a clone army, Anakin and Padme, forbidden love, becoming a Knight, The Clone Wars, becoming a General, saving Seren from slavery, missions with Obi-Wan and Anakin, Order 66, the attack on the Temple, feeling her Masters death, finding Seren. Waking up in Middle Earth, three-month babe, meeting Gandalf, Rivendell, the Dwarves, the company, the mission._

_"You must save the line of Durin, for the sake of Middle Earth," her master's voice said, the words echoing in her mind._

_Alexa gasped as the memories flooded her mind, what had Mirkwood done to her? What had she done to Bilbo? To the company?_

_The scene changed before them. No longer were they at the Jedi Temple but now they stood on a rocky terrain next to a river. Alexa stood beside her master, watching the two Elves from her previous vision talk._

_"Legolas," the ginger Elf breathed, lowering her bow._

_"Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own," Legolas said,_

_"But I'm not on my own," Tauriel resorted with a smirk._

_"You knew I would come," Legolas replied,_

_"The King is angry Tauriel. For six hundred years my father has protected you, favoured you. You defied his orders. You betrayed his trust," he continued,_

_"The King has never let Orc filth roam our lands. Yet he would let this Orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners," Tauriel revealed,_

_"It is not our fight," Legolas said,_

_"It is our fight. It will not end here. With every victory, this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls… Live our lives away from the light… And let darkness descend," Tauriel reasoned,_

_"Are we not part of this world? Tell me melon. When did we let evil become stronger than us?" She asked, staring at Legolas._

_The scene changed once more; the pair now stood inside a house. Fili, Bofur and Oin were there, along with the two girls Alexa had seen in her previous vision and the ginger Elf, Tauriel. Leaving her Master's side, Alexa moved closer towards the group. Kili was lying on the table, his head in a bowl of what appeared to be walnuts._

_"Hold him down," Tauriel ordered, her voice soft yet stern._

_Alexa watched as Tauriel washed a green plant and pushed it onto Kili's injury. Tauriel soon begins chanting words, that had Alexa not spent the last four years with Elves would never have known._

_Once the procedure is over, Alexa moved back over to her Master. She looked at him, wondering why he was showing her this. She was about to ask when he smiled and gestured over at Kili._

_"Tauriel," Kili called, his brow thick with sweat, body timid. But he was healed, that much Alexa could tell._

_"Lie still," Tauriel replied,_

_"You cannot be her. She is far away. She is far… Far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream," he muttered,_

_Alexa watched with bated breath as Kili reached for the Elf's hand. The two almost intertwining their fingers._

_"Do you think she could've loved me?" he asked, staring into the ginger Elf's eyes. The Elf didn't reply, but Alexa knew she did. She could see it as plain as day. The two were in love. They were each other's one._

_"The power of love," Her Master said, causing her to break away from the heart-warming scene._

_"It is certainly a strange thing. Love. It can bring out the worst, and the best in those who feel it. When in love, you'd be willing to do anything for the one you love. But then again, you know all about that," Mundi said, turning to his old apprentice with a teasing smile on his face._

_Unlike the rest of the Jedi Order, her master was allowed to have partners, he, in fact, had five. Attachment was forbidden for any who practised the Jedi arts. But only because he was part of a dying species the council had allowed him to._

_He was the only one who understood what she was going through. What she felt. Well, not really. But he was one she could tell without getting snitched on. Whilst Ki-Adi Mundi was like her father, she was like his daughter. He loved her, and so kept her secret._

_"Do you understand what you must do?" her Master asked, smile gone as he got back to business; a serious expression on his face._

_"Yes Master," Alexa breathed, taking one last look at the forbidden couple._

**/ E /**

Inhaling deeply, Alexa opened her eyes. Staring down at her was a Dwarf, but not any Dwarf. It was Nori! She remembered now! The past, the present. She remembered everything. She was here to save the line of Durin.

"Nori?" she asked, her voice coming out scratchy from a lack of use.

"Aye, Al. It's me," He whispered back, glad that she was okay. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her up.

"Nori!" Alexa breathed, tightly hugging the Dwarf.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, releasing Nori from her embrace. The ginger Dwarf just stared at her confused, unsure why she was apologizing and for what.

"What's wrong with her?" the Elf, that she now knew to be Legolas rudely butted in.

"Nothing is wrong with her, _Elf!_" Thorin spat. The rest of the company joining in with words of their own for the Elf prince. Some more unsavoury than others.

After that, Alexa zoned out. Not paying attention to the company around her as her thoughts took over. She had a lot to think about after all.

**BILBO'S POV**

Hiding in the shadows, Bilbo watched as the Elves led the company away. He breathed a sigh of relief; Alexa was going to be fine. Though the company was now technically prisoners, he was glad that she was getting out of the cursed forest.

As he was following them, his foot hit something cold. Peering down, he inhaled sharply. It was Alexa's lightsaber.


	25. Chapter 11: King of the Silvan Elves

**THIRD POV**

"Unh! Tis is naut teh end of it! Do ya hear me?!" Dwalin roared, banging on the bars of the cell.

"Hey, let us out of 'ere!" Gloin bellowed, grasping the metal bars.

"Get off me!" Nori yelled as an Elf rather roughly pushed him into a cell.

Soon the entire company – par Bilbo - were trapped in the dungeons of Mirkwood. The Elves had left shortly after disposing of them in their cells. Though that didn't stop the Dwarfs from trying to get out.

"Oomph!" Dwalin grunted as he rammed his body into the bars.

"Again!" Gloin told his brother. The two ran towards the cell door, banging their bodies into it.

"Leave it!" Balin yelled, his uncharacteristic outburst causing the company to seize their efforts.

"There is no way out. This is no Orc dungeon. These are the Halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the King's consent," Balin finished, releasing a sigh. Knowing no matter how hard they would try to force the doors open; their attempts would be futile.

"Oh, you're giving me a headache," Alexa breathed, rubbing her temples as Dwalin continued to ram his body into the cell door despite his brother's words.

"Oh, I'm so sorrie fer wantin' te get out," Dwalin spat, not at all remorseful as he continued hammering his body into the bars.

"Dwalin, you're not helping. Balin already said that we can't get out by force and yet here you are," Alexa said, waving her hand at him.

"At least I'm trying ta get out," Dwalin grunted, now grasping the bars in his hands. Trying to wedge them apart.

Unable to take it any longer, Alexa stood up. Thoroughly irritated by his behaviour towards her. She snapped. Waving her hand, she forcefully wrenched him away from the bars and onto the stone bench.

"Oi! Leave me be woman!" Dwalin cursed, infuriated. His face was red with anger. He tried to get back to the cell doors when Alexa forced him back down. This time with her hands.

"You think I want to be stuck here? To be locked up in a cell with you? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't!" Alexa yelled, getting right up in his face.

As she yelled at him, Dwalin's eyes grew wider. Her eyes seemed to spark with an unknown fire and the walls around them and the bench beneath him shook slightly as she continued yelling all sorts of profane language at him.

"Force! I can't even with you," Alexa huffed, stomping away to the corner of the cell and plopping down. Crossing her legs, a calming sigh left her as she let go of all previous pent up anger she held for the bald Dwarf and washed it away with meditation.

Dwalin watched from his spot on the bench, jaw agape; in complete shock. He certainly wasn't expecting that. It wasn't until dull thumps and breaths of relief erupted around him, that he realized that from Alexa's outburst towards him, she had also unconsciously lifted several of the surrounding company.

"Yer just had ta piss her off, didn't ya Dwalin?" Nori quipped from the cell across from them.

Dwalin growled in reply, glaring across the dungeon at a snickering Nori. Before, peering down at his meaty hands. He spared a glance at the meditating lass.

**/**

**ALEXA'S POV**

_That damn Dwarf. Why does he have to be so infuriating? Force! Okay Alexa, back to the mission. Save the line of Durin. How am I going to do that? All three are in different places when they die. Fili dies first then Kili then Thorin. Okay, so I got to save Fili first and so on. It can't be that hard. Right? Who am I kidding, I can't do this alone. I need help, but who? The ginger Elf Tauriel? But what would I say to her? The truth?!_

_'Oh yes, Tauriel. Yes, I already know your name ha-ha. Anyway, I've had a vision of Kili's - the young black-haired Dwarf you're going to fall in love with – death and I was wondering if you could help me stop that?' Yeah, like that's going to work. Think Alexa, think._

The creaking of the cell door opening interrupted her train of thought. Opening an eye, she watched Dwalin square up with a dark-haired woodland Elf.

"The King wishes to speak with you," the Elf said. Dwalin went to say something most likely vile, but the Elf bet him to it.

"Not you, Dwarf. Her," he spat, glaring at Dwalin.

Grinning at the sight, Alexa walked towards the Elf with a skip in her step. "Oh, fantastic. See ya Dwalin," Alexa chirped as she strutted towards the two. Winking at a scowling Dwalin as she left the cell with the Elf.

As the pair walked through the winding staircases and closer towards the Throne Room. Shouts erupted around them, seemingly bouncing off the walls of the kingdom. Alexa sniggered after a particularly loud shout. Force, Thorin wasn't holding anything back.

"You who lack all honour! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us," Thorin spat, his baritone voice booming around the kingdom.

After that, Alexa didn't hear anything. Which worried her slightly. Thoughts rushed through her head. Was it possible Thorin passed out from all his shouting? _Nah._ Did the Elf king do something to him?_ Possibly, but hopefully not_. She didn't want the stuck-up Elven king to know anything about her. She wanted him to underestimate her, to believe that she was nothing more than a stereotypically weak and vulnerable human woman. Well in the lack of fighting sense, there's no way she's letting him walk all over her like a carpet.

As she made her way up the staircase towards the Throne Room with her 'escort' right up her butt. Alexa saw several Elves surround and restrain Thorin. After getting a particularly rough shove from the elf behind her she stepped into the Throne Room.

"Ah, the woman amongst Dwarves. I am interested in hearing your part in all of this," a honeyed voice said.

Snapping her eyes from Thorin towards the voice, she saw a blonde Elf descending from the steps of a carved, wooden throne. _So, this is King Thranduil?_

"Leave her out of this!" Thorin said, his voice gruff. As he struggled against the Elves that held him back.

At his words, Alexa turned away from the blonde Elf and back to Thorin. Who was currently scuffling against and yelling at the Elves in both common and Khuzadul? What he was saying, she could only guess. But from the rapidly increasing rage emitting from Thranduil, she knew it wasn't good.

"Thorin,"

His name fell from her lips in a whisper. No sooner had she uttered his name; Durin blue eyes met green-grey. Alexa looked at him, silently trying to reassure him that it was okay. That she was going to be okay.

Seizing his wrestling against the Elven guards. He nodded once and looked at her one last time before he was escorted, well shoved from the Throne Room.

**THIRD POV**

Releasing a sigh, Alexa looked back at Thranduil who had a rather intrigued look on his face. Narrowing her eyes slightly at the sight, she waited, hands clasped behind her back for him to speak. A well-practised mask of inscrutability fell over her face.

"I am sure you know who I am," he said, sauntering around her.

"I've heard things, seen things. King Thranduil of the Mirkwood Elves," she uttered, her words making the Elven King pause briefly before he continued.

"And yet, I do not know who you are," he muttered behind her.

"The names Alexa. I was employed by Thorin Oakenshield to cook for his company," she lied flawlessly.

Thranduil thought for a while, slowly circling the woman in his court. During this time, Alexa's posture did not break nor waver.

"A human woman in strange clothes who walks among Dwarves seeking to reclaim a homeland. A woman with no special abilities or talents of any sort," Thranduil remarked, his narrow pointy fingers picking at her tunic. Alexa almost laughed at his words but held back. Oh, he has no idea.

"Yeah, it's this 'new' thing called wool. Comes from sheep. You know what they are right?" she replied, holding back a grin as the Elven King sneered at her words.

"They don't care about you, they never did. Dwarves love gold and their kin, not lowly humans such as yourself," he spoke, ignoring her previous words.

He stared deep into her eyes looking for any kind of emotion. But what the King did not know was that Alexa had years of training hiding her emotions. It is after all one of the things a Jedi does best.

"Especially that exiled Dwarf King, Thorin Oakenshield. Once he reaches the mountain you will be cast aside, left to die on the street, forgotten. What will you do then? No one will come and save you. Why would they? You're nothing but a weak human girl. When the time comes, and it will, you will be left alone to die," he added, watching for any sign that she was affected. A flash of annoyance flashed through his eyes as she remained unfazed by his words.

"Are you done? Cause I'd rather the dark pits of the dungeons than being stuck here, listening to you speak of things you do not know of,"

Now that struck a chord. The Elves on guard all visibly stiffened, no one ever insulted King Thranduil. EVER! Well… to his face.

Said King's face drew into a deep scowl. Standing to his full height he raised his right hand and struck her left cheek, hard; the action caused her head to snap sharply to the right due to the sheer force of the slap.

The familiar taste of copper flowed over Alexa's tongue. Licking the inside of her now sore cheek, which no doubt had a red mark forming. She peered up at the blonde Elf, a defiant smirk on her lips. Spitting at his feet, blood splattered the wooden floor of the Throne Room.

Thranduil narrowed his dark eyes at the woman. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the woman before him. Who was either incredibly stupid or brave; which he did not know. No one of her standing had ever talked to him like that. Yet she spoke as if she did not care what power he held, or what influence he had. She acted almost nonchalant as if she had nothing to lose. As if she was not, in fact, a helpless human who was on a suicidal mission to cook for a group of Dwarves attempting to reclaim their homeland. No. There was something this woman wasn't telling him and he was going to find out exactly what it was.

"So be it. Take this woman back down to the dungeons with the rest of them," Thranduil spoke in a calm voice down at Alexa; his tone shocking the guards. But they did as he asked and took the woman back down to the dungeons.

"I'll be seeing you soon Alexa," he muttered, as he sat upon his throne, deep in thought.


	26. Chapter 12: Cell confessions

**THIRD POV**

During her descent back down to the dungeon. Alexa had purposely slowed down to 'check out the sights' just to see how far she could push before her Elven guards combusted. Yeah, she probably shouldn't have done that… Oh well.

No later had the first Elf unlocked the door of her and Dwalin's shared cell. The other had roughly shoved her inside, into said Dwarf; who wrapped his burly arms around her form as a reflex. Catching her before she could hit the floor.

A loud bang sounded followed by the clinking of metal behind her as the cell door was slammed shut and locked.

Releasing a sigh, Alexa patted Dwalin's sturdy chest in thanks. Too drained to do anything else.

Stepping away from his chest and out of his arms, she turned around and walked towards the bars of the cell; showing herself to the worried company. Yet made sure that the left side of her face remained unseen in the dark.

"What's going on?"

"What's happened?"

"Alexa are yer alright?" voices of the company yelled out all at once, making them indistinguishable.

"What did he want Alexa?" the deep voice of Thorin asked after the rest of the Dwarves had quietened down.

"Oh, the usual. He wanted to know why a weak human girl like me, with no special talents or fighting experience. Would want to join a group of misfit Dwarves on a mission to reclaim a homeland," Alexa spoke, letting her characteristic grin form on her face. She held in a wince as her cheek tinged in pain.

At that several of the Dwarves chocked on thin air. Resorting to shoving their fists in their mouths and biting down hard to avoid bursting into laughter.

"I said how you employed me to cook for you guys and yeah. Oh, Thranduil also mentioned how you guys don't care for me and will ditch me blah blah blah. Not much else really," Alexa finished, beaming across the dungeon at a grinning Nori who was trying so hard to stifle his laughter.

Thorin huffed a laugh at her words, a small smile on his face. She was playing that Elf like a fiddle. The rest of the company all let out quiet snorts of laughter that they tried to play off as thoughtful 'ahs' and 'ums'.

"Glad to see your alright lass," Balin chuckled, his words gaining similar-sounding replies of agreement from the rest of the company.

"Thanks! Well, it's been a long day. At least it feels like it has. Force that Elf can talk. Phew! Time for bed I reckon," Alexa said, releasing a loud yawn at the end. Her comment gained plenty of laughs from the company with Bifur slapping his forearm and bicep loudly in agreement.

Pivoting away, a deep sigh left her. Well, she convinced them, _thank force!_ She was looking down so she didn't notice Dwalin standing in front of her until she bumped into him. Usually, she could sense where everyone was, but her mind was plagued with too many thoughts to notice her surroundings.

"Sorry Dwalin," Alexa murmured, her head remaining bowed as she made to step past him.

This wasn't because she was ashamed or upset in any way, not really. She just didn't need him to cause an outburst after seeing her swollen cheek.

Although the two were almost always at each other's throats, they still cared deeply about one another. Well, deep down anyway. Not to mention, Dwarves are fiercely protective of women, seeing as Dwarven women are few and far between. So, knowing this Alexa kept her left cheek out of sight.

As she made to walk past him into her designated corner. His burly hand reached out and grasped her elbow, halting her from proceeding any further.

"Are yer alright' lass? He didn't hurt ya did he?" Dwalin asked, his voice gravelly.

He knew something was up. She had managed to convince the company easily enough but not him. That was one of the things Dwalin prided himself on, his ability to read someone just from their actions.

Mahal! He knew from the beginning when she didn't even flinch _or yell_ at his touch. Which she did to everyone, even Bilbo who she had grown rather close with. It had been that way since they had stepped into Mirkwood. Yet, she had brushed him off without complaint and even _apologized_ to him after bumping into him! Something was definitely wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not that it's any of your business," Alexa spat, yanking her arm out of his hold.

Dwalin huffed in reply and was about to begin yet another one of their screaming matches when he noticed her left cheek._ So, he was right after all._

His tattooed hand reached out towards her face. Knowing that she was merely holding off the inevitable. Alexa stood still, doing nothing as Dwalin's meaty fingers touched her cheek.

His dark blue eyes never left her green-grey ones the entire time. Brushing a few strands away, Dwalin's face grew red with anger as his eyes flickered over the dark bruises that littered her cheek.

"It's nothing," Alexa breathed, trying to step away from Dwalin. But he had none of that and stepped closer until her back was pressed against the wall.

"Tis ain't nothin' lass. Tha' tree shagger shouldn't 'ave done tha' ta yer," Dwalin muttered, trying to control his anger.

"I've had worse Dwalin, a slap is nothing compared to what I've-what I've…" Alexa breathed, unable to finish her sentence.

Her hand reached down and under her tunic. Her worn fingers ran over the raised lines on her torso; a ragged sigh leaving her as she ran over the old wounds.

During this time Dwalin stared at her. The woman who always had a sassy comment for everything was at a loss for words. From her stories about her life as a Jedi, he couldn't even begin to imagine what horrors she had faced. He watched as her hand disappeared under her tunic and moved along her stomach.

Taking a seat on the bench, he motioned for her to do the same. Wordlessly, Alexa followed and took a seat next to the brawny Dwarf; knowing that if she refused, he would cause a scene. The pair sat in silence for some time, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Alexa broke the silence.

"Dwalin, please don't say anything to the company. Please," she whispered, wringing her hands together in her lap nervously as she waited for his answer.

Dwalin stared at Alexa's anxious form for a moment, a battle raging inside his head. Eventually, he released a sigh and nodded.

"Thank you Dwalin," she whispered, staring into his dark blue eyes. She reached over onto his lap and squeezed his calloused hand, accentuating her words.

Patting his thigh, Alexa stood and walked over to her corner. Leaving Dwalin alone on the bench, staring after her. Alexa settled down, tucking her hands behind her head. She needed all the sleep she could get, for she knew that soon there would be no time for resting.

**— Time Skip —**

**ALEXA'S POV**

_Gasp!_

Alexa shot up from her position. Scrambling backwards until her back hit a wall. Her heart pounded in her chest; her breaths came out in short quick gasps. Blood rushed over her ears.

_It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's not real. You're in Middle Earth, in King Thranduil's dungeon, not Mandalore. It's just a dream. It's just a dream._ Her shaking hands ran through her auburn hair. Exhaling sharply, she focused on her breathing, in an attempt to calm her raging heart.

"It's just a dream lass. It's just a dream," a disembodied voice spoke.

The cold wall behind her was soon replaced by something much warmer. Alexa curled into the warmth, finding comfort. Her nose brushed against something soft. Inhaling deeply, a familiar musk registered in her senses. Feeling safe, her breathing lengthened as her heart rate slowed.

Soon, the shaking stopped, the world stopped spinning and she was able to just breath. Blinking once, twice, four times. Her vision cleared. She was in a cell in the Woodland Realm. Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress were nowhere to be seen. And Dwalin was holding her in his arms. _Wait, WHAT?!_

Quickly clambering out of his lap, Alexa made as much space between them as possible. Scrambling backwards till her body hit the back of the cell. So, in other words, she made it a full four feet away from Dwalin. Yeah, not her proudest moment.

"Why-why were you-you?" Alexa stammered, looking anywhere but Dwalin.

"Yer were havin' a nightmare lass. Yer were cryin' out in ya sleep so I er…" Dwalin mumbled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh," Alexa whispered, curling into herself as her dream played in her head.

It wasn't a dream. Nor a nightmare. It was a memory. During the Clone Wars, Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress had tortured her, enslaved her. They were angry at Obi-Wan you see, and they knew of the close relationship between him and Alexa. It was well known, well their friendship anyway. So, they had lured him in, using her as a trap. She had never seen Ben so scared than the day that she had been at the brother's mercy.

**THIRD POV**

Dwalin watched as Alexa shut herself off. The same dead look she had from outside Mirkwood ensnared her eyes. He momentarily wondered what she had seen to make her act like that.

Dwalin shifted uneasily, words were not his strength, actions were. Gazing at Alexa's fetal position he sighed deeply. Swallowing his nerves, he closed the four feet gap and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her; bringing her into his sturdy chest. His action worked favourably, as Alexa presently came out of her sudden daze.

Slowly, but surely Alexa moved her hands till they rested against Dwalin's chest. Tucking her head into his neck, Alexa released a shuddering sob. She balled her fists into his tunic as she let out her pain.

At hearing her cry, Dwalin's body tensed momentarily before holding her more securely to his chest. He ran his big hands up and down her back in soothing motions.

"Tha's it, lass. Jus' let it out," he murmured into her hair.

After a while, Alexa's crying died down to quiet sniffles; she pulled away from Dwalin's chest but remained nestled against his side. Said Dwarf stopped his ministrations and just held her as they sat in silence.

**/**

"I was a General you know," Alexa whispered, breaking the silence between them.

She knew Dwalin was confused and somewhat curious about this, she could sense it. Though he didn't reply or physically express any interest (other than parting his lips in shock); as he did not want to pry into her past. So, he waited for her to continue - if she wanted to of course.

Alexa sighed; did she want to tell him this? It always hurt to talk of her past, but she had found that telling someone of her dreams/visions always made her feel better. Besides, she was stuck with Dwalin on this one. Nori, Bofur, and Ori were all in different cells with Bilbo nowhere to be seen. Though for some strange reason, it felt _right_ to tell Dwalin.

"The Clone Wars went on for a little over three years. The Jedi and Clone soldiers fought for the Republic as keepers of the peace against the Separatists and the Sith. During this time, myself along with a few other Jedi were sent to this planet Mandalore to help defuse this order called 'Death Watch'," Alexa muttered into Dwalin's chest; a tear rolled down her cheek as she went to continue the tale.

"What we did not know was that Darth Maul, a powerful Sith Lord was leading it. Darth Maul had supposedly died after a close friend of mine cut him in half over ten years ago. However, the force is a strange and powerful thing. Maul somehow used his anger to keep himself alive long enough to get help. I was…" Alexa gulped, swallowing the thump that was forming in her throat.

"I was captured – by Maul and his brother Savage Opress. They-they tor-tortured me, enslaved me," she shuddered, her voice cracking as tears fell down her cheeks. Dwalin stiffened beneath her, his arms tightened around her form as red-hot fury built up inside him at her confession. _Teh bastards!_

"I don't want to remember the Clone Wars. I don't want to remember the people I could've saved had I acted quicker. I don't want to Dwalin, I don't-I don't want to remember…" Alexa faltered, bursting into tear wrenching sobs as her emotions took over once more. _What's happening to me?!_ She thought as she cried.

Dwalin could do nothing but hold the woman closer as she sobbed into his neck; drenching his tunic with her tears. He renewed his previous ministrations, rubbing her back in calming motions. There were no words exchanged, what could he say anyway? It's going to be okay? No!

Several minutes passed before her crying finally seized. Concerned, Dwalin pulled away slightly from the lass to look down at her. Her right hand was balled in his tunic, whilst the other was trapped between her chest and his. The sight caused a warm feeling to grow inside of Dwalin; an uncharacteristically soft smile grew on his face.

Soft snores sounded next to his ear, turning his head he came face-to-face with a sound asleep Alexa. Pulling her from the cell floor and into his lap, Dwalin held her impossibly close to his chest. Even after all their fights, Dwalin would always protect and care for her.

"I've got yer lass, nothin's gunna hurt ya. I'll protect ya," Dwalin whispered into her auburn locks.


	27. Chapter 13: Damn you Aunt Flo

The first time Alexa woke up, a warmth was surrounding her. Still asleep, she shifted further into the warmth. Inhaling the deep musk around her, a yawn left her as she cuddled deeper into the comfortable pillow under her. No later a groan had sounded from the warmth beneath her. _Wait, pillows don't groan._

It was around this time that the reasonable part of her mind remembered where she was. Locked in a cell in the Woodland Realm. Which certainly doesn't come with pillows, let alone ones that moan.

Snapping her eyes open, she saw nought but black. Her nose twitched as it brushed against it, tickling her. It smelt of sweat and smoke. Moving her head, she looked down at her left hand which was lying on her lap. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Lazily, she followed her arm to her other hand. It was buried in a piece of clothing, following her hand up, she saw an asleep Dwalin. It was then that she finally registered what the source of the warmth exactly was. Well, who it was.

Blinking a few times, her eyes focused and senses heightened as she gained her wits back. She was sitting on top of Dwalin. His arms were wrapped around her lower back and under her knees. Holding her firmly to his chest, with his head resting against the wall behind them.

As she registered the burly Dwarf beneath her, memories of last night — or at least she thinks it was last night — came to her. Dwalin helping her, _comforting_ her after her nightmare. Force, Alexa couldn't recall the last time she had such a good sleep. One without visions or interruptions of any sort.

As if knowing he was being watched, Dwalin's eyes fluttered open. The two stared at each other for a while as Dwalin slowly woke up. After blinking a few times, his eyes grew wide as he took in the situation. Quickly, he dropped his arms from around her form.

"I know tis naut proper lass, please understand tha' I would rather shave off me own beard than take advantage of a woman," Dwalin whispered, a bashful look on his face. Alexa laughed quietly as a light dusting of red grew on his cheeks.

"That's quite all right, no need to shave your beard off," Alexa assured the stammering Dwarf.

"Regardless of proper or not, thank you Dwalin. You didn't need to do that, but you did anyway. So, thank you, for that," Alexa breathed shakily, baring a vulnerable part of herself to him.

Dwalin huffed in reply. "It was teh least I could do lass. Yer saved me life," He breathed, momentarily thinking back to the skin changers; where he was on his death bed after being impaled by Alexa's lightsaber.

"I wonder sometimes why," Dwalin mumbled, causing Alexa to shift her head on his shoulder so she could look into his eyes. Their noses almost touching they were so close.

"Wonder what?" Alexa whispered,

"Wonder why yer saved me, lass," Dwalin breathed, looking at the young woman one last time before drawing his eyes from hers. Leaning back against the wall, his head tilted back to look up at the ceiling.

"Why wouldn't I?" Alexa asked, pulling away from his chest to look at him; a doe-like expression on her face. When Dwalin didn't reply, Alexa sighed and looked down at her hands; wringing them together.

"You're a good Dwarf, Dwalin. No matter how much we argue and fight. I know you are, and there's no way you're going out by a lightsaber. That's not happening, not on my watch," Alexa continued, her eyebrows drawing together in determination towards the end.

Dwalin's chest rumbled as he chuckled. Her wee speech about him not dying by a lightsaber made him laugh. So, he can go ahead and die by an Orc blade but not by a lightsaber, interesting…

Smiling to herself, Alexa lay her head back on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. At the action, Dwalin went silent; shocked by the unexpected action. His body stiffened. Moving his head from the wall he looked down at the lass, questioning.

But before he could ask her what she was doing. Her breathing had evened out and she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to rouse her, Dwalin had rested his head back against the wall once more. Placing an arm around her back once more, the other rose to lay on her knee. With that done Dwalin shortly fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

**— Time Skip —**

The second time Alexa woke up, a sharp pain erupted in her stomach, making her wince. A hiss left her as she rubbed a hand over her sensitive tummy. _Oh, force no. Don't be what I think it is. Please. Please!_

A dull throb grew between her thighs as another stab of pain hit her stomach. Tucking her head under Dwalin's hairy chin, she curled her legs up till she was almost in a ball. A grumble and a curse left the Dwarf beneath her as she moved. All her movement had stirred him.

Alexa let out a whimper as Dwalin shifted beneath her. Hearing the sound, Dwalin loosened his arms around her form; worried that he had caused her pain.

Feeling the loss of his arms, the pain in her stomach grew tenfold until it was almost unbearable. "No, Dwalin. Please," Alexa whined into the burly Dwarf's neck.

Her sudden plea shocked Dwalin, not expecting it. Nonetheless, he wove his arms around her once more.

Still having no idea as to what was going on, Dwalin looked down - as much as he could - at the quivering lass. At first, he had thought that she had bumped her swollen cheek into his chest, but it soon came apparent to him as his eyes wandered down her form that it wasn't the case.

He watched as her left hand lay firmly on her stomach, whilst the other was gripping his tunic; her knuckles growing whiter by the second.

As he took in the scene, an old memory popped into his head. He had seen this happen before. Thorin's sister Dis had also gotten pains in her stomach, which had been lessened by a special tea. But they didn't have tea here. Nope, and even if they did there was no way that the Elven King would give her any; not after their 'discussion' the other day. Thinking back, he remembered watching Thorin soothe his sister by rocking her gently and rubbing her stomach.

Now knowing what he had to do, Dwalin gulped. This could either go very well or very badly. He shivered as he thought about how Dis got when she was going through the same thing. Mahal, as soon as he found out he would avoid her like the plague. He may be a feared, battle-hardened warrior but that was no match for a Dam during her 'lady time'.

Slowly, as not to startle her. Dwalin lifted her stiff arm that lay over her stomach with the one hand and placed his other hand where hers once lay; before promptly releasing her arm to lie over his. With a soothing motion, well as soothing as he could be. Dwalin moved his rough hand in circles over her stomach, gently rocking her as he did so.

At his ministrations, a sigh left Alexa as the pain in her stomach somewhat subdued. She moved her hand from over his arm, to rest on his chest. The pain in her stomach making her completely forget about what lay beneath her tunic.

The two had remained silent the entire time, with Alexa's deep breathing the only thing being heard. When she had finally fallen asleep Dwalin had seized rocking her but continued to rub her stomach. Just in case the pain came back.

**— Time Skip —**

The third time Alexa woke up, there was a dull pain in her stomach. Though that wasn't the reason why she woke up. What was? Oh, only a light knock on the door. Just kidding, the Elf could've knocked down the cell door with all his loud banging. Like honestly, he was being louder than all of the Dwarves combined at Bilbo's; and that was one hell of a feat.

"Just five more minutes," Alexa groaned, fisting Dwalin's tunic. The latter grumbled in agreement.

The banging stopped but a rapid tapping started. Peering up from Dwalin's neck with one eye open, Alexa almost guffawed at the sight. A very annoyed Elf stood outside their cell, his arms crossed firmly tapping his foot.

Releasing a sigh, Alexa groaned into Dwalin's neck before shifting in his lap. There goes her sleep. Yawning, Alexa stretched her arms above her. A pained whimper left her as a spike of pain shot through her tummy as she moved. Resting a hand on her stomach, she moved her hand in soothing motions.

"Come on, get out before I make you," The Elf spat from outside the cell,

"What happened to chivalry?" Alexa mumbled, though the Elf heard it and scowled at her, but remained quiet.

Releasing a sigh, Alexa looked down at a sleeping Dwalin. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, it was almost strange considering how he was awake. It was sweet and somewhat cute.

Alexa laughed at the thought. _Dwalin cute? Ha! Dwalin and cute in the same sentence, guess there's a first for everything._ As she stared at his face (not in a creepy way I promise) she imagined what he would do if she told him that. He'd most likely grumble about not being cute then storm off or something. Yeah no, he would kill her. Yup, she's gonna die.

"Wha' er yer staring at lass?" Dwalin grunted, feeling her eyes on him. His own remained closed with sleep.

Alexa smiled at the noise. Before it had irritated her when he would grunt at her, but now it was becoming more endearing than anything else. _Oh, force what was happening to her?_ "Thank you Dwalin. For last night. I really-I needed that," Alexa whispered, a soft look in her eyes.

At her words, Dwalin's eyes flickered open. His blue eyes catching her greeny-grey. "Yer don'naut 'ave ta thank me, lass. Wha' kind of Dwarf would I be if I didn't?" he whispered back, his arms tightening around her waist.

"True, but you could've just turned a blind eye. But you didn't, you helped me every time. So, thank you Dwalin," Alexa finished; her expression softened as she looked at the Dwarf.

Dwalin grunted in response, his hand landed on her knee with a thump. Wordlessly assuring her that it was okay and it didn't bother him. Alexa smiled at the action before wrapping her arms around his thick neck in a hug.

Dwalin inhaled sharply at the action, flabbergast. It took him a few long seconds but his mind finally caught up with him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her loosely in his arms, his face buried in her auburn locks.

This embrace felt different to Dwalin, almost intimate. Unlike last night when he was comforting her and had initiated the contact, this time she had gone to him first. Whilst Alexa was no stranger to friendliness or joking around, she had rarely initiated any physical embrace with any of the company; not including the wee lad Ben of course.

The only times Dwalin could think of was with Bilbo and once with Nori. After Rivendell when Bilbo had almost fallen to his death after the stone giants and again when he appeared out of thin air after the Goblins and after she had woken up in Nori's arms in Mirkwood. All the other embraces were her on the receiving end.

From her past, it was only to be expected. Attachment is forbidden and so forth. So, getting an intimate embrace from Alexa was as rare as it was special. She must really care about the Dwarf since she had embraced him first. The thought caused a warmth to grow in Dwalin's chest; she had hugged him!

Their hug was cut short when Alexa was yanked roughly out of Dwalin's arms; a startled yell leaving her. The Elf had apparently run out of patience. His long pale fingers were curled around Alexa's wrist, his grip painfully tight. He began dragging the woman towards the open cell door. Not waiting for a moment to let her gather her bearings, or better yet, her footing.

Dwalin leapt to his feet, stepping closer towards the offending Elf with a deep scowl on his face. He had known that they would come back for her, to question her further; but that didn't make him any happier about the situation.

Seeing Dwalin's actions the Elf smirked and tightened his hold on the woman; almost taunting the burly Dwarf to make a move. Alexa whined painfully at the Elf's unnaturally tight grip, her free hand coming up to try and break his hold.

At her cry, something in Dwalin snapped. Releasing a growl, he charged at the Elf, tackling him to the ground; now in full out battle mode. Dwalin quickly got the upper hand and pinned him down. Startled by the sudden assault, the Elf had let go of Alexa's wrist.

Dwalin did not hold back, seeing nought but red. Punch after punch he landed on the Elf's face. Who had tried to fight back against the assault and even managed to punch the burly Dwarf in the jaw. Which, unfortunately for him, ended in Dwalin head butting him. Feeling faint from the harsh knock to his head and unable to do much else, the Elf screamed as Dwalin beat him to a pulp. His yells no doubt alerting the nearby guards.

During this, Alexa had been alternating between rubbing her wrist, which already had a dark bruise forming and her stomach which was having sharp pulses once more. _Blasted Elves!_ Alexa looked across at Dwalin only now realizing what he was doing. A horrified look fell on Alexa's face as she watched as a red-faced Dwalin beat the shit out of the barely conscious Elf. The former, from the looks of it, had no intention of stopping any time soon.

Incoming signatures overwhelmed Alexa's senses, breaking her out of her shock. Peering out of the gate, she saw at least ten Elven guards running up the winding staircases; no doubt heading towards them. Turning back to Dwalin and the bloodied Elf, she strode towards him. Tugging on his broad shoulder, she tried to get him to stop. Lost in his rage, Dwalin didn't notice her presence; and if he did, he ignored it.

Knowing that she couldn't use the force in the Elf's presence, she began yelling at Dwalin to stop. After one particularly loud yell, Dwalin seized hitting the Elf and stood. Muttering incoherently under his breath, he spat down at the senseless Elf.

"Dwalin?" Alexa asked, placing her hand on his thick arm slowly; not wanting to startle him.

Gently pulling on his arm, she tugged him around to face her. Dwalin's chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily. The heat of the battle slowly leaving him. His face was splatted with blood, no doubt from the unconscious Elf.

"Oh, Dwalin," Alexa breathed, "You shouldn't have done that," she whispered, worried as to what will happen to him now that he has brutally assaulted one of the guards.

Dwalin huffed in reply, "I'll take ma chances lass," he grunted, shaking off her concerns; he carefully took her wrist in his meaty hand.

A quiet laugh left Alexa at his words, _ever the stubborn Dwarf._ She looked down at Dwalin a small smile on her lips as he looked over her wrist. She liked this side of Dwalin, the sweet, protective side. The smile soon fell from her face as several Elves rounded the corner to their cell. All staring down at their fallen comrade. _Well shit_

**ALEXA'S POV**

Dwalin stepped in front of her, shielding her from the now infuriated Elves. Though as he glared at the Elves, Alexa managed to sidestep his broad figure to stand in front of him. They were here for her originally and she didn't want Dwalin to be in any more shit.

Said Dwarf had tried to stop her, had even grasped her wrist and tugged her behind him again. But she still moved to stand in front of him. One of the reasons for this was that Alexa knew that further delay would only piss the already enraged Elves even more.

So, reluctantly she had broken out of his hold, muttering a half-apology half warning under her breath; telling him not to make the situation anymore worse. She left with one of the Elves while the rest were busy carrying out the one Dwalin knocked out.

Not too long after, she had arrived at the Throne Room. Her Elven escort was a complete and utter ass the entire time up, pushing and shoving her. This was reasonable, the unconscious Elf was no doubt his buddy so his behaviour was understandable on some points. Nonetheless, when they had finally made it to the Throne Room, she had made him suffer. Well, not quite 'suffer' per se. But she certainly humiliated him.

As they made it up the last few steps, she had flicked her hand ever so subtly. At her action, the Elf had 'fallen' forward and roughly face planted on the wooden floor of the Throne Room with a bang. She watched internally dying of laughter as the Elf scrambled to his feet. His nose bleeding and very clearly broken.

"Well, it's certainly an improvement,' Alexa muttered, letting a small grin form on her lips as she looked up at the pissed Elf.

The brown-haired Elf glared down at her in fury and went to hit her when the Elf King had stepped in. "I think that's quite enough. Go clean yourself up," Thranduil spoke, his voice as sharp as steel.

After receiving a final glare from his King, the Elf had scrammed down the stairs. Head tilted back, fingers pinching his nose; in an attempt to stop the bleeding. It was almost comical.

Alexa had watched him run down the narrow steps, pushing past the ginger Elf Tauriel. Said Elf had looked up towards her, in response, Alexa had smiled and waved. Which had gained a confused look from the Elf and an awkward wave back.

Smiling to herself, Alexa turned back around to the blonde King. Who was WaYYYY closer than he was last. Like damn, ever heard of personal space?

Wiping the smile off her face, Alexa walked past Thranduil and further into the Throne Room. She stopped before she could reach the Throne and turned around, coming face-to-face with the Elven King who had been trailing after her.

"Miss me already?" Alexa asked, her tone dry; already bored.

Ignoring her words, Thranduil entered her personal space once more and stared down menacingly into her eyes. "The guards tell me you were crying last night. Why is that? Did you finally realize that you mean nothing? That you are nothing?" He asked, a smug smile forming on his lips. His icy blue eyes studied her own, searching for any emotion that would betray her calm dilemma.

Alexa bit the inside of her cheek, trying desperately not to blow her cover. But force if her cramps weren't coming back full swing. "No, I just had a bad dream about the Spider's from Mirkwood," Alexa replied, shivering just at her own words. _Blasted spiders, ugh!_

Thranduil looked at her, an eyebrow raised in question. Being incredibly condescending of her very rational fear. Noting his look, Alexa narrowed her eyes.

"Aranchiphobia is a real thing! Okay? Those spiders are abnormally massive! Like what the force happened to the tiny ones? Where are they aye? Cause whatever you lot are cooking up in that forest ain't natural!" Alexa yelled, losing all her previous patience; and letting her emotions take over as a spike of pain erupted in her stomach.

Thranduil looked at the small woman, nought but his eyes giving away how shocked he was at her sudden outburst. She broke way easier than last time. _Guess a night in the cells did her some good._ Wanting to use this to his advantage he continued his investigation.

"Who are you and why are you travelling with Thorin Oakenshield and his band of misfits?" He asked, bending his head down to stare directly into her eyes. At this point, Tauriel had entered the Throne Room and was watching the interrogation go down from the side.

"I told you my name is Alexa. I'm a cook. I was hired to provide meals for the company," Alexa said, holding her stomach tightly as another wave of pain rushed through her.

"I don't believe you," Thranduil sneered, backing away from the woman.

"Yeah, well believe what you will. Don't make you right," Alexa spat, getting tired of the Elven King already. She watched as he circled her.

"Well, I believe that there is more to you than meets the eye. So, I will ask again. Who are you?" The King asked, scrutinizing the young woman.

"Someone you should tread lightly around if you don't want to leave this place a eunuch," Alexa snapped, almost doubling over in pain from the ever-growing throb in her stomach.

"What did you say?" Thranduil hissed, pausing his circling to stand directly in front of the young woman. His form became rigid, his pale blue eyes flashed dangerously as he glared down at her.

"Do you have ale in your ear? Where do you think the knives are kept, old man? Oh, that's right the kitchen!" Alexa yelled in his face. Yeah, she probably shouldn't have provoked him, yet again. Oh, well.

Alexa knew she had pissed him off beyond belief. Even more so than the last time. She watched as his hand twitched at his side, no doubt ready to slap her once more. She would take it. Holding her head high as she waited for the blow when the pain in her stomach suddenly upped a level. Bringing her down to her knees.

Clutching her belly, tears pricked at her eyes as the pain became too much. It was then the King's subordinate, the ginger Elf Tauriel had interfered.

Alexa paid no mind as Tauriel and Thranduil talked, the pain proving too much for her. Even if she was listening to them, she still wouldn't be able to understand what they were saying anyway. It was like her pains were making up for all the years she had been free of them.

After a while, the talking had seized, and she felt a hand wrap under her arm, hauling her up. Peering up, she saw the ginger Elf smiling down at her in sympathy. Nodding in thanks, Alexa closed her eyes as a wince left her lips. Blasted cramps, why did the Elves have to confiscate her pack; they had her herbs that stopped this sort of thing from happening.

"Here we are," Tauriel said, sitting Alexa down on a stool.

Alexa whispered her thanks but didn't meet the Elf's eyes. Her head remaining bowed as another wave of pain pulsed through her.

"Drink this, it will help with your pains," Tauriel said, passing Alexa a small cup filled with a tea of some sort.

Alexa took the cup from her hand wordlessly, nodding her thanks. She chucked the tea back, the warm liquid instantly soothing her pains. Yet again, Alexa was impressed by the wonders of Elven medicine. Placing the now empty cup on a nearby bench, Alexa looked at the Elf Maid before her.

"Thank you, my name is Alexa. If you didn't know before," Alexa finally spoke up, her eyes catching the brown ones of the ginger Elf.

"Yes, I've heard. I am Tauriel," She replied, a humorous look on her face.

At her words, Alexa smirked and held out her hand. Seeing her hand, Tauriel peered back at the woman's face before hesitantly taking her hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Tauriel. I promise I am way nicer than what King Thranduil may have said," Alexa said, releasing her grip on Tauriel's hand; ending the handshake. She ran her fingers over her bruised cheek.

"He did this?" Tauriel asked, inspecting Alexa's swollen cheek.

"He did not appreciate my snark words," Alexa replied, chuckling slightly.

"You should not anger him," Tauriel said, whispered under her breath, looking around the room; as if the walls had ears.

"Too late for that," Alexa jest, drawing her hand back to her lap; a hiss of pain leaving her as she jostled her left shoulder.

"You're injured," Tauriel said, not missing the expel of air.

"Happened almost a year ago, it just never really healed," Alexa said, wincing as she touched her shoulder.

Alexa was too invested in her shoulder, that she didn't notice Tauriel move in front of her. It wasn't until the Elf had tried to take off her tunic that she did.

"No! Uh, there's no need to do that," Alexa muttered, releasing her shoulder to tug her tunic down instead.

"It's alright, I'll be quick," Tauriel said, before going back to Alexa's tunic.

"Can't you just work around it? Please?" Alexa breathed, staring up pleadingly into the Elf's eyes.

Tauriel peered down at the pleading woman. Releasing a sigh, she agreed. "Okay,"

Alexa sighed a breath of relief. "Thank you,"

Tauriel nodded and got to work. Helping Alexa get her left arm out of her sleeve before pushing the tunic away from her shoulder and down her arm.

Alexa watched as Tauriel looked over her shoulder. Several whimpers and shaky breaths left her as the ginger Elf's thin nimble fingers pressed into the flesh; in an attempt to get a mental image of her injury. At times, Tauriel had asked her to move her arm in certain positions. Minutes of this past, before Tauriel looked into Alexa's eyes.

"I have never seen anything like it," She said, her eyes wide with shock.

"What do you mean?" Alexa asked timidly, already knowing that the news was not going to be good.

"It shouldn't be possible for you to move it. The bone has been broken in too many places; you are extremely lucky that it can still function. Even with Elven medicine, we do not have the capabilities to heal this type of injury. You will live with it for the rest of your life. I'm so sorry," Tauriel breathed, she looked at Alexa in remorse before helping the young woman put her tunic back on.

"Yeah, I know. Even with my healing abilities, I do not have the skill to perform such a task," Alexa admitted as she slid her arm back through the sleeve.

"I thought you said you were a cook?" Tauriel asked, suspicious. Though it was clear to Alexa she was jesting.

"Among other things," Alexa said with a mischievous smile.

"But that is a conversation for another time. In the meantime, I'd like to be escorted back to my cell," Alexa said, holding out her arm to be 'escorted'; a massive grin on her face.

Tauriel looked curiously at Alexa, so many questions going through her mind. But relented for the meantime and took Alexa's arm, escorting her back to the dungeon.


	28. Chapter 14: Time after time

**THIRD POV**

Many days had passed since the company had been captured by the Mirkwood Elves. Thranduil had summoned Alexa so many times she had since lost count. Much to the Elven King's irritation, he had not found out anything about her or why she is on a suicide mission to reclaim a homeland with a band of Dwarves. He even tried several times during the night, but even that did not work. She was unbreakable.

Other than spending her time in the Throne Room, silently waiting to be escorted back to her cell. Alexa and Dwalin had gotten closer. Spending all that time together in close quarters really brought the two together.

It was strange to think about. Force, if she was told a month ago that she and Dwalin would be talking civilly she would've laughed in their face. But yet here she was, talking to Dwalin without once shouting at him or causing a fight. Talk about character development.

Her cheek had since gone down and was no longer swollen. Thanks to Tauriel who had given her some medicine for that. Though it was still bruised. It was now a light yellow, so unless you were in the right lighting it wasn't noticeable.

Other than the countless interrogation sessions during all times of the day, so far life in the dungeons wasn't so bad. Though Dwalin wasn't much of a talker, it was company all the same. Besides he was an amazing cuddlier. Like who would've known? Big, scary Dwalin a cuddlier? Ha!

Ever since Alexa had first fallen asleep in Dwalin's arms, she's had an undisturbed sleep. Well, not from her visions or PTSD flashbacks anyway. No, nowadays it was all because of that blonde Elven prick of a King that she woke up several times during the night. Anyway, since it had worked so well - and Dwalin didn't seem to mind – they now soundly sleep in each other's embrace most nights.

Fast forward to now; Alexa had just recently gotten back from yet another one of the blonde King's interrogations. At this point, she had just stood in the Throne Room as silent as death. Simply watching the Elven King with practised patience, her face and mind blank.

Just kidding, whilst her face was blank her mind betrayed her. As Thranduil circled her, Alexa was silently plotting to rip off those thick eyebrows of his. She just couldn't take her eyes off them; they were so big! Like a pair of hairy caterpillars had decided to make their home there.

After he had done his usual circling and gotten up close to her, she had half the mind to rip them off like Velcro. Not that she did, but she would be lying if she said her hand didn't twitch. That had brought her to here, back in the dark, dank cell with Dwalin.

"Wha' did he say tis time lass?" Dwalin asked from his spot on the bench.

"Same old same old; being abandoned, dying alone, that I'm a weak, defenceless little girl," Alexa sighed heavily, plonking down next to Dwalin; their thighs touching due to the lack of room on the small bench.

"He really needs some new insults," Alexa jest, gaining a hum from Dwalin.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while. Not needing to say anything. Alexa shifted on the bench; bringing her legs up, she tucked them under her body. Releasing a sigh, Alexa dropped her head, resting it on Dwalin's broad shoulder.

"How is yer cheek? Does it still hurt?" Dwalin asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"A bit. But I'm more worried about you than my yellow cheek," Alexa replied, her eyes flickering over the bruises on the side of his face and his swollen eye.

"Na need ta worrie about me lass," Dwalin whispered, staring down at his meaty hands.

"I know, but I do regardless," Alexa said, casting her eyes down to his lap. Her hand reached out and grasped his calloused hand in hers tightly. Squeezing Dwalin's hand firmly, Alexa thought back to that day.

**/ FBB /**

After the Elves had carried out their bloody, unconscious counterpart and Alexa had been taken to the Throne Room, Dwalin had gotten the worst of it. When Alexa had finally returned to the dungeon with Tauriel, the Dwarves around her were in an uproar.

At first, she thought they had seen her healing cheek; but it was much worse than that. After being let back in her joined cell with Dwalin she went to tell him about her 'day' when she noticed that he wasn't in there with her.

It didn't take long before the others had filled her in on what had happened. After hearing what had gone down, Alexa had almost revealed who she really was. To put it simply her thoughts were very colourful.

But being a Jedi, Alexa was trained to be mindful of her thoughts and her emotions. And so, she had meditated on the Jedi Code; busying herself by focusing on purging her destructive emotions.

By the time Dwalin had come back, her mind was clear. She relented from causing harm to the Elven guards who had shoved his battered body in. But that didn't stop her from glaring at the smug bastards.

They had beaten him; his face was bruised and bloody. But that wasn't the worst of it. His back had several long lashes with some painful-looking welts. His wrists were also bruised, which Alexa gathered were from the chains they had no doubt held him down with.

**/ FBE /**

Releasing a sigh, Alexa came back to the present and lifted her head from Dwalin's shoulder. "Come now, let's go," Alexa whispered, patting his tattooed hand.

Once he had stood, Alexa ushered him towards the darkest spot of the cell. She had been doing this since it happened. As they were stuck in a cell in the Mirkwood Realm, she had been unable to heal him completely; as she was worried the Elves would notice. That and since they were barely fed anything it would take too much effort and would leave her drained for several hours. So, every now and then she would numb his pain, slowly healing the wounds on his body.

Mapping out the damp wall through the darkness with her hands, Alexa finally sat down against the corner of the cell. Wordlessly Dwalin followed, sitting down in front of her; knowing the drill by now.

As he settled in front of her, he tugged his tunic over his head. It was hard to see much in front of her, but Alexa managed. Her hands ran over Dwalin's muscular back, enticing a sigh from the burly Dwarf. The lashes from the whip had almost fully healed, with scabs now covering the once raw wounds.

Breathing deeply, Alexa focused on the force around her and within. Clearing her mind, her fingers followed the path of each lash. As she went over them, she mended the flesh until they were nothing more than a handful of long, thin scratches.

After softly patting his back, Dwalin tugged his tunic back over his now fully healed back. Releasing a sigh, Alexa shuffled around to his front. Grasping his wrists lightly, she made quick work of what bruises were left. Finally, she peered up at his bruised face. Gently, her right hand reached up to cup his bearded cheek. Dwalin closed his eyes at the sensation, a red tint formed on his cheeks at her closeness - not that Alexa noticed; and if she did, she kept quiet about it.

The force flowed from her fingertips onto his face. His swollen eye went down till it was just a black eye and the cuts on his face all but disappeared.

"That's all for today," Alexa murmured, reluctantly removing her hand from his warm cheek.

Releasing a grunt, Dwalin nodded and stood. Alexa was about to follow when she noticed his hand outstretched towards her. Peering up at the Dwarf, she grinned and took his hand.

Pulling on her hand, Dwalin heaved Alexa up with practised ease. She smiled down at the Dwarf; who's lips twitched in a rare smile back at her. The two stared at each other for a moment, just smiling.

"Thank ya lass," Dwalin breathed, thankful for her efforts.

"That's okay Dwalin," Alexa whispered. A shaky breath left her as she realized that she was still holding his hand.

Confused at her sudden behaviour, Dwalin followed her eye line to their intertwined hands; a blush rose on his cheeks. Peering back up into Alexa's eyes, the pair stared at each other; the air around them now extremely thick and awkward.

Feeling her own cheeks heat up, Alexa quickly released Dwalin's hand and put some space between them. Too embarrassed to do anything else, Alexa peered down at her feet; her face a brilliant red.

An awkward cough left Dwalin, as he looked at Alexa bashfully before averting his eyes. He seemed to be having a mental conversation with himself before he stepped forward, closer to the woman and looked back up at her. Sensing his movement, Alexa spared a glance at the Dwarf; holding her breath as she watched him open his mouth.

"Not stuck in there, you're not," A familiar voice interrupted, unknowingly bringing the two back to reality. It seemed that Alexa and Dwalin were so absorbed in one another, they had completely missed Bilbo's return.

It was around this time that Alexa and Dwalin heard the tale-tell sounds of keys clinking together. Glancing towards the source of the voice, a grin grew on Alexa's previous bashful face before a choked laugh left her. Forgetting her previous embarrassment Alexa rushed towards the bars of the cell.

"Bilbo!" Alexa yelled, her happiness at seeing her friend making her momentarily forget about their situation. The rest of the company joined in, all greeting Bilbo in a similar fashion; some even cheering at the sight of their burglar.

"Shh! There are guards nearby," Bilbo hushed, moving to Thorin's cell first. He quickly unlocked the cell with the stolen keys, freeing their leader.

When Bilbo had finally gotten to Alexa's and Dwalin's cell and opened it, she had quickly hugged him; engulfing his smaller frame. "Oh, Bilbo. Thank force you're okay," Alexa breathed, squeezing Bilbo slightly before pulling back to look at his face.

"I believe this belongs to you," Bilbo whispered, a small smile gracing his dirty face.

Alexa looked down at Bilbo confused. Before he had held his hand out towards her, peering down a grin grew on her face as she saw what the Hobbit was holding. _Her lightsaber!_ Taking it from Bilbo's' hold, Alexa ran her fingers over the familiar grooves on the hilt.

"Oh, yeah. It's all coming together,"


	29. Chapter 15: Jailbreak!

Once everyone had been released, they all gathered around the staircase that they came down many, many days ago. All talking in good merriment, awaiting further instruction. During this, Alexa was catching up with Nori and Bofur.

"Thank force we are leaving, ugh I never want to see that blonde prick again," she muttered to the two.

"Yer, I'm happy te be out of here. I was stuck with me brother. Now, I love the fella, but Mahal!" Bofur groaned, causing a chuckle to leave Alexa.

"Yer see I didn't have that problem, having my own cell and all," Nori said, glancing as his nails as if bored; his tone cocky. His comment made Alexa shove him playfully, which got her a 'hey' and a stuck-out tongue in response.

"Speaking of, how was being stuck with Dwalin go? Didn't hear much from yer cell after we first got in here," Bofur asked, looking at Alexa curiously.

"Err…"

"Up the stairs," Thorin whispered, breaking everyone from their chats. A sigh of relief left Alexa at his instruction.

"Ye first. Ori," Dwalin grunted, pushing the ginger Dwarf forward towards the stairs.

"Not that way. Down here. Follow me," Bilbo said, quickly moving on his Hobbit feet down another set of stairs.

Trusting his judgement, Alexa followed after the Hobbit without question. The others, however, were a little bit reluctant. Realizing they weren't following, Alexa turned back towards the company who were currently exchanging a few looks between each other; deciding whether or not they should follow.

"We don't have all day, hurry up!" Alexa whispered harshly, causing all of them to seize their discussions and look at her.

"Well come on then," Alexa said once she had everyone's attention. Nodding her head towards a departing Bilbo.

"Go," Bofur breathed, looking to his fellow kin for a brief moment before padding down the steps to Alexa's side.

After sending a thankful look to Bofur, Alexa continued down the steps as quietly as she could towards a waiting Bilbo. The company all trod as softly as they could down the steps, though some were louder than others. _Cough Kili Cough._

Soon, snores filled the companies ears as they came to the end of the staircase. Alexa looked around the room that Bilbo had led them to, it was the cellars.

"This way," Bilbo whispered, standing to the side of the steps with Alexa.

"Come, on," Bilbo said, as he waved his hand for the Dwarves to walk past him.

"I don't believe it. We're in the cellars!" Kili scoffed, ignoring the need to be quiet once again. No sooner had he muttered the words; the once thankful Dwarves fell into a bad mood. All scowling and bitter as they took in their situation.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur said,

"I know what I'm doing," Bilbo replied,

"Shhh!" Bofur reminded him, holding a finger to his mouth. Being completely hypocritical.

"This way! This way!" Bilbo led them once more, as he walked further into the wine cellar towards a load of barrels.

Alexa walked side by side with Bilbo until they rounded the corner. There just beyond the stacks of wine bottles and passed out Elves was over a dozen large wine barrels. As she looked over the weirdly familiar barrels, a sharp breath left Alexa as she knew her vision was soon, going to pass.

"Everyone climb into the barrels quickly," Bilbo ushered, once all the company was standing before them.

"Are yer mad? They'll find us," Dwalin spat, pushing his way through his fellow Dwarves to Bilbo and Alexa.

"No. They won't I promise you. Please, please. You must trust me," Bilbo says, trying to convince the stubborn Dwarf.

Alexa watched as the Dwarves around them all muttered to one another; hesitant. Before she could say anything, Thorin bet her to it.

"Do as he says," Thorin whispers, breaking the chatter around him. A mere second passed before the once hesitant Dwarves followed their leader's orders; quickly climbing into the barrels.

Swallowing thickly, Alexa padded towards the barrels. This was not going to end well. "Come on lass, get in," The gruff voice of Dwalin sounded beside her. His knees bent as he squatted next to the woman with his fingers weaved together; ready to lift her.

Alexa peered up at the empty barrel above her, they were really about to do this. _Blast!_ Taking a deep breath, Alexa planted her left foot on Dwalin's intertwined fingers as well as a hand on his broad shoulder for balance. With the extra height, she reached for the rim of the barrel. When she got a decent grip on it, she nodded down to Dwalin who got ready.

After a quick test bounce, she pushed off on her left foot, her right following. That, with Dwalin's extra push, got her head-first into the barrel. Unfortunately, only her torso and up got in, with the other half sticking out awkwardly.

Though after a little shifting and fumbled movements from yours truly, she had finally got in. Thankfully the barrels were massive, so it took little to no effort to turn around till only her head poked out. Though, it was a completely different story for the others.

She stifled a giggle as she watched four Dwarves try to push Bombur into one of the bottom barrels. It also seemed that Dwalin had deemed himself 'the company's helper' as he went around shoving everyone into the barrels. Poor Bifur got shoved face first! A few minutes of this passed, before everyone bar, Bilbo was in.

"Everyone's in," Dori said; getting noises in agreement.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, sticking his head out to look towards Bilbo who had yet to get into a barrel.

"Hold your breath," Bilbo said as he grabbed the lever beside him; trying to hide the smile that was trying to grow on his lips.

"Just get it over with Bilbo. Rip the band-aid off," Alexa breathed, crawling deeper into the barrel till she couldn't go any further; her body tense.

"Hold ma breath? Wha' do yer mean?" Bofur asked, slightly worried after hearing Alexa's words. What was Bilbo going to do to them?

No sooner had Bofur uttered the words, Bilbo pulled the lever; causing the floorboards to tilt and roll all of the barrels into the river below. Shouts of fear and surprise erupted from the Dwarves as they fell, no doubt alerting the Elves of their escape.

Surfacing from the icy depths, Alexa breathed in gulps of air; having been completely soaked. It wasn't long before Bilbo had joined them, without a barrel none of the less. Alexa had managed to smile at Bilbo, though it did little to assure the drenched Hobbit - whose kind were known to dislike water. _Yeah, me too Bilbo. Me too._ Alexa thought as she shivered.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin breathed, beaming at the Hobbit.

Bilbo, the poor thing was forced to cling onto the rim of Nori's barrel as the company descended the river. The gentle current soon turned to rapids, tossing the barrels from side to side; making it hard to stay surfaced. It wasn't long before the familiar sound of an Elven horn sounded in Alexa's ears. It wouldn't be long now.

"No!" Thorin shouted as the metal gates closed; effectively trapping the company in the boundaries of the Mirkwood Realm.

As the barrels piled against one another, Alexa tried desperately to gather her courage. The Orcs would soon be upon them; she couldn't let her fear of water and inability to swim get in the way of the mission.

The familiar whoosh of an arrow didn't escape Alexa's notice. Her face paled as the Elven Guard who had closed the gates fell forward, dead, into the river in front of her; a black arrow embedded in his back.

"Watch out! There's Orcs!" Bofur shouted, warning the company.

Between the gate and being wedged in-between the company, there wasn't much one could do. Alexa watched helpless, as Kili climbed out of his barrel.

That was when an Orc jumped down onto the barrels and lunged at an unsuspecting Alexa. The Orc snarled at her, holding up a nasty looking dagger. But before he could land the killing blow, Bilbo thrust his shining blue Elven blade, stabbing the Orc in the neck; killing it. Dwalin promptly elbowed the dead Orc into the water below, snatched its weapon and threw it to Kili; who was in dire need of it.

Alexa looked at her friend with wide eyes "You saved me," she whispered, shocked. Bilbo just looked at her with eyes just as wide, holding his glowing sword tightly.

During this Kili fought his way to the lever, with the weapon Dwalin had thrown at him. A sense of DeJa'Vu suddenly hit Alexa, glancing towards the bank of Orcs. She watched as the brute looking Orc from her previous visions notched an arrow.

The words Master Qui-Gon said to her echoed in her head _'You have a gift young Alexa, but you must be wary. Do not change all that you see, for some things are meant to be,'_ Alexa then recalled what her Master Ki-Adi Mundi had shown her. A lump grew in her throat, as she realized what had to be done.

She had to let Kili get shot by the poisoned arrow. Unable to watch her vision come to pass, she cowered in her barrel, her eyes clamped shut. A tear rolled down her cheek as she heard the telltale sound of metal meeting flesh, followed by grunts of pain and distress.

"Kili!" Fili yelled, unable to do anything as he watched his brother collapse; an arrow sticking out of his thigh.

Between Kili getting shot and the Elves coming to the rescue. Well, not to rescue the company from what could've possibly been their deaths, no more like getting the Orc scum off their borders. Got to draw the line somewhere, I guess?

Anyway, with the Elves proving to be a great distraction for the Orcs; Kili had managed to reopen the gate and had since gotten back into his barrel.

The company was swept downstream, away from the Elven kingdom. Unfortunately, the Orcs had followed. Even though the Elves were proving rather useful, killing the Orcs in quick succession. The Orcs continued to attack the company, with every one of the barrels having at least three arrows embedded in them.

Alexa cowered inside her barrel, with her head just showing. Whilst the rest of the company were fighting back against the Orcs; stealing their weapons, chopping a thick log in two hits. Even Bombur was contributing - not that he usually didn't - and managed to fight off force knows how many.

It was so awesome! Though Alexa made a mental note not to get on his bad side. Also, Legolas did some leaping between the barrels. Using some of the Dwarves heads to get from one side of the river to the other. To put it simply, Dwalin was ready to murder the prancing Elf.

Alexa mostly kept silent throughout the entire event and barely got involved in the fighting. As she was more uneasy about the water around her, not wanting the barrel to tip or force forbid submerge.

Though she did look out for her counterparts. Sensing if any of them needed immediate help and the occasional toss of a weapon. But, so far most of them didn't require her help. The only close call, was when an Orc aimed an arrow at Thorin, though Tauriel had taken care of that.

**— Time Skip —**

Hours had since passed. The company had managed to outrun the Orcs and Elves with the current. However, the further out they all got, the calmer the water got till they were no longer in any rapids. When Thorin had declared that they were to head to shore. Alexa, personally, was ready to start kissing the ground. She was completely drenched and had been shivering for the past hour. That and she was feeling a little under the weather, motion sickness and all. The constant rolling around in the river and the lack of heat and general comfortlessness the barrel gave her was just icing on the cake.

Half drowned; she stumbled her way to shore. Falling short a couple of times, Dwalin sort to help her out. So, he had taken ahold of the back of her tunic and threw her over his shoulder. Not that she was complaining, her legs had stiffened over their trip down the river.

A sigh of relief left her when Dwalin dropped her off on the shore. She quickly thanked the Dwarf, who went to help, no drag Ori to shore. Once he had left, she had collapsed and just breathed.

"Enjoying yourself?" a deep voice sounded beside Alexa, startling her; though she didn't show it.

"More like recovering, I'm not a fan of _water_," Alexa said, whispering the last part; though he had heard it.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked concerned, he offered a hand to Alexa.

"Yeah, just tired and wet. Very wet," Alexa muttered, taking the Dwarf's meaty hand.

"Yes, I can see that," Thorin said, helping Alexa stand; a smile twitching on his lips. Huffing a laugh at his words, Alexa held back a grin; her eyes flashed. _Cheeky bugger_


	30. Chapter 16: Bard the Bowman

**ALEXA'S POV**

Her feet swung back and forth as they dangled over the river. A sigh left her. Did she do the right thing? Was it right to let Kili get shot? Whilst her head agreed with letting her vision happen, her heart said otherwise. An overwhelming sense of guilt enveloped her; she could've done something but she didn't. A sigh left her._ It's all part of a much bigger picture._

She glanced over her shoulder at Kili who was currently getting his leg bandaged by Oin. Not that it would do much overall; but it was the best they could do, with what little they had.

Breathing softly, Alexa looked back to her feet and peered down at the icy water beneath them. Her reflection stared right back at her. _Why did the fate of Middle Earth rest on her shoulders? If the Valar had the power to teleport her and Ben from her galaxy to wherever this was; why couldn't they save the line of Durin? Why did she have to? And if she was unsuccessful what then? Would she be forced to watch those she had gotten close to over the past year die? Unable to do a thing as they succumbed to their wounds?_ The young woman was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Ori had joined her until he spoke.

"Alexa, are you alright?" He said, his voice quiet.

"Oh, Ori. Yes, yes, I'm fine, just thinking," Alexa replied, peering up from her under her eyelashes at the ginger Dwarf before averting her eyes to her feet once more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, his voice soft. Alexa peered up at the young Dwarf who was currently emptying the water from his boots._ Oh, Ori. Kind, sweet Ori if only I could._

"Ori I-" Alexa began, but the words died in her mouth as an uneasy feeling washed over her. They were being watched.

Turning her head, her eyes moved along the riverbank, searching for the disturbance; hoping the Orcs hadn't caught up with them. As she scanned the area, she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary; though her senses were telling her otherwise.

"Alexa?" Ori asked, a worried expression on his face as he looked at the suddenly on edge woman.

"Shh! There's somebody here," Alexa whispered; her eyes darted around the river bank; searching. At her words, Ori stiffened and his grip on his boot tightened.

The familiar sound of an arrow notching sounded behind the two. Slowly, Alexa and Ori turned towards the noise and came face-to-face with a man. Alexa eyes ran over the stoic man; he had long black hair, drawn back in what she assumed was a tie, he was also sporting a goatee. The man stood tall, above them all. His form was strong as he held a yew longbow with an arrow aiming right at the company.

After spotting the man, it wasn't long before the rest of the company did too. Dwalin moved in front of Alexa and Ori, blocking their view of the man. He held a piece of driftwood up in defence. Alexa appreciated that Dwalin jumped in the line of fire protecting her and Ori. But there was no way that he would be able to do anything with that stick before the man shot an arrow at him.

And she was right. No sooner had the burly Dwarf lifted the piece of wood, an arrow flew towards him; embedding itself into the driftwood he was holding.

In the time frame, it took for Alexa to get herself and Ori to their feet. Another arrow had been shot, this time at Kili. Whose arm was still raised after the rock he was previously about to throw got shot out of his hands. Like damn threat or not, that man had skill with a bow.

"Do it again, and you're dead," said man threatened, already having another arrow notched at the ready to fire if need be.

Shortly after the threat, Alexa had joined Dwalin's side. She spared a glance at the Dwarf, who motioned down to her lightsaber; which dangled from her belt. Nodding subtly, Alexa's fingers danced over her weapon; prepared to strike the man down if he attacked. Well posed a threat. Before tensions could rise any higher, Balin - ever the diplomat - walked towards the armed man.

Alexa sucked in a breath as the man pointed his bow at Balin, following his movements. Her fingers clutched her lightsaber, ready to remove it from her belt. She watched as the white-haired Dwarf held up his hands in surrender; meaning no harm.

"Excuse me, but you're from Lake-town if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Balin asked, nodding behind the man._ Barge? What barge?_ Alexa thought, puzzled.

At his words, the man lowered his bow and glanced behind him; then he walked away from the company. Exchanging a confused look with the burly Dwarf beside her, Alexa released her lightsaber and shrugged at him. Then followed in the footsteps of Balin who had gone after the man.

As Alexa walked past the trees on the bank of the Mirkwood river. Her eyes flickered over a boat; the man was on it, loading the barrels they had used to escape. _No wonder the company hadn't seen his approach_ Alexa thought. _His boat is in a blind spot!_

Alexa looked over the boat, it was a lot different from the ones she had seen back home. A lot. For one thing, most of the 'boats' back home were more like submarines; with some even having blasters on them. The boat before her was made of wood? And had no weapons or artillery of any kind; nothing like the 'boats' back home. Force, this one even had a lone post in the middle, with a sheet attached? Alexa shook her head; this world was weird.

**THIRD POV**

"What makes you think I would help you?" the man asked, his back facing the company as he moved the barrels on board.

"Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" Balin asked, a cheery tone in his voice.

"A boy and two girls," he replied as he grasped the rim of another barrel.

"And your wife, I imagine she's a beauty," Balin said, a smile on his face.

"Aye. She was," He replied, a wistful look on his face.

Alexa's heartstrings tugged painfully and an empathic look overcame her green-grey eyes at the man's words. The three words, simple as they were; caused a thump to form in her throat. The loss of a loved one was always gut-wrenching.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Balin sighed, his smile instantly disappearing at the man's words.

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough of teh niceties," Dwalin muttered, rather loudly.

At his unnecessarily rough words, Alexa elbowed him in the side and gave him a knowing look which just screamed 'you deserved that'. If she had done that a month ago, she would've gotten more than the grumble and half-assed glare she received from the Dwarf. But after their time together in the cell, something had changed between the two. If asked, they would indefinitely deny it, but they both knew; that somewhere along the way their view of one another had been altered.

"What's your hurry?" The man asked, directing his gaze to the rougher of the two brothers.

"Wha's it te yer?" Dwalin grunted, glancing back to the man; posing his own question.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands," The man replied,

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin answered, taking over the talking once more.

"And the woman?" He asked, motioning to Alexa.

"_She_ is none of yer business," Dwalin grunted, moving to stand protectively in front of Alexa. He crossed his thick arms across his chest and glared at the man; almost egging him to try something.

Hearing his words, the company did a double-take. They all stared at the suddenly defensive Dwarf like he had grown a second head. The same question floated around their heads. _What in Mahal had happened in that cell?_

While the company was still reeling from the protective stance Dwalin had taken over Alexa. Thorin had been observing the latter move closer to Dwalin, a dark look in his eyes. A scowl formed on the Dwarf's face as he watched Alexa grasp his friend's arm and lean in to whisper something into his ear; the scene far too intimate for his liking.

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin interjected, his voice gruff as he averted his gaze from the two; and got back to the task at hand.

"I know where these barrels came from," the man said, changing the subject; his fingers picked at the splinted edges of a barrel.

"What of it?" Thorin asked, his scowl only deepening as he heard Alexa giggle behind him.

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil," The man replied as he boarded his boat.

"Offer him more," Thorin whispered to Balin as the man tugged the rope from the dock and threw it at the white-haired Dwarf; ready to leave.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin piped up.

"Aye. But for that, you would need a smuggler," He replied.

"For which we would pay double," Balin said,

**/**

While Thorin and Balin were discussing things over with the man. Alexa and the rest of the company had moved onto the barge and got themselves comfortable. Well as comfortable as they could be on a boat, in soaking, wet clothes. The company bar Balin and Thorin had all taken their designated spots on the boat; silently waiting for the negotiating to be over.

Not wanting to sit for force knows how long, Alexa decided to explore the boat. She ran her hands over the wood, her eyebrows scrunched together as she examined the post before her. A confused expression took over her face as she looked at the lone post, positioned in the middle of the barge. Sensing eyes on her, she glanced at the person staring at her.

"It's rude to stare you know," Alexa said her eyes full of mirth, she crossed her arms as she stared at the Dwarf.

"I wasn' naw starin'," Dwalin grumbled, crossing his own arms.

"Riight," Alexa drawled, a smirk on her lips. Her teasing caused Dwalin to grunt, pfft he wasn't staring!

"Wha' are yer doing? Touching teh wood aye? Never been on a boat before?" he asked, swiftly changing the subject; and unknowingly hitting the nail on the head.

"No, I-I haven't," Alexa whispered, her arms falling to her sides as she looked away from Dwalin. Preferring to stare at the wood beneath her boots instead; all of a sudden timid.

"Wha'," Dwalin breathed, uncrossing his arms in shock. Surely, he had misheard.

"Wait you've never been on a boat before? Who would've thought!" Nori jested, his comment gaining a few laughs from the company.

Alexa huffed a laugh, of course, the company was listening in to their conversation. She crossed her arms once more and turned towards the company.

"Actually Nori, I have been on a boat before. Just not one like this,"

"What do you mean 'just not one like this'?" Ori asked, a curious look on his face.

"Well, for starters the boats back home don't have this post here," Alexa sighed, patting the post beside her. The company's eye's widened as she touched the mast. Surely, she was pulling their beards, there's no way!

"What? How is that possible? The mast is one of the most important parts of a boat, without it, you can't sail!" Ori remarked; the rest of the company nodded along with his words.

"Don't need a… Mast you call it?" Alexa asked, after getting several confirming nods from the company she continued.

"Yeah, don't need a mast when the boat is underwater," Alexa smirked; she was about to blow their minds.

"Un-under wat-wate-er?" Bofur choked, clearly shocked. Alexa's eyebrows rose as the Dwarf uncharacteristically stuttered. _Well, that's new_

"Yeah, you know; underwater. Kind of like a submarine," Alexa said, her words confusing them even further; seeing this she continued.

"Okay so, this boat here, which is er 'open', like you can easily get in and out of it just by jumping off and whatnot. The ones back home are 'closed', like a container or a box if that helps. Anyway, since it's 'closed' you can't simply jump out of it, instead, you have to open up a door to get out. And because they are closed off, they can go underwater," Alexa explained, trying to refrain from using any technical words and keeping it as simple as possible; so, they could understand.

"But-but," Ori stuttered, looking to his fellow counterparts for help, for anything. They had never heard of such a thing.

"What can I say," Alexa begun,

"My home is a lot different to Middle Earth," she finished, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Yeah, no kidding," Nori muttered; his eyebrows still raised in shock.

"I mean you guys don't even have any form of aircraft!" Alexa scoffed, her hands thumping against the rim of a barrel. _If they did, we would've finished this quest ages ago!_

"Aircraft? What's that?" Bilbo stammered, caught between wanting to know and not. The word alone sounded dangerous; he could only imagine what it consisted of.

"A story for another time," Alexa promised, ending the conversation and just in time too. As the discussions had finally ended, with Balin and Thorin joining the rest of the company on the boat. The man following after them and stood at the back of the barge next to what Alexa assumed was the yoke of the boat.

**— Time Skip —**

A thick fog covered the icy water of the lake, making it difficult to see more than a few feet ahead of the barge.

Alexa shivered and her teeth clattered, it was cold; very cold. It didn't help that not too long ago she was drenched from head to toe. Unfortunately, her tunic and pants were woollen and therefore soaked up the water like a sponge. Due to this they clung tightly to her body and offered little to no heat. Even after squeezing out as much water as she could, it was useless. She'd just have to have faith in the force that the boat ride would not be too long and that they would be supplied with dry clothes afterwards.

She stood, leaned up against the side of the boat, near the front; Bilbo next to her. Other than a few exchanged looks and a smile or two, the two friends did not talk; this was mostly due to the cold.

The man, who Alexa had found out was called Bard. Stood at the stern of the barge, both hands on the rudder as he controlled the direction of the boat. After briefly talking with the man, Alexa had concluded that he was a generally nice guy and more importantly no threat to herself or the company.

As she stared out at the white mist before them, she suddenly sensed large objects heading straight towards them. Or better yet, the boat going straight towards it.

"There's something out there," Alexa breathed, her breath showing clearly in the cold air.

"Wha-" Bilbo began but was cut off by a frantic Bofur.

"Watch out!" Bofur shouted as the fog cleared and revealed old stone ruins dangerously close to the boat.

Calmly, Bard tugged on the rudder and avoided the rocks; navigating the boat through the fog with practised ease.

A sigh of relief passed Alexa's lips as Bard expertly guides them safely through the ruins. She sent a thankful look at Bard whose lips turned up slightly in a smile. Though not everyone felt the same.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin spat, his expression dark as he glared at Bard. Guess the stress finally got to him. Alexa thought, a frown on her face as she looked at the usually level-headed Dwarf._ I'll have to ask him about it later._

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here," Bard assured Thorin calmly,

"Oh, I've had enough of tis lippy Lakeman. I say we throw him over teh side an' be done with it," Dwalin muttered, glancing over his shoulder towards the rest of the company; his eyes fell upon an unamused Alexa.

"Come on Dwalin, he's done nothing wrong now," Alexa reasoned, staring at the stubborn Dwarf who huffed in response.

"And his name is Bard," She finished a smile upon her lips at seeing Dwalin's scowl grow deeper. _The stubbornness is strong with this one._

She watched as he went back to his previous position, leaning against a barrel facing Bard. _Poor Bard's going to be incinerated by his glare._ She thought, stifling a laugh. Unaware of the Durin blue eyes on her.

"How do you know? Did you use the force?" Bofur asked, surprised that she knew the man's name.

"That's not how the force works, Bofur," Alexa chuckled, moving her eyes from a glaring Dwalin to the hatted Dwarf.

"Then how?" He asked her, curious.

"Uh, we asked him," Bilbo butted in, his tone nonchalant.

"They wouldn't understand Bilbo," Alexa whispered to her friend, causing the Hobbit to laugh before he started to cough to stifle it.

"I don' naw care wha' he calls himself. I do naut like him," Dwalin said his voice gravelly and glare unrelenting as he looked at the man.

"We do not have to like him. We simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads. Turn out your pockets," Balin said, smiling at Alexa as she gave him what little coin she had left from the bet at the start of the journey.

"There's just a wee problem. We're ten coins short," Balin said, after counting the coins before him.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have," Thorin sighed, his arms crossed as he stared at the Dwarf.

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture. What have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" Gloin drowned off, as he noticed his kin standing around him; all staring intently at something.

Also seeing the Dwarves stand and the expressions on their faces, Alexa and Bilbo followed their eye line. As the mist cleared, a single solitary peak came into view; The Lonely Mountain. _Erebor_.

"Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it," Gloin muttered, not taking his eyes off their home as he passed Balin a sack full of coins.

"Ahem," Bilbo coughed, breaking most of the Dwarves from their staring. The Hobbit nodded over towards Bard, who was watching them carefully.

"The money quick, give it to me," Bard demanded; his words snapping Thorin back to reality.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before," Thorin growled.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead," Bard said, at his words, Alexa turned back to the frozen town in the distance; that was coming closer with every moment.

"What should we do Bard?" She asked, now facing the man.

"Get in the barrels, all of you. Now!"


	31. Chapter 17: Esgaroth

**ALEXA'S POV**

_It just had to be fish_ Alexa thought, a chocked gasp leaving her as she held in her vomit. She sat uncomfortably inside the barrel, unable to move as the weight of the fish forced her to remain in her crouched position.

Before the monstrosity which is fish was dumped onto them. The Dwarves, as usual, were as suspicious as ever, and automatically assumed that Bard was selling them out. Which was fair enough, I mean he did point towards them and shake hands with that guy. But come on!

Even though Alexa hadn't known Bard for very long, hell it's been about forty-five minutes tops. But with the force on her side, Alexa could sense whether or not Bard had ill intentions. Other than that, she was a good enough judge of character to know that Bard meant them no harm. Well, not serious 'This world ain't big enough for the two of us' kind of harm anyways.

"Oh, god," She heard Dwalin groan, making her chuckle. _Took the words right out of my mouth._

Not long after a thud sounded, a growl following it. It didn't take much for Alexa to comprehend that Bard had kicked the burly Dwarf's barrel in an attempt to shut him up.

"Quiet. We're approaching the tollgate,"

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it's you, Bard," A new voice sounded, their voice muffled by the fish, probably the gatekeeper Alexa mused. _Oh, force let this be quick!_

"Morning, Percy," Bard said, stopping the boat next to the gate.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked, his tone mandatory. _Must be friends, thank the force for that. I can't wait till I'm out of this weirdly sticky barrel._

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired and ready for home," Bard replied,

"You and me both. There we are. All in order," Percy said, his words making Alexa sigh in relief.

"Not so fast," _Blast what is it now?_

"'Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm.' Only, they're not empty are they Bard?" A new person lectured Bard. Alexa held her breath at the man's words; she had a bad feeling about this.

"If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not a fisherman," The man continued, his voice making Alexa shiver uncontrollably; there was something wrong with that man. The creaking of floorboards sounded as multiple pairs of feet walked around the boat, all no doubt belonging to several guards.

"That's none of your business," Bard stated,

"Wrong. It's the Masters business which makes it my business," The man replied. Alexa frowned at the man's words, _was there some kind of dictatorship going on here?_

"Oh, come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat," Bard said, pleading the man for mercy. _People need to eat? Were the people being starved? What is happening?_ Alexa thought, seriously worried. The conversation between the two men made her uneasy; After all, it had been her job, _her life_ to bring peace and justice.

"These fish are illegal. Empty the barrels over the side," Alexa's eyes widened at the man's words, she stiffened in her barrel. Unable to do anything but breathe as she waited for their fate to be known.

"You heard him. In the canal. Come on, get a move on," Another man yelled; the clinking of metal followed by the scraping of wood met Alexa's ears. It didn't take her long to realize they were about to dump the fish back into the water; revealing the company and outing Bard.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce," Bard continued; his voice was almost desperate. Which it should be, force knows what repercussions he could get for smuggling the company in.

"That's not my problem," Alfrid dismissed, his words making Alexa roll her eyes, what an idiot. Not long after the sounds of splashing started. _Oh, force, do something Bard!_

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake. When the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard responded, his tone threatening. Seconds passed before Alfrid spoke again.

"Stop," He muttered as the word left him the splashing had stopped. A sigh left Alexa, man were they indebted to Bard.

"Ever the peoples champion eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favour now, bargeman but it won't last," Alfrid snapped at Bard, threatening him back. The creaking of floorboards the only clue of the guard's departure.

"Raise the gate!" Percy commanded, allowing Bard and unknowingly the company inside the gates of the town. A sigh of relief left Alexa as she felt the boat begin to move again.

"The Master had his eye on you. You'd do well to remember: we know where you live," The slimy voice of Alfrid shouted, though his voice came through more like a whisper from the distance and the fish.

"It's a small town Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives," Bard stated matter-of-factly as he guided the boat through the town.

Alexa cracked a grin at his words, unfortunately for her, that small movement caused a fish to slip down her face to her cheek. Her nose scrunched up as the smell of fish was now directly under her nose. _This could not get any worse_ Alexa thought, gagging at the awful smell.

Soon, the boat had stopped and Bard had begun tipping over the barrels. At least that's what she had gathered from the grunts and groans erupting around her. Turns out she was right, as the fish around her was suddenly removed from her body and the wooden floorboards of the deck greeted her.

A groan slipped from her mouth as she lay half in half out of the barrel, the fish everywhere. Seeing a pair of boots in front of her, she tilted her head up towards the owner. Her neck releasing several satisfying cracks with the movement. A rather crazed looking Nori stood before her, his hair all puffy and wild from their previous escapades.

With a grin his hand grabbed her outstretched hand, pulling her out of the barrel. After a few slips and slides, Alexa got to her feet with Nori's well-needed assistance.

Thanking Nori, Alexa took in their surroundings. The town looked run down and filthy, the people were most likely poor she thought, thinking back to the conversation between Bard and the other men on board. Before she could think much more of it, something tugged at her hair making her jump. As quick as a flash, Alexa grasped the source of the pain and with it a hand. Wait what?

Turning her attention from the hand to its owner, a single eyebrow raised as she looked at Nori. Silently questioning her friend's motive. Without speaking, Nori tapped the hand holding his. The action caused Alexa to release her grip on his hand.

A disgusted look overcame Alexa's features as Nori pulled a fish head out of her hair. _Oh, force!_ Alexa gagged, watching as he discarded the fish head over the side.

"Ewwwww gross, gross. Why did it have to be fish?!" Alexa whined, jumping onto Nori and wrapping her arms and legs around him like a koala in an attempt to escape the fish.

A grunt escaped the Dwarf beneath her as he wrapped his arms around her. Trying to get a better hold on her, as she scrambled up his body to get away from the fish.

"Seriously Al? It's just fish," he snickered,

"Don't you even start right now Nori. I have been violated by those fish, and I am not coming down until you carry me away from those slimy monsters," Alexa said, tightening her arms around his neck to show the Dwarf she wasn't kidding.

"Ookay, OKAY! Mahal Al, let me… Let me breathe," Nori wheezed as black spots started to cloud his vision.

"Oh, sorry No," she replied bashful, releasing her tight grip on the Dwarves throat so he could breathe properly again.

With her arms still securely wrapped around his neck, Nori lifted her slightly so he could get a better grip. Then walked as steadily as he could through their counterparts, who were still scrambling around in the fish themselves.

As Nori was carrying her, Alexa was silently thanking the sturdiness of Dwarves. There was about a ten-inch difference between herself and Nori, and yet he still carried her off the ground with ease.

"Wha's this I see?" the thick accent of Bofur asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Go suck a rock Bofur," Alexa muttered over Nori's shoulder, as she was carried off the boat.

"No need ta be rude lass, it was jus' a question," Bofur teased, his dark brown eyes twinkling.

A huff left Alexa, as Nori placed her down beside the playful Dwarf. "And jail is just a room," she quipped back, a smile twitching at her lips.

Before their banter could continue, Bard had instructed them all to follow him. Walking through the town, it was clear that they stuck out like a sore thumb. With several of the townspeople taking notice of the thirteen Dwarves, one Hobbit, and woman in strange clothes. Which was to be expected, not everyone could have an invisibility cloak, right?

Alexa had never wished for her cloak more as Bard led them through the town. She had already gotten some strange looks, no doubt due to her Jedi uniform. Keeping her head down, she followed in the footsteps of the Dwarf in front of her. They all weaved through crowds as quietly and quickly as possible, trying not to cause a scene or get noticed by anyone who might snitch on them. Despite their efforts, it wasn't long before a guard saw them.

"Halt! In the name of the Master of Laketown, I said halt!" he yelled, gaining the attention of all the surrounding villagers and nearby guards.

"Come on! Move!" Thorin muttered, quickly moving in the opposite direction of the guard.

Alexa followed after, with the rest of the company. Thorin suddenly stopped, as a guard blocked his path. His action making herself as well as several other Dwarves ram into each-other as they came to a sudden stop. A groan left Alexa as she slammed into Dori, then another as something solid hit her back. A quick sorry was muttered from the Dwarf behind her, as they all scurried away from the guard in front of Thorin.

"Alexa, watch out!" Ori called, holding a stick with a bag or something on the end.

Without question, Alexa dove over some baskets of food, a grunt leaving her as she landed hard on her side. She watched as Ori thrust the stick out towards a guard who stood where she was previously. Bombur was on his hands and knees behind the guard, making him fall over with the momentum.

Alexa looked around the company, who were all handling themselves incredibly well using their fists and whatever they could reach. Getting to her feet, Alexa joined the fight. A man in armour ran at her, clearly a guard. He held a spear sort of weapon in his right hand, raising it as he ran at her.

Twisting her hips, she moved her right foot back and her left forward and bent her knees slightly; in a defensive pose. She neglected using her lightsaber, as she didn't need it. Raising her fists, she closed her eyes momentarily, feeling the force flow through her. Sensing the guard's presence in front of her, she opened her eyes just as the man thrust his spear at her.

Releasing a deep breath, she leapt over the guard, avoiding the spear. Using his surprise against him, she quickly kicked the back of his dominant leg, sending him to his knees. She dealt him another blow, this time to his back; making him fall face-first onto the wooden floorboards.

Sensing another oncoming form behind her, she quickly snatched the spear from the fallen guard's side. Swiftly turning, she spun the wooden stick skillfully in her hands, circling her body in figure eight. She faced the oncoming guard with a smirk on her face, the head of the spear facing down her thigh.

The man ran at her, a yell in his throat. He thrust his spear at her, which she skillfully blocked with her own. Alexa had to admit, the guard before her was good but not as good as her. Seeing a blind spot in the man's form, she whacked his spear once more; the action and force of her swing snapping it in half. Swiftly she sent one sharp kick to the guard's abdomen. Now winded, Alexa took advantage of his state and spun the spear over her head. Before promptly bringing the wooden end down on his head, with a crack; rendering him unconscious.

Adrenalin pumped through her veins, giving her a heady rush. Glancing back towards the company who was still fighting, she looked for anyone who needed any help. She watched as Balin whacked a guard with a paddle, with Thorin following after and knocking said guard out with a log. Then Kili and Fili tripped another guard with some rope, with Gloin silencing the guard with one blow.

A sense of pride filled Alexa at seeing her companions defend each other. Looking around the scene, she noticed a guard with a raised spear running towards Ori.

"Ori!" Alexa shouted as a guard ran towards the unexpecting Dwarf.

Ori turned swiftly, with the stick still in hand. He thrust it out just as the guard came into reaching distance; knocking the guard down. A pained groan left the guard before he was silenced by Dwalin who made quick work of him; knocking him out where he lay and hastily dragged his unconscious body out of sight. The fight ended when Nori disposed of the last guard, bashing his head with a frying pan.

Sensing more guards approaching, Alexa hid behind a stack of cabbage baskets. A smile briefly etched on her face as she watched the townsfolk hide the unconscious bodies of the guards with strategically placed ropes and baskets.

"What's going on here?" a strained voice shouted,

"Stay where you are, nobody leaves," the man continued, his voice filled with authority. _Must be the Captain of the guards_ Alexa mused, watching the group of guards from her hiding spot.

She watched as Bard approached the man and began talking with him. She strained her ears, to pick up on what they were saying. Something about not looking for nothing? A dull thud sounded close by, the sudden noise making Alexa duck behind the stacks of baskets. And good timing too, as the Captain had looked down towards her only a few seconds later.

Waiting a few moments, she slowly rose her head to check if he was still there. Seeing that he wasn't she averted her gaze back to Bard, who was now blocking the Captain and holding a dress?

"What do you know of my wife?" she heard the Captain say, instantly piquing her interest.

"I know her as well as any man in this town,"

Alexa's face flushed a dark red at Bard's suggestive comment, _what?_ She watched as the Captain snatched the dress out of Bard's hands and marched away with the remaining guards following closely behind.

Once they had disappeared, Bard had told the company to follow him once more. So, Alexa trailed after him with Bilbo at her side. She could feel her friend's stare and knew then that her cheeks were still noticeably red. Blast her pale skin!

As they wandered under buildings and over docks, a young boy with dirty brown hair ran towards them. In particular, Bard.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched," The boy spluttered, his voice loud enough for Alexa and Bilbo to hear at the end of the company. _So, this is Bard's boy…_

Bard's gaze travelled over the company, before landing on Alexa. She stared back at the man, confused about why he was staring at her. Alexa watched as Bard seemed to be having an internal conversation and turned back to his son, before motioning for the company to follow him. Exchanging a look with Bilbo, she followed along with the company. Shortly after Bard stopped in the middle of the path.

"Into the water, all of you. Quickly," he muttered lowly, motioning the company to the edge of the path.

Alexa's eyes widened along with Bilbos as they were shooed into the water. Her breathing quickened as the cold water lapped at her stomach, her knuckles were white as she held tightly onto the edge.

And it just got worse.


	32. Chapter 18: The calm before the storm

After getting through the whole 'I can't swim' issue – thanks to Nori, who held onto her as he swam - and being helped through the toilet. Yes toilet, oh force just the thought made her gag. The oldest girl of Bard, Sigrid had led her into a small room with two beds to get changed and gotten a pair of pants and a tunic from her draw for her.

Silently and without much thought, Alexa kicked off her boots and ripped her socks off; letting them hit the wooden floorboards with little care. Clutching her belt, she yanked it through the straps removing it from her waist. The only sounds made were the dull splats from her wet clothing and the clang from her belt. Lifting her outer tunic and tabard she shimmied out of her pants.

With that done, Alexa moved her hands up to her top. Pulling at the item, she winced as a shot of pain went through her shoulder. Pausing briefly to breathe, she went back to the task at hand. As gently as she could she shrugged off her outer tunic. Her wet auburn hair landed with a dull splat as it hit her neck.

Flicking her wet hair over her shoulder, a sigh left her as she bent over. The action making it easier to strip off her sodden tabard without knocking her shoulder. The task proved rather easy, with the tabard sliding off her form with a wet thud; as it was heavy from all the water it had absorbed. Once that was removed, she hastily took off her soaked undershirt.

Now left in only her undergarments, she quickly opened the door and disposed of her clothes and boots outside the door as instructed. Closing the door, she sat on the closest bed and grasped the pants Sigrid had left out. Placing her left foot in, her right shortly followed before she jumped to her feet, shimming into the tight pants.

As she went to grab the pants, her green-grey eyes ran over her stomach. Her fingers stayed outstretched towards the rough material of the shirt before they dropped. A sad sigh left her as her worn fingers ran over the gruesome burns on her abdomen. As she hit one particularly scorched spot, her eyes shut tightly and her jaw clenched as a thump grew in her throat.

"Oh my, Alexa what happened?" a soft voice breathed behind her,

The sudden sound made her eyes open in fright. She whirled around towards the door, her hair whipping her face harshly in the process. But she paid no mind to that as her eyes fell upon Bilbo standing there, a horrified expression etched on his small face. _He knows now, knows how ugly you really are. How worthless you are, how weak._

Panic rose in her as the voice got louder and louder, bringing her to her knees. Her heart thudded rapidly in her chest and her breath came out in short gasps. The walls around her seemed to close in on her, making it harder to breathe. Then all at once, she broke.

"GET OUT!" Alexa yelled, her voice echoing around the small room. The door slammed shut and objects around the girl's room started to rise as she screamed.

**THIRD POV**

The Dwarves were all sitting around the fireplace, all nursing their bruised bodies and wounded pride; following their escape, climbing through a toilet, and being handed Bard's idea of weapons when a scream echoed around the house.

"GET OUT!"

The Dwarves leapt to their feet at the sudden shout, exchanging looks with each other. They ignored the Lakeman's three children and their questions and all but ran down the hall with Thorin leading them through the small house towards the screaming.

"What's going on?" Thorin growled as he came across a startled Bilbo,

"I-I," Bilbo stuttered, still reeling with shock.

"Spit it out laddie," Balin said from beside Thorin,

"I went to check up on her, as she was taking a long time. I knocked I swear! But after hearing nothing, I grew worried and I-" Bilbo drowned off, choosing to peer down at his feet than their brooding leader.

"And what?" Thorin spat,

"I saw her scars… And she-she," Bilbo breathed, peering back at the closed door. It was then, that it dawned on one Dwarf in particular, why she had screamed.

"Scars?" Nori asked, saying the word they were all thinking.

"What type of scars? What from?" Fili asked, his tone calmer and more levelheaded than his uncle's.

"Force lightning," Ori piped up, as he recalled his previous conversation with Alexa at the skin changers.

"What?" Thorin asked, generally confused.

"Force lightning. The green lightning Alexa created to kill all those Goblins," Ori said,

"And that chair!" Nori added, making all of them bar Bilbo, Balin and Thorin hum in agreement, along with some laughs and an 'oh yeah'.

"What of it?" Thorin asked, generally confused. _Chair? Wait!_

"She told me that she tries not to use it, because she can't control it and how she doesn't want to hurt us. Then I told her that she would never consciously hurt us," Ori started, getting agreeing nods from all the Dwarves and Bilbo.

"Then she said that she personally knew what it felt like to get struck by it," He finished, the realization and shock clear on everyone's face as they put two and two together.

"Mahal! Yer saw what that force lighting did to the Goblins and they died! I dread what scars the lassie has got," Gloin muttered, gaining some similar comments in return.

During this, Dwalin was getting angrier with every word. How dare they talk about such a sensitive topic! Let alone right outside the room she was in. The lass had sobbed in his arms when she had told him about her past, _about those bastards._ And now they were all talking about her scars like they were ordering breakfast!

His body was as tense as a bowstring. His thick arms were crossed tightly over his chest; the veins extruding clearly. Before they could say anymore, Dwalin pushed past Nori and brushed the Hobbit aside. His stance defensive as he blocked the company from confronting the lass.

"It ain't any of yer business if she has scars or no! Leave teh lass be! All of yer!" He roared, his face red with anger.

His words silenced the Dwarves and Hobbit, all adorning shocked expressions. His words settling in their minds, he was right; it wasn't their business. But they expected this from Bilbo, or Nori, or Bofur, hell even Thorin! But Dwalin? Defending Alexa once again? What was going on? They were once more left wondering what on earth had happened in that blasted cell.

Balin observed his bull-headed brother, puzzled as to where all of this was coming from. It wasn't too long ago that the two were at each other's throats and now? His eyes widened as it dawned on him. There was no way! But how else could he explain his brother's actions?

"Come on lads, leave the poor lassie. Dwalin is right, it is none of our business. She will come out in her own time, and she does not need us standing outside gossiping about her," The white-bearded Dwarf spoke, peeling his eyes from his brother to Thorin. His brow arched and his blue eyes looked at his King, silently telling him to go along with him.

"Balin is right. We need to leave Alexa alone. Now, go get ready for tonight. All of you," Thorin said, his voice orotund, leaving no room for discussion. He nodded once to Dwalin, then turned to leave with the rest of the company. Dwalin spared one last glance at the door before following shortly after his King.

**ALEXA'S POV**

Alexa sat against the side of the bed, her head in her lap. Since Bilbo had seen her, she had hurriedly pulled the shirt over her head and placed all of the fallen objects back where she assumed they were originally.

She had heard Bilbo tell the company about her scars. She had heard Fili ask about them. She had heard Ori and she had definitely heard Dwalin tell them to, for lack of better words; fuck off.

Ori wasn't wrong, she had been struck by force lightning. But the burns on her abdomen wasn't caused by that. No, the damage done on her body by force lightning was all internal and unfortunately untreatable.

Alexa fingered at the metal emblem around her neck, her cheeks tear-stained. Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her head. Meditation always soothed her after all. Hours went by and Alexa stayed silent the entire time.

The creaking of the door opening brought her out of her meditation. Uncrossing her legs, Alexa got to her feet and looked at the young girl.

"We cleaned your clothes," the girl whispered shyly.

"Thank you," Alexa said, gently taking the clothes from her. Once she had taken the clothes, a breath left her as the girl suddenly wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"I heard you scream. I hope you are okay now," she whispered into Alexa's chest.

Recovering from her shock, Alexa placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder, a tear trailing down her cheek. Once she had released her from the hug, Alexa placed the clothes on the bed beside them, then she got down on her knees before the young girl.

"What's your name?" she asked softly, tucking her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Tilda," the young girl replied,

"That's a pretty name, for a pretty girl," Alexa breathed, taking in the girl before her. Like the other two, she resembled Bard with her dark brown hair and matching eyes.

Without a word, Alexa pulled the girl back into her embrace. Her hand ran through the girl's soft hair, a thump in her throat. Pulling back, she looked at her, a sad smile formed on her lips, Tilda reminded her so much of Seren, it physically ached.

"Thank you, Tilda,"

Deciding she had stayed in the girl's room long enough; Alexa stood and rubbed her eyes. Dragging her hands down her face; she got rid of any stray tears and wet patches.

"Come on then, let's join the others," Alexa whispered, her hand outstretched towards Tilda.

Tilda took Alexa's offered hand instantly, a broad smile on her face showing her dimples. The pair exited the room and walked through the corridor to the company who took up the living room.

As she entered the room, most of the Dwarves had noticed her and perked up immediately. Sensing the oncoming questions, Alexa crouched to Tilda's height and told her to go play while she talked to the company. Watching the little girl runoff, a small smile played at Alexa's lips before she turned back to the company, who had since noticed her return.

The room was silent for a while when Bilbo spoke up. "Alexa I'm sor-" Bilbo started, but was cut off by the woman.

"It is okay Bilbo. You did not know, I am sorry I yelled at you," Alexa said, looking at her Hobbit friend in remorse.

"No, no, I imposed. I will knock louder next time," Bilbo replied, his hands held up in defence.

"You knocked?" Alexa asked, her tone significantly lighter.

"Several times," Bilbo said, his nose twitching.

There was a brief silence, with Alexa's and Bilbo's faces twitching as they held back a smile; before the two friends started chuckling. _You knocked? Several times. Wow! What would Master Mundi say?_ That sobered her, quickly.

"So," Alexa begun, addressing the company,

"I heard everything said, and I just to clear a few things up. Yes, I have scars. No, I do not want to talk about how I got them or show them. They are not... Easy on the eyes and I do not like acknowledging their existence," she said, willing herself to get it over and done with.

As she knew if she didn't address the reek in the room now, the company would draw it out of her. So, this way she could rip the ban-aid off and be done with it. Her eyes ran over every Dwarf, who was taking the information in with stride and understanding. Finally, her eyes landed on Thorin.

"So, what have I missed?"

**— Time Skip —**

"Apparently quite a bit. So, are we really going to bust into the city armoury?" Alexa asked, walking towards the brooding Dwarf.

"Is that judgement I'm hearing?" Thorin muttered, his Durin blue eyes meeting her green-grey.

"Pride," she corrected a grin on her lips.


	33. Chapter 19: Operation Broken Feather

**THIRD POV**

White flakes of snow fell upon the company as they trudged through the cold night towards the city's armoury. The townsfolk were all inside with their families, leaving the streets bare apart from the odd guard.

A shiver went through Alexa, making her pull at her borrowed tunic. A white vapour escaped her lips as she exhaled, force was it freezing. Her cheeks and nose were a light pink as the bitter wind blew across them. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to gain some friction to warm her up.

They passed into a market area, filled with empty crates and nets; just as they were coming up to the armoury, muffled voices of guards sounded nearby. Hearing this, Thorin's head snapped back. Seeing the approaching light of the guard's lantern, he quietly signalled for everyone to hide.

Pressing her body against a wooden crate in the market, Alexa steadied her breathing as they waited; her heart thudding loudly in her chest. Seconds pass before the guards leave the visibility of the company. As soon as they're gone, synchronous sighs of relief escaped them, before they continue to the armoury.

Thorin stood just before the building, pushing each member past him; counting, before taking up the end of the line. Dwalin now at the front of said line, led the company around the back of the armoury where a small and very high up window sat. As quietly as they could, the Dwarves arranged themselves into a makeshift staircase below the window, with the strongest on the bottom.

"Soon as we have weapons, we make straight for the mountain," Thorin whispered to the Dwarven pyramid, as he stood next to Alexa, Bilbo, Nori, Kili, and Bofur.

"Go, go, go," Thorin ushered,

Nori went first, following Thorin's command. He ran towards the makeshift staircase, his brother Dori quietly cheering him on as he leapt over his Kin. A smirk found its way onto the Dwarf's face as he found the window unlocked. Feeling the ridge of the frame, his nimble fingers slid under and he lifted the window with practised ease. Once the window had been opened, the star-haired Dwarf crawled through the small frame.

Thorin smirked as he saw the middle Ri brother stick his head out of the window, a massive grin on his face. Turning to a nervous Bilbo, Thorin patted the hobbit on the back; silently telling him it was his turn.

Following Nori, Bilbo ran up the Dwarves' backs, apologizing as he went. A small smile appeared on Alexa's lips as she watched her friend. Even under the most dangerous situations, Bilbo was still the polite and courteous hobbit she had met back in Bag End.

As soon as Bilbo had jumped through the window, Bofur had quickly followed after; an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. When Kili had stepped forward, ready to follow after his counterparts. Alexa had placed a hand on the injured Dwarf's shoulder, stopping him.

"Be careful Kili, know your limit," she whispered, peering into his puppy brown eyes, a look of concern on her face.

"I'll be fine," he whispered back, not at all reassuring Alexa. But regardless she let him go, watching as he limped to his uncle who patted him on the shoulder. Then running up the Dwarven staircase, a pained grunt leaving the young Dwarf as he climbed through the window.

"I can go Thorin," Alexa said, making the raven-haired Dwarf pause in his step and look back at her.

"No, you are needed down here as a lookout," he muttered, his voice low and gravelly.

Alexa nodded at his words; her eyes downcast. Seeing this, a sigh escaped Thorin, his eyes flickered to the window before he turned back to the young woman.

"Unlike anyone else in this company Alexa, you can sense any oncoming guards and warn us. That gives us the advantage," he spoke, his voice noticeably softer but remained just as gravelly.

"Okay fine, you prove a good point but that doesn't make me happy about it," Alexa replied in a whisper, shivering once more as a cold blast of wind hit her.

"I know," Thorin murmured, sparing a moment to look at the young woman before turning and following in his nephew's footsteps.

**— Time Skip —**

**ALEXA'S POV**

Force knows how long exactly had gone past. Unfortunately, it was a starless night, so Alexa had no idea if it had been mere minutes or hours.

A huff left the young woman as her eyes scoured through the darkness as she stood on watch. Man did it suck, I mean she understood why she was the lookout. Like Thorin had said but with fewer words; she could sense every being around them, and so she could warn them when guards were approaching. It was boring work as most guards were just passing through, doing their nightly rounds. Oh, and to top it off: it was snowing.

It was so cold; Alexa had since crossed her arms across her chest and shoved her hands under her armpits. Searching for any available heat. What irked her the most was the fact that her counterparts were somewhat unbothered by the cold. As they all naturally burned hot as the forges they worked with. _Damn Dwarves and their blasted warm bodies._

After Thorin had gone up, the Dwarves who were the ladder had parted and had since leaned against the side of the armoury; waiting for those inside to be finished. That was another thing that irked Alexa, that they got to stand under the window. With the building shielding them from the brunt of the wind and most of the snow. Unlike where she stood, at the end of the armoury, leaned against the edge of the building; in the brunt of it all.

Pulling at the worn shirt, a sigh left her as it scratched uncomfortably against her back, making it itch. Staring down at the worn fabric of the shirt, she thought back to what had happened earlier on. Bilbo had seen her scars. The lashes and raised lines across her back. The horrific burns on her abdomen. He had seen everything. Well, the worst of them anyway.

She had yelled at him, slammed the door in his face. The poor hobbit, she must have scared the crap out of him. Their friendship would never be the same. Like Ugh, why did she just have to go ahead and ruin their relationship? The Dwarves, Nori, and Bofur, in particular, were good friends of hers, yes, but Bilbo. Bilbo and her were closer. Over the four years she had resided in Rivendell she hadn't made many friends; and so, in a way, Bilbo was her closest friend. She loved the Hobbit, in a platonic way, and as a result, she cared about him and what he thought about her.

Her thoughts stilled as a faint light came into sight. Pressing her back against the wall, she hid from sight. She could sense a guard coming towards the armoury, except, unlike the others who simply walked past, this one walked through the market they had come through and paused.

Thinking quickly, Alexa moved her hand in a sliding motion in front of her chest; feeling the force around her. At her action, a crate fell from on top of another and landed with a dull thud on a fishing net. A small smile found its way onto her face as she sensed the guard walk towards the noise and therefore, away from the company.

At this exact moment, one of the Dwarves, she didn't know exactly who, had let out a yawn. It wasn't loud, but it was loud enough for the guard to hear; who had since forgotten all about the fallen crate. Her head snapped back towards the unsuspecting Dwarves, who continued leaning against the wall without a care. Sensing the guard coming closer, she quickly thought of what to do.

**THIRD POV**

The guard shortly rounded the corner, his eyes widening as he saw Alexa and the company of Dwarves. Now seeing the guard, all the remaining Dwarves instantly perked up, battle-ready. Before the guard could say a word, Alexa thrust her fist towards him, striking his abdomen; making him wheeze and hunch over. Now bent over, she roughly grasped the back of his head and jerked it forward as she thrust her leg up; an audible snap sounded as her knee made contact with his nose. Releasing the scruff of his neck, she quickly socked him; a crack resounding through her fist as she felt his jaw break.

The Dwarves watched stunned as the guard swayed, his eyes rolling into his head as he promptly collapsed. Before he could hit the wooden floorboards and alert any more guards, Alexa caught the guard and leaned him against her good shoulder; his legs dragging on the ground.

"Next time, keep your yawns to yourself," Alexa muttered, her nose scrunching in disgust as the unconscious man started drooling on her shoulder.

"Now someone help me before I-" Alexa began, her eyes hard as she looked at the Dwarves who had since recovered from their shock, and were now clearly attempting not to laugh at seeing the drool on her shoulder.

"Okey lass, I'll help yer nah need ta threaten us," Dwalin spoke, his footsteps a dull patter and he walked towards her.

"Thank you Dwalin," Alexa said, still glaring at the others egging them to laugh.

"Okay so, I thi-oh!" Alexa breathed as the Dwarf took the man out of her grasp and lifted him over his shoulder.

"That works too," she muttered, still reeling with shock. _Just how strong is he?_

"Lead teh way lass," he muttered, gesturing for her to go ahead.

**/**

Walking through the maze of a town, Alexa led Dwalin towards a docked boat. Lifting the tarp that covered it, she kept a lookout as Dwalin placed the unconscious guard in the boat.

"Do you think he'll wake up?" Alexa asked as she tucked some stray nets around the guard's body, before throwing the tarp over the boat. The nets and tarp successfully hiding the body beneath it.

"Naut with teh blows yer dealt him. He'll be out all night," Dwalin muttered, a proud tone in his voice.

At his comment, Alexa peered down at her bloody knuckles. It had been a while since she's had to do that. A sigh left her as she flexed her fingers, as she knew that she'd have to get some ice on her hand soon before it became swollen.

"Let's hope," she whispered, as a shiver rocked her body. _Blasted cold!_

"Yer cold lass?" Dwalin asked, seeing her shiver.

"Yeah, just a bit. These clothes are a bit thin for my liking," she replied, blowing heat into her cupped hands, then rubbing them together. A wince left her as the adrenaline began to leave her system, finally feeling the pain from punching the guard.

Looking at the woman, Dwalin stepped in front of her and clasped her hands in his. It was then he realized just how cold she was. "Mahal, yer freezin'," Dwalin muttered as he cupped her hands.

"You're so warm," Alexa breathed, a happy noise leaving her throat.

A huff escaped the Dwarf's lips "Of course lass, I'm a Dwarf after all. Made of much sterner stuff tha' gentlefolk," he said, his tone low and deep as he rubbed her arms up and down in an attempt to warm her up.

"You calling me gentlefolk?" she asked, her eyebrow raised in question at the Dwarf.

"Well no, jus' erm yer na' a Dwarf," Dwalin muttered, avoiding her gaze as he focused on warming her up.

Alexa huffed at his answer, a smile twitching at her lips. Dwalin then grasped her hands in his once more, making sure not to apply too much pressure to her bruised and bloody knuckles and blew his warm breath onto them.

"We best be getting back to the company," Alexa whispered after a while had passed.

"Aye," he grunted as he rubbed her hands together one last time. As he rubbed, his calloused fingers stroked the back of her knuckles briefly before he released her hands.

This time when the two walked back to the armoury, they walked side-by-side rather than single-file like before. As they headed towards the armoury, they remained on alert. Though luckily, they had not crossed any guards; making their entire walk back silent aside from the creaking of floorboards and their breathing. That was until Alexa, absorbed in her thoughts about earlier, remembered something.

Just as they reached her former lookout position, Alexa grasped Dwalin's tunic firmly; causing him to stop walking any further. The stoic Dwarf looked down at her hand clasped in his tunic before moving to her face, silently questioning her.

"Thank you," she murmured as their eyes met. Her voice barely audible, but Dwalin heard it all the same.

"Tha's alrigh' lass, couldn't let ya drag teh guard on yer own," he spoke, not understanding why she was saying this again.

"No, not-not that. I mean for earlier," she whispered, releasing her grip on his tunic to wring her hands together awkwardly.

"Oh, yer do no' need ta thank me lass," he whispered, now understanding what she was talking about.

"Just let a girl thank you Dwalin," Alexa huffed, crossing her arms across her chest; back to her usual self.

"Aye lass, yer'd be teh first," he muttered bashfully. His hand clasping the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Still, thank you Dwalin. For everything," she breathed, staring at the Dwarf before her who was currently avoiding her eyes. Whatever the reason he wasn't looking at her was, she had no idea. Though it didn't bother her as she knew he was a rather shy Dwarf when it came to things other than combat.

"Alexa, er lass I-"

**BANG!**

The two stiffened as several crashes and bangs erupted from inside the armoury. Exchanging a worried look, they quickly strode the short distance around the corner; coming into sight to the Dwarves outside of the armoury. All their eyes were wide, and their bodies tense as a board. There was no way the guards had not heard that. Hell, they could've woken the entire west side of the town with that noise.

"Run!" Dori yelled, causing every Dwarf to squabble to get ahead.

But it was too late, several guards had them surrounded with spears pointing at their chests and throats. "Well that could've been done better," Alexa breathed next to Dwalin; her hands raised in surrender as her eyes stared down at the blade several mils away from her throat.

**/**

It was pitch black now, with the only light being several torches and lanterns as the company was dragged from the armoury and through the town, to the Masters. The snow had begun to fall heavier and thicker than before, and as the guards led them over docks and platforms, more and more people noticed them. The closer they got to the Master's, the bigger the crowd around them became.

"Get off me! Get off!" Dwalin growled, just as the guards halted before the home of the Master, their spears at the companies backs; a constant reminder of their capture.

Shortly after arriving, Alexa noticed a dark-haired man stick his head out of the door like a weasel, before disappearing once more. After a few moments, a much larger man stormed through the doors.

"What is the meaning of this?" he shouted; his voice awfully pitchy to Alexa's ears. _So, this is the Master._ White snowflakes landed in her auburn hair, causing her to pull the tunic tighter to her body. She stood amid the company, with Balin and Bilbo at her sides.

The dark-haired man from before stood beside the Master. Alexa took a good look at the incredibly shady looking pair. She concluded rather quickly that the Master must have given the townspeople scraps as he was one big fella. With his hair brushed to the side in a comb-over. The man beside him, who she assumed was the Master's personal servant did not look any better. Unlike the Master, the man was lanky and had a bit of a hunched back. Though his hair was just as bad, if not worse than the Masters, and his eyebrows met in the middle, making it one thick monobrow. They were certainly lookers, that's for sure.

"Hold yer tongue!" Dwalin growled, his angry tone making Alexa turn her attention back to the matter at hand. She watched as the burly Dwarf strode closer to the Master and his slimy servant.

"Yer do naut know ta whom ya speak. This is no common criminal. This tis Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror!" he continued, gesturing to Thorin.

Thorin stepped forth, placing a hand on his brother-in-arms shoulder, before moving past him. "We are the Dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin spoke, addressing the townspeople. At his words, the crowd around them murmured amongst themselves, all shoving to get a better look at the Dwarf.

"I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the centre of all trade in the North! I would see those days return," Thorin said, his deep, charismatic tone making everyone hang onto every word.

"I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the Halls of Erebor!" he continued, his voice growing louder with every word; and the townspeople all cheered in agreement at his words.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us!" A familiar voice sounded behind the company. Alexa watched as the guards parted revealing Bard. She moved to the side, letting Bard walk past her and towards Thorin.

"Dragon fire and ruin! If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all," he spoke, his words making Alexa cast her eyes down to the floorboards beneath her boots. She knew he was right. Smaug would destroy Laketown. She had seen it.

"You can listen to this naysayer but I promise you this: If we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain," Thorin said, gaining cheers and shouts of agreement from the townsfolk around them.

"You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over," Thorin shouted as he held his arms up, cheers shortly following. Seeing this Bard, turned back towards the people he had known all his life.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?" he asked, shouting over the cheers. At his words, the townsfolk quieted down, all taking in his words.

"Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!" The man continued, gaining a resounding "No," from the crowd.

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard yelled harshly, his voice resounding around the square. By this point, Alexa had looked up at the man she had known for less than a day. She knew Dwarves could be greedy over gold but wow, way to address the Reek in the room. Honestly, she was stuck between being mad that he had just insulted Thorin and agreeing with him.

"Now, now! We must not any of us be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Lord Dale, your ancestors who failed to kill the beast!" the Master suddenly spoke up, pointing a fat finger at Bard; reminding the town of whose fault it 'really' was.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark," Alfrid spoke, backing up the Master's words like the weasel he is. His words causing the townspeople to murmur lewd words of hate towards Bard.

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain!" Bard said as he came to stand in front of Thorin; his tall frame towering over the Dwarf.

"I have the only right," Thorin muttered coolly to the man, before turning towards the Master and walking up a few of the steps.

"I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" The Dwarf King asked, his question making the townspeople silent as they awaited the Master's word.

"What say you?" Thorin demanded, not wanting to wait any longer.

"I say unto you…" the Master began, gesturing to the Dwarf.

"Welcome! Welcome! And thrice welcome King under the Mountain!" he finished, yelling the words happily; causing the crowd to burst into cheers and hug their family in joy.

The company all let out relieved sighs and smiled as they looked towards their King. But Alexa couldn't help but frown as she looked at a sad Bard. It was then, she knew that she would stay behind and protect him and his family from the Beast known as Smaug.


	34. Chapter 20: Parallels

"You can't be serious Thorin. I can't wear this, I won't!" Alexa scoffed, holding the dress before her, a look of disgust on her face.

"You can and you will! The Master has invited us into his home and has requested for you to wear it," Thorin demanded his voice growing in volume the longer he spoke.

"Thorin, please I don't underst-" she sighed; a pleading look in her eyes as she looked at him.

"You are wearing that dress Alexa; I command you to!" he growled, interrupting her.

A shocked expression was on Alexa's face as she stared at the glowering Dwarf. _Where in force did that come from?_ She thought as she looked at his dark expression, his Durin blue eyes almost black.

**— Time Skip —**

"Come now we are already running late, and as a Baggins, I must insist we leave soon," Bilbo said, bouncing on the spot with his hands clasped behind his back; making a sigh escape Alexa as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It'll be okay," he said softly, stopping his jigging to look up reassuringly at Alexa. Though his words were meant to cheer the young woman up, they didn't even convince himself, let alone her.

"You're not the one in the slutty dress Bilbo!" Alexa muttered, not bothering to hide her distaste at the outfit. It reminded her of the time she had to dress as a slave on the Ryloth system to complete her mission. Though unlike that outfit, this one was more modest and covered her back and stomach; showcasing only her arms, legs and cleavage. So, that was something… I guess?

"I can't believe Thorin made me wear this," she grumbled, unable to pace back and forth like she wanted since it was physically too tight to move her legs properly. At this rate, she wouldn't be surprised if one deep breath would rip the dress in half.

"Speaking of which, have you noticed he's been a bit… Off?" she added as she fingered at the emblem around her neck; wanting Bilbo's opinion on the matter.

"I know, but it is only for dinner. I'll be with you the whole time, and off? Can't say I've noticed, perhaps he's just stressed? we are almost there after all," Bilbo assured,

Alexa nodded with his words, "Thank you, Bilbo, you're a good friend. I believe you are right; we are close to Erebor. Thorin just wants to get there as soon as possible, it's only natural he's stressed,"

Releasing a breath, Alexa moved her hair to cover as much of her cleavage as possible. "Okay, I'm ready," Alexa breathed, grasping Bilbo's offered hand gladly.

The wooden door opened with a rather loud squeak, unfortunately alerting everyone of their arrival. Though to be fair, the dress she was wearing was bound to gain attention anyways. Feeling all their eyes on her, the dress suddenly felt tighter, constricting her ability to breathe. Her face heated up, was it hot in here? Or was it just her?

A squeeze on her hand brought her back. Peering down at her Hobbit friend, she smiled at him in thanks. It was then she realized that they must look rather comical, with the height difference and all. Poor Bilbo must look like a child holding onto his mother's hand. The thought made a lump form in her throat, Seren used to hold her hand like this when she was alive.

Blinking away her tears before they could fall, she walked with Bilbo towards the long wooden table. Peering over it, she noticed that all the company par herself and Bilbo had already arrived. Thorin and Balin sat at the top of the table with the Master of Laketown and Alfrid. The latter of the two, looked her up and down before their eyes settled on her cleavage.

Alexa barely held back a shiver at the leery looks, this was one of the many reasons why she didn't want to wear this damned dress.

Moving down the table, hand in hand with Bilbo; they finally made it to the two available spots left. Releasing Bilbo's hand, Alexa tucked the dress under her bottom and sat down in-between him and Dwalin on the long bench.

Glancing around the table, Alexa sighed as she noticed that the Dwarves had already plundered most of the food. _That's what I get for being late,_ she thought.

As she was about to take the offered plate from Bilbo to begin filling it with what was left. A filled plate with all sorts of food was placed in front of her. Her green-grey eyes ran over the slabs of steak, fat sausages, cheeses, slices of bread, potatoes and other delicious looking kinds of foods; all on the plate before her.

"There, yer go lass," a gruff voice sounded in her ear. Instantly recognizing the rough voice, her eyes snapped from the filled plate to the Dwarf beside her.

"You saved me some food?" she asked, the shock clear in her tone.

"Aye, gotta make sure ya keep yer strength up," he grunted, avoiding her gaze as he felt the rest of the company stare at him; all previous conversations having seized.

"Thank you Dwalin," Alexa breathed, a thankful expression on her face as she looked at the burly Dwarf.

"Na problem lass," he grunted, brushing off her thanks as he went back to his meal.

Looking from Dwalin back to her plate, she missed the nudges and wide-eyed looks from the surrounding company as she dug into the meal before her. Biting into the thick sausage, a pleased moan left her lips as she chewed the juicy meat. It had been too long since she had eaten such delicious food. She didn't hesitate to dig into the mashed potatoes, quickly cramming it down her throat like a starved man.

"Yer look nice," Dwalin coughed, his voice a low rumble. At his words, Alexa paused, holding the mountain full of potato on her spoon before her lips. Her eyes flickered towards the Dwarf as she placed the spoon back on her plate.

"Uh, thanks…? Honestly, I can't wait to be out of it," Alexa huffed, pulling at the revealing dress in an attempt to make it more modest; a red tint forming on her cheeks.

"If yer need any assistance with tha' lass, I'd be happy ta help," Bofur said across from her, his voice husky; gaining several laughs and hollers.

Alexa frowned at his comment, not understanding why everyone was laughing. The joke wasn't that funny, was it? She had needed help to get into the overwhelmingly tight dress, so of course, she'd need help getting out of it.

Her confusion only grew as Dwalin stiffened beside her. Sparing the burly Dwarf a glance, she was shocked to see a dark look on his face. She studied the Dwarf, taking note of his protective body language and his glower expression. As she observed him, she briefly wondered what had happened to make him act like that.

Shrugging, she went back to the meal before her; filling up on those delicious foods. All the while, missing the way Bofur paled and the company seized laughing under Dwalin's fierce glare.

**/**

While the company were eating and drinking to their heart's content, Bofur had decided to sing a song. Not the one from Rivendell, but it was just as good; if not better as the ale provided by the maids made them extra merry. The booming sound of their bellowing laughter echoed through the halls, as they threw food around and chugged down the ale in their tankards.

During the dinner in Thorin's honour, the Dwarves had told stories of glorious battles, life in Erebor pre-Smaug, childhood antics, and in Nori's case: the number of times he had invaded the law – which was a lot – he was certainly one slippery bugger.

After coming down from laughing, after another one of Nori's interesting escape routes, Bifur had slapped his arm, grunts of words falling from his lips. Alexa stared intently at the Dwarf, as even though she couldn't understand him, she had known him long enough to know he was talking to her – that and the intense eye contact. Bofur who sat beside his cousin, nodded along with the Dwarf's words; taking them in before he turned his body towards Alexa.

"He asked if there wa' any battle stories tha' yer might want te share lass," Bofur translated; the words making the company perk up, all eager to hear more about the lass's life.

"Oh, yes of course. Just let me think…" Alexa said, biting her lip. There were so many to choose from. The beginning of the Clone Wars: the battle of Geonosis, then there was the battle of Teth and confronting Ventress, and the second battle of Geonosis, oh and the raid on Kamino. Those were the major battles she could think of that she was thrust into, and not just overseeing.

"If I may Miss Alexa, how about the execution arena on Geonosis," Ori suggested, his words startling the rest of the company.

"Execution what?!" They bellowed; they couldn't believe what they were hearing. With all their bickering, it made it impossible for Alexa to tell the story.

"Ex-execution arena?" Bilbo stuttered; oh, he did not like where this was going.

"Not to worry Bilbo, I escaped. I am here aren't I?" Alexa assured the Hobbit, well tried to at least.

"Wha' he talkin' about lass?" Dwalin grunted, his voice a low rumble; that she would've missed had she not been sitting so close to the Dwarf. Twisting her body to look at the stoic Dwarf, she gazed into his dark blue eyes.

"Well in one particular mission gone wrong, I ended up chained to a pillar where three beasts tried to kill me and three of my associates for entertainment," she told him matter-of-factly, a smile twitching at her lips as she watched his eyes grow wide and his eyebrows rise higher than she had ever seen.

"Ori how did you know about this?" Nori questioned; somehow having heard everything Alexa had said to Dwalin over the bickering.

"I asked her for my book on the journey, as a background for her page," he replied, his voice barely sounded over the rowdy Dwarves.

"Guess I won't get to tell the story," Alexa muttered sadly. The story about being chained to a pillar in the execution arena being one of her favourite missions.

Hard to believe right? Since the battle after was the beginning of the Clone Wars. But just being tied to that pillar, with an Acklay after her was one adventure she could look back on with Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme and just laugh.

Hearing the quiet words, Dwalin observed the woman's crestfallen expression then looked to the bickering Dwarves; anger growing within him. Not liking to see the lass upset, he stood to his feet and slammed his fists on the wooden table. A loud, sharp bang erupting from the table as it cracked beneath the Dwarf's fists.

"ENOUGH!" he roared, his gruff voice making Alexa and Bilbo jump and instantly rendering the rowdy Dwarves silent; as well as gaining some strange looks from Thorin and Balin, and irritated ones from the Master and Alfrid at the top of the table.

"Let teh lass speak," he grunted, his muscled arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the lot of them; almost egging them on to resume their bickering. Once he was certain that another word would not be spoken, he sat back down in his seat.

"Go on lass," he grunted, making Alexa smile happily. Clasping her hands together, she addressed everyone willing to listen.

"Okay so, the execution arena. Now, before I get started, please leave all questions to the end," she said, looking directly at a select bunch of Dwarves who always butted in when she tried to tell a story. After getting visual confirmation that they would not cut in, she continued.

"So, this was all before the Clone Wars which was a war that lasted for three years," she informed, sparing a glance at Dwalin; knowing that he was the only one who knew about the Clone Wars from what she had told him in that cell.

"I'll get into that whole mess later if we have time," she assured, as she saw some of the company perk up; Ori, and Bilbo in particular.

"So, myself, and erm, another fellow Jedi; Knight Kenobi," she began, a sadness ensnaring her eyes as she spoke his name. Sniffing lightly, she scratched at her nose briefly before continuing with the tale.

"We were on a mission to capture this bounty hunter and bring him back to the Jedi Council for questioning. Anyway, we ended up following him to a desert planet in the outer rim, called Geonosis,"

"Unfortunately, not long after we landed, we were captured," Alexa continued,

"Landed?" Bilbo asked, confused at her wording.

"Oh, sorry Alexa. I know you said no questions till the end," he quickly stammered, as he recalled what her conditions were at the start.

"It's okay Bilbo. This is a one-off though," she said stubbornly, her eyes scoping the company in a warning.

"Okay, I know it's going to sound insane but bear with me here. When I said landed, I mean we flew there. Now, before you, all start yelling and asking more questions. My world, my universe has aircraft. Now to but this as simply as I can; you've all seen a butterfly yes?" she asked, gaining some confused nods. _Oh, may the force be with me_

"Okay, so like that butterfly could fly using its wings. We had machines made from steel and other metals that could fly like a butterfly. But not by flapping, no we had generators, engines," she explained, which got her only more confused looks in return.

"Erm… Let me think. So, um an example is like how you lot use water to power a mill or a forge to make the gears turn. But instead of water we used an engine to power the machine and its thrusters which gave it the ability to fly," she explained further, wringing her hands as she thought of the words to say. They had never heard or seen such a thing, so how could they even comprehend a Jedi Starfighter?

"Just continue with the story Miss Alexa," Dori said, encouragingly. Still not quite understanding what in Mahal she was on about, but wanting to hear more about the arena she had been in; as other than the Jedi Purge they had little to no knowledge of her past.

"Now where was I?" she said aloud, thinking.

"You had been captured," Ori piped up, reminding Alexa.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Ori. So, we were held in force binding cuffs as well as a force shield which stopped us from using the force. After a lengthy interrogation, we were led out to four pillars and were chained up, with the iron chains clasped around our wrists and the chains locked at the top of the pillar. Not too soon after we had arrived, another colleague of mine and his charge, a senator called Padme was chained to the remaining two pillars,"

"Then Count Dooku, who was a Sith Lord; a dark force wielder, released three creatures to 'execute' us. A Reek, a Nexu, and of course, an Acklay," She finished a soft look on her face; reminiscent of her past.

"Did she say, Reek? Haven't heard of such a thing," Oin spoke, looking into his hearing trumpet to see if there was anything that could be blocking the pipe.

"I do not doubt that Oin as they do not exist here," Alexa stated, taking the book and quill from Ori's hands - that had somehow survived Mirkwood and their escape - as it would be easier to explain the creatures if they had a drawing to go along with it.

"So, imagine the biggest Warg you've ever seen, now imagine one that's the height of that bookshelf, and twice as long. That's about the size of a Reek," she said, sketching the outline of the ferocious beast.

"By Durin," they muttered, eyes blown wide as they imagined what a beast that size could do.

"Though unlike a Warg, Reek's do not have fur; it's more of tough leathery skin. They also have three horns on its head; one on the sides of each jaw and one on the top of its head," she added, as she roughly sketched what one looked like from memory.

"This is a rough drawing of their appearance," she said, turning the parchment to show the company whose eyes grew round in apprehension; Bilbo who had been watching the drawing come to life had paled. Once Alexa was satisfied that they had all had a decent look, she turned the page and started on the next drawing.

"Now the Nexu is smaller and more agile than a Reek. Now imagine a cat, and a Warg decided to consummate," She told them, a grin on her face as she heard comments ranging from 'ucks', 'abomination' and, 'poor cat,'.

"Doesn't sound like much of a threat lass," Gloin commented. Alexa smiled at his words, knowing that he was no doubt imagining a tiny mutant rat.

"Nexu are catlike predators, with four red eyes and sharp quills along its back. They were about a meter in length, but with the forked tail about four. They also have razor-sharp teeth and claws – now because of its size and agility it is very difficult to hit, but if you do, they are very easy to injure and kill. One well-aimed blow with enough force could easily kill it, so overall not much of a threat, but chained up? Well, that's another story," she spoke, showing the company the sketch, she had done of the creature.

"Well isn't tha' jus' the stuff of nightmares," Bofur gulped, getting some hums in agreement.

"You have no idea," Ori shivered, remembering the drawing of the Acklay creature.

"Finally, there was the Acklay," Alexa said, flicking back through the pages in Ori's book for the sketch she had drawn back at Beorn's. Upon finding it, she turned the book in hand to show the company.

"Mahal! I take it back! Tha' is the stuff of nightmares!" Bofur corrected, wanting to tear his eyes away from the scary drawing but unable.

"Yes, it is Bofur, however, it is not the worst creature I've seen," Alexa replied, a slight shiver going through her as she thought of the Rathtar she and her Master had unfortunately come across on one of their missions.

"You've got to be kidding," Kili spoke up for the first time that night, his tired eyes glued to the drawing.

"Unfortunately, not Kili. Now for some description," she finished with a wicked grin, remembering how Ori almost passed out.

"These creatures are bigger than a Reek, much, much bigger," _Oh, this will be interesting, they're already paling_. Alexa thought to herself, feeling slightly bad for the Hobbit beside her who looked like he was about to soil himself.

"Out of the three, the Acklay is the deadliest. With the ability to emit loud shrills that can make your ears bleed as well as sense the body electricity of its victims – so there is no hiding from this one," she told them,

"As shown, they have three eyes and six skin covered claws with grabbling hands," she said, pointing to each component on the drawing as she went.

"If their sharp teeth don't bite your head off, their claws would pierce through your hind like a spear – but much bigger and thicker," she continued, repeating the words she had told Ori.

"They are incredibly hard to kill, as they are protected by a hard shell on its back. Spears are useless against them; I've seen it firsthand, it just ripped it out and snapped it with its teeth - a lightsaber did do the trick though," she added, a nostalgic expression momentarily passing her features as she remembered how she and Ben had cut off two of its front legs before stabbing it right through its shell; killing it.

"Yer were up against tis thing lass?" Dwalin coughed, averting his eyes from the drawing to look at the young woman.

"Unfortunately yes, the bugger almost skewered me with its damn claws," she chuckled, remembering how she had rolled around on the ground, trying to avoid them.

"So, uh erm. How-how di-did you-you get out?" Bilbo stuttered,

"Well, Padme - the senator climbed the pillar and dispatched of the Nexu by using the chain to swing down and hit it. The Acklay almost took my head off, but I ducked just in time and it broke my chain and Knight Kenobi's. The Reek proved rather useful, and killed the guards and the Nexu while we all rode it like a pony," Alexa replied, laughing at the companies astounded expressions.

"Then hundreds of other Jedi revealed themselves to be watching in the stands and they came down and gave me and my fellow Knights a lightsaber. The Reek was shot down by the Bounty Hunter that myself and Knight Kenobi was following. Then we were fighting against battle droids for a while - I'll explain later - During this time, the Acklay had yet again tried to kill me and Knight Kenobi; though with a lightsaber each, the two of us easily took down the beast. Soon, the remaining Jedi were surrounded and just as we were about to be annihilated Yoda - who was a great Jedi Master, the greatest in fact. Flew in with countless of battle Clones, and saved those of us that were left," she finished, leaving out the part where herself, Ben, and Anakin had duelled Count Dooku.

To put it simply, the Dwarves' and Bilbo had developed a deeper admiration for Alexa; who they were glad had opened up more about her Jedi past.

"So, any questions?"

Surprisingly they were not all squabbling to ask any, hell as soon as Alexa had put down the book, Nori had taken it and looked over the sketches. With this, several of the other Dwarves surrounded the star-haired Dwarf for a closer look. During this time, Bifur had spoken some words in Khuzadul.

"He wants te know wha' ya meant by 'Jedi Knight'," Bofur told her,

"Oh, right. So, Bifur. There are four main ranks of a Jedi: Youngling, Padawan, Knight, and Master. A Youngling is a title given to a force-sensitive child who is in training to be a possible Jedi apprentice. After a Youngling has reached a certain age or skill they must successfully pass the Initiate trials to become a Padawan. If successful, they are chosen by a Jedi Master or Knight who takes them under their wing and trains them in the ways of the Jedi like a mentor. One can be a Padawan for decades until their Master and The Council deems them ready for The Trials. The Trials are a series of tests that a Padawan must go through to prove that they are ready to become a fully realized Jedi. Each trial is different and focuses on a particular area, such as; skill, courage, flesh, spirit, and insight. Saying this, if a Padawan performs a heroic deed, like killing a Sith Lord; they can be granted the title of Jedi Knight. As a Jedi Knight, they are expected to uphold the peace of the galaxy and the ideals of the Jedi Code; of which I have mentioned before, _there is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no emotion, there is peace,_ so no attachments etc. They also no longer have a Master and/or mentor, and go on missions alone unless they are assigned a partner. The title of Master is given to a Knight who has successfully trained an apprentice to become a Jedi Knight and has demonstrated incredible skill and knowledge of the ways of the Jedi. Though like the rank of Jedi Knight, Jedi Master can also be given to honour the actions of an individual; if The Jedi High Council unanimously agrees," Alexa explained, the words leaving her mouth like a running river.

"And what are you, Alexa? A Master?" Bilbo asked, listening intently to her every word.

"Er not quite. By default, I am a Jedi Knight. However, after the Clone Wars was supposed to end I was to become a Master," she answered, a silence falling over the pair; the only sound being the voices of Dori, Bofur, Nori, Gloin, Fili, Dwalin, and a few others who were all discussing how they would 'takedown' the three creatures Alexa had drawn.

"Did you have a Padawan?" Ori asked; assuming that she was going to be granted the rank of Master through successfully training a Padawan to the rank of Jedi Knight.

"No, I mean, there was one Youngling that I was hoping to train once she was old enough. But no, I was going to be given the rank of Master for my achievements as a General in the Clone Wars," Alexa spoke wistfully; Seren's beautiful smile flashing before her eyes as she thought of the young Twi'lek.

"General?" Balin asked, hearing most of what Alexa had said about the ranks of the Jedi; after leaving Thorin's side to join the company.

"It is not a rank usually granted to a Jedi, as we are keepers of the peace, not soldiers. But with the Clone Wars, those who were Guardians became the leaders of a battalion of Clones, and therefore given the rank of General," she replied, answering his question.

Balin murmured incoherent words, thinking over the lass's words. Patting the woman on the shoulder gently, he gave her a sympathetic smile then walked over to the group of wrangling Dwarves surrounding Ori's book detailing the journey.

"Alexa, I was wondering if I may…" Ori began, his tone faltering as the young woman turned her gaze towards him. Swallowing his nerves, he continued.

"I mean I don't want to intrude, but can I take a closer look at your necklace?" he asked, gesturing to the emblem around her neck; his question instantly gaining the attention of the bickering Dwarves' who had all seen the pendant around the lass's neck.

At his words, Alexa's hand went to grasp her necklace, her fingers curling around the cool metal. When she had changed into the emerald dress, she had not thought to take it off, as she carried it with her always. As a reminder of what she had been through, what she had lost, and the little girl she couldn't save.

"Alexa are you alright?" Bilbo spoke cautiously, breaking her out of her daydream.

"Huh? Oh yes, Ori give me a moment," she breathed, moving her fingers to the cord around the back of her neck.

Undoing the clasp, her fingers glided over the wings engraved on the metal. Giving it one last look, she lifted her other hand, her fingers slowly curling. With her movements, the necklace levitated from her hand and made its way to Ori, who took it gingerly.

"I've never seen anything like it before," he breathed, his eyes wide with curiosity and wonder.

"It is the crest of the Jedi Order. The wings encircle the star which represents a lightsaber. It serves as a bright light in the darkness, and a beacon of hope for all those that follow the light side of the force," she informed him, a small smile appearing on her face as she watched him admire the pendant.

The company all leaned forward to get a better look at the piece, with Dori taking the pendant gently from Ori to hold it up to the light. It was passed around a bit, with each Dwarf offering something to say.

"Would look good in gold,"

"Give me a few days in the forge, could fix this right up,"

"Interesting piece this is,"

"Has a nice feel to it, good dense metal,"

"So, Al. Where did ya get that necklace from?" Nori piped up beside Ori, his eyes glazing over the necklace that was now in his hands.

"Not going to steal it are you Nori?" Alexa teased, gaining a 'hey' from the Dwarf.

"Of course not! How could you think that?" he said, his tone dropping drastically from offence to sadness. At his words, everyone in the company, even Balin and Thorin gave the Dwarf a 'are you serious?' look.

"Fine, fine. But I wouldn't, thief's honour!" he promised, the hand not holding the necklace moving to make a cross over his heart.

"Did you make it Alexa?" Bilbo asked, his question getting lots of comments from the Dwarves' who were all about craft and were excited to learn if their female companion had one.

Alexa sighed at the innocent question. "No, I didn't," she uttered, taking the necklace from Nori's outstretched hand.

Her eyes ran over the pendant; its edges worn from rubbing it and age. "A Youngling called Seren made it," she said quietly, her eyes wistful.

"Seren? Who's tha' lass?" Dwalin asked, his gruff tone making her flick her eyes from the necklace to the Dwarf; who had finally piped in on the conversation.

"She was a force-sensitive girl that I had rescued from slavery on the planet Ryloth. She was only seven at the time, and so, so afraid. I told her that I would keep her safe and that I would always protect her no matter what. Since then, there was never a time that she wasn't smiling or laughing, even during the Clone Wars; which was saying something," Alexa laughed softly, remembering the young girl's broad smile and the sound of her giggling echoing around the halls of the temple as she chased her.

"She sounds lovely lass," Bofur said softly, his whiskey brown eyes sympathetic. The Dwarves all cast their eyes away, they all knew how this one ended.

"She had turned ten just a few days prior to… To when it happened. She was like a daughter to me," she whispered the last bit, her eyes glossing over. Coughing lightly, she blinked away her tears.

"Well, that's me. So, does anyone have any other stories they want to tell?" Alexa asked, brushing off her emotions as she clasped the necklace back around her neck; a grin replacing her sadness.

**— Time Skip —**

After dinner, the slimy weasel of a man; Alfrid. Had tried to get close to Alexa, unfortunately, she had left her lightsaber in her room. Fortunately, some of the Dwarves had also noticed the man's creepy behaviour and stuck to Alexa's side, with several of them offering some rather choice words to him; scaring him off. Surprisingly of the lot, Ori had the most tasteful words to say. Though then again it wasn't. The Dwarf could be timid at times, but he could certainly hold his own.

Which brought us to now.

Alexa stood in a corner, a smile on her lips as she watched her companions cheer and laugh and just be downright jolly. It had been a while since she had seen them this way after all. She held a tankard in her hand; the ale swooshed around in the cup as she brought it to her lips. It was only her second and would be her last as she knew what was coming the following afternoon. And with that knowledge, she knew she had to remain sober and not be hungover in the morning.

Chugging what was left in her tankard, she placed it down on a small side table nearby. Glancing over at the laughing Dwarves, a soft laugh of her own escaped her lips as she saw a rosy-cheeked Bilbo wedged in between a cheery Bofur and Gloin. The latter of which was once again passionately speaking of his wife and son Gimli. Though to be fair, when did he not?

Her eyes trailed over Fili who was next to a sickly looking Kili. A frown made its way onto her face and a pained twang shot through her as she thought back to their conversation after they had escaped Mirkwood.

**/ B /**

_"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes," Thorin growled,_

_"Alexa, can you heal him?" Fili asked, looking down at his brother; worried._

_Alexa sighed; she could not get involved. If she did, it would change too much; the consequences would be too much._

_"No," she whispered, a forlorn expression on her face._

_"Than-wait what? Why not?" Fili faltered, shocked. His head snapped back towards Alexa,_

_"I can't," she breathed,_

_"But you healed Dwalin! And his injury was worse than an arrow!" Fili countered, adamant on getting his brother healed._

_"Dwalin was different, I'm sorry Fili but I cannot," She sighed,_

_"Yeah right," Fili muttered, shaking his head._

_"Fili," Alexa breathed,_

_"Go, Alexa. Just go," Fili sighed, turning back to his brother and Oin who was currently ripping some loose fabric to make a bandage._

_Holding her breath, Alexa nodded at the blonde Dwarf; accepting his wish and walked away from the three. Only stopping when she got to the edge of the rocks and sat down; blatantly ignoring Nori and Bofur's concerned looks. They wouldn't understand, none of them could._

**/ E /**

Coming back from the memory of their fight, she spared one last look at the brothers before leaving the room; unaware of the dark blue eyes watching her leave. Walking along the corridor, she came to her room on the left and opened the door. As soon as the door was shut, she tugged at the dress, not caring as she ripped the seams. Once the awful thing was off, she grabbed her clean Jedi clothes that Bard's girls had generously washed.

Without a word, she tugged the familiar tunic over her head, which was shortly followed by her pants. Leaving the rest of her gear on the chest at the foot of the bed, she pulled the covers up; the material covering her body till only her head was visible. A depressed feeling engulfed her as she lay alone in the king-sized bed. Memories of better times playing in her head. What she wouldn't give to turn back time.

Turning on her side, she tucked the sheets under her chin. After shifting around for a while, she closed her eyes and gave into the darkness.

**— Time Skip [Last one I promise!] —**

**ALEXA'S POV**

Alexa's heart thudded against her chest wildly as she sat in the darkness of the room. Her blood pumped loudly over the silence in the room. Breathing deeply, her hands slowly stopped shaking as the aftermaths of her vision wore away.

"Well that's a new one," she whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Do not be afraid my old friend," a familiar voice sounded as a blue light materialized in the room; showing an old man with a beard and long hair tied back in a ponytail.

"I am not afraid," Alexa said, sitting up against the backboard of the bed.

Qui-Gon chuckled at her answer and sat on the edge of the bed. "I do not doubt that. However, if you were, I would not think less of you,"

"I know Master," she replied, a sigh leaving her. Looking back at the blue form of Qui-Gon, a frown fell on her features as she pondered telling him about her conflicting emotions surrounding Kili.

As if knowing what she was thinking, he spoke. "You had no other choice. The young Dwarf had to be hit by the poisoned arrow. You did well Knight Alexa," he assured,

"Thank you, Master, I just-I… I don't like the way he looks at me – Fili I mean, ever since Kili got hit he just," _sigh_ "I wish that I could've at least explained myself so he wouldn't be so mad at me," she muttered as she played with her fingers; a nervous tick she has never shaken off.

"You did the right thing, Alexa. They cannot know about your visions," he replied, his blue eyes boring into hers.

"I know Master, I should not be complaining," she sighed, averting her gaze from him and back to her hands.

"It is fine young Jedi. They are your friends, it is only natural you feel this way," he told her, his warm tone soothing her.

"Master?" she asked, confused at his words.

"Do not belittle yourself for having emotions my young friend," he said as his wise eyes bored into hers; silencing her.

"Now, if you are going to complete this mission. You're going to have to train," the man chuckled, knowing that the woman was not going to enjoy what he had in store.

Next thing Alexa knew, she was leaping over objects in the room and dodged others. Flipping over the dresser, she grasped onto one of the posts of the bed frame and swung over the mattress making her shoulder ache. Landing heavily on her feet, sweat poured down her forehead and all over her body. They had been at this for hours.

Unfortunately, Qui-Gon had decided to train her in lightsaber form four, Ataro. This specific form relies on flips and unpredictable movements, which helps give shorter Jedi such as herself even ground. In that perspective it was useful, but it was tiring her fast. Her muscles burned and her breaths came out in heavy puffs. She couldn't do this for much longer.

"Master, please. Break," she puffed as she leaned against a wall to catch her breath.

"There are no breaks in a battle young one. Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts," he remarked, his voice full of wisdom. The very same wisdom that Alexa was quickly getting annoyed of, but she followed his silent order nonetheless.

And so, it went on. She hadn't trained this hard for about five years, and it was showing. Her hair stuck to her sweaty face uncomfortably, but she had no time to brush it to the side as she did yet another flip. At one point she had spun a wooden staff around in her hands as a training lightsaber. Twisting this way and that, flowing with the movements she had practised earlier. She was so absorbed in the form and getting her movements correct she had completely missed Dwalin's entrance.

"Lass wha' re yer doing?" he grunted, startling her.

Turning sharply, she swung the wooden staff, hitting the Dwarf across the abdomen; making him grunt. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had done. She had hit Dwalin. _Well shit._ She watched as he stalked towards her; still panting from exertion at her intense workout. Without a word, Dwalin snatched the staff out of her hands and snapped it in half as if it were a twig.

"Hey! I was using that," Alexa said, looking wistfully at the broken staff. Dwalin remained silent, the only sound being the clatter of the now two sticks hitting the wooden floorboards after he had thrown them to the side.

"Dammit, Dwalin! Why can't you lot wait for me to answer," she muttered, breaking the tense silence.

"I hear' a thud, though' somethun' migh' be wrong," he said, gruffly. Not at all remorseful for snapping her staff.

"Yeah, well nothing is wrong. I was just uh practising," Alexa defended, turning and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

His dark eyes shifted from her to look at the broken stick for several seconds before settling on her again. "Practicing?" he asked, his arms stiffly crossed over his chest; not believing a word.

"Yes, practising Dwalin," she huffed; her hands placed firmly on her hips. Was it so hard to believe she was training with a staff?

"At tis time?" he asked, gesturing towards the window.

Following his direction, Alexa looked out the window. From the position of the moon, it must be about an hour from dawn. How long exactly had Qui-Gon been making her train? At that, she quickly looked around the room. After seeing no sign of his blue form, a relieved sigh left her. _He must have left when Dwalin appeared,_

"You're telling me you've never stayed up to train?" she tutted, knowing she couldn't tell him the real reason.

I mean could you imagine?_ What can I say Dwalin? My associate, Master Qui-Gon who died about pfft eighteen years ago give or take is training me in this lightsaber form so I'll be ready when Orcs, Wargs, Ogres, and all sorts of evil come up through holes in the ground and attack Erebor and try to kill Thorin, Fili and Kili._ Yeah, like she could say that.

"Aye, I 'ave but tha's nah excuse. Why'd yer leave lass, did tha' slimy bugger do somethin'?" he grunted, his voice a low grumble.

Averting her gaze from Dwalin, she sighed and scratched the back of her neck, "No, no. I erm I just wanted to clear my head and training helps do that," she whispered; not exactly lying. A breath left her as she felt the bed dip.

"Then wha' are yer afraid of lass?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing Dwalin… It's not important," she mumbled; her gaze set on the fireplace where Qui-Gon stood just minutes prior.

**THIRD POV**

A silence settled between the two, with Alexa not wanting to talk about such things and Dwalin trying to figure out what to say. Fiddling around with his tunic that had since dried from their escapades, his thick fingers wandered over the object at his hip.

"'ere," Alexa heard Dwalin grunt before something heavy landed on her lap.

Looking down, she noticed a curved object on her lap. Lifting the rather hefty object with some strain, she looked at Dwalin confused. What was she supposed to do with this? An irritated huff left the burly Dwarf and before she could so much as breathe, he had reached over and snatched it out of her hand.

Alexa soon had her answer, as she watched Dwalin pull on one end of the object revealing a shiny blade. After pulling the blade from what Alexa now realized was a sheath, Dwalin had grabbed the end of the blade with the handle facing her.

Hesitantly, Alexa grabbed the knife from him. She instantly took note of the loss of weight since the sheath was removed. She could now lift and wave it around with ease, the blade was perfectly balanced.

"Where did you get this?" Alexa breathed, her eyes ghosting over the knife in her hands; having not seen this particular knife at all during their journey. Holding it up close to her face, she could see intricate markings carved into the blade and handle.

"I made it," Dwalin said, his voice coming out as a raspy whisper.

"You made this?" Alexa asked, almost dropping the blade in her shock. Her impressed tone made Dwalin physically puff out his chest.

"Aye, lass," He asserted, pride clear in his tone.

"Dwalin, I can't take this. I-I don't even know how to use it," she whispered; her voice full of disbelief.

"I'll teach ya. Yer cannot jus' depend on a laser sword ta do teh job," he said, making Alexa roll her eyes at his 'laser sword' jab.

"It's a lightsaber," she corrected, a deadpanned look on her face as she stared at the burly Dwarf, who huffed at her expression.

"Tis yers if ya will 'ave it lass," he softly murmured, shifting uneasily as he awaited her next words.

"I'll treat it well; it will never leave my person," she promised, her green-grey eyes full of wonderment as they ran over the engraved handle. At her words, Dwalin released a breath he didn't know he was holding and a soft smile grew on his face, his chest suddenly warm.

"Yanâd Durinul," Dwalin said lowly, taking note of how her fingers ran over the Dwarven ruins.

"What?" Alexa asked, peering up at the Dwarf under her lashes.

"Yanâd Durinul. It means 'Sons of Durin'," he repeated, pointing at the ruins on the handle.

"Yanâd Durinul… Was that right?" Alexa asked timidly; not wanting to offend the Dwarf by saying it wrong. She had done horribly when Ori was teaching her some basic phrases. A relieved sigh left her as she gained a nod from the burly Dwarf, thank force she hadn't botched it.

"And this?" Alexa asked, having turned the knife revealing more ruins on the blade.

"Du Bekâr! 'Te arms!'" Dwalin translated as he watched the young woman admire his craftsmanship.

"Du Bekâr!" Alexa said slowly, tasting the words on her tongue.

"Aye," Dwalin grunted, satisfied with her pronunciation.

"Du Bekâr!" Alexa repeated, thrusting the knife out and slashing the blade through the air as she grunted the words.

Her nose crinkled and her lips twitched upwards as she stared at a dumbfounded Dwalin, before she burst into laughter. "Sorry, I could-ah I couldn't help myself," she giggled.

Recovering from his shock, Dwalin took in the laughing woman next to him; watching as the mirth convulsed through her, a small smile twitching on his lips.

Exhaling deeply, Alexa tried to stifle her laughter with it dying down to the odd chuckle and huff. Once she had controlled her giggles, she glanced at Dwalin, mirth still present in her green-grey eyes.

Not breaking eye contact, Dwalin reached over and gently took the knife out of her hands; turning the blade in his meaty hands.

"Wha' do yer know about knives an' how ta use em'?" Dwalin asked, needing to know what experience and knowledge she had about the weapon in his hands.

"Stick 'em with the pointy end?" Alexa mumbled, a grimace on her face. Dwalin huffed at her answer. She had a lot to learn.

For the next thirty minutes, Dwalin had shown Alexa how to hold and grip the knife; with the burly Dwarf correcting her hold now and then. Being a reasonably quick learner, Alexa had picked up everything he had put down.

Soon she was standing in a basic attack position with Dwalin behind her, his hands on her hips as he motioned for her to squat more and twist her body; correcting her stance. Once he was happy enough with that, he moved onto her arms. He made quick work, shifting her right which held the knife a little higher. Once that was done, he had told her to show him her thrust. Which she did, and he had given her points and feedback about what to do to improve and get a better strike. They practised that for a while, just getting Alexa familiar with the movements. Once Dwalin was satisfied with her progress he had called it a night.

"Yer will 'ave ta train every night, but yer'll get there won day," he told her, a chuckle reverberating in his chest as he watched her collapse onto the king's sized bed.

"One day Merlin, one day," she groaned to herself, pulling at the sheets beneath her.

"Wha'?" Dwalin asked, not catching her words.

"Nothing. Uh, we better get some rest. It'll be dawn in a few hours," she yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Aye," he grunted as he placed the knife on the bedside table.

Alexa watched as the Dwarf went to leave, his hand reaching out to grasp the doorknob. Turning the handle, a squeak echoed through the darkness of the room.

"Wait," Alexa whispered, not wanting to be left alone in the cold, dark room.

Dwalin paused, half in-half out of the room; shocked. A thrum of involuntary excitement erupted in his chest, as his mind went blank. He strained his ears, waiting for the lass to continue; as he wasn't quite sure if he had heard it or imagined it.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked, her voice louder this time.

Peering back towards the woman, Dwalin gazed at her shy form in-amongst the sheets. "Alrigh' lass," he murmured once his thought had returned; quietly closing the door behind him.

Dwalin moved towards the other side of the bed and sat on the edge; bending over to remove his boots. Once that was done, he gripped the top of his tunic and peeled it off his body.

Alexa's face heated as she came face-to-face with his bareback; her flush only intensified when he turned around. Seeing the aforementioned, Dwalin clasped the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Erm… If it makes yer uncomfortable lass, I can put me shirt back on," he grunted; but his words fell on deaf ears.

Her eyes were glued to his naked chest. Of course, she had seen it before at Rivendell when the Dwarves were roughhousing in the Elvish fountain; but not this close.

With the darkness, it was hard to see much, but she could make out two thick lines which contrasted against his dark chest hair. The two lines started at his broad shoulders and cut in diagonally to make a complex arrangement with arrow shapes over his peaks then ran down his muscular abdomen and disappeared into his trousers.

"Lass?" Dwalin coughed, staring down at her; a flush growing up his neck at seeing her wandering gaze.

"No! Erm no, it-it's okay," Alexa stammered, snapping her gaze from his trousers to his eyes; her heart beating wildly in her chest, and a dark blush stained her cheeks at being caught staring.

Nodding at her words, Dwalin lifted the blankets, without a word. Seeing this, Alexa scooted over to give him more room; her cheeks still burning with embarrassment.

The entire thing was rather awkward. As the two lay beneath the blankets, side-by-side, about a foot apart. Even though they had slept in one another's embrace in the Mirkwood dungeons during the companies capture; this felt almost like a step up. They were in a bed, together, and Alexa had only shared a bed with two men, and that was with her Master Ki-Adi Mundi who was like her father, and Ben, the man she loved.

Taking a deep breath in, she swallowed her nerves and closed the gap between them; thankful that it was dark so he couldn't see the embarrassing red tint on her cheeks. She felt him stiffen as she rested her head on his hairy chest; continuing on she draped an arm across his stomach. A satisfied hum leaving her as she felt the heat emit from the Dwarf's bare chest beneath her.

Once Dwalin's mind had caught up with him, he moved a brawny arm around the back of her head, whilst the other moved to lie across her arm on his chest.

Alexa found herself instinctively curling further into the gruff Dwarf's embrace; the steady thump of his heartbeat calming her. She felt him shiver as she shifted her head on his burly chest; the arm over hers moved to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

A sigh left her as he stroked her hair, his calloused fingers burying themselves within the auburn waves. A reminiscent pang hit Alexa as she experienced a feeling, she hadn't felt in years. Safety.


	35. Chapter 21: The Lonely Mountain

**— Time Skip: Morning —**

**DWALIN'S POV**

Dwalin ran his thick fingers through her dark red hair; it was just as soft as he had imagined. A sigh left his lips as his eyes ran over the sleeping lass on his chest. In all his life he never thought that something like this would ever happen to him. His thoughts wandered back to last night.

He had saved her a plate of food, selecting only the best for the woman in their company; which had gotten him a raised eyebrow from his brother. But he just shook it off, playing it as it was his second helping and not him gathering some of the best food for the female in their company. He had also made sure that no one sat beside him, sending growls and glares to anyone who tried.

But when he had seen her walk into the room in that dress, his heart had stopped. Which startled him as it had never happened before. Granted the attire she was wearing was rather well brothel worthy; he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing her in it.

When she had sat beside him, his mind had completely shut down. His hands had gotten all sweaty, and the start of a blush rose on his cheeks. It was like he was a Dwarfling all over again, unable to control his emotions. He did manage to plunk the plate of food in front of her though. Then she had talked to him with her sweet voice; which did not help in bringing him out of his frozen state.

As his Kin was taking in what he had done for the lass he had watched her from the corner of his eye for a while, wanting to say something; yet physically unable, she always had this power of rendering him speechless. He had been debating in his head what to say. So many scenarios had run through his head, most of them not ending well. But one thought, in particular, made him act. Dwalin is many things, but he is not a coward.

So, he had said something. It wasn't anything fancy, nor was it a declaration of affection or anything, but it was enough. _Yer look nice._ She hadn't yelled at him or called him a perv, or anything nasty; which had relieved him greatly. She had taken it in stride. But then Bofur had also decided to comment on her dress. His suggestive words had made Dwalin's blood boil. The only thing that had stopped from leaping across the table and strangling the Dwarf was the knowledge that he was Alexa's friend, and that she wouldn't like it if he did.

He had spared many looks at her during dinner. And when they were exchanging battle stories, he had, of course, joined in. Just the attention he had gotten from her had made his chest warm, and nerves skyrocket; he didn't quite know what to think, but he did know that there was something about the woman beside him that confused and intrigued him all at once.

Then Bifur had asked if she could tell a story. At first, Dwalin had been apprehensive and a little nervous towards the idea, as the stories he had heard were never good. He also didn't want the memories of the brothers that tortured the lass coming up either.

Then she had told them a story of her own. Not about the brothers but a mission that started with chasing a bounty hunter. Which led to becoming prisoners in an execution arena, and ended with the battle that began The Clone Wars.

The entire time Dwalin had been on edge, just hearing about the beasts that were sent to kill her made a lump form in his throat. Then she had drawn them. Just the thought of those three gnarly creatures harming her had sent him crazy. His stifling worry had only lessened when she had revealed that she had killed the evilest looking one. Pride had swelled in his chest. She certainly was quite the warrior herself.

A deep sigh left him as he thought about the young lass that Alexa had protected and cared for. He knew that it wasn't his place to ask last night. But as he watched her caress the necklace that she had revealed to of been made by the young lass, he felt like he needed to; as crazy as that sounds.

Of course, like the rest, the Youngling as Alexa had called her, had been murdered during Order Sixty-Six. Unlike the others, he had heard the seven words that fell from her lips in a whisper as he had been close enough to; though he had a sniffling suspicion that the Hobbit had also heard.

Later on, he had watched Alexa leave; her departure going unnoticed by the rest of their companions. He had let her be as he was deep in discussion with his brother and Thorin about their plan for Erebor. After that, he had joined in on the festivities with the company. Alexa at the back of his mind as the ale swirled in his mug. But when he had gone to retire to his chambers, he had heard a loud bang come from within the lass's and instantly thought the worst.

When he had burst into her chamber, he hadn't been anticipating the scene that lay before him. Her movements were so fluid, so precise. It was like a dance; a graceful, deadly dance. In his awe, he had spoken his words startling the young woman who had not sensed his presence.

After she had whacked him with her stick, he had found himself snapping the stick she had been 'practising' with. When she had questioned him, he had confronted her head-on. It was late, very late. She had told him that she was practising. But knowing her, he knew that she must have had another one of her nightmares.

Not that he brought it up, as it was a rather touchy subject with the lass. Instead, he had just asked why she had left and if the Master's slimy servant had anything to do with it; as he too had not missed the creepy looks the bugger had given her during dinner.

The night had only gotten more interesting as it went on. As the next thing he knew, he was sitting beside her on the bed; his treasured knife in his hands. Honestly, he had no idea how he had managed to stay so calm and collected. Inside he was nervous; his blood had pumped loudly over his ears as if he were about to go into battle.

But it was all for the best as Alexa had admired his craftsmanship, her eyes transfixed on the knife. Pride had swelled in his chest at the lass's impressed tone. At first, she had tried to refuse it, saying that she didn't know how to use it. Though he had assured her that he would teach her, and even had a jab at her lightsaber; which she had not appreciated. But it was all worth it as she had accepted his knife, his gift.

He had found himself teaching her the Khuzadul words engraved on the his-now-her knife. She had picked it up rather quickly and even burst into giggles after imitating a Dwarven command for battle.

It had turned out that she hadn't been yanking his beard when she told him that she had no background with a knife. Stick 'em with the pointy end? Well, at least she wasn't wrong.

He had then spent the next thirty or so minutes teaching her the correct grip for holding the knife, which she had picked up almost as quickly as the Khuzadul. Then he had her stand in her attack position. He had stood behind her, his hands on her curvy hips; correcting her stance.

Just the closeness of her body was intoxicating. He had held back from sniffing her hair, afraid that she would be uncomfortable. He had felt the muscles in her torso contract as he advised her to squat lower. A lump had formed in his throat when her backside had slightly brushed against his groin. It had been then that he had decided to move to her front, correcting her arms.

He had then stepped away from her and asked her to show him her thrust. When she had, he had given her several points on how she could improve her strike. But overall, he was happy with her process, and so, called it a night. Then the unexpected happened. She had asked him to stay with her.

At first, he had thought that he had been imaging things; his breath had stuck in his throat. Granted they had cuddled for many nights while they had been prisoners of the blonde Elven prick. But once they had escaped, he had assumed that what had occurred in the cell was a one-time thing. Oh, how wrong he was, and how glad was he that he was.

After she had fallen asleep in his arms, he had stayed up; just watching her. He had been a warrior since a very young age, so he had never had the time to find someone and settle down. That and Dams only made up one-third of the Dwarven population; and so, he had long since accepted the fact that he would never settle down with anyone.

He, of course, has had a few… _Escapades_ with woman, yes. But that's all they were, a one-night tumble in the sheets and he was fine with that. Now, it felt like something had somewhat shifted.

He had a sneaking suspicion at the beginning of the quest about Alexa. The sole woman of the company, with the quick wit, sarcastic humour, and abilities that could best even him in a fight. But he had remained in denial. Shrugging off the feeling as him not being with a woman for a while, and the knowledge that she was a human. Also, she seemed to have something going on with Thorin, and so he had backed off.

Most Dwarves would settle with their own, some even with Hobbits, but never with man. It would be too cruel to be with someone with such a short life. It wasn't until that night in the dungeons when she had fallen asleep in his arms after crying her heart out that he had begun to suspect. Now holding her in his arms as she laid on his chest, he had no doubt.

Dwalin came out of his thoughts as he felt her stir. His dark blue eyes watched her nose scrunch as she yawned. To him, she was beautiful, even with the bed hair and the drool down her chin. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

**THIRD POV**

Light pressure on Alexa's head drew her from her sleep. A yawn left her lips as she rubbed at her eyes. Still half-asleep, her misty eyes glanced at her hand for several seconds.

Squinting through the light, she shifted further into the warmth beneath her. Her eyes gradually focused as she woke up. Curling her fingers, she watched as the digits buried themselves in short, curly hair. Gazing at the hair and the intricate lines beneath her mind slowly filled her in on what had happened last night.

Now wide awake, she lifted her head from Dwalin's bare chest; the pressure on her head leaving as she did. Peering around the well-lit room, she deduced that it was about time to get up. That assumption was quickly backed up by the familiar sounds of Nori and Dori bickering in the next room.

"'ave a good sleep lass?" Dwalin asked, his voice gruff with sleep.

"Hmm…" she yawned, rubbing at her eyes.

As her hands ran down her face, her palms became damp as she neared her mouth. A red tint grew on her cheeks, as she wiped the drool on her sleeve; embarrassment flooding her. Feeling Dwalin's chest move slightly, she averted her eyes to the Dwarf.

Alexa watched as his lips twitched slightly. His chest rumbled beneath her as he tried to hold back his laughter. Noting this, a huff left her lips and she smacked his chest lightly; the action caused him to chuckle. The sound of his deep laughter halted Alexa, being the first time, she had heard him laugh. A grin of her own pulled on her features as she gazed down at the usually stoic Dwarf, a giggle leaving her lips.

"We should get up," she murmured hesitantly after their laughter had died down.

"Aye," Dwalin grunted, reluctantly removing his burly arm from around her waist.

Drawing back the covers, Alexa grudgingly left the warmth of Dwalin's embrace. A breath leaving her as her bare feet came into contact with the cold floor. Releasing a quiet sigh, she padded towards the chest at the foot of the bed, her red hair swaying along her back.

Gripping her tabard, she wormed her arms through their respected holes and tugged it over her head. After smoothing out her tabard, she grabbed her outer tunic and quickly pulled it over her head.

During this, Dwalin had laid in bed watching her change; a small smile on his lips. When she had gone to tie her hair up, the burly Dwarf had finally gotten up. Getting out of the bed, he walked past Alexa and to the bedside table on her side.

After tying her hair up in its usual high ponytail, Alexa had slipped on her socks and boots. Picking up her utility belt, she secured it around her waist before fastening it in place. Tucking some loose ginger strands behind her ear, she grabbed her lightsaber and clipped it onto her belt. Her eyes then wandered to Dwalin, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, the knife he had given to her last night in his hands.

Walking over to him, her green-grey eyes wandered over the still shirtless body of the burly Dwarf, her cheeks heating up as she did so. "Like wha' yer see lass?" he grunted as he felt her gaze on him.

Oh, her cheeks were wayyy past red. Force, she has got to start paying attention! "I-I err. Ah, well I-" she stuttered, fumbling with what to say.

Dwalin watched her, a teasing smirk on his lips as he stood to his full height in front of her. He flexed his biceps none too subtly, causing them to pop out more than usual, and her eyes to snap down to them.

"Ah, well I-I ah. Can-Can't you pu-put on a shir-shirt?" she stuttered, completely flabbergasted with the situation. How the tables have turned.

Just that thought made her scowl, that and Dwalin's smug look. _Blasted Dwarf!_ On reflect Alexa swatted his chest, causing a low growl to come from the Dwarf, her eyebrows rose at the sound. Embarrassed by how the noise had seemed to affect her well nether region she turned her gaze to the ceiling and began to count the individual lines engraved on the wood.

As she was counting, she suddenly felt a tug at her waist. Snapping her gaze down, her eyes widened by how close Dwalin was to her. From his position, she could see the tattoos on his bald head.

"Erm, Dwalin,"

"Aye, lass?"

"What, err. What are you doing?" she asked, her voice slightly pitchy at the end.

"Findin' a place fer ya knife on yer belt," he grunted,

"Oh," she breathed, lifting her arms up and out of the way.

With her arms out of the way, Dwalin held it against several spots on her belt; searching for the best place to put it. Once he had found the perfect spot, he unfastened the leather strap around the sheath. After fumbling with the straps on her belt and a few mumbled curses under his breath, Dwalin was done.

"Tha' should do it, lass," he grunted, staring proudly down at his work.

Dropping her arms, Alexa ran her fingers over the dagger that now lay against her thigh. Holding the sheath with one hand, the other grasped the handle of the knife and pulled it from its confinement. Testing the weight of it in her hand, she threw it a little way up into the air. The blade doing a full three-sixty before landing back in her hand. With a small smile on her lips, she slid the knife back into its sheath.

Feeling eyes on her, she peered up from her hip, and to the Dwarf before her. Who, had not moved since fastening the knife to her belt. Alexa took in the burly Dwarf; his eyes full of more emotion than she had ever seen from him. Dwalin mumbled some words under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that. What did you say?" Alexa asked, not quite catching the words.

"I said tha' yer beautiful," he whispered, a red tint forming on the tips of his ears.

Alexa's breath stuck in her throat, as everything slowed down. She quickly averted her eyes to her boots, a smile twitching at her lips, as her cheeks turned a light pink.

Dwalin stepped closer to the suddenly shy and timid Alexa, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He reached for her chin, his calloused thumb lightly grasping it as he gently lifted her head.

"Yer know tha' righ'?" Dwalin rumbled, his dwindling confidence building as he saw the blush on her cheeks.

"I-I" she stuttered, _force what was this Dwarf doing to her?_

Alexa felt her heart beat faster as the Dwarf raised his other hand, brushing the stray strands of hair behind her ear. His dark blue eyes bore into her own. Her cheeks heated as she watched his eyes flicker down to her lips then back to her eyes. _Wait, what?!_

As if in a trance, her hands ran up his firm abdomen. Before stopping to rest on his burly chest. Her green-grey eyes flickered from Dwalin's eyes to his lips several times. Dwalin cupped her cheek, his thumb tenderly running over the area where her bruise from Thranduil used to be. His hand ran along her jaw before making its way to Alexa's neck, making her lean closer till their chests met. Dwalin's dark eyes studied the woman the entire time, gauging her reaction.

A breath was stuck in Alexa's throat as his face came closer and closer. Not quite knowing if the Dwarf was going slow enough for her to reject his advances or if everything was moving in slow motion. Whatever it was, it didn't matter now as she felt his hand wander into her hair, their faces close enough for her to feel his breath. He smelled of sweat, smoke, and some kind of spice, she didn't quite know what. It was impossible to describe, and at the moment it didn't exactly matter as her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers burying themselves in his thick hair.

Alexa's eyes fluttered closed, as they came closer; feeling Dwalin's breath on her face. She felt his chapped lips brush against her own, when a knock sounded, causing them both to still.

The knock sounded once more, this time louder. "Alexa, it's Bilbo. Are you awake?" the voice of the Hobbit sounded through the door.

A deep sigh escaped Alexa as she unravelled her arms from Dwalin's neck and stepped out of his embrace. Tension grew in the room, as awkwardness settled in; the moment had passed. Alexa could hardly believe it they were about to kiss! And she was okay with that, hell more than okay. It was all very confusing for her. _THE MISSION, THE MISSION! REMEMBER THE MISSION!_ She chastised herself. She could not afford to get distracted, not now.

"Yes, Bilbo I am," Alexa answered, sparing a look at Dwalin who had since moved to stare out the window, muttering curses under his breath. No doubt directed at the Hobbit, and his timing.

Walking away from the Dwarf, she grasped the cold metal of the door handle. Twisting the knob, the door opened with a loud creak. A smirk grew on her face as she stared down at Bilbo, taking in his outfit.

"What's up?" she asked the Hobbit, barely holding back her laughter.

"Well good morning to you too. Anyway, look at the jacket the people of Laketown gave me, it has the most spectacular buttons. Look!" Bilbo told her, pointing to the jacket.

"Ah yes, looks good on you Bilbo," she said, biting her cheek as she looked at the helmet on his head. _Don't laugh, don't laugh_

"Oh, and have you seen this helmet they gave me? Granted it is heavier than it looks, but it keeps my ears warm," he rambled, pointing at the hat on his head.

"What? No! I did not notice it," she said, trying and failing to not sound sarcastic. A sigh left Bilbo, and his nose twitched.

"I'm sorry Bilbo, but wow. I have no words," she chuckled, shaking her head as she took it all in.

"It is a bit much, I must admit," he huffed, a smile twitching on his lips.

"So, are you ready to go to Erebor? I mean, of course, you are, you're all dressed up! But we-" he rambled, clearly excited to see the home of their companions, but also nervous as it wasn't long now that his job as a 'burglar', the reason he was on this quest in the first place would come into play.

"I'm not going Bilbo," she sighed, looking down at the Hobbit sadly.

"Excuse me?" he squeaked, his jaw slack._ She what?_

"Not right away anyway," she whispered, not wanting Dwalin to overhear. Multiple questions filled Bilbo's head. But before he could utter a single one another person joined their conversation.

"Ah, Master Baggins, Miss Alexa, have you seen Dwalin? He's not in his chamber, and no one has seen him since last night," A deep voice rumbled.

Thorin stopped before the woman and Hobbit, looking expectantly at the pair. The Dwarfs' words made Alexa stiffen._ Oh, this is not going to end well,_ she thought. _Dwalin better get dressed quick!_ Fake stretching, she swiftly peered at a shirtless Dwalin who was quickly tugging on his boots; having heard Thorin.

"Dwalin? No, I don't believe I have seen him. Not since last night anyway. Alexa?" Bilbo asked, directing Thorin's full attention to her. _Well shit_

"Uh..." she began, holding back the urge to look back into her room at said Dwarf. A dull thud sounded inside her room, making her bite the inside of her cheek.

"What was that?" Thorin asked, _Blasted Dwarves! They have super hearing too?!_

"Hm?" she asked, faking innocence.

"That noise? What was it?" he repeated,

"What noise?" another bang sounded from within the room, this one louder than before.

"That one," Thorin basically growled, causing Alexa to pull the door closer to her._ What in force is Dwalin doing in there?_ She thought. _Does he want to get caught shirtless in my room?_

"It's uh rats. Yeah, m-my rooms infested. I wouldn't risk it," she stammered,

Thorin narrowed his eyes slightly, suspicion rising within him as he stepped closer to her. His hand grasped the edge of the door, stopping Alexa from closing the door fully behind her. Alexa stood in front of the door, her body blocking the entry. Not that it would do much, but it's the thought that counts right?

"Step aside Miss Alexa," Thorin spat, his voice coming out strident.

"No, I don't want you going into my room Thorin. Please respect my privacy," she responded, knowing that she could use the force to stop him, but unwilling to use it against him.

Thorin seemed to be backing off, as his hand released the door. Alexa watched with bated breath as he sighed, rubbing his face. "Yes, of course. Forgive me, Miss Alexa,"

But that all changed when he caught a glimpse of the knife that hung from her belt. "Where did you get _that?_" he asked, his tone raspy as he pointed at the weapon.

Alexa looked down at the weapon at her hip. Brandishing the dagger, she stared at the symbols on the blade and handle, a soft look forming on her face. Bilbo, who was previously standing awkwardly next to Thorin, stepped closer to Alexa curiously; having never seen the specific knife before.

"Oh, I erm, I got it from Dwalin. He gave it to me last night," Alexa said, her eyes never leaving the knife as she passed a curious Bilbo the weapon to hold; all the while missing how Thorin's face grew red, and his hands clenched into fists.

Roughly pushing past a distracted Alexa, Thorin stormed into her room. Just in time to see Dwalin pull the last inch of his tunic down over his stomach. Alexa hurried into the room; her eyes wide as she watched Thorin look from Dwalin to the messy king-sized bed that clearly showed that two people had slept in it. Not picking up on the tension in the room, Bilbo spoke.

"Oh, there you are Dwalin," he murmured, sparing a glance at Alexa, a perplexed expression on his face. _Why didn't she say anything?_

"You-You slept together?" Thorin gritted through his teeth, his tone making Bilbo deadly silent.

"Uh... Wel-well yo-you see um..." Alexa began, as she tried to figure out what to say to the abruptly angry Dwarf.

"Dwalin?" Thorin growled, glaring at his brother-in-arms.

Alexa frowned at the hostility in Thorin's voice. She knew that sharing a bed with someone that you're not wedded to wasn't 'proper' or whatever. But it wasn't Dwalin's fault, she had asked him to stay; if it was anyone's fault it was hers!

Dwalin nodded in response to Thorin's question; causing the tension in the room to grow thicker. Worried, Alexa swiftly walked to stand in front of Dwalin; not wanting a fight to break out. At the action, Thorin's eyes narrowed into slits and red-hot fury burned within his chest.

"Yes, we slept together Thorin. Sleep as in sleep, nothing more," Alexa told him, not quite sure if she had crossed some Dwarven line or something.

"I-I asked him to," she quickly added, defending Dwalin.

"It's true Thorin," Dwalin rumbled behind her,

At their words, Thorin grew redder, his knuckles bone white from clenching his fists so hard. She had asked Dwalin to stay with her _and not him?!_ Seeing this, Alexa immediately assumed that she had committed something as serious as treason in Dwarven law. She stepped away from the fuming prince, bumping into Dwalin's chest as she did.

Thorin's eyes darkened as he watched Dwalin step in front of Alexa, his arm moving to shield her abdomen as he took up a protective stance. "You should get ready; we are leaving shortly. Dwalin," Thorin ordered as he unclenched his fists. Letting them hang at his sides; a scowl on his face.

He promptly turned, his long raven hair whipping his cheek as he did; and strode out of the room. Releasing a sigh, and sparing one last look at Alexa, Dwalin curtly followed after his King, leaving Bilbo and Alexa alone.

"Well, that was unexpected," Bilbo remarked, gaining a dry huff from Alexa.

**— Time Skip —**

Alexa kept her eyes downcast as she walked with the company through the townsfolk to the docks. A worry line was present on her forehead as she had yet to tell the Dwarves that she was staying behind.

"You do know we're one short. Where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked,

"If he's not here, we leave him behind," Thorin replied, leading the company through the small lane the crowd had formed.

"We'll have to. If we're to find the door before nightfall, we can risk no more delays," Balin stated,

Alexa watched as Nori, Dori, and Oin stepped onto the boat that would take them to Erebor. All of them dressed in armour with some wearing those strange pointy helmets. She stood near the back of the company, passing the weapons and supplies to Bifur who gave it to Gloin and so on.

Kili went to follow his brother onto the boat when an arm stopped him. "Not you. We must travel at speed. You will only slow us down," Thorin told him as he passed the supplies to those on board the boat.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you," Kili smiled weakly, believing his uncle was messing with him.

"Not now," Thorin muttered, shaking his head.

Kili's smile dropped as he realised that his uncle wasn't joking. "I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the Halls of our Fathers, Thorin," Kili stated a passionate tone in his voice.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when your healed," Thorin hushed, cupping his nephews head softly before turning to the others on the boat.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded," Oin sighed, climbing out of the boat to join Kili.

Fili watched the scene between his brother and uncle unfold, a frown on his face; walking the few feet to Thorin he spoke. "Uncle. We grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!" Fili affirmed, staring intently at Thorin trying to make him see sense.

"Fili," Kili piped up as he brushed off Oin's hands.

"I will carry him if I must!" the blonde Dwarf prince insisted, not backing down.

"One day you will be King and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one Dwarf. Not even my own Kin," Thorin told him, his tone uncharacteristically calm and collected as he spoke of such things.

Alexa now stood beside one of the guards of Laketown, watching the whole thing unravel. She watched as Fili made to step off the boat, past Thorin, and towards his injured brother.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company," Thorin murmured, holding his nephews' arm firmly; stopping him from going any further.

"I belong with my brother," Fili scoffed, breaking from his uncles hold to join his little brother.

"Al, come on," Nori called from the boat, puzzled as to why she remained standing on the dock._ Well, it's now or never,_ she thought.

"I also am staying behind," Alexa sighed, her words stunning all those in the boat bar Bilbo.

"What?" Nori muttered; his eyebrows raised in shock.

"It is the will of the force," she told them, purposely avoiding looking at Dwalin. _The mission, remember the mission._

"Ya can't go, lass. We need ya," Gloin grunted, gaining noises of agreement from most of those on the small boat.

"Thorin?" Balin asked, when they all grew silent, waiting for their leader's word.

"So be it," he growled not giving it a second thought, his eyes growing darker the longer he stared at the woman.

At his words, Alexa nodded and stepped away from the boat. While the rest of them all looked shocked at their King, though no one dared say a word. Alexa then spared one last look at all of them; her eyes ran over her companions, a small smile present on her lips. Her eyes then ran over Dwalin's hulking form; he couldn't even look at her. Releasing a sigh, she turned away from the boat and walked over to Oin and Fili who was crouched over a sickly looking Kili.

Four townsfolk dressed in strange frock held up their own weirdly shaped instrument and blew into them. The sound of trumpets and cheers erupted around the area, as the company started paddling downstream to the mountain.

"Go now with our goodwill and good wishes. And may your return bring good fortune to all!" the Master's grating voice sounded. Sparing a glance back at the company, Alexa sent a sad smile to Bilbo, who was staring at her.

**BILBO'S POV**

Bilbo sighed as he stared back at Alexa, he didn't quite understand why she had decided against coming. _'It is the will of the force,'. What in Yavanna did that mean? Did she know something they didn't?_ Averting his gaze, he waved to the cheering crowd, a polite smile on his face.

Once they had docked at the shore, Thorin had instructed them to leave anything that wasn't essential behind on the boat. So, sadly, Bilbo had to forgo his helmet. Moving from the shore and towards the mountain, Bilbo took in the sight before him. The land was a barren wasteland, littered with boulders and dead trees.

"What is this place?" he muttered aloud,

"It was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug," Balin replied, a wistful tone in his voice as he briefly got lost in the past.

"The sun will soon reach midday. We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way!" Thorin yelled, leading the company.

Bilbo looked around the area, a memory coming to the forefront of his mind. "Wait. Is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we to-" Bilbo piped up, only to be interrupted by Thorin.

"Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the Wizard. We're on our own. Come!" Thorin told Bilbo, patting the Hobbit on his shoulder before continuing towards Erebor.

They had made it. They were finally at Erebor. _Well outside mind you,_ but here nonetheless. Though they had yet to find the hidden door, so here they were searching the landscape for anything that could lead them to it.

"Anything?" Thorin yelled,

"Nothing!" Dwalin shouted back,

"If the map is true then the hidden door lies directly above us," Thorin said as he stared at the map in his hands.

Wandering around, Bilbo looked up one of the massive Dwarven statues, that's when he saw it. "Up here!" he called, pointing towards the intricate cut in the Dwarven statue.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins," Thorin breathed a wide smile on his face, showcasing his teeth.

It took a while, and goodness knows how many steps but they had finally made it, the remaining company stood on a ledge cut into the mountain. Thorin had said some words, holding the key in his meaty fingers with a grin on his face.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy; it proved to be impossible to find the keyhole and the emotions of the Dwarves only got graver as it got darker. It wasn't long before Thorin grew desperate, ordering Dwalin, Gloin, and Bifur to break down the wall. Which did nothing but blunt and break their weapons; Balin had stopped them, informing them that the door could not be opened by force. Then the light of the sun had disappeared as night descended.

Bilbo's heartstrings tugged painfully as he watched the Dwarves, he had been travelling with for a little over a year give up. Their grim expressions as they walked away would stay with him for as long as he lived. But the worst was Thorin, who with unshed tears in his eyes dropped the treasured key of his predecessors.

Unable to give up after all they went through, Bilbo remained behind thinking over the riddle that was scribed on the map. Then it hit him, moonlight! Calling the Dwarves back, he searched for the key, and almost kicked it off the ledge. Fortunately, Thorin had stomped on the leather binding before it could.

Emotions were running high as Thorin opened the door. Bilbo hung back as the Dwarves went into their ancestral home for the first time in one-hundred and seventy-one years or ever. Then his role as the burglar had come into play.

So, the dragon Smaug wasn't dead, and he was quite the talker. What the dragon had said about the Arkenstone and what it would do to Thorin had scared Bilbo. But he was not so quick to believe the dragon, he knew Thorin, and with that, he slipped the ring on, snatched the stone and tucked it into his jacket.

Thank goodness for that ring he found in the Goblin tunnels otherwise, he surely would have been incinerated like Bofur had joked back in his home in Bagg-end.

Then Thorin had come in. At first, he had been happy to see the Dwarf, as he wasn't sure he would survive the wrath of the dragon. But then, as his friend's eyes darkened and his insistence to know if he had the Arkenstone or not grew; he suddenly understood what Alexa had meant back in the Masters home about Thorin acting off.

Next thing Bilbo knew, he, Thorin, and the others were running for their lives from Smaug who was committed to incinerating them all.

They had ended up in a small room surrounded by rotted corpses of Dwarfs. It was a horrific scene, and as Bilbo looked over their bodies, he finally came to terms with the fact that he may never see his garden again.

Thorin had then spoken inspiring words:_ If this is to end in fire, then we'll all burn together_; Bilbo liked the sentiment but if it were at all possible, he'd like to leave Erebor in the state he was in when he entered the mountain.

Following Thorin's plan, they split up into small groups and led Smaug to the forges. Bilbo was running with Balin and Thorin when Thorin had been cut off by dragon fire. Thankfully his friend had managed to jump down a mine shaft and get away from the flames.

When they had finally arrived at the forges, it was revealed that they were stone cold and therefore unable to function. Though with one snarky comment from Thorin towards the dragon, it had fixed that problem right up. Unfortunately, Smaug was now incredibly pissed. Honestly, the situation could not possibly get any worse.

From there Thorin had instructed Bilbo to pull a bar on his command. His hairy feet padded along as he ran up towards the lever Thorin had pointed at. A lump had grown in his throat as he watched Thorin hurl snide comments at Smaug, causing the dragon to break through the metal barrier in rage.

On Thorin's call, he had jumped and tugged on the lever. The action releasing water onto Smaug; efficiently quenching the fire in his belly. Then Bilbo had run for his life, the pissed-off dragon not far behind. The Hobbit had then found himself in a large room, with emblems with Dwarven symbols draping from the stone walls.

A roar sounded behind him, turning around a gasp left his lips as the dragon crashed through the stone wall of the large room. Quickly, he turned and ran from Smaug. Next thing he knew, it was dark. As one of the three banners that had previously hung over the entrance, he ran through fell over him; having been ripped off by the dragon.

"You think you could deceive me barrel rider?" Smaug spat, leaping over the fallen banners.

Lifting the fabric slowly, Bilbo peered up at the furious firedrake. He listened to the dragon mutter about the Dwarves and Laketown. When he heard him say that he was going to 'pay them a visit' he leapt to his feet.

"This isn't their fault. Wait! You cannot go to Laketown!" he shouted as he strode towards Smaug with purpose. At his words, the dragon paused and turned back to face him.

"You care about them. Do you? Good. Then you can watch them die!" Smaug hissed, mere meters from him. A horrified look grew on Bilbo's features as he watched as the dragon veered and headed towards the front entrance of Erebor.

"Here! You witless worm!" Thorin taunted, causing Smaug to still, his beady eyes narrowing. He turned to face Thorin, a dangerous flare in his eyes.

"You," he growled,

"I am taking back what you stole," Thorin affirmed, as Smaug moved almost lazily towards the uncrowned Dwarf King. Scampering away, Bilbo ran to the side of the room and hid behind one of several pillars.

"You take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instil terror in the hearts of men. I am King under The Mountain," Smaug growled, standing to his full height over the Dwarf; showcasing his power.

"This is not your Kingdom! These are Dwarf lands, this is Dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge," Thorin replied, his voice strong and posture unyielding as he stared into the face of the beast that had stolen his homeland all those years ago.

Bilbo watched with bated breath as Smaug stood straighter as if preparing to blow his dragon fire upon Thorin and the other Dwarves. As if knowing this, Thorin grabbed onto a rope above his head and shouted several words that Bilbo did not quite understand.

Bilbo then watched as Thorin and the others yanked the bolts off a massive mould, unveiling a golden statue of a Dwarf underneath. Smaug, enraptured with it, treaded closer, an enthralled look in his beady eyes. What came next, Bilbo would never forget.

Shortly after the new statue was revealed, the molten liquid exploded from its minute form; sending boiling golden waves to the floor and Smaug's legs. Roars of agony and horror left the dragon as he tried to escape it, regardless of his efforts he was soon overcome by the golden waves and was covered entirely.

The sight of the rippling molten liquid swallowing Smaug brought a smile to the Dwarves faces. But Bilbo watched on, an uneasy feeling settling within him like It wasn't over quite yet. And he was right.

Not too long after being pulled in by its golden clutches, Smaug broke through the surface of the shiny liquid with a roar. Anger rolled off the dragon in waves as he leapt across the hall of hot molten liquid. Cries of pain escaping him as the gold stuck to his entire body.

"Ahh! Revenge?! Revenge?! I will show you revenge!" he screeched, as he ran down the hall, crashed through the entrance, and flew into the night.

Now, Bilbo lay on his tummy against a piece of debris from Smaug's escape, a horrified expression on his face. He watched as the dragon known as Smaug flew towards a defenceless Laketown. _What had they done?_

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Not to worry, there will be one more chapter for the Desolation of Smaug. This one in Alexa's POV and what happens there. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_  
_


	36. Chapter 22: The White Walkers

**THIRD POV**

"Go now with our goodwill and good wishes. And may your return bring good fortune to all!" the Master's grating voice declared, making Alexa wince.

She watched the boat with the rest of the company slowly get further and further away from the dock._ So, this was happening_. It wouldn't be long before the dragon Smaug is released upon Laketown; Alexa could only hope that they all survived the ordeal.

Bofur's yelling brought her back to the moment. She watched as the Dwarf pushed his way through the crowd; calling after the boat. A grimace grew on his usually cheerful face as he saw the Dwarves and Bilbo far off down the canal; turning he meets her eyes and recognition burns within them.

"Ha. So, you missed the boat as well?" Bofur asked cheerfully. Before anyone had time to reply, Kili moaned in pain, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he collapsed.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili called, catching his brother before he could hit the floorboards.

**— Time Skip —**

Alexa walked beside Oin, trailing closely behind Bofur and Fili who each had an arm slung around their necks as they carried Kili down the street and to the Masters.

As they walked, Alexa thought back to earlier on: she and Dwalin had nearly kissed. She had almost kissed the very same Dwarf she had yelled at for two straight months, and that didn't even take into account the time during Mirkwood or when they were first imprisoned. In a way she was relieved that nothing had happened, she wasn't here on this quest on a personal matter, no. She was here to save the line of Durin, and with-it Middle Earth, nothing more, nothing less. But some part of her, some small part, wished that Bilbo hadn't knocked. She came out of her reflective thoughts as they approached the Master's home; an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach.

"Please wait! Please! We need your help my brother is sick," Fili said, as they came to stand outside the Master's home, having just caught him and his slimy servant.

"Oh, is it infectious? Get out! Get out! Get out! Don't come any closer," the Master stuttered as he recoiled away from them, his voice muted by the handkerchief he held over his mouth. _Bastard!_ Alexa thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Please we need medicine," Oin begged as he held his crumpled ear trumpet to his ear, as he approached the stairs.

"Do I look like an apothecary? Haven't we given you enough? The Master's a busy man he doesn't have time to worry about sick Dwarves. Be gone with ya, go on, clear off," Alfrid said, a snide look on his horrid face.

A frown etched itself onto Alexa's face at the words that fell from the slimy git's mouth. Clenching her jaw, she placed a hand on Oin's shoulder.

"Don't waste your breath Oin this prick is only in it for the money. They don't care about any of us," she growled,

"And who are you to say such accusations harlot?!" the Master cried, pointing an accusing fat finger at her.

At his words, Oin stepped forth about to give the man an earful; even Fili's face darkened. Seeing this, Alexa cut in. "Don't worry about it Oin this _thing_ doesn't deserve to hear your no doubt colourful words. He's not worth the expel of air,"

"Yes, listen to the wench, _Dwarf!_" Alfrid hissed, causing Alexa to snap her gaze from Oin to him. Oh, they could insult her all they liked, but not her Dwarves. Also, didn't he realise that her comment before literally belittles his status as a 'man' or was he just that stupid?

"Oh, you don't want to mess with me you low, worthless excuse of a man. But don't you worry, you'll get your comeuppance soon enough," she muttered, her face emotionless as she none to subtly threatened the Master and his servant.

"Guards!" The Master shouted, urging them into action.

A smirk tugged at Alexa's lips at the Master's haste attempt of getting rid of her and her friends. Without protest, she let herself be removed from the square with the others.

Usually, Alexa is a sympathetic and rather kind and caring individual. But what she had heard and seen, those two deserved a slow, painful death. If Smaug or the oncoming battle didn't kill those two, she would.

"Great, now where are we going ta go?" Bofur sighed, swaying slightly as he tried to gain his footing after being shoved out on the street by the guards.

"To the house of the only person who is kind enough to help us," Alexa said, "Bard,"

**/**

"No. I'm done with Dwarves. Go away," Bard sighed, a hard look on his face as he went to slam the door in their faces.

"No, no, no! Please! No one will help us," Bofur pleaded, catching the door with his hand.

Bofur looked back to Kili who was now being supported by Fili and Alexa. "Kili's sick. He's very sick," Bofur muttered, making Bard look at the raven-haired Dwarf.

"Come in," Bard said, standing aside so they could enter his home.

"Bofur, Oin. Take him," Fili suddenly said, causing said Dwarves to take an arm off himself and Alexa.

Bofur and Oin then followed Bard towards a bed at the end of the room and placed Kili on it. Alexa made to move into the house when an arm stopped her. Looking down at Fili, she watched him closely; waiting for him to explain himself.

"Why are you still here Alexa? And don't give me that 'will of the force' crap," Fili muttered, his arm still blocking her from entering the house.

"First off, way to insult my people and religion. Second, the force works in mysterious ways Fili, but you must trust in the force; someone will save your brother. It just won't be me," Alexa told him,

"I'll believe it when I see it," Fili muttered, dismissing the idea entirely as his worry for his brother overtook him once more and entered the house.

Alexa stood outside a while longer, just watching Fili look after his brother, and the others worry over Kili. Releasing a sigh, she stepped inside the house; hoping that by the end of the night, Fili would have forgiven her.

Several minutes had passed of Oin doing what little he could to help the lad. Alexa helped in holding Kili down, as Oin had rebandaged his leg. The entire time, Alexa had prayed that Tauriel would turn up soon and end Kili's suffering. The young Dwarf lay withered in the bed; moans of pain leaving him as he strained against their hold, his face covered in sweat.

As he continued moaning, Bofur filled a bowl with hot water and rushed towards him. "Can you not do something?" Fili asked Oin, holding his brothers head in his arms.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever," Oin told him,

"I have nightshade, feverfew," Bard listed, as he searched through his bag of medicines.

"They're of no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin asked,

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs," Bard said matter-of-factly, slightly confused as to why the Dwarf had asked for it.

"Pigs? Weed. Right," Bofur said to himself, nodding along with his words.

Turning to Kili, he pointed a meaty finger at him, "Don't move," he told the sick Dwarf, before running out of Bard's home in search of the Pigs.

Not long after Bofur had left, a disturbance in the force suddenly hit Alexa. A shuddering gasp left her as she grasped her chest. Gandalf was in trouble.

Tilda looked at her, a mix of worry and fear in her brown eyes. Waving the young girl off, Alexa quickly assured her she was fine; telling her that it was nothing but a goose walking over her grave. Gathering her bearings, she remembered the words her Master would tell her time and time again. _'Do not centre on your anxiety, Alexa. Keep your concentrate on the here and now where it belongs,_' And with that, she went back to the bed; joining Kili's side.

Kili moans in pain just as a rumbling goes through the house, causing dust to fall from the ceiling. Alexa bites her lip and closes her eyes momentarily, knowing exactly what had caused it. The others look up at the ceiling, while Bain looked out the window towards Erebor.

"Da?" Sigrid asked, standing next to the window with her brother and younger sister.

"It's coming from the mountain," Bain said, turning to look at his father, at his words Fili leaves his brother's side and approaches Bard.

"You should leave us. Take your children and get out of here," he told him,

"And go where? There is nowhere to go," Bard replied, a hopeless expression on his face

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked, making Alexa's heart clench.

"No, darling," Bard assured his daughter, putting on a brave face.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us," Tilda continued,

Bard looked at his children, a worried expression momentarily on his features before it morphed into one of courage. Reaching up, he pulls on the drying rack for his plants; revealing a black arrow.

"Not if I kill it first," Bard stated, determined to save his family.

**— Time Skip —**

"Da? Is that you Da?" Sigrid asked as she stood outside, her hands on the wooden railing as she searched the docks for her father.

The young woman continued to call out for her father, causing Alexa to look at her. After there was still no response from Bard, an unsettling feeling crawled its way up Alexa's throat.

"That's not your father, get back!" Alexa yelled as several dozen signatures overwhelmed her.

The roof creaked, and a scream sounded from Sigrid as an Orc dropped down beside her. Pulling on the knob, Sigrid yanked the door towards her in an attempt to keep the Orc out. Unfortunately, the Orc managed to wedge his weapon in the door before she could fully close it.

Roars echoed around them. Then a bang sounded as a second Orc kicked the door across the room open. Oin swiftly turned towards the noise, tossing what plates and bowls lay before him at the Orc; stunning it.

Before Alexa could help out Sigrid, an Orc came through the ceiling; landing in front of her. Briskly Alexa unclipped her lightsaber from her belt and activated it; slicing through the Orc as it let out a cry of anguish.

Another shriek leaves Sigrid, causing Alexa's eyes to snap towards the young woman. The Orc Sigrid had been holding back had burst through the door, a wicked blade in its hand as it cruised slowly towards the girl.

Seeing the Orc stalk Sigrid like prey Alexa raised her hand towards the Orc, her fingers curling into her palm. Sigrid's eyes widened as she watched the Orc before her drop its weapon and claw at its throat in desperation. With a jerk of Alexa's hand, the Orc dropped to the floor in front of Sigrid; dead.

Scared and confused, Sigrid stumbled back; her knees hitting the table. Grasping the edge of the table, she slipped through the gap between the table and the stool. Another bang sounds as yet another Orc bursts through the ceiling. Tilda screams, throwing a plate at the Orc before her sister pulled her under the table.

At the other end of the room, Alexa impales the two Orcs in front of her like a kebab. Their faces screwing up into one of horror and extreme pain. Wrenching her lightsaber from their dead bodies, she dodged a blow to her head; ducking just in time.

Using the post in Bard's home, she continues to avoid the Orc's sword. As the Orc swings his blade towards her, she raised her lightsaber to meet it; cutting through the metal like hot butter. A shocked look overcame the Orc's features as it looked from its sword which was now more like a small dagger to her lightsaber. Alexa smirked at the Orc, shrugging her shoulders as if saying 'hey you came at me,'.

Hearing yet another scream erupt from the young girls, Alexa narrowed her eyes at the Orc. Making quick work of it, she stabbed it through its armour before beheading it. Snapping her gaze towards the screams, she saw two Orcs standing over the girls; the table flipped over.

Flipping over another Orc that had come through the ceiling, Alexa brought her lightsaber down; lacerating its neck and causing black goo to spurt from it.

"Oin, get down!" she shouted, as the old Dwarf came in defence of Bard's daughters. At her call, the Dwarf quickly ducked; for once having heard her.

Sigrid gawked as a bright green light erupted in the Orc's stomach. She watched, a silent scream on her lips as the green light was then removed and the Orc dropped to the ground; revealing the lone woman in the Dwarven company. Alexa nodded at the two girls and Oin; glad they were alright.

Sensing another form behind her, Alexa twirled towards it, her lightsaber slashing through the figure. She watched as the Orc stared at her, an anxious expression on its horrid features. Humming thoughtfully, Alexa deactivated her lightsaber and pushed the Orcs chest. At her action, the Orc's top half slid from its torso and fell behind it, leaving only the bottom half of its torso behind. _Doubt he'll bounce back like Maul_

Feeling eyes on her, she tore hers from the half body of the Orc to the door. Her green-grey eyes meeting the shocked ones of the Mirkwood Elf; Tauriel.

Another bang sounded behind Alexa, signalling the arrival of more Orcs. Breaking eye contact with Tauriel, Alexa quickly clipped her lightsaber on her belt. Her fingers then ran over her hip and curled round the handle of the knife that Dwalin gave her. Pulling the blade from its sheath, she swiftly stabbed an oncoming Orc under its chin, through its mouth, and into its brain.

Noting that Legolas and Tauriel were quickly disposing of the Orcs rather efficiently together, Alexa took a defence stance over Bard's kids; protecting them from any Orc that got through Legolas and Tauriel. It wasn't too long after the two Elves had arrived that the fighting finally seized.

"You killed them all," Bain breathed, his gaze wandering over the dead Orcs in his home.

"There are others," Legolas replied, sliding his swords back into their holsters.

"Tauriel. Come," the blonde Elf continued, striding towards the door she had originally come through.

"We're losing him," Oin told Fili, as he kneeled next to a groaning Kili.

Hearing the Dwarf's words, Tauriel paused; concerned in her eyes. Also hearing the Dwarf's words, Legolas averted his eyes from a wounded Kili to Tauriel. "Tauriel," he repeated, his voice emotionless as he swiftly exited the house and followed after the Orcs.

Alexa watched with bated breath as Tauriel took several steps towards the door, going to follow after Legolas. She observed as the ginger Elf hesitated just before the door and glanced back towards Kili; as if torn between leaving him and joining Legolas.

Tauriel then stepped outside the door, causing Alexa to step forth; worried that she would have to plead the Elf stay. That fear was soon quenched as the Elf remained on the front porch, a green plant now in her hands.

"Athelas. Athelas," Tauriel murmured,

"What are you doing?" Bofur asked,

"I'm going to save him," Tauriel whispered, holding the Kingsfoil close to her chest.

**/**

Grasping the edge of the table, Alexa lifted it with the help of Bain and kicked away anything that would be in the way as Fili, Bofur, and Oin carried a struggling Kili towards the table.

"Hold him down," Tauriel said, walking over to Kili with a bowl of water and the Kingsfoil.

Following her instruction, Alexa, Fili, Oin, Bofur, Bain, and Sigrid all held parts of Kili down against the table.

The Elf cast her eyes down to Kili's infected wound, a worried expression flashing over her face as she did. Rinsing the Kingsfoil, she chanted words of healing in Elvish as she squeezed the water out and shoved the plant into Kili's wound.

Cries of pain left the raven-haired Dwarf as Tauriel pushed the Kingsfoil into his wound. Alexa stood next to Fili, holding Kili's shoulders down as he thrashed on the table.

"Unh! Tilda," Sigrid cried as she struggled to hold down one of Kili's legs; her cry promoting her sister to help her.

Fili and Oin gazed up at Tauriel, wonder clear on their faces; having never heard such words. As Tauriel continues chanting the incantation, Fili's Durin blue eyes cast down to his brother - who had let out another painful groan. The blonde Dwarf watched as Kili began to calm down; his eyes never leaving the ginger Elf.

Once the procedure was over, Alexa leaned against the bench in the kitchen, watching Tauriel bandage Kili's thigh beside Fili and Oin.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of Elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness," Oin said, causing Fili to avert his eyes from his brother and the Elf to the medic.

A sigh escaped Alexa as she watched the scene, she had seen with her Master come to pass. Observing the scene, she almost felt sad. Not because she was jealous or anything, no; Kili was like a little brother to her. But, just watching them, their forbidden love, just reminded Alexa of hers.

"Do you understand now, Fili?" Alexa asked; not tearing her eyes away from the scene a sad smile on her face.

"Alexa I am sorry," Fili sighed, stroking his moustache.

"I should not have insulted you or your people. I acted wrongly against you when you were only trying to help," he continued now looking up at the woman.

"Don't worry about it Fili, Kili is your brother it would have been wrong if you acted any different," Alexa assured him; averting her eyes from Kili and Tauriel to look at Fili.

"Truth is Fili I couldn't have healed Kili even if I tried. What I said about Dwalin and Kili's injury being different was true; Kili's wound was infected with poison. Force healing and detoxify poison are two different abilities, and I only possess the former," she told him, a sigh leaving her as she turned away from him to out the window.

"Oh Alexa, I am so sor-" he began, again.

"Imma stop you right there. Fili, there is nothing to apologize for, okay? So, stop trying to," Alexa shushed him, holding a finger to the Dwarf's lips.

Grasping her finger, Fili gently removed it from his face. "You know your kind of like the little sister I never wanted," Fili admitted, a teasing expression on his features.

"And you're like the older brother I never had," she quipped back, a grin stretching on her lips.

**/**

Alexa stood where Sigrid had been a little over half an hour ago, her eyes taking in the calm night. A sigh left her as she leaned against the railing; her arms crossed. A blue form materialized beside her and their hand reached out to rest on her shoulder.

"It is time my old Padawan,"

* * *

**AN: So, that was 'The Desolation of Smaug'. Hope you all enjoy reading this story! Thank you to Death Fury for your constant reviews, always enjoy reading them. Next up, 'The battle of the five armies' XD**


	37. The Battle of The Five Armies

Time is running out. Her vision of the Durin deaths are almost upon them. With Thorin ensnared by the gold sickness, and her companions none the wiser about the oncoming battle. She has a choice to make. But does she have the strength to do it?

I own none of the Star Wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the Hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC's Alexa, Ben, and Seren, as well as some details of the story.


	38. Chapter 1: HIS NAME IS SMAUG!

_"It is time my old Padawan,"_

**THIRD POV**

Bells toll loudly over Laketown, echoing in the ears of all as a constant reminder of the oncoming beast. The people of Lake-town clamour as they rush to evacuate their homes, grabbing anything of value to them.

Alexa stood outside, Tauriel beside her as she overlooked the town. The two remained silent as a chilling roar sounds in the distance. It wouldn't be long now.

A sudden rush of wind blew through the two women's hair as a shadow flew above them. Exchanging a look with Tauriel, Alexa strode back into Bard's home; the ginger Elf not far behind.

Shortly after entering the house, Alexa went straight towards Bard's youngest child; Tilda. "We have no time. We must leave," Tauriel said, as she picked up a blanket and headed towards Tilda and Alexa.

"Get him up," Bofur said, grabbing a coat.

"Come on, let's go," Fili said as he went to lift his brother.

"I'm fine. I can walk," Kili told him, shrugging off his brother's hands.

"Fast as you can," Tauriel muttered, as she passed the blanket to Alexa who wrapped it snugly around Tilda's shoulders.

"We're not leaving. Not without our father," Bain said, as he came to a stop beside the Elf.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" Tauriel replied, turning to face the boy after she had finished speaking.

That seemed to do it for him. Nodding at the Elf's words, Bain grabbed some extra blankets for him and his sisters. During this, Alexa had been looking after Tilda, making sure she had everything she needed.

"Are we going to die Alexa?" Tilda asked, the sound of her small voice causing Alexa to look down at the girl.

Sighing, Alexa got on one knee and smiled softly at the girl. "No, Tilda we're not,"

"But the dragon?" she continued; her brown eyes full of terror.

"Don't you worry about such things Tilda. I'll keep you safe and protect you from him," Alexa assured, swallowing the lump in her throat as she recalled what had happened to the last girl she had promised to protect. _No, not again. Never again._

"Yeah, you saw what she did to those Orcs Tilda. We'll be fine," Sigrid said, hugging her sister to her side.

Nodding at Sigrid, Alexa stood and smiled reassuringly down at Tilda one last time before leading the pair down the stairs and to the boat.

"Give me your hand," Fili spoke, helping the oldest girl in the boat before reaching his hand out to Tilda.

"Come on, we gotta go," Bofur said as he helped Alexa inside the boat, placing her down on one of the seats.

"Quickly now. Hurry!" Tauriel stated, now standing at the front of the boat.

"Kili, come on!" Fili called out to his brother. Kili leapt into the boat, the last one of their small group to arrive.

Alexa sat at the rear end of the boat near Kili, while Fili and Bofur guided the boat through the lake with the oars. Pushing away from the dock, the two Dwarves led them through the narrow canals of the town.

The wind whipped around their heads as a roar reverberated through their bones. Smaug wings glided effortlessly over the rooftops as he flew roughly sixty feet above them. Screams rang throughout the town as Smaug flew aloft; though the dragon had yet to do any real damage.

Alexa observed as Smaug soared up above the town, his silhouette revealed as he flew in front of the moon. Before he swiftly descended, a bright orange building in his belly.

With one breath, Smaug unleashed his fire upon the town; incinerating people in the direct line instantly. The lake shined as the inferno spread; consuming the wooden structures.

Smaug's eyes narrow in hatred, and another fierce roar leaves him; causing a great ball of fire to spew from his mouth. Several crashes and screams sound behind Alexa on the boat instantly after. But she doesn't dare look back, not wanting to see the carnage Smaug had brought.

As the inferno continues, Alexa glanced around the burning town. She watched as a man on fire ran around the docks screaming. Before diving into the cold water below. Alexa bit the inside of her cheek at the sight, as much as she wanted to, she could not help them.

"Look out!" Bofur shouted abruptly,

Before Alexa could look at the Dwarf, she jerks forward. Their boat having made contact with the Master's one; which was full of treasure. The force of the impact causes screams to erupt from Sigrid and Tilda. At the collision, their much smaller boat tips to the side, threatening to submerge into the cold depths below.

The glittering of gold caught Alexa's eye as she helped Fili steady the boat. Glimpsing towards the light, she took in the massive treasure horde; and the Master and Alfrid standing at the rear of the boat. _Of course, they would save the gold over their people_, she sighed.

"Move it, move it! Come on! Faster!" the Master commanded, not caring for anyone else but himself – and the gold.

"My gold! My gold!" the Master continued, as the treasure on the boat fell into the icy water below.

**\- Scene: Erebor -**

The remaining company except for Thorin all overlooked the burning town. The toll of bells ringing in their ears.

"Poor souls," Balin sighed,

The older Dwarves who had lived through Smaug's fire when they had resided in Erebor were all trapped in the past, as they took in the sight of the burning town. The rest of the Dwarves and Bilbo just watched on, sorrowful.

Nori glanced down to his brother Ori, who since Smaug's first attack had taken to looking blankly ahead and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Gloin looked away from the red blaze, incoherent words leaving his lips as he prayed to Durin that his brother and the rest of their company would survive Smaug's wrath. Bifur looked down to his cousin Bombur, who was wide-eyed and worried about his brother and the remainder of the company.

Bilbo turned to glance back at Thorin. Not seeing the Dwarf, his eyes squinted slightly as he frowned. Walking towards the steps, the dark form of Thorin came into his view. The frown on Bilbo's face deepened as he stared at the Dwarf, the very Dwarf whose eyes were transfixed on Erebor.

Thorin did not seem to mind the destruction Smaug had caused on Lake-town. His gaze was set upon the halls of Erebor. The dragon-sickness enveloped his heart, causing his Durin blue eyes to darken.

**\- Scene: Laketown -**

The heat from the flames burned nearby as the small boat full of Dwarves, Men, and Elf navigated their way through Smaug's carnage. The firedrake had not held back, unleashing his fire upon anything and everything in his path. The town was alight. Black smoke rose high above the structures as the fire continued; the flames spewing from Smaug's mouth never-ending.

Screams erupted around them, and a loud splash sounded nearby; as debris from a burning building finally gave in to the flames and descended into the lake. The small group found themselves under another alight structure, waiting for Tauriel, who was manning the front of the boat, to give the all-clear for Bofur and Fili to continue paddling.

As soon as Tauriel had dropped her hand to her side, Fili and Bofur resumed guiding the boat through the burning town once more.

Soon the toll of the bell was no longer able to be heard. Hearing the familiar twang of an arrow, Alexa searched for the origin. A gasp left her lips as she watched Bard shoot arrow after arrow at Smaug.

"Da," Bain breathed, also seeing his father. The simple word caused Sigrid and Tilda to gasp, as they also turned their gaze to the watchtower.

"Da!" Tilda called after her father,

"He hit it! He hit the dragon! He did!" Kili said, glancing from Bard to Tauriel several times.

"No," Tauriel whispered, her face contorted into one of fear and shock.

"He hit his mark! I saw," Kili asserted the Elf,

"His arrows cannot pierce it's hide. I fear nothing will," Tauriel told him, shutting down the Dwarf's hope that Bard would kill the Dragon.

At her words, Alexa averted her gaze to her hands. She did not know if Bard had already used the black arrow or if it had been confiscated from him; as Bain had told them about his father being arrested. Either way, she was nervous for the man, who cared deeply about his kids.

Bain watched with no hope now as his father shot arrows at the Dragons hide. He glanced across the burning town towards the statue of the pig-headed Master. Casting his eyes down to the boat drifting beside it, he swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat. Standing, he grabbed the overhanging grappling hook with both hands, the chain rattling as he did so.

"What are you doing?" Bofur called, attempting to grab the young man's legs as he swung off the boat.

"Bain, no!" Alexa said as Bain dangled over the water.

She was about to use the force to pull him back to the boat when her eyes caught a blue figure. Standing amid the flames, Qui-Gon shook his head at the woman as he knew that the boy needed to get away for things to fall in place the way they are meant to. Seeing Qui-Gon shake his head, Alexa grew silent, her hand reaching across to grab Tilda's.

"Come back! Bain!" Fili shouted after Bain,

"Bain!" Sigrid called after her brother; her tone desperate.

"Bain! Get back here!" Bofur said as Bain landed on the wooden floorboards of the dock.

"Bain!" Fili called once more, though it was no use as he had already run away from them and across the dock to the statue.

"Leave him. We cannot go back," Tauriel said, her eyes watching as Bain's figure grew farther and farther away.

At Tauriel's words, Fili and Bofur reluctantly continued to paddle towards safety. "Bain!" Tilda called, her voice cracking as tears ran down her small cheeks.

Just as they were exiting the burning town, a malicious voice roared from above; causing a shiver to run down Alexa's spine. The familiar words in her vision sounded once more in her ears, as the dragon known as Smaug faced Bard and his son Bain.

"Who are you that would stand against me?"

**\- Scene: Erebor -**

A deafening roar escaped Smaug as he crashed through the burning town; the black arrow had hit its mark. Screams of pain left the dragon as he flew above Lake-town, his wings flapping harshly. The bright orange colour in his throat dissipated as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Smaug's rage-filled eyes grew dull as he fell towards the town below; dead.

The loud crash of Smaug falling onto the Master's boat and into the water sounded in the company's ears; the noise signifying the death of Smaug.

"What was that? What happened?" Ori asked, leaping to his feet to look upon the town.

"It fell. I saw it," Bilbo replied, stalking closer towards the edge.

At his words, the Dwarves all got to their feet gasps of shock and disbelief leaving them. They all gaped in silence as they stared at the quiet town, now rid of the beast known as Smaug.

"It's dead. Smaug is dead," Bilbo muttered in shock as he glanced back towards the remaining company.

"By my beard, I think he's right. Look there! The Ravens of Erebor are returning to the Mountain," Gloin asserted, not quite believing his eyes.

"Aye. Word will spread. Before long every soul in Middle-earth will know the dragon is dead!" Balin shouted; his words causing hearty laughter to leave the Dwarves.

However, as the Dwarves celebrated the dragon's demise; Thorin left the lookout post. His eyes clouded as he walked down the steps and towards the entrance to Erebor.

**\- Scene: Shores of Laketown -**

Alexa remained with her Dwarf friends, reluctantly leaving Tauriel to take Tilda and Sigrid around to find their brother and father.

Bofur, Fili, Oin, and Kili all packed the boat and got ready to leave once more. Whilst they were doing this, Alexa had helped a few struggling people out of the water and to land. Shrugging off their thanks, she went to help out the next person in need.

Alexa's eyes ghosted over the dead bodies that had washed up on the shore. The cries and screams of families and infants washed over her ears.

"My baby! Where's my baby?!" one woman calls amongst the rest, her words piercing Alexa's heart.

Searching through the life forms, dead and alive, Alexa scoured the shore for the woman's child. Centring on a small cry, Alexa followed her senses towards the sound. The wailing gradually grew louder the closer she got. Her eyes ran over a discarded ball of old sheets, the cry sounding within. Racing towards the lump, Alexa picked up the blankets and pulled it down to reveal the infant's tear-stricken face.

Humming the old Jedi song her Master had taught her, and she had sung to young Ben, she slowly but surely got the young babe to calm down. Quickly walking through the crowd of survivors, Alexa made her way towards the woman screaming for her baby.

Reuniting the crying woman with her baby, Alexa smiled down at the woman now cradling the child; tears in her eyes. Mutters of thank you and thank goodness left the woman's lips as she held her baby.

"Alexa, come on. We are leaving soon," Fili called from several meters away.

Looking down once more at the crying woman, she smiled softly before hastily leaving to join Fili and the others. On the way there, she noticed Tauriel staring after Kili. The latter, unaware of the Elf's eyes on him. Knowing that this was the right time, Alexa walked towards Tauriel; stopping just before her.

A sigh left Alexa as she took in how Tauriel's eyes lingered on Kili. _Well, it's now or never_. she thought, her eyes misty as she mentally prepared herself to speak of him.

"I was," Alexa began, the words getting stuck in her throat.

After taking several deep breaths, she continued. "I was once in love with a man I couldn't have. I knew what I felt for him was forbidden and so, squashed any feelings I had about him down and focused on the job," she told the Elf, who had since looked down curiously at the woman.

"As cheesy as it sounds, love found a way; and it turned out that he returned my feelings. Despite the job, and everything in between those times with him, as few as they were. Were some of the happiest moments of my life," Alexa said a fond smile on her face as she thought back on her old life.

"It has been almost six years since he died... To this day it is still one of my deepest regrets: avoiding my feelings for him for so long. Had I not, we may have had more time together. Don't make the same mistake I did," she finished, a sigh leaving her as a single tear ran down her cheek; memories of Obi-Wan filling her mind.

The Elf's eyes were sympathetic as she listened to Alexa speak of her lost love. She watched as the woman wiped a stray tear from her cheek, her eyes glassy. Wanting to see her smile, Tauriel sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do you wish to tell me anything else, Alexa? Cook of the Dwarves," she asked a teasing tone in her voice, causing Alexa to snap out of her memories.

Alexa smirked at her words, and her eyes flickered over to the Dwarves; her gaze lingering on the brothers. "Actually, yes. Now that you mention it," Alexa replied, a halfhearted chuckle leaving her, prompting Tauriel's lips to twitch up into a small smile.

Alexa's green-grey eyes once full of mirth turned dark and sad as she turned to face the Elf, all humour having left her. "Listen, I don't have much time. I need your help Tauriel,"

Noticing the sudden change in the woman's tone and stance, Tauriel turned her gaze from Kili to Alexa. "With what?" she asked hesitantly.

"Saving Middle-earth," Alexa whispered; her words startling Tauriel and caused her eyes to widen in shock.

"Before you say anything, there are some things you must know," Alexa began, gaining a nod from the startled Elf.

"I am not from around these parts. From where and what I am, I have no time to explain. I am a seer of sorts, and I have seen the battle that comes; Azog the Defiler leads a campaign against Dwarf, Man, and Elf starting with Were Worms. They will come out the ground outside Erebor with battalions of Orcs and everything foul shortly following," Alexa told her,

"I have-I have seen the Line of Durin fall," she finished, her voice a mere whisper as her thoughts flashed back to her vision.

"I-I don't believe you. I can't," Tauriel whispered, unable to believe the words from the woman in front of her. Her gaze ran over Kili, who was helping pack the boat full of supplies.

"He cares about you," Alexa commented, seeing how the ginger Elf's gaze lingered on Kili.

"And before you start denying anything, I know you care about him too. It doesn't take a smart person to realise that you two are in love," she told the Elf, causing Tauriel to snap her gaze back to her.

"But if you do not help me, he will die. Along with his brother and Thorin Oakenshield," Alexa finished, silently pleading that Tauriel would believe her. She was counting on it.

Alexa watched as Tauriel took all the information in, she was shocked that's for sure. The Elf was wary of Alexa and was torn between believing her 'seer' story or not; as she had previously claimed to be a cook for Thorin Oakenshield's company. But Tauriel knew better now, as she had seen Alexa's green sword. The very same sword that she had used to slice through the Orc's torso like a gentle breeze on a summer's day. Besides, what could Alexa gain from telling her this anyway? And with that thought, Tauriel knew what to do.

Tauriel spared one last look at the raven-haired Dwarf before looking back to Alexa. "Okay, what can I do?" she asked,

Alexa sighed in relief at her words before turning serious once more. "You must be there for Kili on Ravenhill in five days' time. It is there that he dies by the hands of Bolg," she told the Elf

**/**

Knowing that Kili wanted to talk to Tauriel, Alexa nodded once more at the Elf. "Remember what we talked about," she whispered, knowing that Kili was now in hearing range.

Turning around, Alexa walked towards Kili and the boat. Stopping in front of Kili, she smiled knowingly at him and squeezed his shoulder softly before carrying on towards the boat.

"What was that about?" Fili asked once Alexa had joined them.

"Nothing Fili. I was just thanking her for helping us escape," Alexa told the blonde Dwarf, who nodded thoughtfully at her words; not giving it a second thought.

"Kili, come on. We're leaving!" Fili called out to his brother, as they had finished packing the boat.

Alexa placed her hands on the side of the boat, helping her friends push the boat back into the water. Of course, she knew that she could just use the force to push the boat back into the water, but she wanted to give Kili more time to talk to Tauriel.

"One more!" Bofur said, causing Alexa, Fili, and Oin to push the boat one final time; their extra shove successfully getting the boat out into the water.

As Alexa climbed into the boat, she grabbed one of the five paddles and took her spot at the back. "Wait couldn't ya of jus' force pushed us out?" Bofur piped up suddenly, his words causing Alexa to push down any form of laughter.

"Eh," Alexa sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she looked out along the Lake. "Too late now,"


	39. Chapter 2: Down with the sickness

Alexa smiled to herself as Kili returned to the boat. The Dwarf clearly trying to suppress a grin. Without a word, she passed him an oar and the five of them began to paddle away from the shore; with Kili glancing back towards Tauriel one last time.

"I am happy for you two," Alexa whispered, making sure the other two did not hear her.

Her words caused Kili to look at her, shocked. Before glancing at his brother, Bofur, and Oin to see if they had heard her. Understanding that he was worried, Alexa placed a hand on his arm, making the Dwarf avert his eyes back to her. She looked at him reassuringly, a soft smile on her lips, causing his expression to morph into one of shyness; a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Alexa," he murmured, almost bashful.

Nodding at his words, Alexa patted his arm then went back to helping the others. Not another word was spoken, as the four Dwarves and Alexa rowed the boat across the Lake and towards Erebor. All silently hoping that the rest of the company had escaped Smaug's wrath unscathed.

As soon as they had made it to the rocky shore, Alexa and the others had jumped out of the boat. All set on getting to Erebor as quickly as possible, unable to wait any longer. Slinging a pack over her shoulder, Alexa took up the back of the line; Oin a few paces in front of her.

The landscape was a barren wasteland, with burnt trees uprooted from the ground. As Alexa looked around the area, the images from her first vision of the Dwarves flashed in her mind. Smaug had done a number on the place.

After several hours of trekking through the rocky terrain with no breaks, Alexa, Bofur, Kili, Fili, and Oin had found themselves before Erebor. Two massive Dwarf statues stood outside the gate; their forms carved into the rock. Though that did not hold their attention for long as their eyes took in what remained of the entrance to the Mountain.

Exchanging anxious glances with one another, they all quickly ran inside the Mountain. Alexa's eyes wandered over the large pieces of stone that lay around the entrance before turning back to the Dwarves.

Her green-grey eyes took in the what remained of the gate. From the shape of what was left, she had deduced that Smaug had bashed through it when he had gone to Lake-town several hours prior.

"Hello! Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?" Bofur called out, his tone holding uncertainty.

After hearing no reply or sound of any kind, Bofur ran through the debris; the others quickly following after him. Wandering through halls and over discarded rubble, the four Dwarves and woman searched for any sign that the rest of the company had survived.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo's voice echoed around them, causing them all to smile.

"It's Bilbo!" Oin shouted, informing Alexa and the others of what they had already gathered from hearing the Hobbit's voice.

"He's alive!" Bofur announced cheerfully, hope growing within him as he heard the Hobbit's voice.

"Bilbo," Alexa breathed, a smile stretching across her face as she watched her friend come into sight.

"Stop! Stop!" Bilbo shouted as he ran towards the small group, his words causing their smiles to drop and frowns to form.

"Stop. You need to leave. We all need to leave," Bilbo panted, standing before Alexa and the others; his tone worrying Alexa. _What had happened?_

"We only just got here," Bofur said confused, gaining a nod from Alexa who looked hesitantly at Bilbo.

"I've tried talking to him, but he won't listen," Bilbo said, making Alexa frown.

"What do you mean, laddie?" Oin asked, holding his hearing trumpet to his ear.

"Thorin! Thorin. Thorin. He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself. Not at all. It's-It's this place. Ahem. I think a sickness lies on it," he informed them, as he did Fili cast his eyes towards a gold light; almost enraptured.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asked, worry in his tone.

"Fili," Bilbo muttered, as the blonde prince brushed past his brother and began to descend the staircase.

"Fili! Fili!" Bilbo called after the blonde Dwarf before quickly chasing after him; Alexa, Kili, Bofur, and Oin not far behind.

As they ran down numerous staircases, the golden light grew brighter as they drew closer to it. Fili halted suddenly at the bottom of the stairs before he slowly walked towards the edge of the platform.

A gasp of wonder and shock left Alexa as she joined Fili's side. Rocks of all kinds flash in her eyes, as she takes in the view of the never-ending piles of gold. That wonder, however, died in her eyes as they settled on Thorin.

The raven-haired Dwarf stood amongst the expansive pile of wealth. His usual attire consisting of a worn tunic and fur coat was nowhere to be seen. He now stood before them all dressed in a regal black robe and kingly silk, with jewels draped around his neck.

She watched as Thorin mumbled to himself, his eyes never leaving the treasure. "Gold. Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief,"

At his words, Alexa turned to look at Bilbo. The Hobbit, however, continued to stare at Thorin, causing Alexa to shift her attention back to said Dwarf. The uncrowned King raised his head, catching Bilbo and the others in his peripherals.

He stared at them for a moment; the sight of the small group seemed to have snapped him out of his mumbling. "Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror," he muttered lowly, his eyes cast down to the gold before he tossed a red Jewel towards Fili; who caught it with ease.

The group looked from Fili to Thorin who had since lifted his hand to rest over his heart. "Welcome my sister-sons to the Kingdom of Erebor," he finished, his deep voice echoing around the halls as he stood with his arms raised.

Alexa stared at a sick Thorin, a worried look in her eye. Her stomach churned as she sensed how his force signature had darkened and become twisted. She knew that he had been off lately, but nothing had prepared her for this.

**\- Time Skip -**

Alexa stayed behind with Bilbo as Bofur, Kili, Fili, and Oin ran into another one of the many rooms Erebor had; reuniting with the rest of the company.

"Balin!" Bofur cried as he entered the room, barely walking another step before being pulled into a crushing hug by Dwalin.

Laughter erupts from the Dwarves as they all reunited with their respected Kin and friends, the whole atmosphere lively and cheerful.

"Kili!" a voice piped up,

"Thank Durin you're all alive!" Balin said, hugging each Dwarf that had returned safely.

"Bombur," Bofur called, engulfing his brother in a tight hug.

"You're alive!" Ori called, wrapping his arms around Fili who eagerly returned his embrace.

Whilst this was all going down, Alexa had stood beside Bilbo; watching the heartwarming scene. She smiled as she watched as Bifur and Bombur wedged Bofur between their bodies; hugging him tightly. Her eyes ran over every Dwarf, making sure everyone was there. Once she had, she averted her gaze to the Hobbit beside her.

"I am glad you are alright Bilbo," Alexa said, causing Bilbo to peel his eyes away from the joyful scene.

"I'm happy you made it out too," he replied, a smile on his face.

Motioning towards the others, Alexa took Bilbo's hint and pulled him in for a hug. His arms wrapped around her neck as hers wove under his and around his back. They held each other for a while, neither wanting to let go. Eventually, though, they did.

Alexa smiled down at Bilbo and straightened his coat for him; which caused a huff to leave Bilbo and his nose to twitch. Releasing his jacket, Alexa barely had any time to do much else as she was pulled into another chest.

"Don't scare me like that Al," Nori whispered, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist as he hugged her.

Instead of replying, Alexa looked down at the ginger Dwarf before placing her arms around his neck; their height difference making it a very awkward embrace.

"You all scared us there Alexa," a soft voice whispered, shortly before Alexa's back became suddenly encompassed by heat.

A smile on Bilbo's face grew as Alexa became sandwiched between Nori and Ori. A cough left him as he watched as Dori, Kili, Fili, Bifur, Bofur, Gloin, Oin, and Balin joined the three. The Dwarves all mashing together for a group hug, with Alexa stuck in the middle. His laughter ended as he found himself pulled in to the group hug by Bombur.

"Not laughing now, are you Bilbo?" Alexa chuckled, her warm smile on her lips as the Dwarves hugged her; though she couldn't help but feel like someone was missing.

After a few moments, the Dwarves released their grip and ended the group hug. Patting each other on the back, they led Bofur, Kili, and Fili to the designated cooking station.

As the Dwarves walked over to grab some food, some patted Dwalin on the back; the action catching Alexa eye. Before she could think more on it, Bilbo pats her on the arm; making her look down at him. A single nod was all she received as the Hobbit glanced between herself and Dwalin before he joined the rest of the company.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she raised her eyes to meet Dwalin's blue ones. An awkward chuckle left her as she played with her fingers. Never breaking eye contact, Dwalin walked towards Alexa, his expression blank.

Alexa soon stopped fiddling with her fingers as Dwalin came to a halt right in front of her; their chests almost touching they were so close. Without a word, Dwalin wrapped his arms around Alexa's upper half, embracing her. Not too long after, Alexa reciprocated his hug; her arms weaving around his neck. A heavy sigh left both of them as they just held each other.

"Thank Mahal yer safe. Ya had me, worried lass," Dwalin murmured, breaking the silence; his arms tightening around the woman as he breathed the words.

Alexa held him tighter in her grasp as he whispered the words, "Thank force you're okay," she replied, her voice a mere whisper as she nestled her head into his neck. Knowing that he was the one that she was missing in the group hug.

They embraced each other for what felt like seconds; when in reality, it was minutes. Over Dwalin's shoulder, she saw almost all of the Dwarves and even Bilbo quickly avert their gaze from herself and Dwalin. The sight caused a light blush to rise on her cheeks; embarrassment filling her.

Retracting her arms from around his neck, Alexa stepped out of his arms and stared into his dark eyes. Averting her eyes from his gaze, she shuffled past the burly Dwarf and headed over to the station where Bombur was currently pouring out the soup into bowls.

Grabbing a filled bowl, she quickly thanked the ginger Dwarf and took a seat on the floor next to Bilbo and Nori. The latter of which had a smirk that was threatening to grow bigger at seeing her flustered state.

**\- Time Skip -**

"-and then Alexa pushed the top half of his torso off," Fili told the Dwarves and Bilbo, his face and Kili's morphing to mock the shocked look on said Orc's face; causing hearty laughs to echo around the small room and into the vast hallways.

Nori slapped Alexa on the shoulder, almost making her spill what soup she had left; his laughter along with the rest of the companies ringing in her ears. A huff of her own left her lips as the company laughed at the two brother's recollections of the fight against the Orc's in Bard's home.

Those who were in Erebor when Smaug attacked had recounted their journey to Erebor as well as their battle against the dragon. Each one piping in with their own recollection, as well as correcting others. Overall, the company par Thorin all caught up; their spirits lifting as they told the story.

Unfortunately, their joy of the reunion did not last long as Thorin entered the room. The once cheery laughter died down to complete and utter silence as they turned to stare at their leader.

"To the treasure room, all of you! We must find the Arkenstone," he growled, his words causing what happiness the Dwarves had felt from the reunion and stories to die.

Kili's smile dropped at his uncle's words, "There is no rush uncle," he told Thorin, causing said Dwarf to turn his piercing stare at him.

"We leave now!" Thorin growled, his eyes dark as he gazed at his nephew with lidded eyes.

Next thing Alexa knew they were all exiting the hall; their bowls of soup remaining behind. The shining light from the treasure soon entered the woman's vision, as she walked beside Bilbo towards the room of vast gold, they were in before.

Following after the Dwarves, Alexa went to search through the treasure when Thorin grasped her arm; the act making her wince as he had grabbed her left.

"Not you," he muttered, his words making Alexa's gut twist uncomfortably; the energy around him unsettling her.

**/**

Alexa found herself standing on a balcony, several meters from Thorin who was overlooking the company; a permanent frown on her face. Her arms draped over the stone, as she looked down at the endless mounds of treasure. The Dwarves had been searching for about four hours now and not once had Thorin let them stop for a break. Not only that, he had not let her help them or even leave his side. The whole thing was confusing, and if she was being honest, his behaviour towards her was beginning to worry her.

"Any sign of it?" Thorin shouted, his voice booming over the clinking of coins.

"Nothing yet," Dwalin replied, his hands digging through the treasure.

"Nothing here," Ori called, his tired eyes scouring the gold beneath his boots.

"Keep searching!" Thorin ordered, pacing the balcony he stood on.

"Tha' jewel could be anywhere," Gloin grunted, shifting through the gold before him; his legs ready to give out from under him.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!" Thorin commanded, his voice straining as he shouted the words.

"You heard him. Keep looking," Dwalin grunted after catching some Dwarves pausing in the search.

"All of you! No one rests until it is found!" Thorin growled, his usually blue eyes black as he watched the company slave away.

At his words, Alexa averted her eyes from him; a sigh leaving her. The Thorin who stood not far from her was not the one she had met in Bagg-end, that's for sure. A sad look flashed in her eyes as she observed the company sift through the treasure; unable to do anything to help.

She could only hope that Thorin would come out of the sickness and fast; his life depended on it.


	40. Chapter 3: Memories

**ALEXA'S POV**

Two days had gone by since Alexa, Bofur, Oin, Fili, and Kili had reunited with the rest of the company in Erebor. Two days since it had begun.

Thorin had kept them in the treasure room, searching for the Arkenstone for hours on end. The Dwarves had mostly done this without complaint, not wanting to anger their King. But Alexa was sick of it. Her visions had not shown her Thorin's descent into madness, so she had no idea as to when _or if_ he ever escapes the sickness that the gold holds over his heart.

A sigh left her as she once more glanced towards the crazed Thorin, his eyes holding a wicked gleam they had not a week earlier. At Laketown, she had seen aspects of the gold sickness but had no clue as to what she was seeing. As Bilbo had said: Erebor was close by, so Thorin wanting to be closer to his home for the first time in decades was not unreasonable.

The coins clinked and rustled under her boots as she treaded through the treasure. She was honestly surprised none of them had been consumed by the gold, as it was abundant and seemingly never-ending.

She slowly made her way towards Thorin, who was overseeing the others closely. Walking up the stone steps, she folded her hands behind her back neatly.

Staring at his broad back, a cough left her throat, "What?" Thorin spat, his eyes never leaving the gold.

"You need to eat Thorin," Alexa said, her eyes moving to the untouched bowl of soup that she had left out for him earlier.

"I am not hungry," he muttered, causing Alexa to sigh.

"I understand that Thorin," she began, walking towards the Dwarf.

"Then leave," he spat, cutting her off.

Alexa paused and looked at Thorin's back for a moment longer, before nodding and leaving him; the bowl of cold soup in her hands.

Walking towards Bombur's designated cooking station, she sighed and shook her head at Bilbo and the few Dwarfs who had been granted a break in reply to their silent question about Thorin.

"Can you not just use that force trick you used on the trolls to help him snap out of it?" Bilbo asked, a hopeful expression on his face as he looked up at Alexa.

"No, that trick only works on the weak-minded," she sighed, placing the bowl of cold soup on the bench.

"Besides, it is a sickness of the mind. If Thorin is to escape this sickness, he must do it himself." she finished, making their faces drop.

Nodding in thanks at Bombur, a small smile briefly twitched on Alexa's lips as she took a hot bowl of soup from the ginger Dwarf. Weaving her way through the few Dwarves that were there, she found a spot between Bilbo and Bifur and instantly began eating. Knowing that if she stayed too long, Thorin would come looking for her.

Ever since she had arrived, Thorin had been acting strangely around her. He would keep her by his side at all times and barely let her out of his sight long enough for her to eat or rest. He also wouldn't let her help the rest of the company search for the Arkenstone. Though he had asked her, no commanded her to find the precious stone using the force. Not that she could, and when she had told him that he had scoffed but did not yell at her; which had surprised Alexa as Thorin had a short fuse when it came to the stone.

**/**

**\- Time Skip -**

**/**

After countless hours of searching through the endless hoard of treasure, Thorin had finally let the company leave. As Alexa, who was on the brink of getting down on her hands and knees to beg, had finally convinced him to let them go.

All of the Dwarves had been going on for hours on end without breaks, compared that of Bilbo who had done about two at the most. Which was mostly due to the fact that Thorin had a soft spot for the Hobbit, that and with his small stature, Bilbo could easily leave without Thorin ever noticing.

Alexa watched from beside Thorin as the Dwarves all hobbled out from the hoard; some requiring assistance from the others. Thorin had worked them to the bone. Whilst Dwarves are well known for their sturdiness and stamina even they need breaks for food and sleep. Not that Thorin cared, now that his eyes were stuck on the treasure before them.

As the Dwarves went to get some well-needed food and rest, Alexa stayed behind and once more tried to get Thorin to eat, sleep, or better yet leave the treasure. As usual, her attempts were unsuccessful.

Reluctantly, Alexa left a sick Thorin amongst the treasure, a sense of defeat in her heavy footfalls. Shaking her head at Balin, she walked past the group of Dwarves and towards the ramparts for some well needed fresh air.

As she walked through the halls and passageways, she found herself thinking about her talk with Tauriel on the shores after they had escaped from Smaug.

That had been the first time in a while that she had spoken of him and their relationship. I mean yes, she did mention his rank when telling the company about the execution arena on Geonosis. But she had not told them about who he was and what he had meant to her.

A deep sigh left her as she breathed in the fresh air; she had made it to the ramparts. Lightly kicking a stray rock, she watched as it rolled across the stone surface before stopping. Averting her gaze from the rock, she looked out towards the setting sun; the sky a brilliant mix of blue, red, and yellow.

As she stood just outside of the hall, she sensed a familiar presence and one not so familiar, "How long have you had it?" she spoke suddenly, startling Bilbo who had assumed he was alone.

"Ha-had w-what?" he stuttered, quickly shoving the stone into his jacket and standing.

A small smile grew on Alexa's lips as she slowly walked towards the anxious Hobbit, "Not to worry Bilbo, I'm not going to tell anyone," she told him; trying to show him that she meant him no harm.

Bilbo folded his hands behind his back and glanced at her briefly before staring down at his feet, "Before Smaug died," he answered, his nose twitching.

Alexa hummed at his reply, her eyes wandering from him to the sunset. "You must think I'm insane not to give it to Thorin," Bilbo piped up suddenly, making Alexa's eyes drift back to him.

She looked at the Arkenstone that he now held in his hands; it was glowing almost angelically in the darkness. "Of course, not Bilbo. Keeping the stone from Thorin is for the best. He is not himself," she assured him. _Force knows how much worse he would become if he did._ Just the thought made her shiver.

"However," she continued, her voice now a mere whisper.

"While we understand that it is best that Thorin does not have the Arkenstone, the others may not," she finished, her words startling Bilbo.

"I'll be careful," he said, causing a tight-lipped smile to form on Alexa's lips.

"I'm sure you will," she replied, hoping that between the battle and fighting for his life, Thorin would never find out that he had the stone.

"Besides, should something happen I've got you! A Jedi Knight of all people here to protect me, and one of the best at that!" Bilbo exclaimed, a happy smile stretching on his lips as he carefully placed the stone back into his coat.

At his words, Alexa huffed a dry laugh. Oh, how wrong was he, how wrong they all were. But then again, she hadn't told them any different. _And for a good reason,_ she thought.

"Alexa are you alright?" Bilbo asked. His nose scrunching and his eyebrows drawing together as he looked upon a frowning Alexa.

Alexa thought over her answer for a while. She was far from alright with the overwhelming pressure to save the Line of Durin as well as the fate of Middle-earth resting upon her shoulders. Not that she could tell him that of course.

"I haven't been 'alright' for a long time Bilbo," she finally answered, taking a seat on the stone floor beneath her feet; her eyes briefly leaving the sunset.

Releasing a sigh, Bilbo took a seat beside Alexa and turned his gaze to the sunset. Had he been home, he would have been finishing dinner by now and gone outside for a smoke before preparing for supper. But he's not home. He's sat on one of the few ramparts of Erebor with the fifteenth member of the company, wondering where it all went wrong.

"I miss my home too," he murmured under his breath, a longing look in his eyes.

At his words, Alexa looked at her friend, whose eyes were on the sunset. She watched as he sighed, his nose twitching; lost in thought.

"I have known you for over a year now Alexa," he began, making the woman hum in agreement.

"With that, I have learnt a great deal about what lies beyond Middle-earth. Excuse me if I am incorrect, but I think that whilst you do have an unfortunately tragic past, something has happened recently that has hurt or upset you. So, tell me, my friend, what is troubling you?" he finished, peeling his eyes from the sunset to look at a slightly startled Alexa.

_Damn, am I that easy to read now?_ Alexa thought, shocked that Bilbo had seen through her façade. She had thought she had hidden it so well after all.

She tilted her head down to look at her hands which was now holding a small stone. She knew that after everything they had been through, it would be wrong to lie to Bilbo, and out of everyone, the Hobbit was definitely the one she could talk to about _him_.

A deep sigh left her as she thought over what to say, "I told the ginger Elf from Mirkwood about someone I have not spoken of in a long time," she answered vaguely.

"Your Master Ki-Adi Mundi?" he asked, his head tilting slightly as he voiced his question.

"No, no," she dismissed, shaking her head.

"Then who?" he asked, his full attention on her.

Alexa remained silent for a while, just thinking. She lifted her head and gazed at Bilbo; whose features were morphed into one of worry and sympathy. A shaky breath left her, "I'm not as rule-following as a Jedi should be. I wanted you to believe that I was. But the truth is I'm not," she murmured, moving the stone in her hand; the conversation with Tauriel playing in her head.

"What do you mean Alexa?" Bilbo remarked, curious.

"I broke the code Bilbo, the Jedi code," she told him, causing Bilbo's eyebrows to raise in shock; as Alexa had always done the 'Jedi thing' from what she had told them and what he had seen.

"Excuse me?" he gasped, "There's no way! No offence Alexa, but what did you do? Was it the necklace? The 'no personal belongings' rule?" he asked, very intrigued in where this conversation was going.

Alexa chuckled at his rambling, her hand moving to grasp her necklace. "No Bilbo, though I'm sure if the council saw me now, they would not be pleased,"

"Then what?" he asked,

A pained sigh left Alexa, "I grew an attachment to a fellow Jedi. We both knew what we felt for each other was forbidden. Force we tried not to, but we always ended back right where we left off. And so, we didn't fight it anymore. Those years were the best of my life. But as the war grew more intense, we would be sent on more and more dangerous missions. In those days we would be lucky to sneak in a quick kiss in the dark. But that was on a good day, and those were a rare thing during the war,"

Bilbo was silent for a while as if thinking over her answer and what he should say in response. Before he could, Alexa spoke. "He died almost six years ago. Killed during the purge with the rest of them,"

At her words, Bilbo's eyes dropped and a sigh left him. "Oh, I am sorry for asking Alexa," he said, finally finding the words to say.

"It's okay Bilbo you didn't know. Not even little Ben knows," she replied, shaking her head as the tears began to build in her eyes.

"Do you want to continue talking about him?" Bilbo asked hesitantly, unsure whether or not it was the right thing to say.

Alexa sat there just breathing for a few moments, taking in the beautiful sunset. It hurt just to tell Tauriel of him, and she hadn't even shared any moments just a brief overview. Glancing at her Hobbit friend, her eyes gazed into his concerned ones. Making up her mind, she nodded her head slightly; the words stuck on her tongue.

Bilbo released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding; thankful that he had not, in fact, stepped over a line. He sat patiently waiting, for Alexa to begin; not wanting to rush her.

"We grew up in the Jedi Order together. He was my first real friend in the Order, though he was a good thirteen years older. The other Padawans didn't like me very much, so he was the only one who would sit with me at lunch," she said, her eyes becoming slightly glazed as she thought back to her Padawan days.

"Why didn't they like you?" Bilbo enquired, curious as to why.

"Well, I was a rather talented Youngling. I excelled past all of my fellow classmates and even got promoted to Padawan early," she replied,

"And they didn't like you because you became a Padawan?" Bilbo asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Alexa huffed a laugh at his question, "No, because I was considered young for a Padawan. I was eight when Master Yoda put me through the initiate trials, which was a rare thing as almost all Younglings go through the trials at thirteen. If they make it that far of course," she informed him,

"Ah, so they didn't like you because you were better than them," Bilbo deduced, a laugh leaving him.

"You could say that yes," Alexa replied, a laugh of her own leaving her.

"Anyway," she continued, once their laughter had died down. "I became a Padawan under Master Mundi and began a new chapter of my life. I spent eleven years as his Padawan learner, learning all I could from him. For the first four years we would be paired with the man I would grow to love more than a friend, and his Master Qui-Gon to go on missions, as me and him were good friends and worked well together," she continued,

"It wasn't until I was in my late teens, early twenties that I started to see him as more than just a friend. But being brought up under the Jedi code and lifestyle, I didn't quite understand what I was feeling," she told Bilbo, who was enraptured with her tale.

"It wasn't until I was twenty-two when there was an assassination attempt on a Senator called Padme Amidala and I was sent on a mission with him that I finally realized what it was that I felt for him," she finished, her thoughts flashing back to the mission to Kamino, and having to share a small single bed with him. The storms had kept her up all night, but he had helped soothe her – like he always had.

Before she could get lost in her memories, a tug on her tunic made her snap out of it. Looking down, she saw Bilbo with a worried expression on his face.

"You okay?" he whispered,

"Yeah, yeah. Just zoned out," Alexa whispered back, easing his worries with a small smile.

"You don't have to tell me anymore if it hurts too much," Bilbo informed her, his sweet words warming the woman.

"No, it's okay. Really," she assured him,

"Are sure?" he repeated, his words gaining a hesitant nod from Alexa.

Seeing this small action, Bilbo looked back out towards the sunset and continued, "What was his name?" he asked, intrigued of the mystery man Alexa had fallen in love with.

After hearing no reply, he tore his eyes from the setting sun and found that she was staring at him. Staring back, he saw multiple emotions pass through her eyes, some of which vanished so quickly he was unable to figure out what they meant. But he knew that she was sad, and in mourning.

"Oh, I-I'm so-sorry Alexa I did-did not mean to pry," Bilbo stuttered, ashamed for pushing Alexa too far.

"Obi," she said, almost choking up as she spoke his name for the first time in years.

"What?" he breathed,

"His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi. But I called him Ben," she told him,

"What was he like?" Bilbo asked, not missing the soft smile that briefly framed her face.

"He was a soft, kind man through and through. He was always trying to find a way to negotiate rather than fight. Which I was very bad at – negotiating that is, as I would get irritable after a while. So, I stuck to the fighting part whilst he was the negotiator," she chuckled, her thoughts flashed back to the few times during the Clone Wars where his negotiating had failed, and it was time for her and Anakin to begin 'negotiating with a lightsaber'.

"He also had a rather sarcastic flare to him, and always had a witty remark up his sleeve. He was the bravest man I've ever knew, but also the kindest. He always knew how to cheer me up and make me feel better," she finished, a soft smile on her lips.

Bilbo doesn't fail to notice the serene expression on her face, "Is that why you named Ben after him? To honour him?" Bilbo asked, having instantly made the connection with the boy from Rivendell after Alexa had mentioned that her 'pet' name for Obi-Wan had been Ben.

"Well, yes and no," she began, deciding in that moment to tell Bilbo what she had never revealed to another soul, "So, for some context, Obi-Wan was ginger, not as much as me though. He was more of a dark ginger with a splash of blonde, and also had a matching beard and moustache. He had the most stunning baby blue eyes I have ever seen," she finished, a wistful look on her face as she pictured him in her mind.

With the Clone Wars, hundreds of Jedi had died in battle, and they needed more Jedi to fight in the war but lacked those old enough with the right training and knowledge. So, the Jedi Council had come up with the idea to use the cloners, the Kaminoans, to create a Jedi. With this, they required a Jedi's DNA. But after much discussion it was decided that two Jedi would be chosen and that their DNA would create the first artificially created Jedi.

At her words, Bilbo's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth drew into a frown before a shocked gasp left him. _Here it comes,_ Alexa mused. "Bu-But I th-thought," he began. His eyes quickly scanned the area for any of the company before he continued, "I-I thought you haven't... You know," he whispered,

Alexa's cheeks warmed at his insinuation, "No uh we never, ahem. Yeah, no we didn't and uh I haven't. But like I've said before: My home is a lot different to Middle-earth," she told him. Which was very true. Middle-earth was a hell of a lot different to where she was from.

"What does that mean?" he questioned, slightly worried as to what her answer would be.

"It means Bilbo, that to make a child, you do not need to have sex," she remarked, a grin growing on her face as she watched her friend's eyes grow wider than she had ever seen.

"Ex-Excuse m-me?" Bilbo managed to stammer out, just before he fainted.

Alexa bit her lip as she looked down at her passed-out friend. Picking his small body up, she moved him into a more comfortable position for when he awoke. Averting her gaze from Bilbo, she looked up at the sky, which was now a dark blue; the stars all shining above her head. _Well, someone finally knows the truth,_ she sighed.

From the moment she had uncovered Ben's face and seen his eyes, she had suspected. But it wasn't until recently, that she knew for sure. After her vision in Lake-town, Qui-Gon had informed her that her suspicions were correct. That Ben was the child that had been artificially created by the Kaminoan's to produce the first of the next generation of Jedi. That Ben was, in fact, her and Obi-Wan's child.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I did just do that. Mwhahaha ****And I don't know about you guys, but it hurts me how Alexa doesn't know that Obi-Wan is alive**


	41. Chapter 4: Trial and Error

**THIRD POV**

Alexa looked out into the night; Bilbo had left a while back as the coldness had gotten to him. But Alexa sat through it, the bitterness of the cold oddly soothed her, grounded her.

Not long after Bilbo had left, Alexa had gone back to the treasure room and once again tried to get Thorin to eat. It had almost been successful, but she had blown it. She had to just try her luck, didn't she?

**/**

**\- Flashback -**

**/**

_Leaving the ramparts, Alexa headed towards Bombur's designated cooking station. Grabbing two bowls, she filled both about halfway. Sending a sad smile to Balin, Gloin, and a few others that were still awake, Alexa headed back towards the treasure hoard and to Thorin._

_Walking the now-familiar path, Alexa found herself staring at their leaders back once more. Instead of staying behind, as usual, she walked towards his form; the two bowls in hand._

_"I thought I told you that I'm not hungry," Thorin muttered, his dark eyes set upon the gold._

_"I know, but I care about you," She replied, her words causing Thorin to for the first time that day peel his eyes away from the treasure._

_"So, here's some soup," she whispered, a hopeful smile growing on her face as she saw his eyes lighten slightly._

_Thorin's eyes dropped from hers to the soup, and back to hers again. "Fine," he replied, going to take the bowl from Alexa's hands._

_But before he could, Alexa retracted it till it was just out of his reach. "The sun is about to rise, I was wondering if you want to come and watch it with me?" she asked, hoping that Thorin wouldn't dismiss the idea and with it the food._

_Thorin watched her closely, the darkness in his eyes expanding as he thought on her words. The sight caused a lump to form in the woman's throat; hoping beyond hope that she hadn't just ruined everything._

_She observed as his gaze snapped back to the treasure, a possessive need filling him, causing him to forget all about her and the soup. "I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it,"_

**/**

**\- End of Flashback -**

**/**

Alexa gazed at the necklace Seren had made, her worn fingers gliding over the wings. A ragged sigh left her as silent tears ran down her cheeks. Closing her eyes tightly, she pressed the necklace to her chest, memories of her old life racing through her mind.

Training with her Master Ki-Adi Mundi, missions with Anakin and Obi-Wan, teaching the Younglings with Master Yoda, chasing Seren down the hallways, kissing Obi-Wan in dark halls and several other happy memories flashed before her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open to stare up at the stars, as she wondered why the Valar had taken her from her world. Why out of everyone, they had chosen her. In ways, she was grateful. In her world, with everyone she knew dead, her and little Ben would be on the run for the rest of their days. But here, in Middle-earth, they were able to start a new life in peace. Able to live their lives without the need to constantly look over their shoulder in fear; wondering if today would be their last.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder why. Why her. Why wasn't she killed in The Purge? Why couldn't she have died during The Purge? It would've made things much easier. After all, you can't feel hurt or pain. You can't feel anything if your dead; but she's not.

"What is that?" The sudden voice made Alexa jump, her eyes snapping towards the owner of the voice.

"In your hand?" Thorin growled, storming towards her.

"Nothing," she murmured, her fingers wrapping tightly around the object in her grasp; not wanting to deal with a sick Thorin, not now.

"Show me," he commanded, a dangerous look in his eye.

Sighing, Alexa nodded and opened her palm to reveal her necklace. Holding the pendant towards the Dwarf, her eyes remained downcast; she didn't need him seeing her tears.

Had she been looking at the Dwarf, she would have seen his hostile expression drop and a more concerned one take its place.

His Durin blue eyes wandered over her form. It was only now when he really looked at her, that he noticed just how sad she was, and how tired she looked. He briefly pondered how had he failed to notice such a change.

"Oh," Thorin breathed, the single word making Alexa pull the necklace back to her chest; her eyes flickering back to the pendant.

She almost jumped once more as Thorin sat beside her, his broad shoulder brushing against her own. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, shocking Alexa.

Not looking at him, she shook her head. She didn't know if she could talk to him without her voice breaking. Instead of being angry with her, Thorin sighed and stared up at the stars. Silence fell over the pair, but it wasn't awkward, nor was it tense.

Almost hesitantly, Alexa reached out and felt the force around Thorin. A sharp breath left her as the darkness she had felt hours prior had virtually disappeared. The only traces that the gold sickness had been in Thorin were the faintly darkened edges of his aura.

Alexa did look at him then, no longer caring about her tear-stained cheeks. The Dwarf had rested back against the same stone as her, with his eyes fixed on the glistening stars. As she gazed over his form, she saw that the glint in his eyes had all but disappeared. It was like he was never sick.

Feeling her stare, Thorin shifted his head to look at her; a concerned expression on his face as his eyes ran over the remains of her tears. Glancing back to the stars, a sigh escaped Thorin.

"It feels like an age has passed since I've stared at the stars," he murmured, his eyes glazing over slightly as he looked up into the night.

Alexa hummed in reply, her eyes straying from his broad stature to the stars. Breathing softly, she took the leap, "So I um, I haven't eaten yet. Do you maybe, um want to eat with me?" she whispered, a tinge of hope in her voice.

Thorin looked at her then, his eyes examining the woman next to him; whose eyes remained on the sky. "I'd like that," he whispered lowly, making her look at him.

Alexa watched as a smile spread across Thorin's lips, the sight an unexpected one. Her own lips couldn't help but twitch up in a grin as hope pulsed through her. Thorin wasn't completely lost after all.

"Well, I'll just be a moment. Don't go anywhere," she teased, quickly leaping to her feet before the Dwarf could change his mind.

Thorin watched her, a deep chuckle leaving him as Alexa pretty much ran down the hall.

Rushing through the halls and leaping down the stairs, Alexa bounded towards the makeshift kitchen. Quickly, she snatched two bowls, sidestepped Gloin, and almost knocked Fili over as she cut to the front of the line.

"No time to explain," she puffed, exerted from her sprint.

Frustration began to burn through her as she watched Bombur pour the soup almost too slowly into the bowls. Smiling in thanks at Bombur, Alexa weaved her way through the Dwarves and sprinted back towards the ramparts and to Thorin; hoping that he hadn't left.

Puffing, Alexa tried to steady her breathing as she approached Thorin's form, "Ahem!" she coughed, shoving the bowl of soup in front of him.

"Did you run here?" he asked, a teasing look on his face as he watched her try to catch her breath.

"Pfft no," she dismissed, landing heavily beside him; almost spilling her soup in the process.

A huff of laughter left the Dwarf, the hot bowl of soup in his hands. He grasped the wooden spoon and dug into the food before him, hunger almost consuming him. He briefly wondered how long it had been since he had last eaten before cramming more of it down his throat like a starved man. Seeing this occur, a small victorious smile crept its way onto Alexa's lips.

Digging into her own bowl, the woman began to eat the food before her; her hunger easing with every swallow. Without speaking, Alexa and Thorin ate the soup before them; their much lighter eyes only leaving the sight of the rising sun to help gather more soup onto their spoons.

It wasn't long before their bowls were empty, their stomachs were filled, and the birds had begun their routine chirping. Turning to Thorin, she smiled at his relaxed form; noting how the tension had left his shoulders.

Sadly, as they sat on the ramparts watching the sunrise, Alexa sensed the darkness in Thorin slowly return. Before she could say or do anything, she felt him move. Shifting her gaze to him, she watched as he stood; collecting both their bowls and placing them on a rock.

"I have not been very considerate of you and your feelings. Especially with your past, being as... Unfortunate as it was," Thorin began, the words making a sliver of hope rise in Alexa's chest. He was apologizing! He was coming out from the sickness!

"I wish to grant you the life you have earned and much more," he murmured, his words making the woman's eyes to grow wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Thorin," Dwalin's rough voice sounded behind Thorin, interrupting the Dwarf and causing Alexa's eyes to flicker from Thorin to him. An uneasy feeling grew within Alexa as she glanced at the Fundin brothers; awaiting their next words.

"With the search for the Arkenstone not going well. It would be best that we halt the search for a few hours, so we gather more food, as we are running low. Then we can go back to searching for the stone," Balin cut in, his light blue eyes fixed on Thorin.

At his words, the peaceful expression on Thorin's face diminished and a milky colour grew in his eyes. At the sight, Alexa's smile vanished, and a worried look replaced it. The darkness once more suffocated her as his aura grew twisted once more.

Ignoring Balin, Thorin looked darkly at Alexa, "And I will make sure that no one will take it from _us_," he growled, his tone much darker than before.

The Dwarf then turned to face Balin and Dwalin, "Join me in the Throne room. We must find the Arkenstone!" his voice was deeper and more sinister then she had ever heard, crushing her hopes. Without another word, Thorin left Balin, Dwalin, and Alexa on the ramparts; with Balin quickly following after his King.

A shiver left Alexa as the cold suddenly hit her at Thorin's departure. The hope she had held for him overcoming the sickness faded in her eyes as she heard Thorin bark out orders. His baritone voice echoed around the halls as he commanded the others to continue the search for the stone. The action only proved that nothing had ever changed. That the brief moment she had shared with Thorin was just that. Brief.

A shuddering sigh left her as she knew that the Thorin she once knew was gone. That another Dwarf now stood in his stead. A much darker, twisted Dwarf. That there was nothing, she could do but watch as he descended further into madness. At this point, his greed and blind ambition would be his death, not Azog the Defiler.

"Ye alrigh' lass?" Dwalin asked; his eyes on the woman's crouched form. He had made sure to keep a close eye on his King's and Alexa's conversation, just in case something happened.

"Yeah. Ju-Just give me a moment," she replied, a sad sigh leaving her as she stood; her eyes taking in the setting sun one last time. _As the darkness settles in._


	42. Chapter 5: Into the Woods

Thorin, Alexa, Bilbo, Balin, and Dwalin all stood before the throne. The very chair that once held the stone they all now searched endlessly for, stood before them; broken. The only clue that it once held the Arkenstone being the small remaining golden sigils which had formerly held it.

The four watched as Thorin gazed at the spot which once held the stone, "It is here in these halls. I know it." he muttered, his eyes a milky colour; showcasing just how far gone he really was.

"We 'ave searched an' searched." Dwalin weakly replied, an unusually hopeless look in his blue eyes as he looked upon his sick brother-in-arms.

"Not well enough." Thorin spat, furious with the companies lack of progress.

"Thorin, we all would see teh stone returned," Dwalin said, in an attempt to assure a mad Thorin.

"And yet, it is still not found!" he snapped, his voice echoing around the open room.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asked, exchanging a look with Dwalin who instantly looked back at Thorin; awaiting his answer.

Alexa watched as Thorin turned sharply at Balin's words, finally facing them after staring intently at the throne for so long. She held her breath as he walked past her and Bilbo and towards the brothers. The sound of his footsteps the only noise in the otherwise deathly silent room.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people." Balin continued, his tone faltering slightly as Thorin stepped closer.

At his words, Thorin paused on the top of the short staircase; now two meters from the brothers, "It is the King's jewel," he began, a jealous tint in his voice.

"Am I not the King?" he exclaimed, his voice ricocheting off the walls and corners of the vast Throne room.

Balin let out a sigh at his answer, whilst Dwalin looked on at what Thorin had become. During this, Alexa had exchanged a look with Bilbo. The two had remained silent for the whole ordeal, not wanting to anger Thorin further.

Turning back to the Throne, Thorin walked almost in a trance towards it, before glancing back at Balin and Dwalin "Know this: If anyone should find it and withhold it from me," he began, his baritone voice rumbling in their ears, "I will be avenged," he threatened, walking away from the four and out of the Throne room to the treasure hoard.

Alexa watched as Balin drew in a shaky breath, the 'discussion' with Thorin having affected him. An uneasy look fell upon her face as the white-bearded Dwarf left the Throne room, Bilbo, not far behind; until only she and Dwalin were left.

"He's getting worse," she whispered, gazing down the hall Thorin had gone down just minutes ago.

"Is there nothin' ye can do lass?" Dwalin asked, a pleading tone in his voice that Alexa had never heard before.

She turned towards the burly Dwarf, her green-grey eyes catching his dark blue ones, "No, Dwalin. There isn't," she told him, sadly. Suddenly a new spark flared in her eyes as an idea popped into her mind, "But you could!" she asserted,

"Me? Wha' makes ya think I could lass?" he asked, startled at her proposal.

Before she could answer, a loud shout echoed around them. "ALEXA!"

Ignoring Thorin's call, she strode towards Dwalin with purpose, "You and Thorin are basically brothers if anyone can get through that thick skull of his it's you." she said, her voice full of passion and hope as she came to stand in front of him.

Yet even with her inspiring and hope-filled words, Dwalin remained staring at her just as hopeless as before. "Maybe once lass. Now, I do naut know." he murmured; his eyes downcast.

At his words, Alexa's hands reached down to grab one of his; the tattooed paw of a hand being much bigger than both of hers. "Dwalin." she breathed, not knowing what to say. In all her time on the journey, she hadn't known Dwalin to give up. But with Thorin's mental health taking a turn for the worst and now with him questioning his loyalty, she could only imagine how hurt Dwalin truly was.

"Miss Alexa," a deep voice sounded behind her, causing her eyes to widen slightly and her body to stiffen.

Quickly releasing Dwalin's calloused hand, she slowly turned towards the owner of the voice. Her eyes met the glazed blue ones of the Dwarf, Dwalin and herself had been talking about just moments prior.

"Did you not hear me call you?" he growled out through clenched teeth, his eyes flickering over her shoulder to glare at Dwalin.

"No, Thorin I did not." she lied, her face blank and tone calm as she addressed him; knowing that if she showed one small flicker of hesitancy, he would pick up on it.

Thorin seemed to mull over her answer, not saying a word as his dark eyes snapped from Dwalin to her. The room once more grew deathly silent, as the air around them became uncomfortably thick. Knowing that Thorin was waiting for her, Alexa shifted her head slightly, causing her eyes to meet Dwalin's.

"Go, lass," he grunted, shaking off her concerned look.

Alexa tilted her head slightly in a nod, not exactly wanting to go back to the treasure hoard again. Seeing their little interaction, Thorin's eyes narrowed, and his lips twitched as he clenched his jaw.

Without a word, Thorin swiftly turned and began walking away; his long coat billowing after him. Not wanting to provoke Thorin any more than she already had, Alexa quickly followed after him as she knew that if she stayed any longer, he would be furious. And force knows what he would do to her in his mad state.

**/**

**\- Time Skip -**

**/**

Releasing a sigh, Alexa gazed over the now familiar heaps of gold and jewels; she did not sign up for this. She watched on, helpless, as the Dwarves she has come to see as family slaved away; in the search of the Arkenstone.

"I do not like how close you are to him," Thorin muttered from beside her, causing her to avert her gaze from the treasure.

"Close to who?" she asked warily, her eyes now on the raven-haired Dwarf who was looking rather darkly at her.

"Him." he hissed, peeling his eyes from Alexa to glance down the side of the platform that they stood on.

Following his eye line, Alexa looked down and found herself staring at Dwalin. _Well shit._ Thorin had been suspicious of her and Dwalin ever since she had arrived. She didn't quite know why their relationship seemed to bother him. At first, she presumed that he was still mad at them sharing a bed. But from what he had said, and acted since she wasn't so sure anymore.

Alexa thought carefully over her answer, not wanting to worsen Thorin's mental state by angering him, "Who Dwalin? We're just friends." she replied.

But her face betrayed her nonchalant tone as a soft look made its way into her face; her eyes never leaving the burly Dwarf as he helped out a tired Ori. Seeing this, Thorin's eyes narrowed until they were slits; a low growl rumbling in his chest.

"Is that so?" he sneered, his eyes running over the dagger that lay at her thigh; dangling from her belt. Not that Alexa noticed his dark look.

"Hmm? Yes, yes, it is," she said, a cough leaving her as she averted her gaze from Dwalin and Ori and looked back at Thorin.

Thorin. The Dwarf she had joked with outside the Troll hole as he thanked her and apologized for doubting her. The Dwarf who had hugged and assured her at the fountain. The Dwarf who had held and comforted her when she was drunk off her ass in Rivendell, the night she had told the company of the Jedi Purge and Anakin's fall to the dark side. The Dwarf who had embraced her on the edge of the wet mountain face after the Stone Giants. The Dwarf who had stood up for her when the Goblin King's mercenaries were about to take her to their King's chambers. The Dwarf who she had fought with side by side. The Dwarf who had made sure she was okay when her shoulder was playing up. The Dwarf who she had laughed with, and who had protected her from creatures ranging from Orcs to Goblins and Elves. But the Dwarf who had done all these things was no longer there. No, now in his place stood a Dwarf whose only purpose was finding the Arkenstone in this treasure hoard that lay before them.

A sigh left her. If only she had seen Thorin's descent into madness, perhaps she could have prevented it. "Thorin, if I may. Could I go and meditate? Perhaps with some time to clear my mind, I could find the stone." she proposed, twisting her words to include finding the Arkenstone so the probability of him letting her leave would increase.

Thorin's milky blue eyes stared warily at the woman, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. After a few long seconds of this, he stepped closer to her; their boots knocking. "You may," he muttered, "And should you find it..." he drawled off, causing Alexa to nod in agreement; understanding what he meant.

"Yes Thorin." she breathed, staring down at the Dwarf; their faces intimately close.

"That's my Jewel," he muttered, tucking a stray lock of her auburn hair behind her ear; making her involuntarily flinch. The darkness around him increased at her action, causing a nauseous feeling to arise in her stomach. She did not know how much more she could take of this.

**/**

**\- Time Skip -**

**/**

Alexa wandered around the endless halls for a long time. She had to prepare for the upcoming battle, so she had to find a decently sized room far enough away from the treasure hoard so that Thorin could not find her, but not too far that she couldn't find her way back.

After walking for about six minutes, she stopped before an ajar door. Pushing the stone, a loud creak echoed around her as the door opened. Several coughs left her as she breathed in the dust. It had been a while since its last clean with Smaug and everything.

Upon entering the room, she looked around. It was bigger than the rooms that she had entered beforehand. With more open space, bookshelves that reached the ceiling, a decently sized desk in the corner, and a large four-poster bed against the back wall.

Releasing a sigh, she got to work. First, she moved all the objects scattered on the ground and placed them on the desk. Then she cleaned and dusted every possible surface and even wafted the bed; that particular task had made her hack harshly for several minutes.

By the time she was done, some hours had passed. But it was all worth it as the room was now somewhat restored to its original state, well what she assumed was its original state anyway.

With a dark blue sheet in hand, she placed it on the cold stone floor. A deep sigh left her as she settled herself on the blanket. Crossing her legs, she straightened her back. Her eyes fluttering shut as her hands rested on her knees.

Soft breaths left her as she calmly inhaled and exhaled. The force wrapped around her like a blanket, soothing her. She focused on calming down and destroying any destructive emotions that had built up within her. As she knew that before she could continue, she had to clear her mind.

As she got absorbed in her meditation, Qui-Gon materialized in the room and watched the woman mindfully. Sensing his presence, Alexa opened her eyes and came out of her meditation. Seeing Qui-Gon's blue figure, a grin formed on her lips.

"I see you are ahead of me, Knight Alexa." he chuckled, his arms folding across his chest.

"Can't wait for you all day, old man." she quipped, a giggle leaving her as Qui-Gon chuckled at her jab.

"You know what to do," he said, a serious tint in his voice; all humour having left him.

"Yes Master." she nodded, closing her eyes once more.

The images played before her eyes like an old movie. She watched as Thorin ordered his nephews to search out the seemingly abandoned Ravenhill.

Following their stocky figures through the mist, she neglected looking back at Thorin and Dwalin who were being overrun by Goblin mercenaries.

Remembering from her earlier vision that Fili died first, Alexa instantly followed in his footsteps after he instructed Kili to search the lower levels.

Proceeding down the initial pathway, she saw Fili glance down one path before peering down the one directly in front of him. Before he could choose which one of the two to check out first, two glowing lights shone from both of the passages; making him back away. However, as he turned to escape the way he came through, another light flashed in the darkness.

Alexa watched as Fili got dragged away, having been cornered by three groups of Orcs. Trailing after the Orcs, she saw Azog lift Fili by the shoulder and stab him through his back. One down, two to go.

The scene changed before her. She was now on the lower levels, a few meters from Kili who was gazing down at his brothers' lifeless body that had been dropped before him. Fury rose within the young Dwarf, and a yell left him as he ran down the pathway; killing all in his sight.

The woman watched as Kili fought on, his eyes filled with rage and unshed tears over his brother's demise. Cries of Kili's name echoed around Alexa, and she watched as the youngest brother replied to them. So, the Elf does come, she mused.

The same fight played before her eyes, ending with Bolg stabbing Kili through the chest. _So, it is not enough that Tauriel is here,_ she noted.

The scene once more changed before her. She now stood once again before a crouched Bilbo and a dead Thorin. But she didn't need this scene, no she needed to see how he died.

"Focus now Alexa, Oakenshield's life and the fate of Middle-earth depends on it." Qui-Gon's voice sounded in her ears, urging her on.

The old Jedi Master watched as Alexa's eyebrows scrunched together and her face screwed up. Sweat ran down her forehead and soaked her tunic; you couldn't say that she wasn't trying.

The scene of Bilbo kneeling over Thorin swiftly changed, moving the two back as if she were reversing a tape. Shallow breaths left her as she fought on to watch Thorin's death. She clenched her fists, and a strangled yell left her as it took all her might to playback the fight.

She observed through clenched teeth as Thorin walked backwards, stood over Azog, was under Azog, was stabbed through the ice, caught the end of the flail that was Azog's arms, and to the beginning of the fight where both of them stood waiting for the other to strike.

Unclenching her fists, Alexa breathed in gulps; the whole rewind taking a lot out of her. Her eyes fluttered as she saw first hand Thorin's and Azog's final fight.

She watched as the pale Orc swung his flail at Thorin, who managed to avoid it several times before being knocked over. As she watched Thorin fight for both his life and revenge, something in the distance caught her eye. It was the Eagles; they had come after all. She observed as the Eagles dropped off Beorn who shifted into his bear form and instantly recked havoc.

Switching her focus back to Thorin, she watched him throw the end of the flail at Azog who caught it; before stepping off the broken piece of ice. The single action caused the ice to tip from the sudden loss of equilibrium. The woman watched as the ice tilted, and Azog's pale body was dragged into the icy depths by the flail.

Thorin followed Azog's corpse, which was floating just below the surface. A feeling of dread went through Alexa as she watched the scene play out.

Thorin followed Azog's corpse, which was floating just below the surface. A feeling of dread went through Alexa as she watched the scene play out. A pained grunt escaped Thorin as Azog stabbed him through the foot with his wicked metal extension. A loud crack then sounded as the pale Orc smashed through the ice to stand over the Dwarf. Azog then thrust his crude extension at Thorin's chest, the Dwarf only just managing to block it with the Elvish blade Orcist.

Seeing Thorin's internal and physical struggle, Alexa averted her gaze. As she did, a horrible squelch sounded; signalling metal meeting flesh. Looking back, she watched as Thorin sucked in a breath; the blade now embedded in his chest.

A surge of anger and grief suddenly hit Thorin, causing a strangled yell to leave him; the pale Orc had taken too much from him. He stabbed Azog through his armour; the blade piercing the pale Orc's heart. The fight itself lasted around six minutes, ending with Thorin stood over Azog, watching the light die in his enemy's eyes.

Snapping her eyes open, Alexa breathed in deeply; her breath coming out in short, quick gasps. Taking the water that Qui-Gon had offered, she quickly chugged it back; the liquid soothing her parched throat.

"Thanks." she panted, exerted from the experience; having been a while since she had done it.

Qui-Gon nodded in reply, taking the now empty cup back from her grasp. "Come now, we have much to discuss."

A pained groan left Alexa as she forced herself to stand. Upon actually doing this, she stumbled over to the desk and landed heavily on the stool. Rolling out some stray parchment across the desk, she dipped the point of the abandoned feather in the ink and began.

"Fili dies first. He is stabbed through the back by Azog," she says, writing the words down.

"Kili dies shortly after, at the hands of Bolg," she continued, dipping the point of the feather into the ink again; then wrote down the words.

"Then finally Thorin dies by Azog." she finished, writing down each detail on the parchment before her.

"At what times?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked, materializing for the first time in front of Alexa.

Alexa paused as her eyes fell upon her Master. It had been six years since she had seen him after all, well, when she wasn't meditating that is. Her eyes became glazed as she watched him lean over the desk; his eyes on the parchment with all her notes about the Durin deaths.

Clearing her throat, she got back to the task at hand, "I have no clue as to when for Kili, but Fili is a few minutes after they arrive on Ravenhill. Thorin, I don't know how long after Kili, only that before he dies the Eagles arrive." she told them, tapping her fingers on the desk as she thought over her vision.

"We can work with this." her old Master replied, gaining a nod from Qui-Gon.

"But how to save them all. You cannot be in three places at once Alexa, no matter how powerful you are." Qui-Gon told her, earning a hum from Ki-Adi Mundi.

"Yes, while this is true, she has also enlisted help from the Elf, Tauriel." Ki-Adi Mundi informed,

Alexa took this as her time to pipe in, "It is true, I have spoken with Kili's lover, and she has agreed to come in two days' time to be there for him on Ravenhill. However, she was there when he died so they will need extra help should they defeat Bolg," she told them,

"And that's not even mentioning Thorin, who is in no shape or form to fight. With the gold sickness having a hold over his mind, he will be vulnerable. He has not eaten nor slept in days and is unable to think straight. There is no way that he will be ready for the battle, and if he is, he will not be at his full strength." she sighed, chewing her lip.

"Now that is an inconvenience." her old Master said, sighing thoughtfully as he thought over the problem.

"What should I do to get him out of it?" Alexa asked him,

"Nothing." Qui-Gon answered, causing Alexa to frown, "What?" she asked, shocked at the Jedi Master's words.

"Trust in the force young one, and you will never stray. He will escape the sickness in time. Do not worry." he told her, his words not doing much to ease her worries. None of the less, they moved on.

They talked over the subject for a while, figuring out strategies and ways Alexa could save the Line of Durin. During this, Qui-Gon had informed Ki-Adi Mundi that he had begun training her in Form IV, Ataro; which had not gone down very well with her old Master.

As Mundi had been Alexa's Master, he had taught her Form II, Makashi. This particular form relying on careful and controlled strikes instead of unpredictable movements like Ataro does. Her Master had also made sure to mention that Ataro was only effective against single opponents; which was useless in the war that she was going to fight in soon. Though Qui-Gon had argued that Makashi was developed for only lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, and no one but Alexa wielded one in Middle-earth. So, that happened.

As their 'debate' over which form was better for Alexa steadily grew heated, she had called enough; causing the two to seize talking. She had then brought the topic of the Durin deaths back, and the three of them began planning for the battle. Then the two Jedi Masters had made off-hand comments about the skills that she possessed and which ones she could improve on.

Which brought us to now.

Alexa sat on the stone floor; her legs crossed and eyes closed. Her head was hanging forward slightly as she focused on the force flowing around her. Feeling the energy course through her body, she allowed it to build in her hands, before travelling up her fingers. The green energy crackled from her fingertips as she cleared her mind.

Several small objects, including the ink, floated in the air as she got absorbed in the session. During this, Qui-Gon and her old Master piped in now and then to correct, encourage, or praise her efforts.

"Alexa you down here?" A voice called, interrupting her training.

"Al?" The voice sounded again; this time closer.

Exhaling softly, Alexa placed the ink and everything else she had levitated back down carefully. Once that was done, she concentrated on withdrawing the energy from her fingertips. As she did this, the green sparks gradually lessened before disappearing entirely from sight. Releasing a sigh, she opened her eyes, uncrossed her legs and got to her feet.

"You have done well my old Padawan." Ki-Adi Mundi spoke, bending his head slightly in a bow. In return, Alexa bowed lowly; a sense of pride thrumming within her as her old Master praised her.

"Remember: Your focus determines your reality," Qui-Gon remarked, repeating the words he had told the woman many times. Alexa nodded in reply and bowed in respect. Which in return got her a professional nod from the Jedi Master before he disappeared; leaving the woman alone with her old Master.

Alexa then looked to her Master, who had yet to leave. As a Cerean, he towered over her, standing just under two meters in height; which would make most people intimated, but not Alexa. His kind yellow eyes being her comfort and anchor as she grew up and went through panic attacks.

Overall, she was glad that he was here. Not only because he was like a father to her, and she had missed him greatly. But with him being a Cerean, he was also highly intelligent as he had a binary brain, which enabled him to observe both sides of a situation simultaneously. And that's not even mentioning how he was well known in the Order for his brilliant thinking, courage, and wisdom. The latter of which made him an excellent strategist and generally just someone to go to when in need of some advice.

"Do you think I can do it, Master? Save the Line of Durin?" she asked shyly, his opinion meaning the most to her out of everyone.

Mundi sighed as he peered down at his old apprentice. Had this been anyone else he would have told them that doubt is not the Jedi way and ushered them along. But now, as he stared into the green-grey eyes of the woman he thought of as a daughter, he knew he could not.

"Of course, I do Lexi." he murmured, the name he had called her since she was a child leaving his lips.

Nodding at his words, Alexa sniffed as her eyes teared up slightly at the use of her old nickname. "I miss you, Master," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I am here now my old Padawan," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he stood before her.

Alexa looked at the hand on her shoulder and how the blue light seeped through it. "But you're not are you," she whispered as her hand reached up to touch the one on her shoulder "I can't even touch you." she murmured, as her hand went through his.

Ki-Adi Mundi sighed at her words, knowing that she was right. "I cannot stay for much longer," he told her, "I have yet to master this form."

"No, please," she begged, not ready to see him go after finally having him back; even if he was just a ghost.

He merely smiled down at her before disappearing, his departure causing a few tears to run down Alexa's cheeks. But she didn't have long to feel the loss of him before the door creaked open.

"There you are, Al, I've been looking all over for you. Thorin has requested for everyone to join him at the gate," Nori said, a sigh of relief leaving him after spending around ten minutes wandering the halls just looking for her.

"Al? You okay lass?" he asked after Alexa had yet to turn around.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she breathed slowly in an attempt to calm down. "Yeah Nori, I'm fine. Just give me a moment," she managed to mumble out as she swallowed the hard lump in her throat; a shaky breath leaving her.

Once she deemed herself okay, she turned to face Nori; a weak smile on her lips. "Now, why does Thorin want us at the gate?"

* * *

**AN: For those who have seen the Clone Wars and are confused. I am aware that in the Clone Wars Master Ki-Adi Mundi and the rest of the Council never learnt how to become a force ghost because of their belief that it was linked to the dark side. However, with Mundi being OC's Master I decided to ignore this plot in the Clone Wars.**


	43. Chapter 6: Rock and a Hard Place

"Wait so survivors of Lake-town are here looking for shelter and in response, we are building the wall back up?" Alexa asked, needing clarification after what Nori had told her.

"Yes, Al. Now we're a bit late, so we best hurry." Nori said, ushering Alexa through the halls.

"Great, just great," she muttered, squinting through the darkness as Nori led her back to the gate.

What Alexa hadn't realized until she and Nori had made it to the gate was just how long she had been gone. It was now night time with the moon nowhere in sight. The only sources of light being from two braziers that the company had lit.

Shaking her head at Thorin who looked at her expectantly, she joined the Dwarves at the gate. With her shoulder, Alexa was unable to do any of the heavy lifting. But with the force? Well, the Dwarves were glad she was there that's for sure.

**/**

"Up it goes," Bofur said, his eyes following a large chunk of debris from Smaug's exit up the growing wall. His brother Bombur, Balin, and Dori's muscles strained as they yanked on a rope attached to the pulley system that had been put in place; hoisting the stone up.

Coming to rest on top of the growing wall, the Dwarves standing at the ready secured the stone so it would not loosen and guided it to its place.

Whilst this was happening the rest of the company were collecting the rubble from Smaug's exit into wagons, with Gloin smashing some of the larger stones into ones that could be lifted.

"That's it," Dwalin grunted, shifting the stone, so it nestled firmly wedged between those already there.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard-won. I will not see it taken again." Thorin commanded, overlooking the company who was doing all the heavy lifting.

At his words, Kili dropped the cart he was pulling; his eyes full of disbelief as he looked upon his uncle. "The people of Lake-town have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything." he told him, trying to reason with Thorin.

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship," Thorin replied, turning to look over what wall the company had built, "Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for," he said, his tone filled with disdain and no remorse as he looked upon the fires burning in Dale.

"More stone!" he shouted, "Bring more stone to the gate!"

"That's it," Dwalin grunted, watching as Alexa used the force to lift and secure a rather massive stone onto the growing gate.

The company worked throughout the night and into the early hours of the next day. Exhausted from the hard labour, many had collapsed near the gate they had built; all too tired to walk back to their rooms. The only one awake now was the leader of said company: Thorin Oakenshield. The Dwarf King stood before the wall, dark bags under his sullen eyes as he examined their work.

The wall in question was about fifty feet high and had a platform at the top, which stretched long enough for the whole company to stand on. Bofur, Nori, Dori, and Alexa had also built a staircase leading up to the platform. With Dori and Alexa moving each stone that Nori and Bofur had carved into position.

**\- Time Skip -**

A groan escaped Alexa as she was shaken awake, "What time is it?" she moaned, rubbing her tired eyes.

"A few hours after dawn lass." Balin sighed, his joints cracking as he stood from his crouched position next to her.

Yawning, Alexa pushed herself up from the stone floor. A wince left her as she bumped her left shoulder against the wall that she had slept against. Placing her hands on either side of her, she pushed herself up with her palms. Getting to her feet, she nodded to Balin, who smiled sadly at her and walked back with her to the gate.

As they were about to join the company, Balin halted in his step, causing Alexa to do the same. She glanced towards the Dwarf curiously, wondering why he had stopped.

A sigh left Balin, his light blue orbs meeting hers, "I'm aware lass, that with you being a Jedi you have been brought up under different... Circumstances and traditions so to speak," he began, making Alexa's face scrunch into one of confusion; not quite understanding why he was bringing it up now.

"Nonetheless I am happy to call you sister." he finished, resting an aged hand on her right shoulder, his lips curving in the first smile Alexa had seen since arriving in Erebor.

Before she could ask why he was bringing up such things and what he had meant, he had joined the rest of the company; leaving her even more confused than before. Closing her mouth, the words died in her mouth as she watched the old Dwarf converse briefly with his brother, a chuckle leaving him.

A smile soon twitched at her lips as it dawned on her what Balin had called her; she ducked her head as her smile grew. When she had joined the company, she hadn't expected to find a family. She had been a bit of a loner after all, with only her Master, Obi-Wan, and Anakin there to call family; and well, we all know how that went down.

"Not a bad night's work," Gloin grunted, staring up at the wall, a proud look in his tired eyes.

The company all stood clustered before the great wall they had built, waiting for their leader. "Come on," Thorin ordered, causing several of the Dwarves to pick up weapons ranging from war hammers to spears.

Following her counterparts up the stairs, she stood between Bifur and Bombur on the platform they had all made some hours ago.

Glancing over the wall, Alexa's eyes roamed over the thousands of Elf soldiers all armed at the ready. Their presence only added to the worry she felt, as she knew that the battle would arrive within the day. Alexa's fingers hovered over her lightsaber; she knew that once that battle came, she would use it. However, she had no clue as to if Thorin would command her to use it sooner; she could only trust in the force that he wouldn't.

The sight of an army of Elves in Dale worried all but Thorin, who did not seem concerned in the slightest. A couple of hundred angry fishermen they could easily handle. But an army of Thranduil's men? Yeah, not so much.

However, the presence of the Elvish reinforcements did not hold their gaze for long as the constant thumps of a horse's hooves approached the mountain. Alexa watched as Bard rode towards the mountain upon a white horse; a relieved sigh left her at the sight of the unscathed man.

Halting just before the bridge, Bard spoke, "Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." he declared, obviously trying to flatter Thorin in some way.

"Why do you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin asked, the man's words not impressing him in the slightest.

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hold?" Bard asked, replying with a question of his own.

At his words, Thorin's eyes narrowed, "Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." he growled,

"My Lord, we have no come to rob you but to seek a fair settlement," Bard tried to reason with Thorin, "Will you not speak with me?" he asked, hoping that the Dwarf King would agree with him.

Surprising Alexa and the rest of the company, Thorin nodded lowly. His head tilted back slightly in motion for Bard to come to the gate. Seeing the invitation, Bard hopped down from his horse and approached the gate. The crunching of frost beneath his boots and the caw from a raven above were the only sounds in the otherwise quiet landscape as he neared the newly built gate.

As Thorin turned to walk down the steps, he glanced back at Alexa; his milky sapphire eyes wandering over her form. Unnerved, the woman shifted in her spot, not wanting in the slightest to follow his silent command.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she glanced at Bombur who nodded slightly at her, a frown on his round face; for he also did not want her to go either. Yet with Thorin being held under the sickness, he was like a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. So, they had all learnt to go along with what he wanted, lest they face his wrath. Knowing this, Alexa sighed and nodded.

She glanced around the company; her eyes falling on Dwalin who had a deep scowl on his face. It was no secret that the burly Dwarf had not liked how Thorin had been acting around her since her arrival in Erebor.

Amidst Thorin's borderline possessive need to keep her by his side or in his sight for most of the day. The sick state of his King made the burly Dwarf worry for the woman's safety. Though he had yet to hurt her, Dwalin knew that it would not be long before he snapped.

Averting her eyes from Dwalin, Alexa reluctantly joined Thorin's side and walked down the steps to the peaky hole in the wall. As this was happening, the rest of the company all either moved to stand a few meters from the hole in the new blockade Thorin and Alexa had stopped before or remained listening from the staircase.

Holding her breath, Alexa leant against the stone, her body opposite to Thorin and out of view of Bard, "I am listening." Thorin stated, his voice calm and steady as he looked at the man on the other side of the wall.

"On behalf of the people of Lake-town I ask that you honour your pledge," Bard began, "A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives." he pleaded,

Thorin shook his head at the man's words, his eyes darkening at the mention of his treasure; making Alexa cringe, "I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." he replied, his voice a low murmur.

"That armed host will attack this Mountain if we do not come to terms," Bard said calmly, the only sign that he was growing impatient being the deepening lines on his forehead.

"And your threats do not sway me," Thorin muttered, shaking his head.

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?" Bard asked, pausing for his words to settle in Thorin's mind. He rested an arm against the opening of the hole they spoke through, "My people offered you help. And in return, you brought upon them only ruin and death." he exclaimed, anger in his voice.

At that, Alexa bit her lip, knowing that Bard had not chosen his words wisely, "When did Lake-town come to our aid but for the promise of a rich reward?" Thorin spat, remembering the town they had escaped from.

"A bargain was struck!" Bard remarked, reminding Thorin of the settlement they had agreed to in Lake-town.

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade?" Thorin scoffed, his voice filled with a mix of passion and pain.

Alexa watched as Thorin dipped his head slightly, his eyes darkening till only a thin circle of blue remained, "Tell me, Bard, the Dragon-slayer why should I honour such terms?" he asked, surprising Bard with the title.

Despite the conversation not going his way, Bard looked at Thorin and calmly said, "Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?"

At his words, Thorin moved away from the hole and effectively left Bard's sight. His back rested against the stone wall as he peered up at the company, who were all awaiting his answer. Thorin then glanced towards Alexa, who was staring at him intently; a worried look on her face. She shook her head, in silent warning._ Don't do it Thorin_, she pleaded.

"Begone! Ere our arrows fly!" Thorin shouted, ignoring the woman's warning and causing Bard to thump the wall with his hand; a frustrated grunt leaving him. _Oh, fuck me,_ Alexa sighed, pinching her nose with her thumb and forefinger in frustration.

The company then made their way back up the stairs and stood on the ramparts. A pit of uneasiness settled in their stomachs as they all watched the man's departure.

"What are you doing? You cannot go to war." Bilbo said, his tone faltering as he stared at Thorin, who was overlooking Dale.

"He is right Thorin. We cannot win this one." Alexa backed up from beside Bilbo,

"This does not concern you." Thorin dismissed the two, his gaze lingering on Alexa; who scowled at his words, a fire burning in her eyes. That was the last straw. She couldn't take it anymore.

_Sickness be damned,_ she thought, "Right, because if it comes to war, I will be sitting at home looking after the children," Alexa replied dryly, "No! Exactly, I will be on that battlefield fighting alongside you all!" she asserted,

"You will not! I forbid it! I will not allow **MY** jewel to fight in any battle!" Thorin roared, his words angering Alexa. That's what he saw her as, a jewel, an object, a possession.

"I am not yours to command and do with as you see fit! You are not my father, and you are certainly not my husband!" Alexa snapped, sick of the gold sickness that loomed over Thorin.

At her words, Thorin's stature became rigid, and his expression grew dangerous. A snarl crawled its way up his throat as he stepped towards her, fury in his eyes. Seeing this, Alexa faltered. She could not bring herself to fight Thorin, no matter how sick he was. Just as Thorin was about to step any closer, a figure stood in front of the woman; shielding her from an enraged Thorin.

Dwalin stared at his friend, his brother, his King as he stood in front of the lass; blocking her from his sight and protecting her from his wrath. He would not stand by and watch him harm Alexa, even if it meant Thorin would hurt him instead.

A deathly silence hung over the ramparts as everyone held their breath. Their eyes all wide as they watched the two Dwarf's stared the other down, neither yielding to the other.

"Get out of my way," Thorin growled lowly. A shiver raked its way down Alexa's body at his words even as Dwalin stood firmly in front of her, his stance unrelenting.

"No, Thorin," Dwalin replied, his voice a low rumble as he curved his arm back to rest around Alexa's hip; making sure she kept behind him.

Neither Dwarf backed down as the air grew heated around them all. Alexa stood nervously behind Dwalin, her lip between her teeth. She knew that she should have just remained quiet and not said anything. But the stress from the upcoming battle and mission had caught up with her all at once; causing her to snap at Thorin.

Frightened for his friend, Bilbo tried to get Thorin's focus off of her, "Excuse me but in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are, in fact, outnumbered." Bilbo informed, his eyes shining with disbelief at Thorin's earlier dismissal.

Bilbo's plan had worked as his words had made Thorin's attention shift from Dwalin. The Dwarf's milky eyes snapped to the Hobbit before moving to settle on the city of Dale. As soon as Thorin had turned away, a shaky breath left Alexa.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she raised a trembling hand to rest on the thick arm around her hip. Feeling her hand on his arm, Dwalin peered back at Alexa, who squeezed his arm; in silent thanks for protecting her.

Nodding slightly in reply, Dwalin shifted her in front of him as a precaution. That way if Thorin decided to turn, he would not see her. The Dwarf then walked her towards the other end of the rampart, his hand not once leaving her hip as he led her away from Thorin; who was still looking out towards Dale.

A sly smile grew on Thorin's lips as he stared out at the city, "Not for much longer." he replied, turning to look at the Hobbit.

"What does that mean?" Bilbo asked, his brow creasing in confusion at the Dwarf's words.

"It means, Master Baggins," Thorin began, walking to stand in front of him, "You should never underestimate Dwarves," he told him, a smirk on his face.

Turning back to the company, Thorin stared at his Kin; a grave expression now on his face, "We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it."

* * *

**AN: Sorry to all you Thorin fans, but he sick man. **


	44. Chapter 7: Winter is Coming

**WARNING: MATURE THEMES!**

* * *

**ALEXA'S POV**

_It begins,_ Alexa thought; watching as Dwalin, Oin, Bifur, and Bombur yanked on metal poles that they had wedged under one of the Dwarven statue's heads.

Grunts left the four as their muscles contracted and strained against the effort. It did not take long for them to break off the head of the statue of the Dwarf. The carved stone smashing into the bridge below; breaking the path to the entrance of Erebor.

Next thing she knew they were all heading to the armoury; with every Dwarf selecting their weapon of choice and seeing which armour fits their build. Dust covered every inch of the room, though the weaponry and metal armour remained untouched by rust and corrosion.

She watched, leant against a wall as her friends prepped for war. Bofur lifted and wiped the dust off a helmet, his brother Bombur doing the same. Up ahead, Dori was passing two spears to his youngest brother Ori, whilst Kili was adjusting a breastplate against his chest. Fili inspected the knives before him, sliding and stuffing some in several hidden and hard to spot places. Nori held a shield in one hand and a war hammer in the other; testing the weight and feel of each one.

As they were getting ready, Alexa made sure not to be seen by Thorin; who was observing the group of Dwarves with caliginous eyes. Before long, Thorin had left the company to give Bilbo a silver shirt. Alexa had watched the scene go down, not trusting Thorin with Bilbo in his mad state. He had snapped at her after all, and Bilbo had no Dwalin to protect him.

"Put something on lass," said Dwarf's voice sounded in her ears, causing her to avert her gaze from Thorin and Bilbo.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning to look at Dwalin; who was dressed in regal emerald battle armour with two axes strapped to his back, a shirt of chainmail in his hand.

"It'll just slow me down Dwalin," she told him, her eyes leaving the chainmail to look at him.

"It'll protect yer," he grunted, outstretching his hand to pass her the chainmail shirt.

"I've had my fair share of battles without the need of a hauberk." she sighed, not taking the armour from him.

"Aye lass, though I doubt any like these," he replied,

"That's true. I mean, at least now I don't have to worry about blasters, nope just arrows. Kind of a downgrade honestly." she said, chuckling to herself at his look of confusion.

A silence followed before Alexa gave in, "Fine, I'll try it on. But that doesn't mean I'll wear it." she told him, taking the chainmail shirt from him and causing a grunt to leave the Dwarf.

Tucking the armour between her legs, Alexa grasped the top of her tabard and slipped her right hand through the armhole, before going to do the same with the left. Her shoulder pulsed with pain as she struggled to get her tabard off. Breathing heavily, she ignored the pain in her shoulder and yanked at the clothing.

As this was occurring, Dwalin was observing her with a somewhat amused expression on his face. Deciding to assist her, he seized the edges of her tabard and with one swift movement tugged it over her head.

"Thanks." Alexa breathed, grabbing the hauberk from between her legs; a sigh left her as she thought of the best way to put it on.

"'ere," Dwalin grunted, taking the chainmail from her hands.

Motioning for her to bend over, Dwalin slid the shirt over her head. As gently as he could, he guided her left arm through the armhole first before doing the same with the right. Once that was done, he tapped her arm; silently telling her to stand. Knowing this, Alexa stood up straight causing the baggy chainmail to fall and come to rest just past her hips; it was made for Dwarves after all.

"How's it feel?" Dwalin said gruffly, tugging the odd bit of chainmail over her belt till it rested somewhat evenly.

"Heavy," Alexa replied, causing a huff to leave Dwalin.

"Aye, but can ya move lass?" he asked, shaking his head at her words.

"Let's see," she said; lifting her arms to see how far she could move them. Thankfully she still could, but not as far as she could without it.

Walking a couple of feet away from Dwalin, she took a deep breath and ran. As she did, she stretched her arms to their maximum length and jumped. Her right hand pushed off the ground as her legs dangled above her before her left steadied her; causing a twinge in her shoulder. Her boots then touched the ground once more; completing her aerial cartwheel. For the hell of it, she did a quick backwards flip; landing heavily in front of a shocked Dwalin.

"Not too bad, though it is pulling me down a bit," she told him casually, pulling the ends of the chainmail that had ridden up, down.

"Can you help me please?" she asked, peering at Dwalin as she did.

Still stunned, Dwalin could only nod. Grasping the ends of the chainmail, he waited until she had slipped her arms out before pulling it over her head. Once that was done, Alexa quickly slid her tabard back on without too much pain from her shoulder; which she was grateful for.

"Thanks, but I think I'll go without it," she said, smiling at his shocked expression; knowing that she hadn't done that around any of the company.

"Nah problem lass," Dwalin grunted, once he had finally snapped out of his shock; and just in time too as everyone had finished getting ready.

**/**

Alexa remained behind as Dwalin led the Dwarves between Bilbo and Thorin and to the gate. The loud sounds of their footfalls and the clinking of mail sounding noisily around them all.

After the Dwarves had left, Alexa had joined Bilbo's side; a small smile on her face as she stared at him, though he did not return it.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a frown taking over her smile at Bilbo's worried look.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." he dismissed, causing a single eyebrow of hers to rise.

_He's hiding something,_ she thought. _Though what is the question._ Deciding not to push him, she said her goodbyes and left him standing in the armoury.

Making sure to elude Thorin, Alexa disappeared to the room that she had been training in. Once there she meditated for a while before she practised her movements with Ataro as well as Makashi till she was happy with her progress in each one. She even played around with the Dwarven knife Dwalin had given her at one point.

Now with night upon her, she headed back to the gate. As she was about to join those who were still up, she sensed another form watching from afar. Turning towards the figure, she observed as Bilbo sneaked past Gloin and Dwalin who were heading towards the forge with their weapons. Curious, she followed after the Hobbit and up the steps to the ramparts.

The woman observed as Bilbo picked up a rope, his small hands looping it around a stone on the wall. "I'd recommend a figure eight." she piped up, watching as he tried and failed to tie a secure enough knot.

Bilbo jumped at her words, quickly turning around with a scared look etched on his face, "Oh, Alexa, thank goodness it is you." he breathed, a sigh of relief leaving him.

"You care to tell me why are you sneaking around my friend?" she asked, taking a seat on one of the many rocks around them.

She watched as he pulled the Arkenstone out of his pocket; the stone glowing almost ethereally in the night, "I'm going to Dale to give Bard the Arkenstone to stop the war." he told her, causing Alexa to bite the inside of her cheek._ If only you could Bilbo,_

"Put it away, before someone sees," she muttered, causing him to slip it back into his pocket.

A sigh left her, "Be careful Bilbo." she told him, her voice much softer than before.

"Aren't I always?" he jests, causing a smile to grow on her lips.

Roaring laughter echoed from below, causing Alexa and Bilbo to look towards the sound. A smile twitched at the woman's lips as she watched the usually composed Dwalin guffaw; his eyes on a dumbstruck Fili who was lying on the ground before Bombur, who was looking rather bashful himself. It didn't take much for her to realize what had happened.

As Alexa was looking down at the scene, Bilbo went back to the rope. Taking her advice, he weaved it into a figure eight knot and fastened it tightly around a sturdy-looking stone, "Why don't you tell him?" he suddenly says as he secures the rope, making Alexa avert her gaze from a laughing Dwalin to him; confusion in her eyes.

"Tell who what?" she replied, not at all knowing where he was getting at.

"Tell Dwalin that you care for him." he murmured; a knowing look in his eye as he turned to look at her.

At his words, her blood ran cold, and her breath got stuck in her throat. "Ex-excuse me?" she stammered. _Breathe Alexa, fucking breathe!_

"Oh, come on, Alexa there is no point denying it. It's quite obvious. Just the looks you give each other is evidence enough. Not to mention your sleeping habits." he replied casually, making her choke on her spit,

"Oh." she coughed, her cheeks now a fierce red.

As she thought over Bilbo's words, she pondered over how the burly Dwarf had acted around her throughout the journey; like how quick he had been to apologize for doubting her or how he had held her securely against his chest in the rain after the bout with the Stone Giants. _How did I not see this before?_ Alexa thought, her eyes subconsciously looking over to where Dwalin stood.

Dwalin. The Dwarf who had become angry when the Goblin King had commanded his mercenaries to take her to his chambers. The Dwarf who had come to check on her first after they had been knocked down by Gandalf's blast. The Dwarf who had held her in his arms, careful not to hurt her; when she was barely conscious and bleeding from her shoulder.

The Dwarf who had looked out for her when they were being chased by Beorn; even though they were fighting. The Dwarf who had been kind to her outside of Mirkwood when she was reliving Order sixty-six. The Dwarf who had helped her out of the spider web and to her feet. The Dwarf who had promised not to tell anyone about her bruised cheek, even though he was close to losing it.

The Dwarf who had held and comforted her after the memory of Maul and his brother had haunted her. The Dwarf who had been soft and understanding when they were in the Mirkwood dungeons. The Dwarf who had not hesitated to punch the Elf guard who had hurt her to a pulp. The Dwarf who had helped her to shore when she was struggling. The Dwarf who had told the others to 'back off' when they had talked shamelessly about her scars outside her door.

The Dwarf who had volunteered to help her dispose of the guard that she had knocked out. The Dwarf who had noticed that she was cold and made an effort to warm her up. The Dwarf who had saved her some food at the Masters and complimented her on the outfit she wore (Tho it was rather slutty). The Dwarf who had not hesitated to silence the rowdy Dwarves when she was trying to tell her story. The Dwarf who had given her the knife he had made and taught her how to use it. The Dwarf who had stayed behind when she had asked and held her in his arms while she slept.

The Dwarf who had embraced her when they reunited in Erebor after the Desolation of Smaug. The Dwarf who had protected her against all things ranging from the Goblins to the Elf guard, to Bard, and even Thorin; despite knowing that it would endanger his own life.

Overall, Alexa hadn't thought of her relationship with Dwalin in that light; hadn't allowed herself to. But now that she did, it all made sense. The lingering looks, the touching of his chest straps and beard when no one was watching. The hand holding, or just touching his hand in general. The way he made her feel safe and kept her visions at bay when they slept in one another's arms. How he would turn red after she teased him or held his hand, and their almost kiss.

Not to mention the 'dream' that she had about him several months back. This being the second time that she had projected such intimate images into another's head; the first time being with Obi-Wan. The experience being the reason why he had later confessed to her that he loved her too. Hang on, is that why Balin said those things to her earlier on about how he was happy to call her sister?

"So-o-ooo?" Bilbo drawled, a teasing smile twitching on his lips.

Alexa sighed as she came out of her thoughts. Knowing what she did, the question was: would she choose to pursue her newfound feelings, or would she ultimately choose the mission above all else. The latter her old life as a Jedi Knight would require her to do.

Averting her green-grey eyes from Dwalin, she chose to look down at her hands, "I can't Bilbo, it's against the Jedi Code." she told him; once more choosing the mission above all else. Her fingers interlocked as she uttered the familiar words. Knowing that is what the council would want her to do.

Bilbo scoffed at her words, "Forgive me Alexa, but that is horse shit," he deadpanned, making her head snap up, and eyebrows rise in surprise. _Damn, if those Dwarves and I haven't rubbed off on him,_ she thought.

A sigh left him at her silence, "You're in Middle-earth now, that means no more Jedi Code - not that you followed it entirely before," he started, mumbling the last part and causing a huff to leave Alexa who had heard it; I mean he wasn't wrong.

Clearing his throat, Bilbo continued, "That means you're free to have the life you always wanted. You have a chance to be happy, yet you deny yourself it. Why?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowing as a confused expression etched itself onto his face.

Alexa once again glanced down towards said Dwarf who was conversing with Gloin; an axe in each hand, "I just can't Bilbo," she whispered, her eyes dejected as she averted her gaze from Dwalin and back to her hands.

"Can't or won't?" he asked, his tone soft as he uttered the three words.

A sigh left Bilbo when she did not reply, "I know that I did not know Obi-Wan," he began, the name of her deceased lover falling from his lips. The very name that caused Alexa to snap her gaze to Bilbo, who looked down at her in sympathy, "But from what you have told me, I am certain that he would want you to be happy," he continued,

"Just think about it, Alexa. Please," Bilbo finished; resting a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Several emotions flickered in her eyes as she thought over his words. In many ways he was right, Obi-Wan would want her to be happy. But despite it all, she did not know if she could go through the pain she had when she had lost Obi-Wan again. But should she die, or worse should Dwalin die, would she regret not saying anything?

"Do you really think he likes me?" she asked shyly, her hands wringing together as she said the words; feeling like a Padawan all over again.

"Of course, I do! A blind man could see it. I mean have you seen the way he looks at you?" he replied, disbelief in his tone; unable to believe that she had not noticed the stoic Dwarf's affection.

"Well yeah, with a scowl on his face," she said, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Bilbo huffed a laugh at her answer, "Well, go on then. What are you waiting for?" he asked, ignoring her previous statement.

Finally making up her mind, Alexa stood from the stone she had been sitting on; her hands brushing off what residue was on her pants. "Okay, I'm going," she said, an excited but nervous expression on her face as she smiled down at the Hobbit.

"Good, I'm happy for you, Alexa. Now I too must get going." Bilbo replied, patting his jacket; reminding Alexa of why she was on the ramparts in the first place.

"Yes, of course, good luck Bilbo," she whispered, reaching out to pull him into a hug.

**/**

**— Time Skip —**

**/**

**THIRD POV**

Playing with her fingers, Alexa made her way towards Dwalin who was once again inside the forge; his gruff voice along with several others resounding in her ears. Upon entering the forge, she noticed that all of their armour and weapons had been strewn around the room.

Her palms grew sweaty as she nervously approached the group, which was only missing herself, Bilbo, and Thorin. "Aye, but an axe is much better than any sword. Easier ta wield an'-"

"Alexa, good te see ya lass! Come join us." Bofur called, interrupting Dwalin and gaining cheers from all the Dwarves around them.

Pulling her lip between her teeth, she breathed slowly in an attempt to calm her racing heart, "Oh, uh thank you for the offer. But I uh, I actually came here to talk to Dwalin," she managed to mumble out, causing several of them to exchange knowing looks.

"Unless I'm interrupting something, then please don't stop on my account," she said quickly; remembering that Dwalin had been talking before she had arrived.

"No, no," Dwalin began, a cough leaving him, "Wha' can I do fer yer lass?" he asked, his voice a low rumble.

Forcing herself to look at him, she played with her fingers nervously, "I was um hoping we could talk in private." she coughed, not wanting to have this conversation in front of almost all of the company. So, she just swiftly ripped the band-aid off and said what needed to be said so they could get away from the flapping ears of the company.

Clearing his throat, she watched as Dwalin nodded, "Aye, jus' a moment." he grunted,

Averting her gaze, she looked over at Bofur and Nori, the two sharing matching smirks. _Do they know something?_ She pondered briefly. Bilbo had told her that her feelings for Dwalin were obvious, so did the rest of the company know too? Just the thought made her cheeks warm as Dwalin stood in front of her. One glance around the forge was all she needed to know that they all knew.

"So," Dwalin grunted, clasping his hands together, "Where do yer wan' ta talk lass?" he asked, causing Alexa to snap her gaze to him.

"Follow me," she whispered, before turning and exiting the forge; Dwalin behind her.

Without looking back at the company, Alexa led Dwalin down the hall and to the room she had been training in for the past few days. Knowing that it would give them privacy, as she was one of only two who knew about the room. The other being Nori, but she wasn't too worried about him turning up. And if he did, well, she had been needing to get back at him for teaching Ben sleight of hand.

As they walked, Dwalin joined her side; walking in step with her. The entire time, they did not talk, mostly because neither knew what to say, and there was no way Alexa was starting up a conversation. Force no! She was too busy trying to gather as much courage as she could.

After what felt like years but were mere minutes had passed, they had finally made it to the room. Stopping at the door, Alexa took ahold of the handle and turned the knob; causing a creak to sound in her ears as she pushed it open.

Finally looking to Dwalin, she motioned for him to go inside. Thankfully without question, Dwalin followed her silent command and walked inside the room. Once inside, Alexa closed the door behind them with a creak._ Oh, let the force be with me,_ she pleaded as she leant her palms against the stone door for a moment longer.

Turning away from the door and to Dwalin, she went back to playing with her fingers; nerves getting the better of her. While this was happening, said Dwarf was looking around the room; the cleanness of it not being lost on him. Once he had done a glance around the room, he turned his attention back to Alexa, who was sweating profusely; not that he knew that.

Knowing that he was waiting for an explanation, Alexa quickly gathered what courage she had, "I-I want-wanted to-to," she stammered, unable to control her nerves. _For the love of force say something, woman!_ She screamed in her head.

"I-I brought yo-you uh here t-to uh," she continued to stammer, making Dwalin look at her curiously; having never heard her so nervous._ Blast why is this so hard?_

"Oh, screw it," she muttered, marching towards Dwalin who looked a mix of confused and curious; her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Upon reaching him, Alexa grabbed his face; her green-grey eyes staring into his dark blue ones. Leaning down, her eyes fluttered closed as their lips met for the first time.

Dwalin's eyes grew wide, and the breath got stuck in his throat as Alexa's lips met his; not expecting the action. His body became rigid as she continued to kiss him, his shock getting the better of him.

Not feeling any reciprocation in the kiss, Alexa pulled away; embarrassment growing in her chest as she looked down at the shocked Dwarf. _Oh, force. Was Bilbo wrong? Does he not care about me like that? Maybe he didn't want to kiss me,_ "Oh, I-I am s-so s-sorry, I-I gotta go." Casting her eyes down, she released her hold on Dwalin, and quickly headed for the door; not waiting for a reply.

As Alexa moved away from him and towards the door, something within Dwalin snapped; effectively getting him out of his shock. Before she could leave, Dwalin quickly strode towards her. Grabbing her right shoulder, he spun her around and pinned her to the door.

* * *

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS SORT OF THING MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE! AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OR WHOEVER YOU BELIEVE IN ETC PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE! BE A KID FOR A LITTLE LONGER PLEASE! LIKE SERIOUSLY, THIS SHIT BECOMES BORDERLINE PORNOGRAPHIC.**

**AN: I'm sure there will be mistakes and times where you just wanna yell 'get on with it' but please keep in mind that this is my first time writing actual smut. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Dwal-" Alexa began before her words were cut off by Dwalin's lips on hers; causing her eyes to flutter closed and her arms to wrap around his neck.

His chapped lips moved against hers in slow, gentle motions; which only made her yearn for more. As if sensing this, Dwalin pressed his lips harder against hers, the action causing her to part her lips. No sooner had she, Dwalin moved his tongue between them and began exploring her mouth.

Pulling away, Dwalin rested his head in the crook of her neck, heavy breaths leaving him as his mind rushed to catch up with their actions. As she was waiting, Alexa shifted her hands from around Dwalin's neck; taking the time to run her fingers down his cheek, stroking his beard.

"M'bit improper ta do tha' lass," he growled, his voice rather husky.

"Hmm?" She hummed, continuing to stroke the scruff on his cheek.

Dwalin raised his head to look into her loving eyes, "Strokin' ma beard. In Dwarven law such affection before marriage is considered improper,"

Alexa huffed a laugh at his answer, "That didn't stop us before. Besides, since when have we been proper?" She asked, as her hands drifted from his beard to over his shoulders.

Holding her hips firmly he reluctantly stopped her from pulling him in for another kiss, "We don' naut 'ave ta do anything lass," he said, not wanting her to think he expected her to continue or go further.

Seeing his worried look, she sighed and looked reassuringly at him, "I want this," she replied, as Dwalin searched her eyes; making sure she was okay with it.

It seemed he had found what he was looking for as he did not stop her this time when she pulled him closer once again. A sigh left her as they fell into a slow rhythm, both savouring the kiss. But that slow rhythm did not last very long.

Alexa's heart pounded in her chest, and her knees grew weaker as the passionate kiss overwhelmed her senses. Dwalin's left hand moved to wrap around the back of her neck, his fingers burying themselves into her hair whilst his other hand gripped her hip. Following his lead, Alexa lifted her left leg to rest around his hip; pulling him closer to her.

Time seemed to stop for Alexa as she ground herself against his steadily growing bulge. Moans left the two as the air grew heated around them. Pulling away, their breaths mingled as they breathed in some much-needed air.

Unable to wait for Alexa to catch her breath, Dwalin began leaving butterfly kisses along her jaw, and down her throat causing heavy sighs to leave her. Force what that Dwarf could do with his tongue. She was already becoming addicted to the taste of his lips.

Rolling her hips against the growing bulge in his pants, Alexa draped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers carding through his dark hair. A lustful growl left Dwalin at her motions, abandoning her neck he raised his head to connect their lips once more.

Without breaking the kiss, Alexa lifted her right leg and wrapped it around the Dwarf's waist. Who in return cupped her ass and pressed her harder against the door; his chest flush with hers. The action made a gasp of surprise leave Alexa before a moan tore through her throat. Her hands moved to cup his jaw before tilting his head in the direction/s that best served her hunger.

Frustration soon grew within Dwalin as he wanted to move his hands and explore her body, but was unable to as he was holding her up. Stepping away from the door, Dwalin effortlessly carried Alexa over to the four-poster bed and placed her on the edge; his lips never leaving hers.

Sensing the soft fabric of the bed beneath her, Alexa pulled away from the kiss and tugged on his tunic. Feeling this, Dwalin raised his arms and helped her yank off the offending material. Once it was off, Alexa's hands were instantly on his chest; exploring the new area, though it was not a new view.

Running her fingers over his muscular abdomen, she followed the dark lines of the tattoo on his chest; the heat radiating from him was as hot as a lit forge. As her fingers wandered over his burly chest and muscles, they ran over the raised lines that crossed his body from old battle wounds.

Alexa soon felt Dwalin tugging at her own clothes, "Only fair lass." he growled, his voice deeper than usual; sending a new wave of arousal through Alexa.

Agreeing with him, Alexa rushed to get the tabard off as Dwalin began kissing her neck. The excitement of it all, making her briefly forget about her shoulder, but not for long. A spike of pain erupted in her shoulder as she struggled to take off her outer layer of clothing; making a cry of pain leave her.

Instantly recognizing the cry as one of pain and not pleasure, Dwalin stopped his movements. His harsh breaths warmed her neck as he lifted his head to stare down at her; a worried expression on his face.

"Just my shoulder," she told him, answering his silent question.

Releasing a grunt, Dwalin swiftly shifted off her; the action making Alexa sigh. _Blasted shoulder!_ She moaned. I mean, can you believe it? Just as things were getting good, her shoulder cock blocks her. Ugh!

Sitting up, a wince left her lips as she sat next to a shirtless, panting Dwalin. "We do naut 'ave ta continue if it hurts ya ta much lass," he grunted, not wanting to hurt her further.

"No, no. There is no way we are stopping now," she panted, biting her lip as she went to slide her tabard off. "A little help?" she asked, motioning to her tabard. The irony of the situation not being lost on her, as she repeated the words, she had uttered to him earlier in the day.

At her words, Dwalin stood from the bed and grasped the top of the tabard; yanking it from her body. Once that was gone, Alexa quickly discarded of her outer tunic; throwing it carelessly to the floor. Soon her belt followed, landing with a dull thud on top of her other clothes.

Reaching for her boots, she tugged them off before moving back towards the head of the bed; Dwalin watching her closely the entire time. With frantic movements, he followed her lead; pulling off his boots and belt with a wild abandon; till only his pants remained.

Raising her hand, Alexa pulled Dwalin slightly towards her with the force. Feeling this, a cheeky grin grew on his face. Crawling his way to the head of the bed, he settled himself once more between her legs.

A fond expression settled on his face as he hovered over her, the look making Alexa return one just as soft. Placing a hand next to her head, his other reached up to softly caress her jaw; a loving look in his blue eyes as he did.

"I 'ave been waiting a long time fer tis, amralime," he whispered, his voice a low rumble.

"Me too." she breathed, unable to fathom just how she had missed all of this. _Thank force for that Hobbit,_ she thought, knowing that had he not said anything, she would not be here in this position with Dwalin.

Winding her arms around his thick neck, Alexa drew him in for another kiss. The action caused Dwalin to remove his hand from her face to rest beside her head; supporting his weight. Losing herself in the kiss, Alexa wrapped her legs around his waist. With the new angle, Dwalin began lightly thrusting against her.

At his motions, the woman's hands roamed over his muscular back. A muffled moan left Alexa after one particular thrust that brushed against her clit. The action making her nails dig into his shoulders, causing a deep grunt to leave Dwalin.

His calloused hand soon wandered down her sternum and to her abdomen; playing with the ends of her tunic. Feeling his fingers touch her stomach, Alexa paused in her motions; something close to fear pulsing through her. Instantly noticing how the woman had stiffened beneath him, Dwalin stopped kissing her and looked down at her to see what had caused her to stop.

"Is it yer shoulder lass?" he asked, worried he had knocked it.

"No, my um. My scars," she whispered, not meeting his gaze.

Seeing the worried expression on her face, he retracted his hand from where it lay just under her tunic and moved it to her face. Tilting her head to look at him, he stared directly into the green-grey eyes that he had grown to love.

"Yer can keep ya shirt on lass if yer want ta. But know tha' they are jus' reminders of how strong yer are ta 'ave made it through. Yer scars will naut bother me. Look at me, I'm riddled with em." he assured her,

Thinking over his words, Alexa briefly thought of Obi-Wan and how he used to say similar things before shaking him from her mind. She was here with Dwalin not him. Feeling safe in the burly Dwarf's embrace, she knew that she could trust him and so she looked up at him; their eyes meeting at her action.

Inhaling shakily, she pushed on his chest; motioning for him to move. Understanding what she meant, Dwalin slowly moved off of her and sat back on his heels. Averting her eyes from the burly Dwarf, a trembling hand took ahold of the bottom of her tunic.

Breathing deeply in through her nose and out through her mouth, she closed her eyes and worked her arms through the holes. Pulling her tunic off, she was left with just her pants and bind on. Opening her eyes, and without looking at Dwalin, she unwrapped the bind that held her breasts and threw the material off the bed.

Still not looking at the Dwarf, the air around them grew heavy as she sat half-naked before him; her scars on show. Dwalin's eyes ran over the horrific burns that spread across her stomach and over her belly button; wondering what had caused such a gnarled wound. Glancing back up at an anxious Alexa, he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Shifting closer, he placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up. Looking into her shame-filled eyes, he pressed a kiss to her lips; silently showing her that they did not bother him. Sighing into the kiss, Alexa lay back onto the bed; pulling Dwalin with her. It wasn't long before their previous rhythm was resumed, and her scars were far from her mind.

Her hands fell upon his hips, palming the hard muscle before they continued wandering south. A deep, lustful growl ripped from Dwalin's throat as she cupped him through his pants; the sound causing the fire in Alexa's stomach to move to her groin. She gasped, as she felt his cock through the fabric. _For the love of force that dream was right, it is a war hammer!_

She soon felt the thick length of him thrust into her hand, rocking against her. Heavy breaths soon sounded in her ear as Dwalin broke the kiss; moving to nip and suck at her neck, no doubt leaving marks. A hiss left her as he bit into the soft fat where her shoulder meets her neck. A meaty hand roamed up from her hip to cup her breast; kneading the soft flesh.

A groan of disappointment left Dwalin as Alexa pulled her hand away from his length, but that didn't last for long as she drew his pants back with one hand whilst the other slipped inside; her fingers wrapping around his rather long, thick cock.

Dwalin choked on a groan, utterly wreaked as her hand began moving along his length. His eyes closed as he just felt the sensations. Watching his reactions, Alexa curled her fingers around his thick cock, her thumb rubbing over the tip. That action in itself made the Dwarf shudder above her, his rocking resuming.

As grunts and groans left Dwalin's lips, a triumphant smirk grew on Alexa's lips; proud of the sounds, she had caused him to make. Reaching down, Dwalin reluctantly grasped her wrist; effectively stopping her motions on his cock. Looking down at Dwalin who had his head bowed on her naked chest, her eyes ran over the tattoos that littered his head; waiting for him to explain why he had stopped her.

Removing her other hand from his back, she watched as Dwalin sat back on his heels; a questioning expression on her face as she stared at him. Seeing her look, a mischievous smirk twitched at the Dwarf's lips.

Remaining silent, his hands moved to the top of her pants. Now understanding why he had stopped, a blush rose on the woman's cheeks. She lifted her hips; helping him remove her pants and underwear from her body.

Now lying there naked before his wandering gaze, a shyness and insecurity hit Alexa, causing her to cover her chest, scars, and as much of her body as possible. Seeing this, Dwalin reached out and gently took ahold of her arms.

"None of tha' lass, yer beautiful," he whispered, his eyes trailing from the newly uncovered skin to her eyes.

No longer feeling any resistance against his hold, Dwalin released her arms and gazed over her naked body; making her squirm. Moving back over her, his left hand planted itself next to her head whilst the other ran down her chest and to her hips; his fingers hovering over her heated core. Bending down, Dwalin began sucking and nipping at her neck; making her sigh.

Alexa sucked in a sharp breath as he ran a meaty finger through the slick that had gathered in her folds from their activities; the action causing her legs to involuntarily open wider. Before long, he had gently pushed the meaty finger inside, causing her eyes to shut tightly at the intrusion.

Her rough hands moved to grasp his broad shoulders tightly as he curled the thick finger inside her; slowly working her through it, before adding another finger. The thickness and stretch of his two fingers made her wince, the sound causing Dwalin to pause and rub his thumb over her clit until he felt her body relax again.

Wanton moans slipped from her lips as Dwalin's mouth moved from her neck and to her breasts; his tongue moving over the nipple. Sighs left Alexa as Dwalin moved down her body, kissing down her sternum, and over her burns; making sure to pay more attention to them before continuing. The woman found herself shaking in pleasure, the anticipation of what was to come exciting her.

Alexa sat up on her elbows; a disappointed sigh leaving her as he retracted his fingers. Hearing this, Dwalin looked up at the woman; a rather wolfish look on his face. Before she could question it, Dwalin had leant down and kissed her pussy lips; causing her hips to buck.

One of Dwalin's rough hands moved over her pelvic bone to prevent her from bucking whilst the other moved down to squeeze her ass; his eyes never leaving hers. A gulp left Alexa and heat flooded her body and cheeks as she realized what Dwalin was about to do. Lifting a leg to rest over his shoulder, the other one shortly followed before he pulled her closer to him.

"Hold on ta somethin' lass." was all he said before he descended; burying his head between her thighs.

Alexa could do nothing but moan as Dwalin left a long lick along her folds; sucking her clit between his teeth. "Dwalin," she gasped, her fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly as he continued his onslaught, his beard grazed deliciously against her; only adding to the pleasure she felt.

Dwalin thrust his tongue into her before returning to her clit; making sure to pay special attention to the sensitive bud. Her face burned a bright red as he moaned, the sound sending vibrations straight to her core. Her hips rocked against his face, trying to gain more friction as he fucked her with his tongue.

It wasn't long before her muscles tensed, and a knot began to form in her stomach. "Dwalin, I'm-I'm." she stammered, a broken moan leaving her mouth as Dwalin growled, the sound reverberating within her.

Alexa's hips bucked forward as her orgasm washed over her, causing Dwalin to squeeze her ass tighter; holding her even closer to him as her walls clamped around his tongue. Dwalin continued to lick and plunge his tongue around her entrance and inside, prolonging her orgasm.

Her eyes were dazed as she slowly came down from her orgasm. It had been years since she had experienced one so powerful. Though as the sparks of her climax wore down, it soon wasn't enough for her to just lie there, only able to wither against the sheets as he began thrusting his fingers back inside her; not giving her the time to properly recover.

Pulling his body up hers with the force, she felt his fingers leave her as he got the hint. No longer being moved by the force, Dwalin began his slow ascent; caressing his way back up her body, worshipping her.

Alexa soon grew impatient of his slow pace; resorting to tugging on his beard to make him hurry along. A smug grin was on Dwalin's face as he made his way up to her face. He kissed her softly, his moustache tickling her nose; before drawing back to stare down at her. Though he was being very loving and was showing a vulnerable side to him that she had never seen. Alexa wasn't in the mood, not after all his teasing. Not when she had yet to return the favour.

Grabbing the nape of his neck, she pulled him down, and connected their lips once more; a moan left her as she tasted herself on his lips. Without breaking the kiss, Alexa wrapped her legs around his waist and swiftly flipped them; changing their positions.

Now on top of him, Alexa broke the kiss and began leaving open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, down his neck and chest and to the top of his pants. As she was doing this, Dwalin was leaning back on his forearms; watching her. Sending a smirk to Dwalin, Alexa rubbed his bulge, making a lustful growl leave him, and his hips buck into her hand. Grasping the top of his pants, she slowly drew them back; teasing him.

Knowing that she was not only teasing him but herself, she quickly ditched the slow rhythm and nimbly worked free the laces of his pants; before pulling them down over his hips. A relieved sigh left Dwalin as his member was freed from his trousers.

Alexa peered down at his impressively thick cock, which stood to attention before her gaze. Controlling her breathing, Alexa gripped his stiff cock, making Dwalin release a lust-filled groan. Bending down, she glanced up at Dwalin as she left kitten licks over the head and down his shaft. At her motions, Dwalin's hands clenched into fists, making his knuckles turn white, and his veins pop out of his arms.

"Is this alright?" She asked him, now placing butterfly kisses against his length.

"Mahal lass." Dwalin groaned, unable to say anything else as his hips moved up from the bed in shallow thrusts; making Alexa smirk.

Pumping her hand over his member, Alexa left a long lick along the underside of his cock, from base to tip; her tongue flattening against his slit and collecting what precum had gathered. Dwalin's eyes fell shut, and his head fell back against the pillows at her movements; his chest rising and falling erratically with every lick.

Deciding she was ready, Alexa breathed in deeply once more before taking his cock into her mouth; her sudden action making Dwalin's breath hitch and his hips buck. Bobbing her head, she soon found a comfortable rhythm as she sucked his cock. Guttural groans and unintelligible words left Dwalin's lips as she took more and more of him into her mouth; his hand reaching down to delve into her auburn locks.

The erotic sounds spilling from the usually composed Dwarf's mouth egged the woman on, making her hollow her cheeks out as she sucked harder; her tongue moving to tease the underside of his cock. Dwalin's mind made him feel like he was stuck in a fog as her assault continued. His cock throbbed in her mouth; ready to burst.

Not wanting to finish in her mouth, he gathered what strength he could and pulled her head off him; her mouth leaving his cock with a wet pop. Catching his breath, Dwalin tried to evade the fogginess that had entered his mind.

"I thought yer was a virgin lass." he panted, his chest heaving with the effort of speaking after she had sucked him; as he was only used to the whores licking him down there a few times for lube.

Alexa smirked at his words, "I am. But that doesn't mean I haven't done other things." she quipped, making Dwalin growl.

"Aye, my naughty Jedi," he growled lowly, his tone causing Alexa's core to heat up.

Nodding bashfully at his words, Alexa crawled back up his robust body and leaned down to capture his lips; causing his beard to graze her face. The feeling only turning her on even more.

Grasping her hips, Dwalin flipped them over; so, he was on top again. He began to rock his hips down against her, his cock uncomfortable hard. Breaking the kiss, he moved to her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses down it; before moving to her chest. His calloused hand moved up from her hip to knead her left breast as his mouth lavished the other; taking the nipple between his teeth.

"Dwalin," Alexa mewled, her core aching uncomfortably as she hopelessly ground herself against his hard member; her legs moving to wrap around his waist, making room for his broad frame.

She dragged her nails along his scalp before tugging on his mane. Dwalin looked up at her, his eyes lust blown; only a small ring of blue remaining. Alexa tugged on his hair again, and Dwalin took the hint; kissing his way back up to her mouth. He sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, drawing it out as he lined his cock up with her entrance.

As gently as he could, he pushed his cock inside her. As his tip entered, Alexa stiffened as a sharp pain erupted inside her; making her wince. Feeling her stiffen, Dwalin paused his movement and placed his forehead on hers; waiting for her to tell him to continue.

Breathing through the pain, Alexa relaxed in his hold; her hands gripping his back. Once the discomfort had somewhat settled, Alexa nodded, causing Dwalin to push into her slowly again; his head moving to rest beside her neck.

A loud, deep growl left Dwalin at the overwhelming tightness; pushing deeper until his hips became flush with hers, he paused to give her time to adjust to his size. Alexa opened her mouth, but no words came out as Dwalin filled her. The sharp pain she had felt when he had first entered now a dull throb.

Gripping his back, Alexa slowly lifted her hips; causing a guttural groan to leave the brawny Dwarf. Feeling the dull pain go at the motion, she repeated the action. Knowing that she was trying to get used to the feeling of his length inside of her, Dwalin remained still. The act of not thrusting back, requiring all his strength.

No longer feeling any pain, Alexa's left hand left Dwalin's back and moved to his chest; her fingers burying themselves into the dark chest hair. Tilting her head slightly, she whispered into his ear that she was ready. Kissing her neck, Dwalin grunted in reply and lifted his head above hers; his eyes staring into her own.

Pulling out almost all the way, the burly Dwarf thrust back in slowly; his eyes never leaving hers. His hips rolled against her own, driving her into the mattress as he fell into a slow, deep rhythm. It wasn't long before he found the spot that made Alexa grip his back tightly; her nails digging into the taut muscle.

He watched as her eyes closed in pleasure, and soft moans left her lips. Though he wanted to pick up the pace, Dwalin held back. His body shuddered above her as he maintained the slow, deep pace.

Feeling his body shake above her, Alexa opened her eyes and stared at the Dwarf; who had since closed his. Moving her left hand from his chest, she reached out to cup his bearded cheek; causing his eyes to open.

"Let go Dwalin," she whispered, stroking his cheek; her thumb resting on the corner of his lips.

"I don naut wan' ta hurt yer." he managed to get out, his jaw clenching as he held himself back from the sensations running through him.

"You won't, I promise," she assured him, pulling his lips down to meet hers in a soft kiss.

Letting go, Dwalin wrapped a hand in her hair whilst his other pinned the hand that was on his face to the mattress; their fingers intertwining. His lips moved sloppily against her own as he picked up the pace; his hips slamming into hers.

The sudden change in pace made Alexa scream in pleasure as her hips rocked up to meet his every thrust. "Dwalin," she moaned, her body arching into his touch as he continued to pound into her; his movements hitting something deep inside her that made her see stars.

"Yer feel so good lass." He groaned against her lips, before moving his head to rest beside hers; his teeth nipping at her pulse point.

Alexa moaned in reply, her nails digging into the muscles of his back as he claimed her. His punishing pace never slowed as her walls grew tighter around his twitching cock; wave after wave of pleasure hitting her.

"Dwalin-oh force. Fuck." she cried; her vision nearly white.

A deep growl left Dwalin as she tightened around him. Feeling her nearing release as well as his own, Dwalin slipped an arm under her back. Pulling her tight against him; his hips snapped up roughly against hers.

A buzz grew within Alexa's stomach, the familiar feeling only increasing tenfold as it moved around her body; she had never felt anything like it. Gripping Dwalin's back tightly, she ran her nails down his back as her walls violently clamped down around him. A strangled moan of his name leaving her as she writhed beneath him; her climax crashing over her.

A grunt left Dwalin as he felt her walls pulse around him. The feeling made him jerk before he slammed into her even harder; his hips grinding into hers roughly. It's not long before he finds his own orgasm. His hips stuttered, and a chocked groan of her name, as well as, a string of half muttered Khuzdul left him as his member pulsed; spilling inside of her.

Dwalin continued to thrust into her. His thrusts back to the slow and deep pace as he worked them through their highs before pulling out with a wet pop. Removing his hand from her hair, he brushed the strands away from her face in an intimate gesture.

Leaning down, Dwalin kissed her lips once more before falling to her side; his arm wrapping around the back of her neck and pulling her into his embrace. Exhausted, Alexa managed to shift her jelly-like body further into his side; her head resting on his outstretched arm. As she lay sweaty and panting in Dwalin's arms, she thought over what had just happened.

She had finally lost her virginity and to none other than Dwalin son of Fundin, who would have thought? Shifting in said Dwarf's arms, her hand moved to rest on his burly chest. As she peered at him, she noticed that his eyes were closed, and a fond, satisfied grin was on his lips.

Overall, she was beyond glad that Bilbo had talked her into this. Not that he had expected this as the outcome per se, she thought to herself, a chuckle leaving her as she sluggishly moved to kiss the Dwarf's bearded cheek. _I will never grow tired of kissing this Dwarf,_ she thought; a soft look on her face.

* * *

**AN: Well I don't know about you, but I need another cold shower after that. Phew!**

**I guess you could say that Winter wasn't the only thing that was coming ;) [Sorry couldn't help myself XD]**


	45. Chapter 8: Brighter side of grey

**ALEXA'S POV**

A gasp left Alexa as she sucked in the air around her, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Leaning against the stone wall, she placed a hand over her racing heart, her eyes fluttering closed. _What the fuck was that?_

Opening her eyes, she took in the two burning braziers; the only light in the otherwise dark night. Green-grey orbs flashed over to the two Dwarves standing just outside the forge, both holding an axe. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Bilbo sneaking past the two, and up the steps to the ramparts. _What is happening?!_

Remaining in the shadows, she breathed deeply, trying to come to terms what she had just seen. Did she just dream all of that?

"You have been shown a possible future, use your knowledge wisely. For every choice you make affects the outcome of the Dwarf Kings future. Go now Knight Alexa," a familiar voice echoed in her ears, making her gasp in surprise.

"Master Windu?" she murmured in disbelief,

Turning her head this way and that, she looked for the form of the old Jedi Master but to no avail. Inhaling shakily, she gazed at the hulking form of Dwalin, who was talking with Gloin, his free hand clasping the ginger Dwarf's shoulder.

A small smile found its way onto her lips as she stared at the burly Dwarf, the images of them together flashing before her eyes. Yet at the same time, a sadness ensnared her as the words she had heard rang in her head._ Every choice you make affects the outcome of the Dwarf Kings future._

Alexa had an inkling that if she didn't heed these words, something terrible would ensue. Like if she followed the path she had been shown, she would not succeed in saving the line of Durin and in doing so fail her mission. Her green-grey eyes grew misty at the thought. Knowing that if she failed, she would be forced to watch her vision come to pass. Forced to watch him die.

And with that, she knew what she had to do. She allowed herself to mourn what could have been, though she did not linger on the thought. She was on this quest for a reason, and it was not for that.

Shaking her head, she remained in the darkness and eluded the pair, her footsteps soundless as she climbed the steps to the ramparts. Sparing a glance to the right, she watched as Bilbo struggled to tie a rope around the very same rock as the one in her _vision?_ No. She could not indulge in what she was shown. She had work to do. The Line of Durin's fate was more important. Thorin was more important.

Sensing another form approaching, she curled further into the wall behind her. She watched as Bofur walked up the steps and began conversing with Bilbo, their conversation making them oblivious to her. Using this to her advantage, she leapt on top of the barricade. Without looking back, Alexa dropped to the ground outside of the Dwarf Kingdom, a soft crunch sounding beneath her boots as she landed.

Breathing softly, Alexa closed her eyes briefly before leaping across the moat. With a new fire in her eyes, she ran towards Ravenhill; the force aiding her with the journey.

A second or two went past before Alexa stopped, having arrived. Her arms soon crossed her chest as a shudder shook through her body. Force it was freezing! Scanning her surroundings, Alexa's eyes widened as she realized where she was.

She stood only a few feet from where she had seen Azog hold Fili's lifeless body. Biting the inside of her cheek, she turned and walked through the tunnel that she had gone through in her vision. Running her hand along the rough walls, she stopped before an intersection. Flickering her eyes down the one on the left, she unclipped her lightsaber and activated it.

The woman paused momentarily, before entering the tunnel that Fili had been cornered in. Stopping just inside, she placed her palm on the wall and closed her eyes; feeling her way along. Her eyes snapped open as a smirk grew on her lips; having found what she was looking for.

Without a word, Alexa deactivated her lightsaber, causing the darkness to encompass her once more. Breathing deeply, her eyes fluttered closed. Shifting her feet into a strong stance, she held her treasured weapon firmly against the wall in front of her and activated it again.

Moving the blade, she grit her teeth as she slowly guided it through the rock. The problem wasn't cutting the stone, no, it was making sure she didn't make a mess of it and cut through something that would bring the wall down. The smell of coal entered her nose as she cut through the rock, but she paid it no mind. It wasn't long before she opened her eyes and her lightsaber was once more clipped on her belt; deactivated.

Placing both palms on the charred rock, she pushed. With a resounding thud, the thick rock fell from its place in the wall. Following the piece of stone, she walked through the hole in the wall and stepped off into a hidden room. Coughing she wafted the dust and activated her lightsaber, the green light illuminating the small, dusty room. One that must have been closed off long ago and simply forgotten.

As quickly as she had entered, she left the small room and travelled back through the tunnels. She had only completed one part of the very long plan to saving the Line of Durin, and it would do her well not to hang around for long.

Sucking in a breath, the woman shivered as she stared out into the night. She still had a lot to do, and with this in mind, she ran over the hill and away from Erebor.

* * *

Arriving at her next destination, she forced a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her heavy breaths of exertion. The loud clinking of armour and animalistic roars echoed below her; the sounds signalling Azog's first army.

Pressing herself against the rock she was hiding behind, she willed herself to peek at the army. She watched as legions of orcs marched past her, with dozens of trolls and ogres amongst the lot. A silent gasp left her as she observed the army. It was one thing to see it in her visions, and another to see it in person.

Ducking behind the rock, she waited for the opportunity to execute the next part of the plan to arise. Whilst she waited, she busied herself with thinking over her Master's words, over Qui-Gon's, and over Mace Windu's. While she had not seen Master Windu, she could've sworn it was his voice that she had heard.

The stern tone of the late Master had been ingrained in her memory since she was a child. He was originally going to be her Master after all, but that had all changed when Master Yoda had decided that it would be Ki-Adi Mundi. To this day, she still wondered why the great Jedi Master changed his mind, as had many of the council members.

Breaking from her memories, she thought over the oncoming battle that she had seen claim the lives of Fili, Kili, and Thorin. A lump rose in her throat as the image of Thorin's lifeless body flashed before her eyes. Even with his recent behaviour towards her and his angry outburst, she still cared deeply for the Dwarf. She knew deep down that it was not him that had threatened her, that had moved to harm her. No, the Dwarf she knew, that she cared about would never hurt her. Not that it hurt any less.

A sudden idea came to mind as she thought about the gold-sick Dwarf. Like Master Windu had said not two hours ago, every decision she made impacted Thorin's survival. So, she would have to level out the playing ground, give him a better chance. The Thorin she had seen fighting in her vision was weary and malnourished. In her world, this problem could be easily fixed, but here? Her eyes lit up as the realization dawned on her. Oh, thank the force she had stayed with Elves for the past four years!

Another hour had passed before the time the opportunity she was waiting for came by. Glancing over the rock, she watched as the end of Azog's first army marched past her. Slowly raising her hand, she curled her fingers slightly.

_"You will stop walking,"_

The words had been muttered under her breath, yet the orc had heard her as if she had been right in front of him. The brutish looking orc halted in his step, repeated her words and listening wholly to the next.

_"You will come to me. Quickly,"_

The orc repeated her words and quickly followed her command; leaving his comrades with haste. Hearing his approach by the noise of heavy footfalls and clinking of armour, Alexa breathed deeply. _It's now or never,_ she thought.

Peering at the orc, she looked behind it towards the army, who had yet to notice his departure; but that didn't mean that they wouldn't eventually.

"Faster," she whispered, causing the orc to break into a sprint.

The foul beast stood before her, its heavy breaths sounding loudly through its helmet. With a jerk of her hand, the Orc's neck snapped; its body falling to the ground promptly after. Quickly, Alexa yanked on its armoured legs, dragging its body towards her and hiding it from sight. No sooner had she, one of the ogres had looked in their direction.

Its nostrils flared as its beady eyes scanned the landscape, looking for anything suspicious. After finding nothing, a grunt left the massive creature before it continued onwards. A sigh of relief escaped Alexa as she sensed the beast and the rest of the army continue on their way.

Glancing down at the orc she had killed not moments ago, she found herself feeling bad for the creature. Before shaking her head at the notion, _it's an orc! A foul creature who kills for pleasure!_ Nope, she would not feel a shred of pity for it.

Another hour passed before Alexa allowed herself to move from behind the rock. She had to make sure that the army was far enough away that they would not be able to see, hear or smell her. She wouldn't risk it.

Releasing a sigh, she steadily got to her feet. Cracks and pops sounded as she twisted her body and stretched her limbs. Once that was done, she looked down at the orc and crouched over its body. With quick movements, she undid the straps that held the armour to its body and roughly removed its helmet, revealing its gnarly face.

Gripping its arm, she yanked its body towards her before wrapping an arm around its waist. Shortly after her nose wrinkled as the pungent smell of orc overcame her senses. Foul creature.

**/**

**\- Time Skip -**

**/**

The sun was beginning to rise as she disposed of the body inside the small secluded room that she had found in Ravenhill. Once that was done, she raised an arm and wiped her sweaty forehead. Her chest rose and fell irregularly, as she was exerted from the journey back. Though she had carried Bilbo with ease back at Beorn's, it was a much shorter distance, not to mention that he was alive, and a Hobbit, and therefore much smaller than an Orc, and more pleasant in every way.

She had also stopped along the way at Mirkwood and searched the kingdom for the Elvish bread known as Lembas. She had also made sure to break a few things along the way. Thranduil would ever find out it was her, though she secretly hoped he did, _the bastard_. Sadly, with his army already gone, they had taken most of the Elvish bread. But she had been able to find an unfinished offcut, and if she remembered correctly all she needed was a few herbs and it would be done.

Now glancing around the small room, she nodded to herself and turned back to the thick piece of stone that now lay on the floor just outside the entrance to the room. Using the force, she lifted the rock with ease and swiftly cut through a third of the large piece. Smiling at her work, she deactivated her lightsaber and walked back through the hole in the wall.

Once she was on the other side, she clipped her lightsaber back on her belt and faced the empty room. With an outstretched hand, she lifted the rock she had cut previously and beckoned it towards her. A bead of sweat dripped from her forehead, and her tunic drenched from her exertion clung uncomfortably to her body as she concentrated fully on the rock. Shifting the piece until it covered the entrance, she had made hours ago; hiding the secret room once more.

Once that was done, Alexa made sure to remember exactly where the room was; making a mental note in her mind. As while the rock was charred on the edges, it blended in rather well with the rest of the wall.

The woman allowed herself one moment for a quick breath before she continued on her way; not hanging around longer than needed. This was because she knew that Bard and the blonde Elf prick Thranduil would be outside Erebor with their armies at dawn.

After she had sealed the entrance, she had gone to find the ingredients she needed for the Lembas bread. Once found, she tucked them into one of the pouches on her belt before adjusting the Lembas that rested safely inside her outer tunic. Once that was done, she quickly force ran back to Erebor; hoping her absence hadn't be noted.

Once there, she leapt across the moat; landing heavily on her feet. Ignoring the tingling sensation pulsing in her feet and up her calves, she quickly gathered her bearings. As she was about to leap back up to the ramparts, she sensed a presence. Through the force, she felt that this particular signature was intent on harming her.

She did not hear the twang of an arrow being shot, nor did she see the Elf who had released it, but she did sense it. Swifter than an Elf and unnaturally fast for a human she caught the shaft of the arrow. Peering at the bolt now in her right fist, she looked at the sharp head which was mere centimetres from her eye. Without a word, she dropped the arrow and looked off towards where her senses told her the Elf was. Sending a smug grin at the hidden Elf, she jumped the impossible height of approximately twenty meters.

A laugh left her, as she imagined the shocked look on the Elf's face. Brushing off invisible dust on her tunic, she hopped off the ramparts and walked towards her designated room, her hand resting over the bread.

**/**

**\- Time Skip -**

**/**

Walking through the corridors of Erebor, Alexa avoided the ever-rumbling sounds of the company snores, making sure she was not seen. As the woman neared the chamber that she had come to see as her own, or at least the one she was crashing at for the meantime; she reached into her tunic and pulled out the Lembas bread.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stopped before the chamber door. Turning the knob, the door opened with a loud creak, breaking the eerily silence. Ignoring the unsettling feeling it gave her, she padded inside.

Moving towards the desk, she gently placed the unfinished bread down before reaching for the pouch containing the rest of the ingredients. With a soft sigh, she took out the plants and herbs and began.

A proud look etched itself onto her tired features as she looked down at the Lembas bread she had made. She could only hope that she had remembered Lord Elrond's instruction down to the smallest detail, or else it would not work.

Just as she was covering the bread with the leaf wrappings, the hairs at the back of her neck stood up and her body tensed. Before she could react, an unsettlingly calm voice travelled to her ears in a low rumble, making her shiver. But not from fear.

"And where have you been, my Queen?"


End file.
